Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle
by Neus
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre el Planeta y "Arma Vital" es la única solución. ¿Podrán aceptarla los miembros de Avalancha para proteger el Ciclo Eterno de la vida? -Aunque se gane una batalla no significa que no se pierda nada en ella...-
1. El curso de la vida Comienzo

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo I: El curso de la vida – Comienzo

_Parece mentira que hayan pasado ya más de tres años desde que Sephiroth fue vencido en el Cráter del Norte, desde que Meteorito cayó, implacable, desde el cielo casi destrozando Midgar e incluso el propio planeta. Han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces... Los supervivientes de la ciudad de hierro emprendieron una nueva vida construyendo de la mano, ricos y pobres, una nueva ciudad llamada Edge. Allí empezamos también de nuevo Barret, Marlene, Cloud y yo misma... con la esperanza de que nuestros pecados fueran perdonados. El primero no tardó en darse cuenta que permaneciendo ahí no conseguiría perdonarse a sí mismo, ni hacer nada por el planeta como tanto ansiaba... así que emprendió un viaje buscando la forma de expiar sus pecados. __En apenas dos años Barret encontró la respuesta: una nueva energía para los habitantes del planeta, sin que hiciera falta extraer energía de la Corriente Vital, cosa que debilitaba al planeta... había descubierto una gran reserva de petróleo.__ El caso de Cloud no fue tan fácil. Para salvar el planeta de Sephiroth y de Meteorito tuvo que soportar el dolor de sentirse culpable por la muerte de Aerith, nuestra compañera de viaje y amiga, y además descubrirse culpable, de alguna forma, de la muerte de su mejor amigo Zack Fair. El sufrimiento por su falta le llevó a distanciarse de la "familia" que habíamos formado en Edge. Un nuevo trabajo como repartidor lo mantenía ocupado a la par que le daba excusas para visitar los lugares de ambos fallecidos aumentando así su carga. Curiosamente su perdón llegaría cuando peor parecían las cosas... Cloud fue infectado por el geoestigma, una enfermedad mortal de la cual no había cura... Además aparecieron tres clones de Sephiroth en busca de Jenova para hacer renacer a su "hermano". Tras intensas luchas Cloud logró deshacerse de aquella nueva amenaza para el planeta y Aerith, que aunque muerta siempre estaba a nuestro lado, nos mandó la cura para aquella horrible enfermedad, en forma de lluvia. Fue entonces cuando Cloud, no sé muy bien cómo, supo que Aerith y Zack no le reprochaban sus muertes y así pudo perdonarse a sí mismo con las palabras... "Todo está bien".  
Respecto a mi... me sentía tan culpable como el resto por las muertes que ocurrieron durante nuestra "misión". Sin embargo no podía hacer más que mirar hacia delante, montar un bar en Edge, donde la gente pudiera beber y conversar, sin duda era lo que más necesitaban los habitantes de la ciudad. También me ocupé de cuidar de Marlene... y por supuesto de nuestro nuevo "invitado" Denzel. Creí haber formado una familia con Cloud, pero su sufrimiento interior impedía que él lo viera de la misma manera... sin embargo desde que "todo va bien" parecemos una familia de verdad, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas...  
La verdad es que la única que piensa así, aunque me cueste admitirlo, soy yo misma. La palabra "familia" me ayuda a sentirme unida a Marlene, Denzel y... Cloud. Sí, necesito sentirme unida a Cloud para permanecer fuerte, para que mis recuerdos no se desvanezcan... para que sus recuerdos no se desvanezcan... como una vez sucedió. Esa es la única forma de vivir que tengo sin sentir el dolor de la culpabilidad, mientras espero encontrar la forma de borrarla definitivamente..._

_Tuvimos más compañeros en nuestro viaje que, poco a poco han ido retomando (o, incluso, comenzando) el curso de sus vidas.  
Cid retomó su vida en ciudad cohete, junto a Shera y, como no, junto a su pasión por las aeronaves. Gracias al descubrimiento de Barret, el yacimiento de petróleo, su pasión no se perdió en la nada, y pudo crear la nave de sus sueños... Shera.  
Respecto a Cait Sith... Reeve fue un héroe de la lucha contra Jenova y fundó la WRO, formada por soldados dispuestos a proteger a los habitantes del planeta. Hace a penas medio año esta misión cobró más sentido que nunca al tener que enfrentarse al Deepground, el secreto mejor guardado de ShinRA, que estaba dispuesto a despertar a Omega para terminar con la vida del planeta tal y como la conocíamos. Gracias al unir nuestras fuerzas a la WRO y sobretodo, gracias a la inestimable ayuda de Vincent Valentine (portador de Caos, una bestia con el poder de enfrentarse a Omega) pudimos acabar con esta nueva amenaza. Vincent a la vez superó de alguna forma sus pecados del pasado, pudiendo reconciliarse con el presente... Siempre gracias a Shelke, una nueva compañera hallada en esa misión.  
Yuffie Kisaragi, que al principio no era más que una ladrona de materias, acabó siendo una de las que más colaboraron en la limpieza de la ciudad de Midgar y en la misión contra Deepground. Limpiaba sus pecados ayudando a los demás.  
Finalmente Red XIII... Nanaki... colaboró sin dudarlo ni un segundo en las luchas que hiciera falta, para salvar el planeta y su tierra, Cañón Cosmo... para enorgullecer a su padre, el Gran Guerrero Seto... y a su abuelo, que regresó al planeta ya tres años atrás..._

_---  
_

Justo mientras Tifa terminaba de escribir esas líneas en una especie de diario que había decidido comenzar para guardar sus más preciados recuerdos, en un continente algo lejano al que se encontraba la muchacha había un animal de cola encendida esperando a un chico rubio desde lo alto de Cañón Cosmo. Al verlo a lo lejos no dudó ni un segundo en saltar hábilmente edificio abajo para terminar en la entrada del pequeño lugar.

-¡Por fin has llegado, Cloud! ¿Has traído el paquete?

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_

¡Aquí llega a su fin el primer capítulo de este fic! Y como tiene "poca chicha" me voy a extender un poco en las explicaciones de la autora (o sea, este parrafito de aquí abajo)

Primero el título: Eternal Cycle... Lo decidí al ver el curioso método que parecen tener los de Square Enix (y a quien le toque poner nombres) al publicar la película y los juegos de la saga, es decir esta:

-Advent Children (AC)

-Before Crisis (BC)

-Crisis Core (CC)

-Dirge of Cerberus (DC)

Y entonces vengo yo y...

-Eternal Cycle (EC)

La explicación del porqué lo he hecho así nos lleva al segundo punto: Como habéis visto esta historia empieza cuando han terminado todas las anteriores mencionadas. Es decir, así es como yo seguiría la historia real de la saga. Por eso he intentado que todos los personajes del FF7 sean lo más creíbles posibles en sus acciones y diálogos. También hay un nuevo personaje cortesía mía el cual he intentado que encaje a la perfección con los demás.

Bien, dicho esto... os pondré una lista de todo a lo que he jugado, visto y leído para escribir esta historia (es decir, en la base sobre la que la escribo):

Efectivamente el Final Fantasy VII me lo he pasado. Sobre el Crisis Core... solo sé lo que he visto en algunos vídeos de youtube así que no tocaré mucho el tema, pero si lo toco, o escribo algo que no tiene coherencia con este juego pues que sepáis el porqué. El Before Crisis tampoco lo he tocado (de hecho es un juego algo difícil de conseguir... ya que es solo para algunos móviles) pero como he dicho con anterioridad, al no saber mucho de este tema no lo tocaré.

Ahora vamos con lo que SÍ sé... es decir Advent Children sí que la he visto y el Dirge of Cerberus me lo he pasado, así que estas dos historias están bastante claras en mi mente. Después, y esto es a lo que quería llegar realmente, mi historia también se basa en algunos hechos de los dos libros del juego:

-On a Way to a smile

-The maiden who travels the planet

El primero explica muy bien la historia de Denzel y lo que pasa desde el punto de vista de Tifa y de Barret desde que meteorito es destruido hasta que más o menos empieza Advent Children (cómo vuelven a montar el Séptimo Cielo, o de dónde sale el geoestigma, por ejemplo... )

El segundo habla de lo que es de Aerith desde que muere hasta más o menos el final del juego original. Habla de sus pensamientos y sentimientos... y bueno, varias cosas.

Si no os los habéis leído os recomiendo que busquéis las traducciones por internet ya que os ayudarán a comprender algo más este fic. (Y la película de Advent Children también, porqué no decirlo...)

Por cierto... como no acabo de tener muy clara la distribución real de la casa de Cloud, Tifa, etc. (en "On a way to a smile" parece que duermen todos juntos en un cuarto y la habitación de enfrente es una especie de despacho para Cloud) pues os explico qué distribución he puesto yo: Marlene y Denzel duermen en una habitación y Cloud y Tifa en otra... cada uno en su camita, eso sí... pero total, si se pasan todo el Final Fantasy VII durmiendo de 3 en 3... ¿que más les da ahora dormir juntos? Además he conservado el espacio del despacho de Cloud y, por supuesto, el bar.

Respecto al método de narración que voy a emplear. La historia será siempre en tercera persona, pero iré explicándola desde distintos puntos de vista, según me vaya mejor, o según me parezca más interesante. Lo digo para que veáis que no hay ningún protagonista en concreto, sino que todos, unos más que otros, colaboran en construir la historia desde sus puntos de vista y pensamientos.

Y ya finalmente la publicación de capítulos en principio será semanal, pero si veo que hay muchos reviews colgaré hasta dos capítulos semanales (más no, que sino se acaba la historia volando y tampoco es plan)

Y después de este rollazo... solo desear que ¡espero que os guste!

_**Próximo capítulo: Honor y sueños**_


	2. Honor y sueños

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo II: Honor y sueños

-¡Por fin has llegado, Cloud! ¿Has traído el paquete?

El muchacho de 25 años bajó de su moto con media sonrisa debida al entusiasmo de Red y portando, tal y como deseaba su peludo amigo, un paquete para él.

-Pedidos Strife a tu servicio-dijo Cloud tendiéndole el ansiado objeto a su compañero de luchas Red XIII.- He venido tan pronto como he podido, espero que...

-No sufras, Cloud-interrumpió Nanaki.-¡Has llegado justo a tiempo!-hizo un silencio, parecía dudar ante la siguiente frase que debía pronunciar.-¿Quieres...?-aventuró-¿quieres venir a ver lo que es?

El joven sacó un móvil de su bolsillo. Tras asegurarse que no tenía ningún mensaje informando de un nuevo trabajo asintió ante la idea de Red. El encargo le había llevado casi todo el día por lo que no podía evitar que la curiosidad lo invadiera.

-Bien, entonces acompáñame.

Aquel camino ya se lo conocía. Lo había recorrido casi cuatro años antes para ir al encuentro del abuelo de Nanaki, Bugenhagen, el cual les enseñó su pequeño laboratorio, donde les ayudó a entender un poco más la vida de su delicado planeta.  
Pero esta vez sin embargo, y aún habiendo recorrido el mismo camino, no llegaron a ese pequeño y modesto laboratorio de antaño. Cloud miró a su alrededor impresionado... todo eran máquinas, botones, pantallas con números y letras que no alcanzaba a entender... Nanaki siguió su camino hasta el fondo de la estancia donde sonó una voz femenina:

-Ay, Nanaki, muchas gracias... no sabía que el reparto pudiera llegar tan rápido a un sitio como este... La verdad, yo si fuera repartidora tampoco me esforzaría mucho... debe de ser tan aburrido...-hubo un silencio en el que se oyeron los murmullos de Red XIII.-¿Qué dices...? ¿qué ha venido...? ¡No puede ser!

La chica se asomó por detrás de unas cuantas máquinas que había al fondo de la estancia. Cloud no supo adivinar si ella sintió antes la emoción de tener visita o la vergüenza de que hubiera escuchado sus palabras sabiendo que él era el repartidor.

-Ay, lo siento... no sabía que... Nanaki no me había comentado... –tras unos segundos de balbuceos por fin salieron unas palabras coherentes de su boca:- Muchas gracias por las molestias...

-No hay de qué-respondió con media sonrisa el repartidor.- Al fin y al cabo es mi trabajo...-"Aunque le parezca aburrido" añadió para sus adentros.

Entonces se detuvo a analizar a aquella mujer, intentando adivinar qué hacía con toda esa maquinaria allí. Ella era científica, su bata de laboratorio no dejaba ninguna duda al respecto. Debía medir 1'55... cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y tan largo que le cubría toda la espalda; ojos miel y rasgados enmarcados por unas gafas. No tendría más de 30 y pocos años de edad.

Mirando a su alrededor Cloud no podía imaginarse para qué servía ni uno solo de esos aparatos aunque de repente oyó un ruido el cuál reconoció al instante... aunque fuera mucho más débil que la última vez que tuvo la ocasión de escucharlo.

-El planeta...-dijo.-Sigue oyéndose desde aquí...-¿seguía sufriendo pese a todos sus esfuerzos por salvarlo?

-El planeta necesita tiempo para recuperarse, Cloud...-aclaró Red XIII, leyendo la expresión del rubio-mucho más tiempo del que viviré yo...-añadió- Sin embargo... su llanto es mucho más débil que la otra vez, ¿verdad? ¡Hemos luchado por el planeta y él nos lo agradece!-aulló entusiasmado. Cloud sonrió.

-Nanaki me ha hablado mucho de vuestras aventuras...-explicó la doctora- ¡De hecho nunca me canso de escuchar sus historias!-añadió orgullosa.

-Muchas gracias, doctora... eh... –de repente Cloud se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de la mujer.

-Jessica Hemler... encantada-le tendió la mano a modo de presentación. Cuando el joven iba a responderle añadió-Cloud Strife, no me hace falta preguntar-sonrió.- ¡Las descripciones de mi ayudante favorito nunca fallan!-añadió con orgullo al ver en la expresión del joven que no se equivocaba.

-¿Ayudante...?

-¡Sí, Cloud!-bramó un excitado Red XIII- ¡Jess me ha nombrado su ayudante en este laboratorio tan increíble! ¿No es fascinante?

-Eh.. Sí, lo es... pero... ¿qué es exactamente este... laboratorio?

-Por eso te he hecho subir hasta aquí, quería enseñártelo-respondió más calmado Nanaki.- Este laboratorio está creado a partir del que nos dejó el abuelo... ¡y sirve para estudiar el planeta!-la verdad es que Red parecía un niño de 5 años estrenando un nuevo juguete, los ojos le brillaban, estaba realmente feliz.

-¿Estudiar... el planeta?-preguntó un perplejo Cloud.-¿Para qué?

-Para no volver a cometer los errores del pasado-respondió rápidamente Jess mirando a su alrededor, orgullosa-Si el planeta sufre, desde aquí lo sabremos, si hay algún peligro nos enteraremos...- volvió la mirada hacia el muchacho.- Vosotros hicisteis tanto por el planeta... y seguís trabajando para él cada vez que tenéis oportunidad... Me gustaría ayudaros a comprenderlo mejor.

-¿Comprenderlo?-Cloud seguía haciéndose preguntas. La mujer asintió.

-Exacto, quiero hablar con el planeta.

Cloud se quedó paralizado... ¿hablar... con el planeta? ¿Acaso aquella científica era una Cetra? Imposible, la última era Aerith... De repente se sintió disgustado... ¿Quién se creía aquella científica para decir que iba a hablar con el planeta? Hasta donde Cloud recordaba ningún científico había hecho nada bueno por él...  
Nanaki reaccionó frente a la expresión de disgusto del joven:

-Cloud, ¿no te gustaría saber que le pasa al planeta? ¡Nos ayudaría a comprenderlo mejor!

-No es eso... es solo que...-dudó en seguir hablando, pero al final se decidió:-Solo los Cetra podían hablar con el planeta.

-Pero... ya no queda ninguno... ¿verdad?-dijo Jessica, cortante.-El planeta aún tiene muchas cosas que decirnos... tantas... ¡que no puedo quedarme sentada esperando a oírlas!- la mujer parecía entusiasmada pero Cloud seguía molesto... ¿Se pensaba que podría imitar los poderes de un Cetra? En realidad estaba enfadado porque, de haber la posibilidad de que unas cuantas máquinas imitaran el poder de los Ancianos... ¿qué sentido había tenido que Aerith...? No, mejor no pensar en eso. "Todo está bien", se dijo a sí mismo.

-Abre la caja, Jess. Enséñale a Cloud lo que nos ha traído-pidió aún entusiasmado Nanaki.

La mujer obedeció y abrió el paquete. El interior contenía una especie de megáfono... tal vez un amplificador... Cloud no habría sabido definir aquel cacharro con una sola palabra.

-Es un traductor de ondas-explicó Jessica-Sirve para traducir idiomas... Le hablas en uno y te lo traduce a otro que entiendas.

-¿Y para qué...?-empezó a preguntar Cloud. Ahora sabía porqué el paquete se encontraba en una tienda de Costa del Sol... Con tanto turista seguro que un aparato así era casi imprescindible para comunicarse.

-Estudiaremos exactamente cuál es su funcionamiento y lo aplicaremos a gran escala-explicó Red XIII, una vez más adelantándose a los pensamientos de Cloud, al cual no le convenció esa respuesta.

-Nanaki es un ser extremadamente inteligente... y muy unido al planeta gracias a las enseñanzas de su abuelo-explicó la doctora Hemler.-Con su ayuda estoy segura de que pronto sacaremos algo útil de todo esto.

Ante el entusiasmo de ambos Cloud no pudo hacer más que convencerse de que, en principio, las intenciones eran buenas así que dejó su enfado de lado. Sin embargo no terminó de convencerse de que pudieran lograr su objetivo, pero aquello no era asunto suyo.  
Tras un breve tour por la ciudad cortesía de Nanaki el joven decidió que era hora de partir hacia Edge. Y así lo hizo a bordo de su querida moto Fenrir.

Llegó a la hora de cerrar el Séptimo Cielo, por lo que se encontró el bar vacío. Solo estaba Tifa detrás de la barra acompañada de Marlene y Denzel. Justo cuando Cloud entró por la puerta los dos niños corrieron hacia él coreando su nombre. La muchacha se quedó detrás de la barra mirando la escena con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Cómo está Red XIII? ¿Está bien? ¿Le has dado recuerdos?-preguntaba incesante la pequeña Marlene.

-¿Has luchado contra muchos monstruos? Seguro que los has vencido a todos de un solo golpe, ¡sin siquiera bajarte de la moto!-decía mientras Denzel.

El repartidor respondía con monosílabos de vez en cuando, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Tifa desde la barra lo observaba, sabía perfectamente que a Cloud no se le daba nada bien hablar con los niños y aunque no lo pareciera le gustaban esos recibimientos. De repente le vino un recuerdo a la mente... "Aquellos niños me parecían unos estúpidos... pero realmente el estúpido era yo"... Era lo que Cloud le había dicho cuando se reencontró con su yo verdadero en la Corriente Vital, así que en realidad ni siendo él un niño había sabido relacionarse con los demás. Sin embargo parecía que ahora a los pequeños les encantaba su presencia pese a que el comportamiento del rubio no había cambiado en absoluto... Sonrió melancólica y varios recuerdos invadieron su mente... entre ellos la primera vez que habló con Cloud, de pequeños, en Nibelheim... Sin embargo, y dado a lo acontecido en los últimos años, Tifa había aprendido a no confiar en sus recuerdos, por lo que siempre se los comentaba a su "amigo" de la infancia, para acabar formando lo que ellos llamaban "nuestros recuerdos".

-¡Ey, Tifa!-la voz del Marlene la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.- ¿No piensas saludar a Cloud?

-Claro, Marlene, tan solo esperaba a que el dejarais llegar hasta la barra.-se excusó la joven, con un tono de falsa reprimenda y una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?-preguntó mirando al recién llegado.

-Bien...-respondió después de sentarse en la barra. Tifa sabía que aquel gesto significaba que tenían que hablar así que le dirigió una mirada a Marlene que ésta comprendió enseguida. Se llevó a Denzel a su habitación, dejándolos a solas.-Red XIII me invitó a ver lo que había dentro del paquete.-explicó Cloud, una vez a solas.

-¿Había algo malo...?-preguntó temerosa la joven vista la expresión de disgusto de su compañero.

-No, en absoluto...-hizo una breve pausa, ante la que Tifa esperó pacientemente. El joven solía hacerlas cuando iba a decir algo importante o referente a sus pensamientos, como si tuviera que meditar cada palabra que fuera a salir de su boca.- Solo un traductor de idiomas...-volvió a hacer una pausa. La verdad es que de vuelta a casa había estado meditando sobre aquella idea de hablar con el planeta y no podía más que pensar que era una locura.- Red se ha juntado con una científica que pretende hablar con el planeta.- dijo finalmente, con un tono pronunciadamente sarcástico.

-¿Hablar con el planeta? ¿Con un traductor sacado de Costa del Sol?-Tifa rió divertida ante la idea, como si fuera una broma.

-No, Tifa. Pretenden estudiar ese traductor y construir uno a lo grande. ¡Como si fuera tan sencillo! Ni siquiera Aerith, siendo una Cetra podía entender bien lo que el planeta le decía...

Tifa comprendió entonces por dónde iban los tiros: Científicos, planeta, Cetra... Aquellas tres palabras juntas, hasta el momento, nunca habían sido una buena combinación para Avalancha... y menos para Cloud. Sin embargo, la joven camarera planteándose la idea desde otro punto de vista no veía nada mal poder entender al planeta... Tal vez fuera una idea descabellada pero ella había visto cosas mucho más difíciles de cumplir...

-Pero, Cloud... y si... ¿y si consiguieran su objetivo? ¿Y si consiguieran hacernos entender al planeta?-preguntó Tifa, algo ilusionada con la idea.-¿No sería mucho más fácil protegerlo?

-Menuda tontería...-el chico parecía más disgustado al no recibir el apoyo de su amiga.

-Uhm... Cloud, no todos los científicos tienen porque ser iguales a Hojo... Piensa en el profesor Gast, por ejemplo. Si Nanaki ayuda a esa doctora seguro que es porque ella no pretende sacar provecho propio de ello...-parecía que había convencido un poco al chico pero había algo más que no le acababa de gustar.-Dime, ¿qué es lo que VERDADERAMENTE te preocupa?

-Si...-dudó-si hubiera una máquina capaz de imitar el poder de los Cetra... Aerith no...-de repente fue interrumpido al recibir un golpe en la frente. Tifa le había dado suavemente con la palma de la mano.

-Menudas ideas tienes. Nadie te habrá dicho que lo que pretenden es imitar el poder de los Cetra, ¿verdad?-Cloud negó.-Entonces no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas tan absurdas... Ha habido tanta gente ajena a los Cetra que ha querido comprender el planeta... que ha querido protegerlo... Ésta es solo una forma más de hacerlo... un sueño más de aquellos que aman la vida del planeta...

-¿Un sueño?-repitió. Las palabras que había pronunciado su amigo Zack antes de morir volvieron a su memoria: "Mi honor...mis sueños... son tuyos ahora". Sin embargo él no recordaba haber tenido ningún sueño... Frunció el ceño.-No le veo el qué...

-Vaya...-dijo Tifa sorprendida, arqueando las cejas.-¿El señor "quiero ser SOLDADO de primera clase" se ha olvidado de sus sueños?-añadió un poco irónica, pero con dulzura en su voz.

-Eso... eso no era un sueño, era... una meta... –respondió no muy convencido-Los sueños son casi imposibles de cumplir.

Tifa lo miró sin acabar de entender muy bien que concepto tenía Cloud de meta y de sueño... él no había conseguido alcanzar su "meta" de llegar a ser primera clase así que su argumentación respecto a los sueños no era muy buena... Aunque por supuesto Tifa no iba a meter el dedo en la llaga simplemente por hacerle entrar en razón así que decidió explicárselo de otro modo:

-¿Qué me dices de eso de vencer a Sephiroth? ¿Acaso no era eso algo "casi imposible"? Y además no lo mataste una, ni dos, sino ¡TRES veces!-Cloud enmudeció. Desde luego no podía decir que hubiera sido tarea fácil pero le seguía pareciendo todavía más imposible aquello de "hablar con el planeta". Tifa satisfecha al haber dejado sin palabras al joven rubio se apoyó en la barra, acercándose a él y tomándole de las manos.-Cloud, todos necesitamos sueños para seguir adelante...-hizo una pausa en la que lo miró dulcemente a aquellos ojos llenos de MAKO, que escondían tanto sufrimiento detrás... Cloud necesitaba un sueño más que nadie.-Lo llames "sueño" o lo llames "meta" mientras no hagas daño a nadie, nada debe impedirte tirar hacia delante-dudó unos segundos antes de formular aquella pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza.-¿Tu no tienes ninguno, Cloud?-su amigo negó levemente con la cabeza mirándola como si le acabara de descubrir el mundo.-¿No te imaginas el futuro... TU futuro?

Cloud se quedó en silencio, reflexionó mirando un punto fijo de la barra: nunca se había parado a imaginar su futuro. De pequeño solo había querido formar parte de SOLDADO para llamar la atención de Tifa, para ser fuerte y poder protegerla. Lo de terminar con Sephiroth era un plan a corto plazo y lo siguiente que se le ocurrió fue eso de querer se repartidor montado en una moto que él mismo arregló... pero más allá no tenía ni planes, ni sueños. Volvió la mirada hacia Tifa que aún seguía tan cerca, cogiendo fuertemente sus manos. La miraba un poco avergonzado e incluso con cara de cordero degollado, aún sin él darse cuenta. Tifa comprendió.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó el muchacho, curioso.-¿Tienes algún sueño?

-¿Yo?-Tifa parecía sorprendida ante la pregunta.-La verdad... es que tengo uno... desde hace mucho tiempo...-sonrió algo tímida, apartando la mirada.

-¿Cuál es?

-Pues... –dudó volviendo a mirar a Cloud a los ojos. Había algo que hacía mucho que quería decirle. Lo intentó de mil formas pero el chico no parecía comprender.-Formar una familia.

-¿Una... familia...?

-¿Tú... no querrías formar una... también?-tanteó la chica.

-¿Yo...?

Cloud se lo pensó. La verdad es que, tal y como Tifa ya había anticipado, el joven no unió ideas, por lo que no podía entender la indirecta, así que pensaba respecto a la parte simple de la pregunta: Él nunca había tenido lo que podría llamarse una "familia" ya que de pequeño, hasta los 16 años, había vivido solo con su madre con la cual tampoco había tenido una relación muy estrecha, dado a lo tímido que había sido siempre. Tifa en cambio siempre había tenido una familia unida, hasta el día en que su madre murió. Desde ese día estuvo con su padre al cual también apreciaba profundamente, hasta el incidente en Nibelheim. Eso molestó al rubio: Tifa sabía perfectamente lo que significaba tener una familia, pero él no podía "soñar" con tener algo que no sabía lo que era.

-Yo no...-pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sonar su móvil. Cloud descolgó pero no respondió, nunca lo hacía. Su interlocutor, seguramente estando al corriente de la peculiar forma de Cloud de atender las llamadas, empezó a hablar al oír descolgar el teléfono. Tifa le acercó un papel y un bolígrafo a sabiendas, debido a la expresión de Cloud, de que se trataba de un cliente.

Una vez finalizada la llamada Cloud se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño despacho que tenía en el piso de arriba. Tifa lo llamó antes de que atravesara la puerta:

-Te he dejado los encargos que han hecho hoy colgados en el corcho...- el joven sonrió y asintió, pero la chica volvió a llamarlo al recordar súbitamente algo.-¡Ah, Cloud! Johnny ha vuelto a venir preguntando por ti... pero como no estabas se ha quedado hablando conmigo...

El rubio frunció el ceño... Johnny, un amigo de Tifa que llevaba un bar no muy lejos de allí, se pasaba de vez en cuando preguntando por él, pero no dejaba ningún recado y, por el contrario, siempre se quedaba charlando con Tifa. "Quien lo entienda que lo compre" pensó Cloud mientras subía hacia su despacho para organizarse los pedidos de la mañana siguiente después de haberle deseado buenas noches a Tifa.

Marlene que escuchó la conversación de ambos desde la cama se giró haciéndose la dormida al pasar el joven rubio por delante de la puerta de su habitación. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que habían tenido los dos adultos... Tifa tenía algo que decirle a Cloud, de eso Marlene era completamente consciente pero... ¡no entendía porque no se lo decía directamente al ver que él no entendía las indirectas sobre todo aquello de la familia! Y tampoco le cabía en la cabeza cómo ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que Johnny iba al bar para hablar con Tifa y si preguntaba por Cloud era para asegurarse de que no estaba.  
Finalmente la pequeña cerró los ojos y se durmió escuchando la respiración profunda que venía de la cama de al lado: Denzel hacía rato que se había dormido.

Mientras Tifa seguía mirando la puerta por la que Cloud acababa de salir. Durante unos instantes tuvo la mente en blanco pero de repente cayó en la cuenta:

-Se me ha olvidado comentarle lo que he recordado antes...– bajó la mirada hacia una coctelera que contenía un líquido de color verde pistacho, el cual cogió y tiró por el desagüe. No era más que otro intento fallido.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Bien, el fic empieza a tomar forma... ¿Qué os parece?  
Como veis siempre me gusta añadir una nota de humor en lo que escribo, aunque no sea un fic de humor talmente dicho. Por eso este tiene un poco de todo, acción, romance, humor... en fin, ¡que espero que os vaya gustando!  
Por cierto, una anotación sobre el carácter de Cloud: ya sé que en el juego original y la película es más sombrío de lo que lo está siendo en este fic pero al final de la película, como se perdona a sí mismo por las muertes de Aerith y Zack (su "todo va bien" es por eso), pues ya no es tan serio y amargado, el pobre... Y eso se ve un poco en el Dirge of Cerberus (lo poco que sale ¬¬U). Bueno, solo era una anotación para los que os extrañe que el pobre sonría jajaja.

_**Próximo capítulo: Palabras en el viento**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Reviews:**

**Aurenare: **¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda! La verdad es que sí, si ves algún fallo como el que me has señalado coméntamelo y lo cambiaré (aunque ya no creo que hayan muchos más porque de aquí para alante sale todo de mi cabeza). Decir también que eso de hacer algo que Square podría hacer... bueno en sentido limitado, ya que todo sale de mi cabeza y los personajes son tal y como yo los entiendo... (jajaja es que leerlo como lo dijiste tú es algo que somete a un poco de presión, pero espero no decepcionarte). Como ya te dije Genesis no va a aparecer precisamente porque, al no haber jugado al Crisis Core, no lo conozco lo suficiente como para meterlo en escena.  
Y sobre lo de Barret, gracias una vez más por el apunte. Ya está corregido... si ves algo más ya me dirás.


	3. Palabras en el viento

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo III: Palabras en el viento

_Han pasado ya casi tres meses desde aquella última charla a solas con Cloud. No han ocurrido muchas cosas desde entonces, pero hoy es un día especial: 7 de Febrero, día que decidimos celebrar desde hace poco más de un año. El cumpleaños de nuestra amiga Aerith. El año pasado lo celebramos precipitadamente, casi sin planearlo: fue un impulso de Cloud, pero sin embargo hoy... todos estamos preparados para reunirnos en aquel sitio especial y contarnos cómo nos va todo._

_Me preocupa que al visitar la iglesia Cloud parecía bastante ausente, quizás este año vuelva a pasarle... aunque teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa que iluminaba su cara tal vez solo recordara los buenos tiempos... o quizás..._

Tifa paró de escribir en esa especie de diario... de hecho no podía llamarlo así porque no escribía muy a menudo, solo cuando tenía tiempo para reflexionar. Marlene la observaba desde la puerta, viendo como la mirada perdida de Tifa se centraba en la ventana de su habitación. La pequeña niña se acercó pero la joven no pareció oírla.

-Tifa... –dijo finalmente Marlene.

-¿Eh...? ¡Marlene! No te había oído-se disculpó la muchacha sonriendo.-¿Querías algo?

-En realidad... no-respondió la aludida dudosa. Echó un vistazo a la hoja en que estaba escribiendo la joven y leyó la primera frase, así que se decidió a sacar el tema.- Tifa... ¿por qué... por qué no le dices a Cloud...?-la morena se giró hacia la hoja de papel, comprendiendo las palabras de la pequeña al leer la primera línea que había escrito casi sin pensar.

-En realidad... es algo complicado, ¿sabes?-explicó dulcemente volviendo a mirar a la niña a los ojos.-Ya sabes que Cloud es muy especial, ¿verdad?-la pequeña asintió, nunca había visto a alguien a quien le costara tanto relacionarse con la gente... sin embargo ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que Tifa no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que Cloud había sufrido ya que la pequeña no sabía mucho al respecto.-Pues por eso mismo hay que decirle las cosas importantes... de una forma especial...-a la pequeña se le iluminó la cara.

-¿Una forma especial? ¿Te refieres a...?-aventuró, insegura.-¿Te refieres a aquel cóctel que hace meses que intentas hacer?-Tifa asintió.-¡Ajá!-exclamó contenta.- Ya sabía yo que no podías estar esforzándote tanto por Johnny.

-¿Johnny?-preguntó Tifa.-¿Qué pasa con él?

La pequeña la miró sonriendo. Cuando Johnny la iba a visitar y veía a Tifa esforzándose tanto siempre con la coctelera llegó a pensar que estaba preparando algo especial para él, cosa que le comentó a Marlene ilusionado. Lo que no sabía aquel chico es que, si se encontraba a Tifa tan concentrada en ese cóctel era porque estaba a todas horas probando formas y formas de prepararlo... excepto cuando Cloud estaba delante. Marlene se decidió a hablar:

-Hoy viene papá, ¿verdad? Me dijo que te traería aquello que le pediste con tanta insistencia...-rió pícara.

-Marlene... no me has contesta...- pero un sonido lejano a la par que fuerte la interrumpió. La nave voladora Shera sobrevolaba la ciudad en aquellos momentos. Marlene salió corriendo para recibir a su padre, haciendo caso omiso de la duda de Tifa. Ésta, resignada, salió detrás de ella a recibir a sus amigos.

Cloud, que estaba limpiando a Fenrir en la calle desde hacía un buen rato, en aquel momento se encontraba dando la bienvenida a todos sus amigos, excepto a Barret al cual Marlene no estaba dispuesta a soltar fácilmente. Ante ese panorama Tifa sonrió y se acercó a saludar también.

Después de embarcar en la nave voladora se dirigieron hacia los restos de Midgar, entraron por la entrada de los suburbios y caminaron hasta la iglesia abandonada. Donde antes se podía ver un campo de flores que crecían allí sin saberse cómo ni por qué ahora podía verse un pequeño lago igual de misterioso. Aquel agua no era normal, y todos los presentes eran conscientes de ello. Era la cura al geoestigma... la cura que les había proporcionado Aerith.

Los miembros de Avalancha rodearon el lago junto a sus tres pequeños acompañantes: Marlene, Denzel y Shelke. Ésta última, pese a tener la apariencia de una niña, tenía la mentalidad de una chica de 19 años... estaba atrapada en el tiempo al igual que Vincent. Quizás por eso era un poco más fácil que se entendieran... o eso era lo que pensaba Tifa, por lo menos.

Shelke inspeccionaba el lago junto a Red XIII en silencio. Marlene seguía subida al hombro de su padre que, pese al paso de los años, parecía costarle igual de poco colocarla allí. La sujetaba firmemente con su mano postiza mientras hablaban animadamente. Vincent, por su lado se había sentado frente al lago a solas vigilando a Shelke desde la lejanía. Yuffie, que se había quedado rezagada, corrió de repente hacia el moreno de pelo largo y chillando su nombre se sentó a su lado. Él ni se inmutó, como de costumbre.

Reeve era un hombre ocupado por lo que hablaba por el móvil dando mil excusas por no ocupar su puesto de general en la WRO ese día, cosa que, según calculaba Tifa, le llevaría media hora.

Cid, por casi primera vez desde que lo conocía, no tenía ningún cigarrillo en la boca, seguramente por el respeto que le imponía ese sitio, y por ello no dejaba de andar de un lado a otro, inquieto y nervioso.

Finalmente centró su mirada en Cloud que, efectivamente, no había tardado ni cinco minutos en ausentarse de todo lo demás. Tifa supo reconocer aquella sonrisa al segundo, era la misma de la otra vez y no sabía si aquello la tranquilizaba o la atormentaba... así que decidió retirar la mirada y para fijarla de nuevo en Shelke. Ésta entablaba conversación con Denzel, no muy lejos de Cloud, seguramente por haberlo visto solo contemplando a su héroe en silencio.

-¿Tifa?-aquella voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento repentinamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? Tienes la cabeza en otra parte.

La aludida de repente se dio cuenta de que ella estaba igual de ausente que Cloud en esos momentos, así que hizo caso a Marlene y se juntó con el grupo.

Yuffie no paraba de explicar historias de heroicidades varias en las que ella era la protagonista. Les contaba las veces que había ganado a su padre en una pelea esa semana, toda la materia que había conseguido, toda la gente a la que había salvado de las feroces garras de algún monstruo... Vincent a su lado soportaba los gritos de emoción sin a penas inmutarse. Cuando la joven ninja se cansó de relatar sus miles de historias Vincent explicó de forma clara, concisa y con pocas palabras su vida con Shelke: Parecía que ambos tenían mucho tiempo por recuperar y muchas penas que aliviar pero, por lo que contaba el moreno, hacerlo juntos les resultaba más fácil. Curiosamente en los cortos relatos de Vincent aparecía muchas veces Yuffie de la nada para "salvarlos", según ella, de algún peligro mortal.

Barret explicó junto a Cid sus avances con el petróleo. El primero se había dedicado a supervisar los avances en la extracción de la nueva energía, llevados a cabo por Shera, ayudando en todo lo que pudiera, básicamente cargando objetos pesados. Sin embargo ahora pretendía volver a Edge durante un tiempo para pasar más tiempo con Marlene, idea ante la cual la pequeña se emocionó. Cid por su lado les explicó, casi extasiado, los avances que había hecho con los nuevos motores. Casi ninguno de los presentes comprendió ni una palabra de lo que Cid decía ya que, en general, entendían poco de maquinaría. Sin embargo se alegraron de saber que todo iba viento en popa.

Reeve, que al fin había conseguido colgar el teléfono, les contó los miles de proyectos que tenía con la WRO que, después de haber ayudado a salvar el planeta, tenía un prestigio mundial impresionante. Sin duda era algo asombroso.

De repente Cid se levantó gritando y maldiciendo. Llegaba tarde a recoger a la madre de Aerith, en Kalm. Salió escopeteado por lo que el resto del grupo decidió hacer un pequeño descanso.

Pese a que Cloud había escuchado atentamente cada una de las historias relatadas por sus compañeros, parecía volver a estar ausente. Tifa, ya algo preocupada, se acercó a su lado. Él no reaccionó por lo que la joven no sabía si decirle algo o dejarle tranquilo.

Cloud por su parte estaba en su mundo. Aquella iglesia era un lugar especial para él... habían pasado tantas cosas... La blanca luz que asomaba por el techo lo relajaba e incluso podía sentir una leve brisa acariciándole las mejillas. Allí estando podía evadirse del mundo y no pensar en nada. Estaba mirando fijamente el techo, el punto exacto desde el que cayó la primera vez que estuvo en esa iglesia. De repente bajó la mirada hacia la puerta que llevaba a la parte trasera del lugar, y allí la vio, como otras veces que había ido a esa iglesia. Aerith lo miraba desde lejos, sonriéndole. Se acercó silenciosamente al resto de sus compañeros con un gesto de agradecimiento, aunque ellos no se percataban de su presencia. A unos metros de Cloud se detuvo.

-Felicidades-le susurró el muchacho. A lo que la chica le sonrió con dulzura.

-Muchas gracias... –dijo la voz de Aerith... era como si sus palabras sonaran en el viento.

Aunque para la Cetra la fecha de su cumpleaños no tenía importancia, ya que estaba muerta y no era más que un ente de la Corriente Vital, significaba mucho para ella que estuvieran reunidos todos sus amigos en su honor.

De repente la chica miró hacia un lado donde a Cloud le pareció ver la figura de Zack algo transparente, tras lo que la Aerith sonrió al rubio y se fue por donde había venido.

-Cloud... ¿¡Cloud?!-Tifa llevaba llamándole casi cinco minutos. El chico finalmente reaccionó y la miró sin saber qué le pasaba.-¡Cloud, llevo llamándote ya un rato y no me contestabas! ¡Me habías asustado!

-Lo siento...-alcanzó a decir.

-¿Qué te pasa, Cloud? Siempre que vienes a esta iglesia te ausentas de repente... con esa sonrisa...

Cloud agachó la cabeza. Era cierto que le debía una explicación a Tifa... a todos... y ese era el día en que se la iba a dar. Miró a los ojos a la muchacha que permanecía a su lado, inquieta y le dijo:

-Cuando lleguen los demás os lo contaré todo-aquellas palabras calmaron a Tifa, la cual sonrió. Temía a todo lo que pudiera distanciarle de Cloud, sin embargo si él se lo contaba, sería algo que les acercara.

Al rato llegó Cid con Elmyra la cual entró en la iglesia lentamente, observando cada rincón de ese lugar tan importante para Aerith. Finalmente saludó a todos los allí presentes y volvieron a sentarse en círculo para seguir conversando. Cloud tomó la palabra:

-Yo... me gustaría contaros algo...-hizo un silencio. Pensaba las palabras exactas que usar, cosa nada fácil con tantas miradas fijas en él por lo que alzó la mirada fijándose en la iglesia y ese ambiente que tanto le relajaba.-Esta iglesia... es mi "lugar especial"-hizo otra pausa, de momento no se le había dado tan mal.-Siempre que vengo me relaja y me da paz... pero no solo eso...-otra pausa esta vez más larga.-A veces... cuando estoy aquí... puedo... puedo...-balbuceó-puedo sentir a Aerith.

Aquella confesión causó un pequeño revuelo entre sus amigos el cual él mismo interrumpió para seguir explicándose:

-Puedo sentir a Aerith, puedo verla e incluso a veces me habla... –el murmullo seguía por lo que Cloud decidió terminar con una última explicación.-Fue aquí donde... Aerith me dijo que "todo estaba bien"...

Sus compañeros enmudecieron ante aquella última confesión. Se hizo el silencio hasta que Yuffie dijo aquello que la mayoría de los presentes pensaban:

-¿Pero tu desde cuándo puedes hablar con los muertos? ¿A caso ese no era uno de los poderes de los Cetra?

Cloud no supo que decir. En ningún momento se había planteado aquello desde ese punto de vista... ¿él con poderes de los Cetra? ¡De ninguna manera! Pero, entonces... ¿cuál era la explicación?

Sus compañeros seguían haciendo preguntas y más preguntas a las que Cloud no sabía contestar. De repente no le pareció tan buena idea haber contado aquel secreto... o eso pensaba hasta que Tifa lo tomó fuertemente de la mano.

-¡Chicos! Cloud está tan confundido como nosotros. Tan solo quería compartir con nosotros qué le pasa con esta iglesia... él nunca ha dicho... nunca ha pensado que tuviera algún poder de los Cetra.

-¿No será por las células de Jenova y todas aquellas #$&&% cosas?-propuso Cid, como solución.

-¿Las células de... Jenova...?-Cloud sabía que ni Sephiroth ni ninguno de sus clones, como él, tenían los poderes de los Cetra, por mucho que lo pretendiesen, pero aquella situación le hizo pensar que tal vez...

-No-dijo contundentemente una voz femenina. Cuando Cloud alzó la mirada descubrió a Elmyra de pie mirándolo muy seriamente.-Cloud no es Cetra, ni las células de Jenova pueden haberle dado el poder de los Ancianos... yo lo sé muy bien-todos asintieron, pues ella había pasado más tiempo que nadie con un Anciano.-De hecho no hace falta que Cloud tenga ninguna clase de poder para poder ver a Aerith... porque la Cetra era ella, ¿verdad?-concluyó sin dudar en ninguna de sus palabras.

-Entonces... en realidad...-aventuró Tifa.-¿En realidad es Aerith la que se muestra ante Cloud, y no Cloud el que ve a Aerith?-el rubio notó como mientras terminaba de hablar le apretaba con fuerza la mano.

-¡Claro! ¡Eso tendría sentido!-afirmó Reeve.

-¡Ey, ey, ey! ¿Y por qué solo la ve Cloud? ¿Es que no va a mostrarse ante los demás?-se quejó Yuffie.

Nadie respondió... parecía que la mayoría de los allí presentes conocían la respuesta. Elmyra seguía mirando a los ojos a Cloud, casi sin parpadear aunque ahora tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su cara; por el contrario Tifa le soltó la mano y giró la cara hacia otro lado. Yuffie miraba a su alrededor confusa pero al ver las reacciones de todos pareció comprender algo que, por alguna razón, Cloud no alcanzaba a entender.

Tifa, mientras tanto, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos: la razón por la que Aerith se mostraba ante Cloud era más que clara... estaba enamorada de él. Sin embargo... ¿qué pasaba con Cloud? ¿A que venía esa sonrisita de felicidad cada vez que entraba en la iglesia? ¿Era por ver a Aerith? Entonces, quizás él... quizás...

-¿Tifa?

-¿Eh? ¡Ma... Marlene!

La pequeña se había puesto a su lado al ver la reacción de la joven. Casi podía adivinar lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos.

-Tifa... no te pongas triste...-imploró la niña.

-No estoy triste, Marlene... solo... son cosas de mayores-atajó al final, frase que no le gustó a la pequeña, que hinchó las mejillas en forma de disconformidad, pero no se apartó de su lado.

-Eh... entonces...-balbuceó la ninja cortando el silencio que había en la iglesia.-¿Vienes aquí a ver a Aerith... muy a menudo...?-preguntó muerta de curiosidad. Cloud la miró sorprendido pero contestó con naturalidad.

-Al principio venía por la paz que se siente estando aquí... pero a veces me parecía ver a Aerith, o incluso después de haber estado aquí un rato, cuando salía alguna vez la sentía cerca... o me hablaba...-hizo una pausa.-Primero pensé que eran alucinaciones... que me la imaginaba por la culpa que sentía por... bueno... ya sabes...-silencio.-Sin embargo... hace casi dos años, cuando volvió a aparecer Sephiroth... cuando quedé inconsciente y desperté aquí... supe que era de verdad-miró a la joven de Wutai, que no parecía contenta con esa respuesta, como si esperara algo más así que continuó.-Desde entonces no había visto más... hasta hoy.

-¿¡Que hoy la has visto?!-gritó exaltada Yuffie mirando a su alrededor, con la agilidad propia de un ninja, tal vez en busca del "fantasma".

-¿No la vio hace un año?-se preguntó, en cambio, a sí misma Tifa que estaba demasiado cerca de Cloud como para que no la oyera.

-No... hace un año no la vi...-aseguró el joven sobresaltando a su compañera.-Y sí, hoy la he visto... poco rato, pero la he visto. Estaba muy agradecida de que estuviéramos aquí por ella...

Tifa sin embargo había dejado de escuchar. Si hacía un año Cloud no vio a Aerith... ¿a que venía esa sonrisa...?

Halló la respuesta casi sin querer, cuando alzó la vista al techo y sintió la cálida brisa que la rodeaba. Una sensación de paz la invadió y, de repente, se vio dibujando una sonrisa idéntica en su cara que la que tanto le preocupaba en la de Cloud. Así que... ¿era eso? Era la misma sensación de paz que hacía acudir al rubio a este lugar la que lo hacía tan feliz... Tifa amplió aún más su sonrisa, aquella brisa le había dado mucho más que paz interior: Cloud no había quedado atrapado en el recuerdo, al fin y al cabo.

Tras aquella confesión continuaron con su pequeña reunión un poco más animados a sabiendas que la homenajeada sabía que estaban allí por ella.

Cuando consiguieron sacar a Tifa de su ensimismamiento ésta entretuvo al grupo con unas cuantas anécdotas de su bar, algunas divertidas y otras más emotivas.

Elmyra, por su lado les explicó a los asistentes varias historias de Aerith que hicieron que la sintieran más cerca todavía. También les explicó cómo le iba su nueva vida en Kalm, donde no tenía tiempo de sentirse sola ya que había montado una pequeña guardería para los niños del pequeño pueblo.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Red XIII, que no había querido explicar nada hasta que no lo hubieran hecho todos:

-Veréis... como todos sabéis llevo unos meses trabajando con una científica en una máquina para hablar con el planeta... Estos últimos tres meses hemos estado analizando un traductor convencional que queremos usar como base para entender al planeta-Nanaki miró a su alrededor como todos lo escuchaban atentamente.-Los resultados obtenidos están siendo altamente positivos: creemos haber establecido correctamente la onda de frecuencia del planeta, aunque aún estamos estudiando una forma lo más sencilla posible para asimilar los datos que nos llegan-ahora Red XIII podía ver miradas confusas a su alrededor.

-¿Traducción?-pidió Yuffie con bastante descaro, como era típico en ella.

-Quiero decir que estamos recibiendo la voz del planeta mediante nuestras máquinas pero que AÚN no sabemos cómo traducirlo.-Red suspiró. Estaba acostumbrado a emplear un lenguaje muy científico con la doctora Hemler, hablar de forma tan simple le hacía sentirse un poco... tonto.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Barret impaciente.-¿Eso qué demonios significa?

-Significa que si seguimos a este ritmo de trabajo, en cosa de un mes podremos tener un traductor lo suficientemente eficaz y rápido para entender al planeta.

-¿¡Un mes?!-se sorprendieron todos.

-Sí-afirmó orgulloso Red XIII.-Estas últimas semanas hemos podido sacar algunas palabras sueltas, pero la doctora Hemler está desarrollando un sistema de traducción que ella pueda aplicar.

-Pero... pero... ¿no hubo gente que se dejó la vida para traducir un par de palabras de la Ciudad Olvidada?-cuestionó Yuffie, que parecía ser la más aplicada exponiendo sus dudas.-Y se supone que eso sería mucho más fácil que...

-¡Pero ellos no contaban con Jess!-replicó Nanaki.

-Y esa doctora... ¿qué tiene de especial?-preguntó Tifa dulcemente.

-Pues ella... ¡su hermano mayor era un Cetra!-aquella afirmación confundió al grupo.-Ella...-siguió Red a sabiendas de lo que pensaban todos los presentes-Su madre no era Cetra, ¡pero el padre de su hermano mayor sí!-sus compañeros seguían igual de desorientados así que decidió empezar la historia por el principio:-Su madre tuvo un hijo con un Cetra. El padre del Cetra murió así que la madre de Jess se quedó sola con su hijo... ¡pero encontró a un hombre que la hizo feliz y con el que tuvieron a Jess!-bajó el tono de voz para murmurar:-Pero al final murieron los tres... y se quedó sola...-hizo una pausa para volver a subir el tono de voz.-¿Entendéis...?-no hubo respuesta.-¡Jess nació de la misma madre que engendró un Anciano! No es una Cetra... y desde luego no tiene sus poderes... ¡pero tiene una facilidad especial para entender al planeta! ¡¡Yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos!!

-Entonces... ¿quieres decir que en un mes...?

-Si todo va bien, sí.

Así el grupo de amigos decidió, pese a sus dudas, esperar las noticias de Red en el próximo mes. Así la reunión terminó con un gran festín, riendo y hablando como buenos amigos que eran. Cuando se estaba haciendo de noche abandonaron aquella iglesia para montar en la nave Shera donde todos se despidieron y fueron bajando en sus destinaciones pertinentes. Cloud, Marlene, Denzel, Barret y Tifa desembarcaron en Edge. Los cinco se dirigieron al Séptimo Cielo, entraron por el bar y los tres primeros subieron rápidamente a sus dormitorios. Barret, en cambio cogió a Tifa por el brazo.

-¡Tifa! Casi se me olvida... ¡toma! Te he traído lo que me pediste-le dijo tendiéndole un saquito que parecía estar lleno de hierbas y especias-No sé qué clase de bebida pretendes preparar con todo esto pero...

-¡Muchas gracias, Barret!-interrumpió Tifa ilusionada.-Voy a guardarlo bien para que no se pierda.

Y así salió corriendo del bar para ir escaleras arriba. La muchacha entró en su habitación, abrió su armario y cogió una cajita estratégicamente escondida para guardar dentro el saco de especias, junto con su diario... sus preciados recuerdos... Cloud entró por la puerta en ese preciso instante, después de acostar a los pequeños. Miró a Tifa que guardaba algo dentro del armario y le informó:

-Dice Barret que hoy se queda en la habitación de los niños... solo necesitará un saco pero mañana tendremos que ir a buscarle una cama.

-Está bien, yo se lo llevo-concluyó la morena sacando un saco de dormir del altillo del armario para después salir de la habitación.

Cloud se tumbó en su cama mirando el techo. Cerró los ojos y se durmió escuchando la voz de Aerith de nuevo... eran sus palabras en el viento.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Bueno, en este capítulo se añade un factor que ya conocíamos por la película de Advent Children... Aerith se le aparece a Cloud. Así que lo he reflejado más o menos como yo lo he entendido... ¿Qué os parecen los demás personajes? Los he intentado hacer lo más reales posibles, pero claro... ¡es muy difícil! Pero mientras os gusten... yo estoy feliz :D Por cierto, a Cid lo he dejado igual de censurado que en el FF7... porque es que sus censuras me hacen mucha gracia, dejando a la imaginación qué es lo que está diciendo... ;)

¡Ah! Y sobre la reacción de Tifa... creo que lo he dejado claro... pero no eran celos, le daba miedo que si Cloud sentía algo por Aerith pues que quedara atrapado en el recuerdo y solo eso lo hiciera feliz... impidiéndole vivir en "la realidad" por decirlo de algún modo.

Y sobre la historia de Jessica no sé si os habrá parecido un poco rebuscado... pero creo que era la única forma de que este nuevo personaje pudiera entender mejor el planeta que los demás... Y creo que me ha quedado una explicación bastante coherente... más o menos, jajajaja

En el próximo capítulo ya empieza "lo bueno" ;)

¡Reviews!

_**Próximo capítulo: El dolor del Planeta**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Reviews:**

**Aurenare: **Bueno la doctora en este capítulo no ha salido mucho, como ves solo la nombro de paso, para explicar un poco más su historia. Pero en los próximos capítulos ya saldrá más a menudo y la podrás juzgar... a ver qué te parece. Nanaki sigue emocionado pero parece que nadie lo entiende, pobrecito...  
¿Qué te han parecido el resto de personajes? No han salido mucho pero ya saldrán, solo he hecho un "primer acercamiento". Como ves lo que me comentaste de que este fic fuera CloudxTifa... en este capítulo ya se ve que el triángulo amoroso sigue por ahí en el aire, pero Cloud sigue sin pronunciarse al respecto. Para mi es fácil que Cloud sonría y se "sociabilice" (dentro de sus posibilidades) , pero creo que le cuesta mucho más acercarse DE VERDAD a una persona... bueno ya veremos qué pasa... que este tema dará mucho que hablar (si durante todo el juego, la película y el DoC no se ha pronunciado al respecto, no va a decir nada de repente en mi fic tan alegremente, no? jajaja)

**Demona 0:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras... me han llegado al corazón... ¡Con estos reviews una se anima a seguir publicando! Espero que este capítulo te siga gustando... y sino puedes decirlo, que yo escucho (o mejor dicho "leo") todas las críticas e intento mejorar (o cambiar) al respecto. No sufras sobre lo de continuar la historia porque seguro que la termino (palabrita) y de momento iré actualizando "rápido" para que llegue la acción (como ves este capítulo es más de transición pero en el siguiente ya empieza a encarrilarse la historia)


	4. El dolor del Planeta

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo IV: El dolor del Planeta

Tal y como pronosticó Nanaki no tardaron, él y Jessica, más de un mes en llamar a Avalancha para que acudieran al Cañón Cosmo: habían encontrado la forma de traducir la voz del planeta.

Y así lo hicieron: quedaron al mediodía en la entrada del Cañón donde se encontraron con Cait Sith montado encima de Red.

-¡Hola, chicos!-saludó el pequeño gato de peluche.

-¿Cait Sith...?-se sorprendió Yuffie.-¿Que tenemos que luchar y nadie nos lo ha dicho?-preguntó pero justo cuando Cait iba a abrir la boca empezó a dar saltos a su alrededor haciendo que luchaba contra un enemigo invisible.-¡NINGÚN PROBLEMA! ¡Yo puedo con todos! De hecho no hará falta ni que empuñe mi arma mortal ya que, tan solo al oír mi nombre, todos los enemigos saldrán corriendo ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Eh... Muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo pero...-intervino el robot.-No podía abandonar el puesto de general por hoy así que... he tenido que mandar a mi pequeño amigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Sólo era eso?-Yuffie parecía disgustada, aunque también un poco aliviada.

-¡Chicos!-gritó un entusiasmado Nanaki después de los pertinentes saludos.-Por fin hoy podréis ver el resultado de tantos esfuerzos... ¡Seguidme!-dicho esto emprendió el camino hacia el laboratorio, seguido por todos los allí presentes.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio Cloud se dio cuenta de que habían quitado unas cuantas máquinas de aquella sala, dejándola más ordenada. También se percató de que en el fondo de la habitación habían instalado una pantalla de dimensiones considerables. El planeta seguía oyéndose de fondo igual de débil que hacía cuatro meses.

-¡Bienvenidos a nuestro laboratorio!-saludó alegremente Jessica.-Soy Jessica Hemler, la científica encargada del proyecto-dijo acompañando su presentación con una pequeña, pero algo exagerada, reverencia. Barret, que era el que estaba justo enfrente, la imitó un poco confundido haciendo reír a la doctora Hemler.-Pasad hasta aquella pantalla del fondo, por favor... ¡Dentro unos minutos iniciaremos el primer contacto!

Todos obedecieron. Red se puso al lado izquierdo de la pantalla aún con Cait Sith encima de su lomo. Jessica, por el contrario, se situó en el lado derecho donde había un panel de control. Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Tifa y Cloud se colocaron enfrente de la gran pantalla confundidos con tantos signos sin sentido que ésta mostraba mientras que Vincent se quedó algo apartado en un rincón.

-¿Qué significan todos esos dibujitos?-se quejó Yuffie visiblemente decepcionada.-¿Se supone que tenemos que entender algo?

-Vaya, vaya... Yuffie Kisaragi tan dicharachera como de costumbre-dijo la científica ante el comentario de la chica. La verdad es que era la única en la sala a la que se le había ocurrido definir con esa palabra a la joven ninja.-No sufras... aún hay que configurar un poco el sistema, en unos minutos lo tendremos.

-Queríamos que estuvierais todos la primera vez que estableciéramos contacto-explicó Nanaki.

Así esperaron pacientes hasta que la doctora terminó:

-¡Ya está! Tan solo queda pulsar esta tecla... y todo se pondrá en marcha...-parecía un poco nerviosa, y era normal dado todo el trabajo que le había costado llegar hasta allí. Finalmente se decidió a encender las máquinas.

De golpe el planeta se escuchaba un poco más fuerte, seguramente debido a algún amplificador. Se oyeron máquinas funcionando, quizás haciendo alguna clase de cálculos, mientras en la pantalla que tenían enfrente empezaban a cambiarse los símbolos por letras y números que podían reconocer. Cinco minutos más tarde parecía que todo se había calmado un poco, sin embargo no terminaban de ver nada útil en la pantalla.

-¿¡Qué clase de %&$# es esto?!-gritó Cid, disgustado.

-¡Lo tenemos! ¡¡Lo hemos conseguido!!-saltó Red feliz, en cambio.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si no se entiende nada! Deberías graduarte la vista, Reddy...-le aconsejó la joven de Wutai a lo que la bestia roja negó con la cabeza.

-Mirad atentamente la pantalla... ¡hay palabras en nuestro idioma!

Todos giraron la cabeza a la vez y entornaron los ojos en busca de algún vocablo que les resultara familiar. El primero en encontrar uno fue Barret:

-¡"Planeta"!-bramó señalando un punto en la pantalla.-¡Allí pone "planeta"!

-¡&%$#!-añadió Cid.-Aquí pone "vida".

Tifa encontró la palabra "tierra" mientras que Cloud se fijó en la palabra "larva", la cual los dejó perplejos.

-Uhm... ¿Ahora hay que jugar a las adivinanzas?-preguntó Yuffie que sin esperar respuesta se puso a pensar.-¡"El planeta vive... mientras una larva excava la tierra"!-concluyó satisfecha de sus dotes de deducción, opinión que no compartían sus compañeros.

-No es tan fácil, Yuffie...-intervino Red.-No consiste en inventarse una frase a partir de las palabras inteligibles en la pantalla... el resto de letras y números, aunque parezcan no tener sentido, son lo que relaciona unas palabras con otras...

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Entonces necesitaremos un traductor del traductor!-se desilusionó la ninja.

-Ya lo tenemos...-la voz de Jessica sonó orgullosa, aún desde el panel de control.-Yo misma puedo traducirlo ya que fui yo la que sacó esta forma de traducir la voz del planeta-todos la miraban expectantes, esperando la traducción completa.-Pero... no es tan sencillo... tal vez me lleve unas horas... tuve que idear un lenguaje muy complicado para poder traducirlo todo correctamente...

-Pero sigue siendo un método más rápido que el de cualquier otro-dijo Nanaki, para darle soporte a la joven científica.

La doctora Hemler sacó un impreso de lo que ponía en la pantalla y se metió en una pequeña sala contigua donde sacaría en claro el significado de aquel mensaje.

Entonces sus invitados aprovecharon para relajarse un poco hasta que una voz, en un rincón, sonó clara y fuerte:

-Amenaza-sentenció Vincent que no había apartado la mirada de la pantalla en todo ese rato.

-¿Ame...naza...?-repitió Yuffie sin entender.

-Allí... pone "amenaza"-aclaró Vincent señalando un rincón de la pantalla, en el cual nadie había reparado.

Cloud frunció el ceño mientras Tifa ahogaba un grito a su lado. Si la palabra "larva" les había parecido extraña momentos antes, la palabra "amenaza" no podía hacer más que preocuparles.

-Quizás... tan solo habla del pasado...-sugirió Cait Sith a lo que todos asintieron esperanzados.

-¿Qué os parece si salimos a tomar el aire?-propuso Nanaki visto que el ambiente seguía algo tenso.-Hace mucho que no nos reunimos alrededor de la hoguera del Cañón, ¡allí estaremos mejor!

Haciendo caso de su amigo todos se dirigieron hacia la hoguera del lugar. Aquel ambiente les ayudó un poco más a relajarse y a esperar pacientemente noticias de Jessica. Seis horas más tarde el grupo empezó a impacientarse:

-¡Si que tarda!-exclamó Yuffie tras dejar escapar un bostezo.

-¿¡Qué demonios andará $%&# haciendo?!-añadió Cid.

-¡Ey!¡Vosotros dos!-bramó amenazante Barret.-¡Si os han dicho que os esperéis, os esperáis y PUNTO!-esto hizo que los dos aludidos lo miraran impresionados: la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Barret?! ¡Si normalmente habrías sido el primero en quejarte!-de repente a la joven de Wutai se le iluminó la cara-A no ser que...

-¿En qué demonios estás pensando?-Barret parecía asustado de la maquiavélica mente de la ninja.

-¡A ti te gusta Jessica!-afirmó señalando al aludido con su dedo índice, como si lo hubiera descubierto tras arduas investigaciones detectivescas.

-¿¡DE DÓNDE NARICES SACAS ESAS %&€$^$% IDEAS?!

-¡Te pillé!-afirmó Yuffie mientras Barret empezaba a bramar palabras cada vez más ininteligibles.-¡Mira, incluso ahora se te entiende tan poco como al propio planeta!-aquel comentario no hizo más que enfurecer todavía más al aludido, mientras los demás se reían.

A Tifa aquello le recordó la noche en que bebieron por primera vez el licor de Corel, la cual fue culpable de que se volviera a poner tras una barra como camarera. Sin duda aquellos momentos llenos de risas era lo que más necesitaban.

De repente el busca de Red XIII sonó:

-Parece que Jessica ha terminado-dedujo mientras se levantaba y volvía hacia el laboratorio. Los demás lo siguieron.-Jess, ¿has terminado?-preguntó al entrar en la estancia. La científica, que estaba en el panel de control de la pantalla grande, alzó la vista y asintió mientras les indicaba que se acercaran.

-Bien...-empezó aún leyendo los papeles.-Parece... parece que he sacado algo claro...-en su voz se notaba que no todo terminaba de ir bien.

-¿Qué pasa, Jess?¿Ha habido algún error con la maquinaria?¿En la traducción, quizás? No pasa nada, podemos volver a intentarlo...

-No...-negó la científica interrumpiendo el monólogo de su ayudante.-Todo ha salido perfecto...-sin embargo la duda seguía presente en su tono de voz.

-Entonces dinos... ¿qué pasa?-la doctora levantó la vista de los papeles y entornó los ojos al mirar a Red. Después dirigió la mirada a cada uno de los presentes y terminó suspirando.

-No sé... no sé que porcentaje de exactitud tiene esta traducción pero...-hizo una pausa mirando sus papeles de nuevo.

-Dinos qué dice el planeta-insistió Nanaki preocupado. La doctora volvió a suspirar.

-De acuerdo... os leeré la traducción completa-cedió finalmente Jessica:-"Durante la vida del planeta, en lo más profundo de la tierra, han crecido diversas larvas..."-hizo una pausa, no muy convencida sobre lo que venía después.-"Son una amenaza para la Corriente Vital"-se hizo el silencio.

-¿Un nuevo enemigo?-preguntó Yuffie.-¡Ningún problema! ¡Yo los machacaré, los pisotearé, les arrancaré sus extremidades y les haré implorar por su vida!-hizo una pausa.-Aunque seguramente os dejaré que me ayudéis... para que os sintáis bien... y esas cosas...-añadió al ver cómo la miraban todos.

-Este mensaje me ha dejado igual de intrigada que a vosotros-explicó la doctora.-Así que me he tomado la libertad de preguntarle al planeta, al ver que estabais fuera.

-¿Entonces tienes más información?-preguntó Red.

-Sí... pero no acaba de ser muy concisa...-dudó:-"Las larvas eclosionarán para absorber la Corriente Vital imprescindible en su naturaleza... la tierra fértil se volverá árida y la vida se desvanecerá"-alzó la mirada hacia sus invitados.-Como tampoco he terminado de sacar nada en claro he mirado de profundizar un poco más... es difícil encontrar las "palabras" adecuadas para obtener la respuesta deseada...-expuso un poco apenada.-Lo que he obtenido es lo siguiente: "El planeta está preparado para combatir la amenaza"...

Todos hicieron un silencio... las traducciones parecían bastante precisas, aunque algo extrañas. Se podía sacar en claro que hablaban de una amenaza para el planeta, una especie de larvas que al despertar de su hibernación necesitarían la Corriente Vital, por lo que la absorberían y el planeta moriría. Sin embargo el propio planeta, guardándose las espaldas, parecía haber encontrado una solución al respecto.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene el planeta preparado para luchar?-preguntó Cloud tras tomarse unos segundos de reflexión.

-Eso es lo que le quiero preguntar ahora... sin embargo, antes quería comentaros todo lo que he descubierto hasta el momento... antes de que se vuelva más confuso...-explicó Jess a lo que el rubio asintió. La verdad es que aquel sistema de traducción era más rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado realmente.

La doctora Hemler se giró hacia el panel de control y empezó a teclear. Al cabo de cinco minutos dio por concluida la pregunta.

-¿Qué le has dicho exactamente?-preguntó Nanaki, curioso.

-Le he preguntado "¿Cuál es tu defensa contra la amenaza?"

Todos se sorprendieron. Era realmente lento hablar con el planeta y, seguramente, demasiado complicado para cualquiera de ellos. Empezaron a pensar que la teoría de Nanaki sobre Jess, por haberse engendrado en el mismo espacio que un Cetra, pudiera ser cierta.

Avalancha miraba expectante la pantalla, aún con la advertencia de Jessica sobre que podría tardar una media hora, pero la curiosidad que los invadía era demasiado grande como para pensar en otras cosas.

Sin embargo la respuesta llegó antes de lo esperado. En unos diez minutos pudieron escuchar todas las máquinas activándose de nuevo para traducir la información que les llegaba del planeta. En dos escasos minutos pudieron leer en la pantalla claramente las dos palabras que habían escritas, ocupando todo el espacio de la misma: "ARMA VITAL".

La sorpresa fue general. Podían leer esas dos palabras sin ninguna clase de letras ni números ilegibles alrededor. No sabían qué pensar así que Yuffie, como siempre, tomó la palabra:

-Ya sé...-aseguró no muy convencida.-Seguro que habla de algún arma... extraída de la vida del planeta...-de repente se le iluminó la cara.-¡CLARO! Seguro que habla de materia, y si es así yo... ¡tengo toda la que cualquiera pudiera desear! ¡¡Yo misma usaré el poder del planeta para moler a palos a esas malvadas larvas!! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-No-interrumpió secamente la doctora Hemler.-Este no es un mensaje que haya que descifrar... es solo eso "Arma Vital"... seguramente el nombre del arma del planeta-aseguró muy convencida la científica.

-¿¡Arma?!-exclamó Barret, alterado.-¡Pero nosotros nos cargamos a todos esos malditos...! monstruos...-por un momento a Cloud le pareció que Barret se contenía de usar una palabra peor y de una forma más estridente. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo a seguir planteándoselo ya que sus compañeros empezaron a armar revuelo.

Las dudas de todos los presentes eran las mismas: ¿TAN grave era aquella amenaza que el planeta tenía que crear un nuevo Arma? Y sobre ese Arma ¿atacaría solamente a aquellas larvas o tal vez volvería a atacarlos a ellos, tal y cómo habían hecho las anteriores? Además, ¿podrían hacer algo ellos al respecto o solo les quedaba mirar?

En medio de sus cavilaciones la maquinaria volvió a arrancar. Se miraron unos a otros sin saber muy bien qué pasaba hasta que al poco rato desaparecieron aquellas dos palabras tan claras de la pantalla de enfrente suyo para volver a mostrar aquel conjunto casi incomprensible de letras y números... el planeta había hablado.

-Vaya...-suspiró Jessica mientras imprimía aquello que había escrito en la pantalla.-Parece que esto nos llevará más tiempo del que pensábamos... –levantó la mirada hacia el grupo de amigos.-Creo que será mejor que volváis a vuestras casas... cuando tengamos un mensaje claro os volveremos a llamar.

Y así lo hicieron todos menos Cait Sith que, como era un robot y Reeve podía ejercer sin ningún problema, decidió quedarse en el lugar. Los demás abandonaron el lugar escuchando, más fuertemente que al llegar, el dolor del planeta.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Y por fin empezamos con la "chicha" de la trama. La parte de la acción... He intentado que sea una trama que se adapte al mundo Final Fantasy VII a ver qué os va pareciendo. Y sobre Arma... ¿os imagináis otro de esos "adorables" monstruitos destruyendo a diestro y siniestro? ¡Cloud podría ponerle una correa y domesticarlo! Ah, o tal vez no sea eso... Dejaré que lo penséis...

Respecto a que Nanaki lleve un busca en ve de un móvil o algo así... bueno pensad que el móvil no podría descolgarlo así que le es más práctico algo que simplemente suene y ya. Jajaja.

Espero vuestros reviews, para ver si os está gustando... o no :D

_**Próximo capítulo: "Lifestream"**_

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Demona 0: **Muchas gracias por comentar. Como te dije ya vuelvo aquí con un nuevo capítulo :D Espero que también sea de tu agrado. Aquí ya se han empezado a ver más o menos los carácteres de los demás personajes (que como ves los he intentado mantener fieles) aunque Yuffie sigue siendo la que más habla... si es que no puede dejar de meter baza... pobrecita, es una incomprendida xD

**Aurenare: **De nuevo gracias por tu review. Espero que los personajes no te hayan decepcionado en este capítulo, que ya han salido un poco más... aunque más adelante ya irán teniendo más intervenciones... pero es difícil trabajar con nueve personajes a la vez y que todos tengan sus grandes frases... ais... Cid sigue censurado, como ves voy jugando con ese tema durante sus intervenciones (por ejemplo cuando pone: "¡$%&&#!-añadió Cid" como si hubiera dicho gran cosa xD Son pequeñas notas de humor que me gusta ir añadiendo para que se haga todo más ameno. ¡Ah! Y aquí tienes a Cait... no ha hablado mucho pero, como ya te he dicho, más adelante intervendrá más, pero ha estado de cuerpo presente (bueno, cuerpo o lo que tenga ;)) Por cierto, ya me dirás qué te parece la doctora, aunque ya ves que le estoy empezando a poner manías algo "irritantes" (le cuesta decir las cosas cuando no está convencida xD tal vez quiera ser perfeccionista pero no lo consigue... ya me adentraré en ese tema más adelante)

**rukiachan25: **¡Gracias por tus palabras! Me alegra que te guste mi trato de los personajes, me esfuerzo en que queden lo más reales posibles... más adelante se apreciará más... Espero que la trama también te esté gustando :D Respecto a lo de CloudxTifa, como ya dije anteriormente respondiendo al comentario de Aurenare, todo a su tiempo... Cloud no puede pronunciarse al respecto así de repente... aún queda mucha historia por delante.


	5. Lifrestream

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo V: "Lifestream"

_Lugar X, Día X, Hora X: _

_Dos siluetas se distinguían entre los árboles, gracias a la tenue luz de la luna. Parecían buscar algo, o más bien parecían haberlo encontrado. Observaban la longitud de aquel acantilado que se formaba bajo sus pies, a la espera de percibir alguna señal de vida._

_-¿Seguro que es aquí?-preguntaba una voz grave._

_-Estoy segura de que aquí lo encontraremos...-respondió de forma segura una voz femenina._

_-De todas maneras podríamos haber venido de día... y haber pedido refuerzos... ¡piensa que no sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar! _

_-De día es imposible encontrar el lugar exacto... es de noche cuando brilla su localización-contestó la mujer.-Y deja ya de preocuparte tanto, no hay ningún peligro en todo esto-añadió secamente._

_-¡Ey, chicos!-se oyó una voz estridente que provenía del precipicio.-¡Lo he encontrado!_

_-¿Crees que podrás traerlo hasta aquí?-preguntó la chica._

_-A ver...-dudó-¡Ningún problema!-aseguró finalmente la voz estridente._

_Pasaron unos interminables minutos en silencio hasta que una pequeña silueta alcanzó la cima del acantilado acompañado de un objeto ovalado que medía unas 5 veces más que ésta y que desprendía un brillo intenso en medio de la noche._

_-Perfecto, aquí lo tenemos... por fin...-la mujer parecía orgullosa._

_-Que raro... no se ve qué es lo que hay en el interior...-la voz grave sonaba preocupada._

_-¿¡Qué importa?! No puede ser nada malo, ¿no?-intervino, feliz, la voz estridente. _

_Hubo un silencio. La mujer y la pequeña criatura que iba con ella parecían despreocupadas... sin embargo el tercer miembro del grupo permanecía en tensión. _

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento..._

_---  
_

Era una soleada mañana de principios de Abril. En la puerta del Séptimo Cielo había una gran furgoneta aparcada llena de cajas de cartón. Barret, Cloud y Denzel llevaban las últimas, para colocarlas en la parte de atrás del vehículo. Mientras tanto Tifa y Marlene se despedían en el interior del bar:

-¡Vendré siempre que pueda para ayudarte!-aseguraba la pequeña entre lágrimas.

-Ya sabes que aquí siempre serás bien recibida-le decía la joven morena con una sonrisa.-Pero ahora tu prioridad es ocuparte de tu padre-le susurró a modo de secreto-él no sabría cuidar de un hogar ni con manual de instrucciones-ambas se echaron a reír. Después se abrazaron.

La pequeña se acercó a Denzel y sin mediar palabra lo abrazó lloriqueando. Él correspondió el abrazo con una mirada triste pero no lloró. Tifa, observándolo, pensó que aquella forma de actuar era parecida a la de Cloud: el héroe de Denzel. Sin embargo, cuando al pequeño empezaron a caerle lágrimas traicioneras de golpe, Tifa tuvo que taparse la boca para reírse... por mucho que lo intentase Denzel nunca sería Cloud. Marlene soltó al pequeño y se abrazó al chico rubio, éste le acariciaba la cabeza sin decir nada a modo de despedida.

Una vez Marlene decidió soltarse Barret la ayudó a subirse de copiloto a la furgoneta, hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y arrancó el vehículo en dirección a su nuevo hogar.

Hacía unas semanas que Barret había decidido buscar una casa para él y para Marlene: tenía mucho tiempo que recuperar con su hija pero además... le sabía mal estar todos juntos en la casa de Cloud y Tifa. Así emprendió la búsqueda de un lugar donde vivir. Encontró una pequeña pero acogedora casita a diez minutos caminando del Séptimo Cielo. Aún y así Marlene se puso muy triste ya que le costaba separarse de todos ellos a sabiendas que ya no los vería todos los días.

Tifa se quedó mirando la furgoneta alejarse, hasta que giró una calle. Denzel, que había permanecido a su lado, la tomó de la mano y juntos volvieron al bar. Cloud había subido a su despacho ya que se pasaría todo el día ordenándolo, a petición de Marlene: le había prometido que no dejaría sola a Tifa aquel día, por si necesitaba ayuda en el bar.

Así fue transcurriendo la mañana: Cloud ordenando su despacho, Tifa atendiendo en el bar y Denzel ayudando un rato a cada uno. La joven morena aún seguía trabajando en su cóctel especial, pero ya estaba muy cerca de conseguir el resultado que deseaba.

Cerca del mediodía Johnny entró al bar y, como siempre hacía, preguntó por Cloud.

-¡Que suerte tienes! Hoy sí que está-respondió Tifa con alegría por, al fin, poder darle una respuesta afirmativa.-Voy a buscarlo...

-¡Espera!-la retuvo su amigo.-Eh... esto... ahora tengo un poco de prisa... ¿estará todo el día aquí?-su interlocutora asintió.-Eh... bien... entonces... mejor me paso después...

La joven camarera miró sorprendida a Johnny marcharse a toda prisa. Llevaba meses preguntando por él y un día que lo encontraba tenía que irse... "Que mala pata" pensó. Sin preocuparse mucho más por ello volvió a observar su coctelera: acababa de terminar la última prueba de aquel cóctel que llevaba meses intentando preparar. Justo cuando iba a servírselo en un vaso escuchó a dos personas bajando de la casa así que lo guardó antes de que Denzel y Cloud se sentaran en la barra. Aquel día no pasó mucha gente por el Séptimo Cielo, ni siquiera Johnny volvió por ahí, por lo que los tres pudieron adaptarse tranquilamente a la nueva situación. A las nueve Tifa cerró las puertas del bar despidiendo a los últimos clientes mientras Cloud subía a arropar a Denzel el cual hacía tiempo que no dormía solo y no sabían si eso repercutiría en el sueño de éste. Sin embargo el pequeño les aseguraba que él era muy fuerte y que nada lo asustaba... pero ambos adultos sabían que ese no era el remedio contra la soledad... así que decidieron quedarse un rato despiertos en el bar por si Denzel los necesitaba. Aquella fue la excusa que Tifa necesitaba esa noche para llevar a cabo su "plan". En un despiste de Cloud durante el día la joven había aprovechado para probar el cóctel que había conseguido tras tantos intentos. Se impresionó al comprobar lo bien que le había quedado, el color, la textura, el aroma, el sabor... la sensación que producía al bajar por la garganta... los recuerdos... Aunque estaba segura que con unas horas de reposo aún intensificarían más todas aquellas sensaciones.

Así que esa noche... era LA noche. Mientras el muchacho se dedicaba a colocar las sillas ella limpiaba la barra del bar distraídamente sin quitarle ojo de encima al rubio. Cuando Cloud terminó se giró hacia Tifa encontrándose con su mirada haciendo que ella la apartara, avergonzada. El joven no le dio importancia así que, al ver que Denzel no había bajado en todo ese rato pidiendo compañía, decidió irse a la cama.

-¡Espera, Cloud!-gritó Tifa al ver que el rubio se retiraba.-Eh... había pensado que podría invitarte a una copa...-Cloud no solía beber sin embargo, intrigado, aceptó la propuesta.

La joven morena sacó la coctelera que tenía guardada en uno de los armarios, la batió un poco y sirvió su contenido en un vaso. Cloud la miró extrañado, preguntándose porqué tenía ya preparada su bebida. La joven, sin hacer caso de la expresión de su acompañante le echó un hielo en el vaso y le ofreció su contenido al rubio el cual observó aquél líquido con detenimiento: era de color verde claro y desprendía una especie de luz propia que había visto en algún lugar antes. Por la forma en que el hielo flotaba levemente en el interior pudo adivinar que era un poco espeso... Levantó la vista hacia su camarera que lo observaba alegre e incluso parecía que impaciente así que volvió a bajar la mirada, tomó el vaso y se lo acercó a los labios. Dio un sorbo. Tenía un sabor agridulce que extrañamente le resultaba muy agradable y le bajaba por la garganta suavemente. Aquella sensación le era extrañamente familiar así que cerró los ojos intentando recordar... y eso fue lo que encontró: recuerdos y más recuerdos que fluían fácilmente por su memoria. Una leve sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara, aquella sensación ya la conocía y acababa de recordar dónde la había vivido por última vez.

-"Lifestream"... Corriente Vital-Cloud levantó la mirada, al escuchar aquella voz, para encontrarse con Tifa tal y como ocurrió aquella "última vez".-Es el nombre del cóctel...-ella sonrió.

-¿Cómo... cómo lo has conseguido?-preguntó Cloud impresionado: el color, la textura, las sensaciones... todo era idéntico, igual que aquella vez que ambos entraron en la Corriente Vital y recuperaron todos sus recuerdos. Tifa sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Era esta la sensación que tuvimos al estar dentro de la Corriente Vital... donde recuperamos tus recuerdos... NUESTROS recuerdos...-Cloud asintió.-No es nada fácil prepararlo... hoy he estado dos horas con éste-dijo señalando el vaso de Cloud.

Tifa no siguió hablando pero él pudo imaginarse que el mayor esfuerzo no fue preparar ese día ese cóctel... sino encontrar la combinación perfecta de ingredientes y mezclas. No podía ni imaginarse cuánto tiempo podría haber tardado. Tomó otro sorbo.

-¿Recuerdas...?-Tifa dudaba en hacer la pregunta pero Cloud la animó con una pequeña sonrisa.-¿Recuerdas todo lo que dijimos allí dentro?

-¿En la Corriente Vital?-la joven asintió.-¿Mientras recuperábamos mi verdadero yo?-ella volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.-...Bueno...-dudó. Los recuerdos que tenía de ese lugar no eran como el resto de recuerdos de su vida... la verdad es que fue una experiencia bastante extraña, ya que más que estar allí presente, fue algo que sintió en su corazón, dentro suyo. Pese a eso acabó asintiendo.-Creo que sí...

Tifa se puso de espaldas a Cloud haciendo ver que sacaba algo de algún cajón. Lo que realmente le pasaba era que, tras tantos meses intentando hacer el cóctel "Corriente Vital" para sacarle el tema, se había quedado sin palabras e incluso estaba algo avergonzada. No sabía cómo decirlo así que decidió dejar al joven tomarse la copa para después irse a dormir. Sin embargo él la llamó:

-¿Tifa?

-¿S... sí?-preguntó sin girarse.

-¿No quieres beber conmigo?-al joven le resultaba un poco incómodo enfrentarse a esas sensaciones solo, igual que resultaba incómodo vagar solo por la Corriente Vital. Además... desde el incidente con el geoestigma no le importaba pedir compañía.

-¿Eh...? ¿Yo...? ¡Cl...claro!

Así Tifa se sirvió del vaso de Cloud, echando la mitad del líquido en otro vaso con un hielo. Brindaron y echaron un trago. Ambos estaban apoyados en la barra, muy cerca el uno del otro, cosa de la que no se dieron cuenta hasta que levantaron la mirada. Tifa se quedó como hipnotizada al ver el brillo de aquella bebida reflejado en los ojos llenos de MAKO de Cloud y de alguna manera se sumergió en ellos. Aquello le traía tantos recuerdos... algunos buenos llenos de risas y alegrías, otros malos llenos de soledad y dolor...

-¿Tifa?-Cloud volvió a sacarla de su estado.-¿Estás bien?

-¡Ah! S... sí... ¡estoy bien!-volvió en sí de golpe, pero su mente seguía divagando, y de repente se vio con fuerzas de decir aquello que quería.-Cloud... cuando estábamos en la Corriente Vital... me dijiste porqué te uniste a SOLDADO... ¿lo recuerdas?-el joven asintió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.-¿Recuerdas... qué fue lo que me dijiste?

-Mmm...-al joven se le hacía extraño... muy pocas veces había hablado de sentimientos que guardaba tan dentro de su corazón. Sin embargo aquella bebida parecía hacerle más fácil el trabajo.-Me apunté a SOLDADO... para llamar tu atención...

-Sí...-asintió Tifa sonriendo: ella recordaba lo mismo.-Y entonces me pediste que te recordara algo cuando despertáramos...-Cloud la miraba fijamente. Tenía varias lagunas sobre lo que pasó allí abajo así que esperó a que la chica siguiese hablando.-Te dije que... cuando te fuiste yo no dejaba de buscar en los periódicos alguna noticia que hablara de ti... todos los días.-Cloud sonrió... era cierto que se lo había dicho y aquello de alguna manera lo alegró: había conseguido su objetivo... pese a no haber podido disfrutar de su "triunfo".

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio disfrutando de aquello que tanto trabajo le costó a Tifa, hasta que ésta recordó súbitamente otra de las razones por las que se empeñaba en hacer ese cóctel: lo que ella llamaba "nuestros recuerdos".

-Cloud... ¿recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos?-ese recuerdo la acechaba desde que Cloud volvió de aquel encargo en Cañón Cosmo. Él la miró extrañado, sin saber a qué se refería.

-¿En la estación de trenes del Sector 7?-preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

-No, tonto...-rió. Parecía que la bebida se le había subido un poco a la cabeza.-Quiero decir en Nibelheim... la primera vez que hablamos en la vida... nuestro primer encuentro...-Cloud se quedó mirándola hasta que le pareció que el recuerdo que buscaba llegaba a su cabeza.

-Sí...-hizo una pausa, Tifa lo miraba sonriente así que le explicó lo que él recordaba:-Yo... salí a comprar unas pociones para mi madre... fui a la tienda corriendo-"siempre lo hacía" pensó para si mismo "no me gustaba encontrarme con nadie"-compré un par de pociones y salí... corriendo...-hubo un pequeño silencio tras el que Cloud prosiguió:-Pero cuando iba a entrar en mi casa una voz me detuvo...

Cloud cerró los ojos. Mientras seguía hablando podía vislumbrar la escena:

_-¡Disculpa!-gritó una voz tras Cloud, justo cuando éste iba a entrar en su casa.-Se te ha caído esto..._

_El pequeño se giró y fue corriendo hacia aquella persona que, en un principio, se pensaba que era la dependienta de la tienda. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia y levantó la mirada hacia ella, se dio cuenta de que era una niña... Pero no era una niña cualquiera, era aquella a la que no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana mientras jugaba con sus "estúpidos" amigos. Y AQUELLA niña ahora lo estaba mirando, a un metro de él, sonriéndole y tendiéndole un saquito con el cambio de su compra._

_Cloud, sin mediar palabra cogió el saco y agachó la cabeza ya que la vergüenza no lo dejaba ni salir corriendo. No sabía qué decir._

_-Es la primera vez que te veo por la calle... pero vives en esa casa, ¿verdad?-dijo la pequeña señalando el hogar de Cloud. Las mejillas de éste empezaron a arder.-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Ehh... yo... esto...-el niño rubio no sabía qué responder, casi hasta se le había olvidado su propio nombre, pero cuando la miró a los ojos encontró la respuesta.-M... me llamo Cloud...-la sonrisa de la chica se hizo más dulce._

_-Encantada, yo me llamo Tifany-dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza en un gesto adorable. El rubio pensó que no le hacía falta que ella se presentara ya que siempre oía por la ventana como los demás niños la llamaban.-Bueno, tengo que irme... ¡nos vemos!-empezó a caminar en dirección contraria. _

_Cloud pensaba en lo tonto que debía haberle parecido... no había hecho más que tartamudear... Sin embargo de repente se dio cuenta de que no le había agradecido el haberle devuelto el dinero así que en un impulso:_

_-¡T... __TIFA... ny...!-la joven se giró extrañada pero se acercó con una leve sonrisa._

_-¿"Tifa"...?-rió. La última parte de su nombre Cloud la había dicho tan flojo que ni la había oído._

_-¡N...no!-negó Cloud muy nervioso.-Y...ya sé que te llamas Tifany... y... yo..._

_-¡Me gusta "Tifa"!-sentenció la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cloud la miró embobado.-¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Por qué me has llamado? ¿Querías algo?-preguntó con dulzura._

_-Ah... yo...-hizo un silencio-Gracias por recogerme la bolsa-hizo una reverencia algo exagerada y se fue corriendo hacia su casa._

-A partir de ese día todo el mundo te llamaba así...-concluyó Cloud mientras recordaba cómo aquellos "Tifany" se transformaron en "Tifa" casi de un día para otro, seguramente a petición de la morena.

-Sí... –Tifa sonrió melancólica.-Yo también lo recordaba así pero... ¿recuerdas cómo iba vestida?-Cloud se lo pensó un minuto. Ese era el único día que recordaba haber visto a Tifa vestir de blanco y marrón en Nibelheim. La miró sin decir nada y ella amplió su sonrisa... a partir de que Cloud partió hacia Midgar, Tifa no abandonó aquellos colores en sus ropas.

Cuando terminaron sus copas decidieron irse a su habitación. Tifa parecía más afectada que Cloud por su cóctel por lo que él la ayudó a subir por las escaleras. La joven se sentía como flotando, tal vez no debería haberse dejado invitar por aquellos clientes aquella noche... su bebida especial "Lifestream" no parecía aceptar mezclas.

Cloud finalmente ayudó a su "amiga" de la infancia a sentarse en su cama. Parecía algo mareada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó agachado a su altura.-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-ella lo miró y sonrió. Con la mano derecha le acarició la mejilla, cosa que sorprendió al muchacho. Sin prestar más atención a ese gesto la tomó por las piernas y le hizo subirlas a la cama para luego tomarla por la nuca y ayudarla a recostarse poco a poco. Una vez tumbada Tifa se giró hacia él, el pelo le cubría la gran mayoría de la cara pero sus ojos quedaban al descubierto y su boca se intuía. Se quedó mirándolo, como si fuera a decirle algo así que él la observó expectante.

-Cloud...

-¿Sí?-preguntó un poco preocupado, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Te quiero...-suspiró para después dibujar una sonrisa en su cara y cerrar los ojos.

Cloud se quedó helado. No sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar. De repente se dio cuenta que no hacía falta que dijera ni hiciera nada ya que la respiración profunda de Tifa indicaba que se había dormido. Él se levantó algo confundido sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha que descansaba en la cama de enfrente suyo y se dispuso a tumbarse en la suya propia después de apagar la luz. Sin casi darse cuenta, y mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se fueron cerrando y se quedó dormido.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_¡Bieeeeen! (o mal) ha empezado la parte de... ¿romance? El fic tiene un poco de todo, como la historia original... jajaja, espero que os guste... Y, por supuesto, al principio un poco de misterio... ¡eso que no falte! Críticas buenas y malas a review. ¡Gracias!

PD: A los que consideréis que el nombre de Tifa es aberrante para la sociedad y que quien la hizo llamarse así merece la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que os podáis imaginar... no culpéis al pobre Cloud e imaginaros que es un nombre bonito...(seguro que en otro idioma lo es jajaja) La historia solo era para darle un poco de vidilla a la relación :D ¡Ah! Y lo de que se llame "Tifany" es una teoría que tan solo busca que su nombre real suene un poco más bonito... aunque no sé si es cierta, la leí en wikipedia :D (y la cogí prestada para el fic jajaja)

Bueno, en realidad no creo que a la gente que no hable catalán / valenciano / cualquiera de sus variantes le suene mal ese nombre... pero a nosotros nos suena ¡FATAL! xD

_**Próximo capítulo: Arma Vital**_

_**

* * *

**_**Reviews:**

**Aurenare:** Y sigo jugando con el "ciclo eterno" del título... como siempre estos dos dándole vueltas a lo mismo, Tifa que no se decide y él que no se entera... Pero vamos más claro no se lo pueden haber dicho... a ver qué hará. Como ves en el próximo seguiré hablando de este nuevo Arma así que habrá que esperar un poquito más para ver el "cómo" uso ese recurso ;) Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también.


	6. Arma Vital

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo VI: Arma Vital

A la mañana siguiente Tifa despertó con algo de dolor de cabeza pero recordándolo todo... sin embargo la última parte de la noche, cuando Cloud la llevó a su cama, no sabía si era un sueño u ocurrió de verdad.

Pasaron tres días. Él había decidido no sacar el tema ya que pensó que, al no saber qué decir al respecto, lo mejor sería ni intentar hablarlo. Sin embargo no podía sacarse aquellas palabras de la cabeza mientras iba solo por la carretera montado en su moto con un rumbo fijo: la iglesia de Aerith.

Aparcó a Fenrir en la entrada y entró a paso lento, contemplando aquel lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad: era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos de confusión. Llegó a la orilla del lago donde se detuvo para después arrodillarse observando su reflejo en aquel agua tan limpia. Mirándose a través de aquel espejo solo conseguía ver signos de problemas y sufrimiento: una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda, sus ojos llenos de MAKO debido a los horribles experimentos que Hojo llevó a cabo a su costa... por no hablar de aquella mueca de preocupación que tenía en ese instante... Cloud era consciente de que no podía formar parte de la vida de nadie ya que lo único que traía era problemas, ya con solo mirarlo... Quizás pudiera proteger a la gente de su alrededor... la gente que le importaba... pero estaba convencido de que nunca podría hacer feliz a nadie. Suspiró y una sonrisa melancólica adornó ahora su cara. Un pensamiento horrible a la par que bastante coherente para él en esos momentos pasó por su cabeza: "Tal vez Sephiroth tenía razón y los experimentos como nosotros no somos capaces de sentir nada..."

-Que tonterías piensas...

-¿Qué...?-Cloud levantó la vista en busca del origen de aquella voz pero no vio a nadie. Le había parecido oír a...-¿Aerith...?-nadie contestó. Debían de ser imaginaciones...

Tras un rato divagando sobre nada en concreto el joven rubio decidió ponerse en marcha: tenía que entregar un encargo a Gongaga así que debía tomar el barco de las cinco y media en Junon.

Una vez el chico hubo abandonado la iglesia dos figuras aparecieron cerca del lago:

-Este chico cada día me preocupa más...-pensaba Aerith en voz alta con una mano en el mentón.

-Siempre igual... ¡nunca ha sido capaz dar ningún paso!-contestó riendo Zack a su lado. Aerith se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona.

-ESO es lo que lo distingue de ti...-el joven moreno se frotaba la cabeza con la mano izquierda, como avergonzado.-Ojalá yo pudiera ayudarle a ser feliz...-suspiró. Su compañero la miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué no has querido que hoy te viera...?-le preguntó, curioso.

-Hoy... hay cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse-contestó la Cetra dándose la vuelta.-Vamos, tenemos trabajo...

Y así las dos figuras desaparecieron bajo aquella tenue luz de la iglesia, devolviéndole el silencio absoluto que la caracterizaba.

---

Tifa, por su lado y tras pasar esos tres días dudando al respecto dedujo que, al no ver cambio ninguno en el comportamiento del joven rubio, todo debió ser un sueño. Por una parte se alegró ya que no le gustaría haber abierto su corazón para después dormirse, pero por otra parte la apenó pues se había hecho ilusiones de haber soltado aquella carga que a veces se le hacía tan difícil llevar.

Había puesto a la venta su cóctel "Lifestream" en el Séptimo Cielo aunque, ya que necesitaba más de una hora para prepararlo, lo hacía por las noches cosa que limitaba las existencias. La bebida estaba teniendo una gran aceptación entre la clientela e incluso había recibido a algún turista que se había pasado por Edge para probar aquel combinado.

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Tifa conversaba animadamente con Johnny, que había ido a probar aquel cóctel del que tanto se hablaba, cuando sonó el teléfono. La joven se disculpó y subió al despacho de Cloud, mientras Denzel limpiaba las mesas en el bar.

-¿Entregas Strife, dí...?-la morena no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una voz muy estridente y, en ese momento gritona, la interrumpió.

-¡Tifa! Corre, Cloud y tú tenéis que venir, ¡rápido!

-¿Cait Sith...?-preguntó Tifa apartando el teléfono de su oído y con una mueca debido al griterío de su interlocutor.-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Cid vendrá a por vosotros en aproximadamente 10 minutos!

-¡Reeve!-gritó Tifa un poco enojada.-Lo siento pero no podemos ir ahora... Cloud no está aquí.

-¿¡QUÉ?! Pero sin Cloud... esto... ¡esto es horrible!-la voz de Cait Sith resultaba muy molesta en ese momento, aunque una voz grave lo interrumpió.

-Tifa, por favor... ¿no sabes dónde está Cloud?-era la voz de Nanaki.

-Eh... bueno...-dudó la muchacha acercándose el auricular nuevamente al oído y rebuscando entre las notas del joven.-Aquí no tengo nada que pueda servirnos para localizarle... lo mejor será llamarle al móvil-concluyó.

-¿Podrías encargarte de localizarle y venir lo antes posible? Cid va para allá...

-De acuerdo...-respondió Tifa. Red XIII no podía hacerle una petición tan extraña si no se tratase de algo urgente.-Nos vemos en un rato.

Colgó el teléfono para descolgarlo de nuevo y marcar el teléfono de Cloud. Hizo una llamada... nada. Volvió a llamar con el mismo resultado. Hizo un tercer intento tras el cual el rubio descolgó, seguramente estaba conduciendo o tal vez luchando contra algún monstruo.

-¿Cloud?

-¿Qué pasa, Tifa? ¿Hay algún encargo? Sabes que si me los dejas en el buzón de voz...

-No, no es ningún encargo-cortó Tifa.-Es urgente, han llamado de Cañón Cosmo... nos necesitan allí lo antes posible.

-Entiendo...

-¿Dónde estás?

-Iba de camino a Junon.

-Está bien, espéranos en la entrada, iremos a buscarte-concluyó Tifa.-Hasta ahora.

-Hasta ahora...

Tifa hizo otra llamada, esta vez a Barret, para pedirle que cuidara de Denzel en su ausencia. Sin embargo Barret, al enterarse de qué iba el tema, no quiso quedarse en Edge:

-Paso a buscaros en dos minutos, tú llama a Cid y dile que nos recoja en Kalm. Dejaremos a los niños con Elmyra-dicho esto colgó sin darle a Tifa la oportunidad de discrepar así que se dispuso a hacer la tercera llamada pertinente.

Cuando terminó bajó al bar para cerrarlo, echando a los clientes que estaban allí y dándoles un cupón para su próxima visita a modo de disculpa. Barret llegó antes de que a la camarera le diera tiempo de cerrar el bar así que lo hizo él mismo con toda la rapidez que pudo mientras Tifa y Denzel montaban en la furgoneta. Se dirigieron hacia Kalm y allí se encontraron con la nave de Cid así que dejaron a los niños rápidamente a cargo de Elmyra, como hacían normalmente cuando no podían cuidarlos, y montaron en la Shera. Ésta se dirigió a Junon a recoger a Cloud, el cual los esperaba desde hacía muy poco.

Una vez estuvieron Tifa, Cloud y Barret a bordo la nave se dirigió hacia Cañón Cosmo a toda la velocidad que pudo.

-¿Tan urgente es?-se quejó Cloud, un poco mareado por el traqueteo.

-¡Maldición, Cloud! No es hora de marearse, ¡el planeta nos llama!-bramó Barret, entusiasmado.

-Cloud aguanta un poco... ya llegamos-le dijo Tifa para animarlo.

-¡Preparados para el aterrizaje!-gritó Cid, de golpe. La nave aterrizó bruscamente cosa que no le sentó muy bien a Cloud.

Barret y Cid se dirigieron con una velocidad alarmante hacia el laboratorio, mientras que Cloud tuvo que salir de la nave antes de que se le pasara el mareo y poder empezar a correr seguido de Tifa. Cuando llegaron, miraron a su alrededor en busca del problema... Pero no parecía haber nada raro... ni nadie en esa sala.

-¡Maldición!-bramó Barret.-¿Dónde está la urgencia?

-¡¿Y dónde se han metido esos tres $%&##?! ¡¡¡He forzado a Shera al máximo para llegar lo antes posible!!!-añadió Cid.

La puerta del fondo se abrió y de ella salió Jessica. Barret se tranquilizó de golpe, aunque no por mucho tiempo pues la doctora no parecía muy calmada.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido... pasad por aquí, por favor...

Los cuatro compañeros se dirigieron hacia la puerta del fondo y la atravesaron llegando a una especie de sala multifunciones: a la derecha había un escritorio con placas llenas de apuntes en las paredes de enfrente donde seguramente la doctora Hemler descifraba la complicada traducción del planeta. A la izquierda había una camilla con varios aparatos rodeándola: aquella parte parecía más propia de un hospital. En frente de ellos, a unos cinco metros, se alzaba un gran tubo lleno de un líquido verde bastante espeso. Aquel tubo de aislamiento se usaba para estabilizar a personas con heridas graves o incluso para llevar a cabo algunos experimentos

-¡Chicos, es horrible!¡HORRIBLE!-la voz de Cait Sith sonó tras ellos, en la esquina más lejana del tubo al fondo de la sala. El robot siguió gritando a lomos de Red XIII mientras éste los miraba, algo apenado.

-¿¡¡Qué $%&# pasa!!?-gritó Cid fuera de sus casillas. El griterío de Cait Sith le daba verdadero dolor de cabeza, así que lo hizo callar con un gesto amenazante, mordiendo con fuerza su cigarro.

-Yo... me lo temía...-decía con voz moribunda Nanaki.-Sabía que algo no iba bien... tenía un mal presentimiento... yo...-Tifa miró apenada a Red, pero pronto se giró hacia la doctora, a sabiendas que de los dos animales no sacaría nada en claro.

-¿Qué pasa, doctora...?-preguntó con voz débil la morena. La doctora suspiró pero les empezó a explicar la situación con calma:

-Desde que vinisteis la última vez no hemos parado de comunicarnos con el planeta. Estábamos muy orgullosos de los resultados obtenidos: la información que nos llegaba cada vez era más clara y certera-de repente hizo una pausa.-Conseguimos ubicar a la perfección la localización de Arma Vital así que decidimos ir en su busca... los tres solos. Se escondía en un barranco cerca de Cañón Cosmo al lado de un bosque bastante místico...-volvió a hacer un silencio.-Cait Sith lo encontró sin problemas en una pequeña cueva, el brillo que desprendía era igual que el que nos había descrito el planeta. Estaba rodeado de una gran cantidad de Corriente Vital cristalizada así que no vimos qué era lo que había dentro... Sin embargo esta mañana hemos terminado de deshacer el MAKO cristalizado...-miró a Red XIII.-Nanaki no veía nada claro todo aquel asunto... tal vez debimos hacerle caso...

-¿Qué quiere decir, doctora?-preguntó Barret entre amable y alterado.-¿Había algún maldi...-se calló de repente- monstruo dentro...?-miró a su alrededor.-¿Se les ha escapado y ahora no saben dónde está?

-No, Barret-el aludido se tensó al oír su nombre.-"Él" está aquí... quizás sea eso lo malo...-terminó un poco triste.

-¿"Él"?-repitió Tifa, la más calmada del grupo.

-Arma Vital...-respondió Jess mientras se apartaba del camino de los cuatro visitantes dejándoles vía libre para acercarse a aquel enorme tubo.

A Tifa se le pasaban mil ideas por la cabeza. Quizás todo fuese una broma de mal gusto y no encontraran nada raro en aquel recipiente. También pensó en qué clase de monstruo podían encontrar allí dentro. No parecía que en ese tubo entrara ninguno de grandes dimensiones... sin embargo estaba segura de que no era nada que pudieran tomarse a la ligera.

Suspiró y tomó la mano de Cloud para avanzar juntos. Éste se giró a verla y sus miradas se cruzaron. El joven rubio asintió y Tifa se sintió con fuerzas para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

Fueron acercándose lenta pero firmemente. A medida que la distancia se acortaba podían distinguir una silueta entre aquel líquido, primero les pareció alguna clase de engendro, pero acabaron dándose cuenta de que era una figura humana. Cuando estuvieron a un metro de su destino se detuvieron. Tifa ahogó un grito y Cloud abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, le había dado un horrible vuelco el corazón. Lo último que esperaba encontrarse allí dentro era ESO.

-¿¡Será una broma?!-bramó Cloud, enfurecido a la par que asustado.

-No, Cloud... el planeta...

-¡ME DA IGUAL LO QUE DIGA EL PLANETA! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-el joven estaba fuera de sí, mientras que su compañera seguía a su lado sin siquiera poder mover un solo músculo.

-Cloud...-sonó de repente una voz en su cabeza como... palabras en el viento...-Cloud confía en el planeta...

-¿Qué...?-susurró Cloud sin saber muy bien qué pasaba, mirando a los lados.

-Cloud por favor... confía en el planeta... confía... en mi...

_El tiempo pareció pararse por un instante y todo se volvió blanco a su alrededor. Cloud se quedó mirando hacia su derecha, aunque sintió una presencia a su izquierda, que le tomaba del brazo._

_-Cloud confía en mi, por favor...-la voz de Aerith parecía más clara ahora. Cloud volvió la cabeza hacia ella._

_-¡Aerith! ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué él?_

_-Es la única arma que puede salvar el planeta... debéis trabajar juntos, por eso... debes confiar en la palabra del planeta-la voz de Aerith sonaba firme aunque había un deje de súplica en ella. Sabía lo difícil que le sería a Cloud aceptar a Arma Vital... pero debía hacerlo y rápido._

_-El planeta... yo...-Cloud no sabía qué decir-no puedo..._

_-Confía en mi...-imploró la Cetra.-Todo irá bien..._

Cloud volvió a hallarse en el laboratorio de la doctora Hemler, del que nunca había salido físicamente. Respiró hondo, recordando las palabras la Cetra: "Confía en mi... todo irá bien". Sabía que podía poner su vida en las manos de Aerith así que se volteó hacia aquel enorme tubo, suspiró y finalmente dijo:

-Volvemos a encontrarnos... Sephiroth...

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_¡Toma giro argumental! Ayyyy... ¡no me peguéis! ¿Lo veíais muy obvio?¿O os ha pillado por sorpresa? A mi mientras no os lo hayáis imaginado más o menos hasta que Jessica usa la palabra "Él" para definirlo... ya me vale :D. Parece que al pobre Cloud no le ha quedado más remedio que aceptarlo... tal vez se acaben haciendo amiguitos... jajajajaja ¿Qué os parece? Que tomen el te de las cinco juntos, los dos en la moto de Cloud haciendo repartos... saliendo de picnic, con la mantita a cuadros xD... Ah, no sé, no sé... en el próximo capítulo veremos qué pasa... Ya sabéis, vuestras opiniones siempre son bien recibidas en los reviews, sean buenas o malas (que no le puede gustar a todo el mundo).

Por cierto, dos pequeñas notas:

1.- En este fic mantengo el triangulo amoroso de Aerith-Cloud-Tifa... no porque me guste... sino porque en "The maiden who travels the planet" te dejan bien clarito que Aerith ama verdaderamente a Cloud (no porque le recuerde a Zack)... así que así se queda (muy a mi pesar  Zack y Aerith serían taaaaaan felices juntitos...)

2.-La cicatriz de la que Cloud habla en la ceja sale de Advent Children... se la hace Yazoo cuando le quita las gafas de un disparo (con la agresividad xD). En la película se ve la marca de la herida en algunos planos (ya que durante la mayoría del tiempo un muy oportuno mechón de pelo se la cubre) así que he decidido dejársela (en DoC no sale lo suficientemente cerca y bien enfocado como para poder distinguir si aún la lleva... de hecho sale demasiado poco como para ver si sigue siendo rubio, casi xD Perdón, es que me impacta que salga tan poco... ais...). Además, en el final del Final Fantasy VII, después de la lucha Cloud vs Sephiroth, Cloud sale con una herida/mancha de sangre en esa misma ceja... por lo que no sé muy bien si lo que Yazoo hace es reabrirle la cicatriz o hacerle una herida justo en el sitio donde tenía la otra (o donde se había manchado de sangre). Aunque si no os gustan estas conjeturas... podéis imaginar que se la hizo en una batalla cualquiera... o que un día se tropezó y se abrió una ceja... o que es fan de Squall (Final Fantasy VIII) y quería llevar una cicatriz para ser "cool" como él... Se aceptan nuevas hipótesis sobre el tema xD

PD: ¿Se nota que me encanta que Cloud se maree? Jajajaja

_**Próximo capítulo: Despertando cielo y tierra**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Reviews:**

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. ¡Aquí tienes el siguente! Espero que te haya gustado ;)


	7. Despertando cielo y tierra

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo VII: Despertando cielo y tierra

-Volvemos a encontrarnos... Sephiroth...

A todos los allí presentes se les heló la sangre al oír aquella frase de boca de Cloud. Tifa se giró lentamente hacia él para ver cómo observaba decidido a aquel Sephiroth adormecido, como si estuviera dispuesto a aceptarle como lo que era: Arma Vital.

-¿Cloud...?-dijo la morena con un hilo de voz, a penas podía hablar.

-"Todo irá bien", debemos confiar en el planeta-contestó el rubio aún mirando a la cara a su peor enemigo.-Ella confía en el planeta...-añadió volteándose hacia Tifa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aerith...-susurró la joven. Sabía que Cloud podía oírla... y también sabía que la Cetra nunca le diría nada que le hiciera algún mal a Cloud.

-Dinos qué sabes, Jessica-pidió el joven rubio.

-Está bien-respondió la aludida.-Pero mejor salgamos fuera...-añadió al sentir la tensión de Cait Sith y de Red XIII.

Así abandonaron aquella pequeña salita. Tanto Cid como Barret parecían más confundidos por la reacción de Cloud que asustados por la presencia de Sephiroth. Tifa estaba aterrorizada ante aquella visión pero confiaba en Cloud, y... también en la ayuda que siempre les proporcionaba Aerith. Sintió un poco de celos... la frustraba que, siendo ella la que estaba cada día al lado del joven rubio, no pudiera hacer más por él.

A Cloud le costaba aceptar aquella situación pero sabía que debía hacerlo: confiaba en Aerith de forma ilimitada.

Una vez se hubieron sentado todos en la sala grande del laboratorio la doctora Hemler empezó su discurso:

-Como os he explicado antes, durante este tiempo hemos perfeccionado el sistema de comunicación con el planeta en ambas direcciones... es decir a la hora de hablarle y a la hora de traducir su respuesta-hizo una pequeña pausa y al ver que todos entendieron ese punto prosiguió:-Hemos estado recibiendo información sobre la nueva amenaza que acecha al planeta... y también sobre...-dudó antes de seguir.-Arma Vital...-dicho esto se giró hacia el panel de control y puso en marcha un programa que previamente había preparado para apoyar sus explicaciones.

En la pantalla apareció una imagen en 3D del planeta, con la Corriente Vital representada. A continuación vieron una especie de simulación en la que cuatro pequeños meteoritos colisionaban con el planeta. La imagen hizo un zoom hacia una de las zonas donde se había producido el aterrizaje de aquel objeto. Pudieron ver un pequeño agujero que la Corriente Vital cubrió rápidamente dejando una especie de larva enorme en el interior de la tierra. A cámara rápida se pudo ver cómo evolucionaba el ser dentro de la larva... iba creciendo hasta convertirse en una bestia horrible que rompía la tierra que lo separaba de la superficie en la que empezó a buscar todo aquello que pudiera proporcionarle lo que tanto anhelaba: Corriente Vital.

La doctora Hemler había acompañado las imágenes con sus explicaciones que continuó una vez la pantalla se hubo apagado:

-...la Corriente Vital se encuentra en todos los seres vivos... así que los monstruos destruirán todo lo que se encuentren a su paso... Creemos que si el Cráter del Norte se interpone en su camino y consiguen instalarse allí... será el fin...-terminó su discurso y dirigió la mirada hacia los seis amigos que la miraban expectantes. Sabía que esperaban que les contara lo que supiera de Sephiroth. Suspiró y prosiguió insertando un nuevo programa en pantalla:-Respecto a Arma Vital... conseguimos encontrar su ubicación exacta muy cerca de aquí-el mapa en pantalla señalaba un acantilado que había cerca del bosque de los Ancianos.-Una vez recuperado lo trajimos hasta aquí... lleva dentro del tubo de aislamiento desde entonces...-hizo una pausa en la que dedicó miradas a todos los allí presentes.-Según... el planeta... Arma Vital es imprescindible para acabar con esta nueva amenaza... aunque sola no podrá afrontar el peligro...-finalmente posó su mirada en Cloud.-El planeta dice que hay alguien con quien debe unir su fuerza...

-¿Por qué?-preguntó secamente Cloud recordando las palabras de Aerith: ella también había hablado de aquello de trabajar juntos.

-Verás... todavía no tengo mucha información sobre nuestro enemigo... pero parece que, si son tan fuertes, es porque una persona sola, por muy poderosa que ésta sea, no podría derrotarlos... es cuestión de estrategia.

-¿Y..?-se oyó una voz temblorosa al lado de Cloud: era Tifa.-¿Qué hay de... Sephiroth?-la doctora la miró sin comprender cuál era exactamente la pregunta.-¿Qué hará cuándo despierte? ¿Nos atacará? ¿Intentará volver a dañar al planeta...?-hubo un largo silencio.

-El planeta dice... que Arma Vital es segura para todos... solo atacará a las larvas...

-¡¿Está seguro de eso?! ¡Sephiroth podría traicionarlo sin arrepentimiento!-repuso la muchacha.

-No nos queda más remedio... que confiar en él-explicó cabizbaja la doctora. Hubo otro largo silencio cortado por Jessica.-Mañana despertaremos de su hibernación a Arma Vital-sentenció para sorpresa de todos. Sin embargo ninguno de los presentes se quejó.-Hoy podéis quedaros a dormir aquí.

Dicho esto se retiró a la salita para ocuparse de los preparativos del acontecimiento de la mañana siguiente. Red XIII, un poco más "animado" la siguió para ayudarla junto a Cait Sith a quien seguía sin hacerle ninguna gracia estar tan cerca de ese sujeto, pese a no ser más que un robot.

Cid, Barret, Tifa y Cloud se fueron al hostal que había en Cañón Cosmo a dormir para prepararse para lo que se les echaba encima la mañana siguiente.

---

Amanecía de nuevo en Cañón Cosmo. En la pequeña habitación del hostal dormían Barret y Cid, casi despreocupados. Cloud y Tifa habían pasado la noche en vela, en silencio, pero sabiendo que ninguno de los dos dormía. Ambos se levantaron de sus respectivas camas al ver la primera luz del día y se encontraron de frente. Tras una mirada mutua emprendieron su camino hacia el laboratorio de Jessica. Cuando llegaron, entraron por la puerta del fondo encontrándose a Jessica sentada en el escritorio, que parecía haber pasado la noche en vela como ellos, junto a Nanaki y Cait Sith que la observaban de cerca.

-Disculpa...-dijo Tifa.-¿Podemos...?

-¿Eh?-la doctora volteó hacia ellos y los miró un poco sorprendida.-Oh... ya es... ¿ya es de día?-los dos jóvenes asintieron.-Ah... sí... ya termino...

Jessica se levantó y se dirigió al tubo de aislamiento, cogió un bloc de notas que había en una mesa cercana y tomó algunos apuntes de una pantalla lateral: todo parecía correcto. Después se puso enfrente de aquel individuo que estaba metido en ese recipiente y tomó más notas. Cuando terminó miró a su alrededor como si evaluara el lugar y terminó mirando a los demás que la observaban impacientes.

-Creo que podemos seguir adelante...-los cuatro asintieron y se acercaron. No adoptaron posición de lucha pero Cloud llevaba su espada colgada en la espalda: si la necesitaba con un rápido gesto podría empuñarla.-Vamos allá...

La doctora volvió al panel lateral del tubo de aislamiento y pulsó algunos botones. El recipiente empezó a vaciarse de aquel líquido verde lentamente y cuando terminó ese proceso la sala quedó completamente en silencio. El ambiente era realmente tenso aunque la figura que descansaba en aquel recipiente siguiera sin verse nítida: parecía tener aún una capa cristalizada sobre la piel. La doctora volvió a ocuparse del panel lateral hasta que el tubo se llenó de vapor. Cuando éste se dispersó por fin pudieron ver a Sephiroth claramente: era tal y como lo recordaban. Entonces Sephiroth pudo abrir, al fin, los ojos: lo hizo lentamente, casi como disfrutando del momento. Primero su mirada se centró en el infinito, sin que el resto de su cuerpo se moviera ni un ápice, pero después fue recorriendo lentamente la sala y a los que estaban en ella hasta llegar a Cloud. Al verlo sonrió... era una sonrisa capaz de pararle el corazón a cualquiera, pero Cloud no se dejó intimidar. Tras un duelo de miradas Sephiroth empezó a mover el resto del cuerpo, como si lo notara entumecido y tuviera que hacer estiramientos pero pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía espacio suficiente... así que sin mediar palabra dirigió una de sus gélidas miradas a la doctora Hemler a sabiendas de que, siendo la única que llevaba bata de laboratorio, era ella la que debía sacarlo de aquella "prisión". Jessica, no muy convencida, abrió aquel contenedor tras la aprobación del rubio. Red y Cait Sith se echaron hacia atrás pero Cloud y Tifa no se movieron: sabían que no debían mostrarse débiles ante Sephiroth.

El hombre de pelo plateado salió por fin de aquel tubo preocupándose más por el estado de su ropa que por el miedo que pudieran sentir los allí presentes. Después hizo emerger un ala negra del lado derecho de su espalda provocando una pequeña ventisca que alcanzó a Cloud y a Tifa, pero que no les hizo moverse. Tras comprobar que su Masamune lo acompañaba volvió su mirada hacia el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te dije que nunca formaría parte del recuerdo...-esa frase provocó una mueca de desagrado en Cloud, sin embargo no tardó en darle una respuesta:

-No olvides que estás aquí para proteger al planeta-Sephiroth soltó una carcajada sarcástica y avanzó, quedando de espaldas a Cloud pero fijando su vista esta vez en Nanaki y en Cait Sith los cuales se tensaron ante ese gesto.

-No me importa el porqué estoy aquí-respondió secamente.-Tampoco importan las razones por las que he aceptado esta misión-añadió fríamente.-Simplemente recordad no interponeros en mi camino si no queréis darme motivos para eliminaros...-dicho esto se dispuso a seguir su camino pero alguien lo detuvo:

-E...¡Espera!-la voz de la doctora sonaba bastante firme.-No puedes irte así como así...

-¿Por qué no?-Sephiroth a penas giró un poco la cara para dirigirse a su interlocutora: sus aires de grandeza seguían intactos.

-Acabas de salir de una larga hibernación... ¡tengo que hacerte unas pruebas!-ante esa respuesta Sephiroth empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.-¿Encuentras algo gracioso en eso...?-preguntó con tono de enfado. A Red XIII se le heló la sangre al oír cómo le habló su amiga Jessica a aquel hombre... tal vez en sus historias no le había dejado lo suficientemente claro lo poderoso que era... Sin embargo también era consciente que en todo lo que repercutiera al tema de Arma Vital, Jess era MUY estricta... pero no sabía que hasta este punto.

-No necesito pruebas-repuso secamente Sephiroth.

-¡Eso lo decidiré yo!-Nanaki empezó a pensar que Jessica se estaba pasando: él junto a sus amigos había presenciado como aquel hombre había atravesado a Aerith con su Masamune sin parpadear siquiera... sabía de lo que era capaz. Sin embargo tras unos segundos de tensión:

-Está bien-cedió Sephiroth, sin ganas de discutir al respecto.-Si tanta ilusión te hace...

Todos los allí presentes se sorprendieron excepto Jessica, que avanzó hacia él sin ningún miramiento y lo hizo sentarse en la camilla de aquella misma sala. Después obligó al resto a ir a la sala contigua sin aceptar ninguna clase de protección así que los cuatro amigos no tuvieron más remedio que esperar acontecimientos delante de la puerta de aquella salita.

Tras diez minutos de espeta Barret y Cid aparecieron bramando por la puerta:

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Qué hacéis aquí?!-gritaba Barret.

-¡¡Nos pensábamos que aquel %&$#%&$# os había $%&·#$ y luego os había $%&#$%!!-añadió Cid para incomprensión de todos.

-Sephiroth ya ha despertado-informó Cloud secamente.

-¿¡QUÉ #$%&?!-gruñó Cid mientras Barret hacía que su implante pasara de ser una mano a transformarse en una metralleta-¡¿Dónde demonios está ese #$%&?!-siguió gritando empuñando su lanza.

-¡¡COMO LO PILLE LE VOY A...!!-empezó a bramar Barret

-¡CID!¡BARRET!-interrumpió una enfurecida Tifa: tenía los nervios a flor de piel y lo último que necesitaba eran los gritos de aquellos dos-¡Calmaros, ¿vale?! Él está dentro de la salita, Jessica le está haciendo una revisión.

-¿Je... Jessica...?-el moreno pareció palidecer, ante la sorpresa de todos... ninguno pensaba que su tono de piel pudiera pasar de marrón a blanco de forma tan alarmante.

-Eh... no te preocupes, Barret... Sephiroth ha dicho que se portaría bien... piensa que está "de nuestro lado"...-dijo Red en un intento de consolarlo, planteándose si la revisión de Jessica no le hacía más falta a él que a Sephiroth.

-¡Cabezas de chorlito!¿¡Cómo habéis dejado a la doctora sola con ese tipejo?!-empezó a gritar entonces mientras gesticulaba de forma exagerada.

-Si no te callas...-interrumpió Cloud con aparente tranquilidad-Sephiroth podría matarla de una estocada y ni lo oiríamos...-aquello provocó el silencio más profundo, tanto por parte de Barret como del resto.

-Cloud... ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco...?-le susurró Tifa, al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Se te ocurría alguna forma mejor de hacerle callar?–respondió Cloud. Su interlocutora lo observaba como apenada, él se la miró con cara de interrogante.-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... parece que te has levantado de mal humor hoy...-dijo la morena bajando la cabeza. El rubio suspiró.

-Lo siento... pero este asunto me altera los nervios...-Tifa asintió, comprendiendo que esa era la forma en que Cloud lo exteriorizaba... aunque el resto lo hiciera gritando.

Justo en ese momento salió Sephiroth por la puerta de aquel cuartito en el que llevaba metido tantos días. Aquello provocó que Barret y Cid dieran un pequeño respingo, sin embargo al ver que los demás no reaccionaban ellos se quedaron quietos también. El hombre de cabellos plateados avanzó hasta la mitad de la sala donde se detuvo a evaluar el lugar donde se encontraba. Fue entonces cuando la doctora salió del cuarto sonriente:

-¡Chicos!-hizo una pausa al ver a los dos recién llegados-¡Buenos días!-los saludó con una pequeña reverencia tras la cual anunció:-¡Arma Vital se encuentra en perfecto estado!

-No me llames así-ordenó secamente Sephiroth, sin apenas girarse.

-Ah... eh... como... como quieras...-titubeó pero luego siguió hablando con la misma felicidad que antes:-Solo tiene un poco entumecido el cuerpo de tanto tiempo sin moverse... ¡Nada grave!

-¿Puedo irme ya?-preguntó sin ningún interés en los resultados de la evaluación de su estado físico. Era raro que Sephiroth pidiera permiso, pero lo hizo con tanta frialdad que más bien pareció una amenaza que una petición.

-¿Dó... dónde quieres ir?-preguntó la doctora.

-No es de tu incumbencia-esta vez el hombre de melena plateada sí que se giró con una mirada amenazante hacia la doctora, que se quedó muda. Cloud se interpuso entre los dos.

-No nos importa donde vayas, siempre que estés aquí cuando te necesitemos... –contestó el rubio secamente.-Y siempre que no le dediques tiempo a algunas de tus aficiones como matar inocentes o destruir ciudades...-añadió con rencor y con cierto tono sarcástico.

-Ya os he dicho que mientras no os entrometáis en mi camino no tengo porque perder el tiempo destruyendo vuestras patéticas vidas...-contestó tras una gélida carcajada.-Avisadme cuando empiece la acción-añadió dándose la vuelta.

Sephiroth abrió la puerta y, al verse al aire libre al fin, alzó el vuelo. Tifa lo observaba entre embelesada y aterrorizada con aquella "nueva" extremidad en el cuerpo de aquel hombre tan frío. La imagen más parecida a esa que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza era la de ángeles con alas blancas en el cielo... pero el ver a Sephiroth con un ala no tenía nada que ver con esa visión. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Le he dado un móvil-explicaba Jessica alzando el suyo propio.-Así podremos llamarle cuando lo necesitemos: os daré el número...

También les explicó que el teléfono que llevaba Sephiroth tenía un localizador para poder dar con él en cualquier momento, pero que solo lo usarían en casos de emergencia para respetar su intimidad. Mientras el resto se planteaban qué derecho a la intimidad podía tener un ser como ese la doctora empezó a teclear en el panel, seguramente para hablar con el planeta. Cuando estaba en ello el planeta se oyó de repente muy fuerte... demasiado fuerte... como un grito desgarrador. Tras un silencio estremecedor en el que el nombre de Sephiroth pasó por las mentes algunos de los presentes empezó a sonar una alarma en el laboratorio acompañada de una luz parpadeante roja que solo hacía que aumentar la tensión.

-¿¡Qué demonios...?!-gritó Barret.

-¡El planeta!-la doctora Hemler volvió a usar el teclado de aquella gran pantalla pero esta vez para usar uno de los programas que procesaba aquella máquina.-¡Una de las larvas está saliendo del subsuelo!-informó girándose hacia sus interlocutores.

-¿¡Dónde?!-preguntó Cloud.

-Parece que... ¡en el continente de Wutai!-contestó tras consultarlo con sus sofisticados aparatos.

Cloud asintió y abandonó rápidamente la sala seguido por todos sus compañeros excepto Tifa que, cuando iba a salir, fue llamada por la doctora:

-¡Espera, Tifa!-entró corriendo a la salita pequeña saliendo de ella con un par de gruesas manillas y con un pequeño transmisor para usar como manos libres.-Toma, ponte el transmisor, yo me quedaré y te daré instrucciones desde aquí.

La joven asintió y salió corriendo del lugar dejando atrás a la doctora acompañada de Red XIII y Cait Sith, que la ayudarían en el laboratorio. Vista la ventaja que le llevaban sus compañeros decidió saltar edificio abajo con la soltura que la caracterizaba.

Justo cuando iban a llamar a Sephiroth al móvil, lograron verlo en la lejanía, luchando con algunos monstruos. Éste al oír arrancar los motores de la nave Shera y al ver a sus ahora "compañeros" correr a toda prisa hacia dentro se olió que la acción había empezado antes de lo esperado. La nave cogió algo de altura pero Sephiroth alzó el vuelo rápidamente y se cogió a una barandilla de aquel enorme aparato volador sin ningún problema. Entró por la puerta que conectaba con el interior y empezó a recorrerse todos aquellos pasillos que lo separaban del puesto de mando encontrándose por el camino a gente que se aterrorizaba al verle pero no les hizo ningún caso. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que allí todos lo esperaban por lo que los miró para que le dieran información pero al no recibirla se decidió a preguntar:

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál será el primer plato?

-Nos dirigimos a Wutai-respondió Cloud con frialdad, pasando por alto el hecho de que Sephiroth hablara de la lucha por el planeta como si estuviera refiriéndose al menú de un restaurante.-Allí ha despertado una de las larvas...

-Ajá...-contestó Sephiroth sin mostrar mucho interés. No pudo evitar recordar aquel tiempo en que fue general de SOLDADO: en ese entonces con una mirada obtenía la información justa y necesaria... pero algo le decía que Cloud no se dejaría entrenar para obtener aquella habilidad que el ex-general consideraba tan importante.-¿Algo más?-preguntó finalmente.

-Jessica me ha dado un transmisor para darnos las instrucciones necesarias para eliminarla...-dijo Tifa.-Recuerda que no es cuestión solo de fuerza...-añadió con un pequeño tono de reprimenda por lo cual Sephiroth alzó una ceja. Él esperaba recibir información útil, no órdenes. Sin embargo decidió no tenérselo en cuenta ya que, mirándola, se empezó a plantear si a aquella chica no la había matado en alguna ocasión anterior...

De fondo se oía a Cid dando órdenes, cosa que solo paró de hacer al establecer contacto con Yuffie después de varios intentos:

-¡¿Yuffie, que $%&# estabas haciendo?! ¡Tienes una maldita larva en tu $%& # continente!

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¿Uno de esos monstruos va a atacar Wutai?-la joven ninja parecía algo escandalizada.-¡No sabía que estos bichejos tuvieran tan buen gusto a la hora de elegir destinación!-bromeó, tras lo cual se hizo un pequeño silencio solo interrumpido por ella misma.-¡BIEN! ¡Avisaré a todos los guerreros de Wutai y os lo dejaremos bien trituradito para cuando lleguéis!-dicho esto colgó.

-¿Qué clase de $%&# humor gasta esta $%&# chica?-se preguntó Cid, en nombre de todos. Después mandó marcar el teléfono de Vincent.-¡TÚ! ¡Dirígete a Wutai, RÁPIDO!-gritó al oír su interlocutor descolgar el teléfono.

-De acuerdo-se oyó como respuesta de Vincent justo antes de que cortara la llamada.

-¡Aterrizaremos en cinco minutos!-informó Cid. Acción que Sephiroth valoró positivamente: aquello ya empezaba a parecerse a la información útil que quería.

Tras aquel aviso todos empezaron a prepararse: Cloud revisó por encima a Fenrir antes de subirse, Barret entró en su furgoneta para preparar los mísiles de la misma y Tifa se equipó con sus guantes y se ajustó las manillas y el transmisor que le había dado la doctora antes de salir pero no se subió junto a Barret. Sephiroth por su parte ni se inmutó: él siempre estaba listo para la acción.

-Bien-explicaba Cloud mientras revisaba sus espadas rápidamente.-Según la doctora los únicos que podemos acabar con la larva somos Sephiroth y yo así que los demás permaneced lejos.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-gritó Barret.-Yo voy con vosotros a atizarle a aquella bestia, ¡aunque solo sea para hacerle cosquillas!

-Yo... la doctora me ha dado el transmisor para comunicarme con ella, ¡también tengo que ir!-alegó, por su parte, Tifa.

Cloud cedió de no muy buena gana pero el aterrizaje forzoso de Cid le acababa de quitar todas las ganas de discutir así que se preparó para salir de la nave. Sephiroth simplemente saltó del vehículo volador para dirigirse a su objetivo volando a baja altura. Barret esperaba que Tifa montase de copiloto en su furgoneta pero ésta, sin embargo, subió tras Cloud en su moto. El rubio la miró sorprendido:

-¡Arranca!-ordenó la morena. Y así lo hizo.

A medida de que avanzaban podían oír los gruñidos de una horrible bestia en la lejanía. Después alcanzaron a ver a los guerreros más poderosos de Wutai luchando contra ella, sin lograr hacerle ni un rasguño pero entreteniéndola lo suficiente como para impedir que avanzara.

Tifa informaba a la doctora Hemler de que acababan de aterrizar y de que se dirigían a su objetivo a toda velocidad. Podía oír varias máquinas funcionando en el laboratorio y a la doctora tecleando en aquel panel con una rapidez increíble.

-Bien... Tifa, ¿crees que podrás acercarte a la larva?

-¿Acercarme? ¿Qué consideras tú por acercarme?-respondió confundida la morena.

-Verás... las manillas que te he dado son sensores que me permitirán determinar los puntos débiles del enemigo...-explicaba la doctora.-Tú... sabes artes marciales... ¿me equivoco?-Tifa comprendió.

-¿Te bastará con un par de puñetazos?

-Creo que sí...

-Dalo por hecho

Su objetivo estaba cada vez más cerca y los gritos de lucha cada vez se oían más próximos. Les esperaba una larga batalla por delante...

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Creo que el carácter que tomaría Sephiroth se ha definido ya en la primera frase (e incluso antes xD)... y ese era mi objetivo (y el de él): ¡demostrar que sigue siendo igual! Pero parece tener alguna razón para cooperar con Avalancha... ¿cuál será? Parece que no es nada bueno... ¿habrá aceptado para atacar a Cloud por la espalda? No parece su estilo...

Por cierto, ¿os habéis fijado en el momento en que Sephiroth recuerda haber "matado" a Tifa? Esa frase, cuando se me ocurrió, me pareció muy dura y dudé en ponerla... ¡pero la he dejado para que quede claro que Sephiroth de bueno no tiene nada! Ah, para quien no caiga es una alusión a cuando la atacó en el reactor de Nibelheim que la dejó ahí medio muerta... (efectivamente él ni s fijó en si murió o no al final xD)

¡Espero opiniones!

_**Próximo capítulo: La lucha por el Planeta**_

_**

* * *

**_**Reviews:**

**Aurenare: **Aquí tienes a Sephiroth... no ha querido confesar el porqué es el Arma del Planeta pero creo que he dejado claro el porqué lo he usado yo ;) Da muchísimo juego en la historia como malo-bueno :D Y más que va a dar aún... Sobre la explicación del porqué ha aceptado la misión... más adelante nos enteraremos de todo ;) Cid y Barret se han enfadado un poco pero con la frialdad de Cloud no han podido... xD De hecho el más vinculado a Sephiroth es Cloud, por eso para mi es obvio que va a ser él el que más se escandalice y los demás actúen respecto a lo que él hace... (no hay más que ver cómo actúan en el AC) Espero que te haya gustado ;) Ya sabes, cualquier crítica será bienvenida :D (Por cierto, no entiendo porqué Cid y Yuffie no se llevan muy bien en mi fic... xD prometo que estas cosas me salen solas... nada premeditado... a veces parece que tengan vida propia!)

**rukiachan25: **Aquí está Sephiroth a ver qué te parece... La historia de Cloud y Tifa avanzará más adelante... ahora toca... ¡LUCHA! xD Aunque bueno por lo menos parece que de momento Cloud no se aparta de Tifa, sino que van unidos por la vida ;)

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu: **Aquí está el siguiente, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido xD Comio ves no tardo en actualizar :D Jejejeje Aerith sigue muerta xD pero ya volverá a aparecer...

**Love Sephiroth:** Tengo que presuponer que tu serás la más crítica respecto a Sephiroth (solo hay que ver tu nick ;)) Así que ya me dirás qué te ha parecido. A mi es uno de los personajes que más me gusta como ha salido... es tan... malo xD Pese a que luche con los buenos... Respecto al triangulo amoroso ya seguirá más adelante ;)


	8. La lucha por el Planeta

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo VIII: La lucha por el Planeta

Tifa observaba horrorizada a aquella bestia. En ese momento se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para verla claramente: se desplazaba reptando sobre su propio cuerpo, de hecho Tifa habría descrito a aquel monstruo como un gusano de seda gigante con una masa de viscosas babas a modo de piel. Era por eso que ningún arma cortante ni ningún misil que pudiera lanzarle Barret podía hacerle daño. Del cuerpo de aquel ser horripilante salían una especie de látigos que usaba para atizar a sus enemigos, e incluso parecía que con ellos podía coger a una víctima despistada e introducirla entre las babas gelatinosas que formaban su cuerpo, para ahogarla allí dentro. De hecho, fijándose bien, Tifa podía distinguir a alguno de los monstruos de la zona, que había sufrido aquel trágico destino, flotando entre la viscosa piel de su enemigo. Aún y así lo más aterrorizante de aquella bestia era su morro que, aún sin medir más de metro y medio por aquella parte, estaba provisto de unos aterrorizantes y afilados colmillos escondidos tras unos prominentes labios. Igual de desconcertante era la aparente ceguera del monstruo, ya que no tenía ojos, sin embargo atacaba con una certeza implacable.

-¡Cloud!-gritó Tifa una vez le hubo descrito, como buenamente pudo, su enemigo a Jessica para que procesara los datos.-La doctora Hemler me ha dado estas manillas para analizar desde el laboratorio los puntos débiles del monstruo... yo debo... debo golpear al monstruo para que los sensores recojan toda la información posible.

-¿Golpearlo?-preguntó Cloud sorprendido.-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Si tocas esa masa viscosa terminarás ahogada dentro de la larva!

-¡Seguro que tiene alguna parte más dura, donde pueda darle!-se puso de pie dispuesta a saltar, sintiendo como el viento ondeaba violentamente sus cabellos.-¡Tú preocúpate de cubrirme mientras tanto!-los dos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada a Sephiroth, unos metros por delante de ellos, que parecía dispuesto a atacar sin tener en cuenta qué o quién estuviera en medio.

-Está bien...-aceptó el rubio comprendiendo.-Yo me encargaré de Sephiroth...

Así la chica, de un salto mortal hacia atrás abandonó la moto que seguía al hombre de cabellos plateados. En menos de cinco segundos Barret pasó a toda velocidad por el lado de Tifa sin entender qué hacía allí parada.

-Tifa, apunta con el puño al monstruo-indicó la doctora.-Lo fotografiaré con el visor de las manillas. La joven obedeció, sorprendida:

-Vaya, sí que son completas estas manillas...

-Y lo que te queda por saber...-contestó, orgullosa la doctora.-Bien, ya lo tengo... voy a escanear la imagen... tú acércate lo máximo posible pero procura que no se percate de tu presencia- así Tifa se escondió tras unas enormes rocas que quedaban cerca del campo de batalla.-Bien, respecto al transmisor...-añadió Jessica-si pulsas el botón verde podrás comunicarte con todos los dispositivos móviles que tengas en un radio de cien metros: aunque no cojan la llamada oirán tu voz claramente por el altavoz del teléfono.

A Tifa le parecieron demasiado útiles aquellos aparatos que le había proporcionado la doctora Hemler sin embargo no tenía quejas al respecto así que, siguiendo las instrucciones que le habían dado, pulsó el botón verde y habló:

-Atención... al habla Tifa, ¿me oís?-a través de su auricular ahora podía oír más cercanos los gritos y los sonidos de lucha.

-¡¿Tifa?!¿Dónde estás? ¡No te veo pero te oigo muy cerca!-era la voz de Yuffie.

-Estoy usando un dispositivo de la doctora para pinchar vuestros móviles y podernos comunicar-explicó la joven.-Necesito que me cubráis, voy a atacar al monstruo.

-Tifa...-empezó a hablar Yuffie tras un pequeño silencio.-No sé qué te has tomado exactamente esta mañana para desayunar pero... sin ánimo de ofender... creo que eres la menos indicada para acercarte a ese bicho... ¡eres la presa con la que lleva soñando durante sus siglos de hibernación: pequeña, melosa y sin ningún otro arma que sus puños!

-Tengo que hacerlo-informó Tifa pasando por alto el extraño humor de la ninja.-Es la única forma de saber cómo derrotarlo, ¡llevo unos sensores que le transmitirán la información a la doctora!

-¡ESTÁ BIEN!-bramó de repente Barret.-¡Tú dedícate a buscar un maldito punto donde atizarle! ¡Nosotros te cubrimos!-tras esa afirmación Tifa volvió a pulsar el botón verde para oír más claramente a la doctora:

-Mientras estás pinchando los móviles también pueden oírse entre ellos así que os será útil para luchar sincronizados... sin embargo a mi solo puedes oírme tú...

-Entendido...-asintió la morena.-¿Alguna idea de dónde puedo golpearle?

-Aún no... según los análisis de imagen el monstruo es un 95% viscoso... así que tiene un 5% del cuerpo sólido... no sufras, pronto encontraremos dónde se encuentra ese 5%...-Tifa no podía hacer nada más que esperar...

-Jessica... ¿por qué esta larva se ha despertado el mismo día que hemos sacado a Sephiroth de su hibernación?

-No ha despertado hoy-informó Jessica, para sorpresa de su interlocutora.-Lleva unos diez días despierta... pero el planeta ha retenido este tiempo a la larva bajo tierra para darnos tiempo a despertar a Arma Vital... hoy, al sentir que por fin lo habíamos sacado de su letargo, ha dejado de oponer resistencia y... bueno, ya ves el resultado...-Tifa comprendió pero no dijo nada. Su silencio fue interrumpido cuando la doctora volvió a hablar.-Creo que lo tengo... Parece que la mayoría de su parte sólida está protegida tras la masa viscosa... sin embargo no hay forma de llegar a ella sin morir en el intento... Por eso solo nos quedan dos puntos: la boca y la cola. Desde luego el objetivo más seguro es el segundo...

-¿La cola...?-preguntó Tifa.

-Efectivamente... si mis datos no me fallan la punta de la cola es lo suficientemente dura... aunque tiene un área bastante reducida.

-Voy a acercarme.

Así Tifa se asomó tras la roca hasta que vio aquel monstruo luchando contra sus compañeros. Ella estaba cerca del morro así que empezó a correr por detrás de las rocas hasta que estuvo lo más cerca posible de la cola del animal. Allí pudo ver cómo al final de su cuerpo había un pequeño círculo que no parecía en absoluto viscoso.

-¡Ya lo veo!-informó la morena.-Voy a comunicárselo a los demás-dicho esto pulsó el botón verde-¡Chicos!¡Voy a acercarme a la larva por detrás!-sin esperar respuesta salió de su escondite para dirigirse rápidamente hacia su objetivo.

-¡TIFA, CUIDADO!

Tras oír la voz de Cloud la joven miró hacia arriba, pudiendo distinguir a Sephiroth que se proponía cortar al monstruo por la mitad con su Masamune, sin tener piedad ninguna de cualquier víctima que pudiera encontrarse en medio del trayecto de su arma letal. A la chica a penas la dio tiempo de dar un salto hacia atrás, justo para no ser cortada por aquella enorme espada. Sin embargo, y a causa de la rapidez con la que tuvo que reaccionar, no le dio tiempo de planear un aterrizaje, por lo que terminó colisionando contra unas rocas cercanas.

-¡TIFA!¡¡TIFA!!¿¡Estás bien!?

-Sí... estoy... bien...-le contestó la aludida al rubio.-¿Qué ha... pasado...?-preguntó mientras se levantaba frotándose la cabeza y notando una leve falta de equilibrio.

-Estabas en mi camino...-contestó, fría, la voz de Sephiroth a través del transmisor. Aquello habría sonado a reprimenda si no fuera porque todos sabían que a él no le habría importado cortarla por la mitad.

Tifa, cuando se hubo recuperado del golpe miró a su enemigo esperando encontrárselo partido por la mitad, y así fue... durante los cinco segundos que tardó la bestia en recomponer su viscoso cuerpo. La joven frunció en ceño.

-Si me dejas hacer mi trabajo podrás ocuparte de ese monstruo...-se quejó.

-Psé... Haz lo que quieras...-cuando Tifa miró hacia arriba vio al hombre de cabellos plateados volar hacia una colina cercana mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba. Cloud estaba en la colina de al lado, la cual tenía varios cortes producidos por espadas... seguramente minutos antes el rubio habría peleado contra Sephiroth para que no atacara deliberadamente a aquella larva, intentando permitirle tener el paso libre a Tifa.

-Bien, entonces... si nadie tiene ningún problema ahora... volveré a intentarlo-esta vez se esperó antes de avanzar a recibir las afirmaciones pertinentes.

-Tifa-escuchó a la doctora.-Ten cuidado, el monstruo no tiene sentido de la vista pero justamente por ello tiene muy desarrollado el sentido del tacto. Parece que se mueve teniendo en cuenta las vibraciones que percibe de la tierra y del aire.

-¡De acuerdo...!

Entonces la joven empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo, aunque parecía que esta vez el monstruo se había percatado que lo iban a atacar por detrás, cosa bastante obvia teniendo en cuenta la vibración subterránea que había producido la colisión de la morena contra las rocas. El enorme gusano empezó a agitar la cola de un lado a otro intentando atacarla con ésta hasta que, al darse cuenta de la rapidez con que Tifa esquivaba sus ataques, decidió atacarla también con algunos de sus látigos. Fue entonces cuando Cloud abandonó la colina en la que se encontraba vigilando que Sephiroth se estuviera quieto para bajar a cortarle algunas de aquellas extremidades a su enemigo. Del lado contrario apareció Vincent mostrando una habilidad asombrosa con su arma de fuego al conseguir disparar a casi todas las extremidades que le salían en ese momento al bicho de su cuerpo. Yuffie aprovechó el desconcierto de su enemigo para dar un salto desde un peñasco pasando por encima del cuerpo del bicho, soltar su Shuriken en dirección a los látigos y aterrizar al otro lado del monstruo recuperando su arma que había cortado unas cuantas extremidades por el camino.

En lo que la larva hacía crecer de nuevo aquellos látigos letales de su cuerpo Tifa logró acercarse lo suficiente a aquella superficie sólida y consiguió darle unos cuantos puñetazos y alguna patada de propina. Una vez hecho esto se apartó de un salto mortal hacia atrás justo antes de que el bicho la aplastara con el peso de su cola. La muchacha corrió hacia algún lugar seguro tras las rocas a la espera de los resultados de la doctora Hemler. Pulsó el botón verde para desconectar la conexión con los móviles de sus amigos y así oír lo más claro posible las instrucciones de Jessica.

-¿Has conseguido los datos?-preguntó la morena, preocupada.

-Sí, Tifa, ¡lo has hecho muy bien! Los estoy procesando... necesitaré unos diez minutos...

-De acuerdo... avisaré a los demás...-pulsó el botón verde de nuevo.-Chicos, la doctora ya tiene los datos que necesitaba... ¡dadle diez minutos!

-Bien, ¡lo dejaré hecho pedacitos para cuando le asestéis el toque final!-gritó Yuffie justo antes de que Tifa cortara la conexión general.

Así los guerreros de Wutai siguieron atacando aquel monstruo con sus armas cortantes, lanzándole cuerdas, bombas y Yuffie incluso llegó a usar algo de materia Sismo cuando estuvo segura de que ninguno de sus amigos estaba lo suficientemente cerca del bicho como para alcanzarlos a ellos también. Cloud por su parte seguía cortando aquellos látigos asegurándose así de que no atacaba por la espalda a ninguno de sus compañeros y, también, de que no destrozaba las rocas tras las que se escondía Tifa. Sephiroth por su lado seguía impasible en su colina, de brazos cruzados y mirando luchar al resto: no consideraba que tuviera que gastar sus energías en vano. Barret en cambio gastaba todas sus energías en distraer a aquel monstruo y no permitirle atacar a ninguno de sus compañeros aunque parecía que aquella larva lo consideraba más una mosca molesta que un enemigo propiamente dicho. Vincent se acercó a la zona donde se escondía Tifa y se posicionó junto a ella: ante cualquier imprevisto él podría ayudarla a huir rápidamente. Aunque había otra razón por la que escogió esa posición:

-Sephiroth...-susurró.

-Es... Arma Vital...-explicó Tifa.-Ha despertado esta mañana...-Vincent no respondió y la joven tampoco esperaba ninguna respuesta. Sabía qué "relación" guardaba su amigo con Sephiroth, pues era el hijo de la mujer a la que amaba. Lo que no sabía era qué sentimientos podría tener hacia él ahora que era su "aliado". De repente Tifa cayó en la cuenta de que Yuffie no había sido informada sobre el despertar de Sephiroth. Seguramente con la lucha tan complicada en la que estaba metida no se había percatado de su presencia, pero si lo hacía... pulsó el botón verde.-Yuffie, ¿¡me oyes?! –tardó unos segundos en recibir una respuesta.

-¿¡Qué pasa, Tifa?! ¡Iba a atizarle a ese bicho con un Bahamut que lo habría dejado con la pata tiesa!-gritó entusiasmada la ninja.

-Yuffie, seguramente no lo hayas visto aún... pero Sephiroth está aquí...

-¿¡Qué?!¿¡SEPHIROTH?!¿Dónde... dónde? ¿¡Que quieres que lo machaque?!

-¡NO! ¡Él es Arma Vital!-explicó la joven de Nibelheim.

-Os he dicho que no me llaméis así...-se oyó la voz fría de Sephiroth.

-¿¡EH?! ¡¿Esa voz... era Sephiroth?!-Tifa no sabía si el tono de Yuffie era más de sorpresa o de pánico extremo, sin embargo solo advirtió una cosa:

-No le ataquéis-justo después de pronunciar esas palabras pudo oír hablar a la doctora Hemler por lo que pulsó el botón verde.-Te escucho, Jessica...

-¡LO TENGO!¡Lo tengo!-gritaba entusiasmada Jessica.-¡Ya sé cuál es el punto débil de la larva!-hizo una pequeña pausa.-¡Bien! Según estos informes... va a resultar un poco complicado pero seguro que Cloud y Sephiroth pueden con ello-su tendencia de irse por las ramas cuando no terminaba de estar convencida de algo no ayudaba en esos momentos.

-Dímelo rápido, Jessica, ¡no tenemos mucho tiempo!

-Está bien, está bien... Hay que paralizarlo... tiene un punto nervioso muy importante encima del paladar, pero creo que Cloud podrá acertarle desde fuera... Aunque como queda tan cerca de la boca le será algo complicado...

-¿Cloud...?¡¿Y Sephiroth?! –preguntó la morena.

-Su espada es más larga, ¿verdad? Él debería ocuparse de rematarlo mientras Cloud pueda mantenerlo paralizado.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué tiene que hacer?-la joven de Nibelheim intentaba acelerar la explicación de Jessica.

-Debe atravesarle el cerebro y el corazón a la vez... en este orden y de una sola estocada

-Parece fácil, si Cloud lo mantiene paralizado...

-Lo será... dependiendo de la destreza de Sephiroth. Este bicho tiene unos órganos vitales muy pequeños, seguramente para poder protegerlos mejor...

-¿Alguna cosa más?

-Sí... si la larva no está paralizada en el momento de la estocada sus órganos vitales no serán vulnerables en absoluto... es capaz de regenerarlos en menos de una milésima de segundo...

-De acuerdo-cortó Tifa, pulsando el botón verde para comunicarse con todos.-¡Chicos, lo tenemos!-les repitió lo que la doctora le acababa de decir para terminar:-Sephiroth deberá encargarse de atravesarle el cerebro y el corazón, en este orden, mientras esté paralizado...

-Puedo hacerlo sin que nadie lo paralice...-replicó la voz fría y arrogante de Sephiroth.

-Me temo que no...-discrepó Tifa con cierto enfado por tener un aliado tan altivo.-¡Si Cloud no lo mantiene paralizado sus órganos volverán a formarse sin que ni siquiera te des cuenta!-hubo un silencio.-¡Los demás mantened distraído al monstruo para facilitarles el trabajo!-la joven dejó el transmisor abierto para una comunicación más ágil en ese momento tan crucial.

Así todos se pusieron en ello: se concentraron a atacarle desde los lados y desde atrás para librar a Cloud de los ataques de todos esos látigos que rodeaban el cuerpo de la bestia. Sephiroth aguardaba impasible el momento en que le tocara atacar mientras que el rubio se acercaba por delante dispuesto a pelear con aquella monstruosa boca para, en un descuido, saltarle encima y atravesarla con su espada. Sin embargo aquella tarea no sería nada fácil, pese a no tener que enfrentarse a aquellos molestos látigos. Aquel monstruo estaba dispuesto a morder y tragarse todo aquello que se le pusiera por delante y parecía que consideraba a Cloud una presa muy apetecible. Transcurrieron quince minutos de intensa lucha en que el rubio no paraba de esquivar mordiscos pero no lograba acercarse, ni por asomo, a su objetivo: era realmente MUY complicado. Cinco minutos más tarde a Cloud se le presentó una oportunidad de oro en la que consiguió hacerle masticar una roca que se encontró por el camino. En ese instante se subió al labio superior del monstruo y cuando iba a clavar su espada la larva dio un giro brusco de cabeza que hizo perder el equilibrio a su atacante. Seguidamente la bestia abrió la boca y dio un mordisco al aire, llevándose al rubio por el camino.

-¡¡¡¡CLOUD!!!!-gritó Tifa aterrorizada que lo había visto todo escondida tras las rocas.-¡¡CLOUD... NO!!-empezó a correr hacia el monstruo llena de rabia, sin siquiera pensar que en menos de dos segundos ella acabaría muerta si se acercaba a la boca de aquella bestia. Sin embargo Vincent la tomó del brazo y le impidió avanzar.

-Si vas morirás-le dijo.

-¡¡ME DA IGUAL!! ¡CLOUD...! ¡Cloud...!-pese a que el moreno la tenía fuertemente agarrada ella estiraba el otro brazo hacia aquella larva con todas sus fuerzas. No podía quedarse impasible ante aquella escena: debía ir a salvarlo... debía...

-Mira-le indicó Vincent de repente.

El dedo índice de su compañero indicaba al monstruo que se había quedado inquietantemente quieto. Sephiroth, que por fin había salido de su lugar privilegiado desde donde lo observaba todo, planeaba frente la larva. De repente la boca de ésta se empezó a abrir sin que el hombre de cabellos plateados ni se inmutara. Cuando al fin se hubo abierto completamente Tifa pudo ver a Cloud en su interior con su espada clavada en el paladar de aquel bicho horrible, seguramente en el lugar justo para paralizarlo. Permanecía de pie, pero parecía costarle un poco mantener su espada alzada, probablemente por la resistencia que intentaba poner su enemigo. Sephiroth sonrió fríamente y Cloud lo miró:

-Ha llegado tu turno...

-Me parece...-dijo el hombre de una sola ala tras soltar una sonora carcajada-que hay un pequeño obstáculo que me separa de mi objetivo...-Sephiroth sonreía con malicia mientras que Cloud frunció el ceño. Sus facciones se endurecían a medida que tenía que hacer mayor esfuerzo para aguantar con esa postura: la larva se estaba resistiendo muy duramente.-Sin embargo...-añadió regocijándose en el sufrimiento de su "compañero".-Si no te mueves ni un centímetro saldrás ileso... ¿Qué te parece...?-preguntó en tono burlón.

-Hazlo-indicó Cloud tras un pequeño silencio.

Esa orden hizo estremecer a todos los allí presentes: ¿estaba dejando Cloud su vida en manos de su PEOR enemigo? Es más, ¿estaba dándole la oportunidad a Sephiroth de que lo eliminara por siempre a sabiendas de que el rubio era el único que podía derrotarlo?

Sin embargo Cloud no podía quitarse las palabras de Aerith de la cabeza "Confía en mi... todo irá bien...", tan solo le quedaba fiarse de ella, como siempre había hecho. Tampoco tenían otra alternativa para eliminar a ese monstruo.

Así pues Sephiroth desenvainó su Masamune, sonrió fríamente sin quitarle los ojos a Cloud de encima y dio la estocada.

El rubio ni siquiera parpadeó, viendo venir el arma de Sephiroth a toda velocidad... Tras unos silenciosos segundos Cloud pudo sentir la Masamune contra su piel.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_¡OMG! Sephiroth parece no tener piedad de nadie que se ponga en su camino... pero por lo menos avisó... Y Cloud... ¿tanta fe tiene en las palabras de Aerith? Alomejor tendría que haber vuelto a aparecer para decirle "¡Cloud apartateeeeee!" Si es que este chico no tiene voluntad propia... ¿Qué habrá pasado? Ay no sé, no sé... ¿nos hemos quedado sin Cloud? Sí, puede que haya alguna baja durante el fic... pero no os diré cuando... tal vez sea ahora...

_**Próximo capítulo: La última vez**_  


* * *

**Review:**

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu: **¿Intriga, decías? No me odies por este corte... porque habrá más!! MUAJAJAJAJAJA Tengo el podeeeer!! xD Pero ya sabes que actualizo con regularidad así que no preocuparse! Las partes Cloti vendrán algo más adelante... xD Cuando las cuelgue hablaremos... (muajajajaa! el podeeer xD)

**Aurenare:** Aquí está la explicación del porqué la larva salió el mismo día que Sephiroth, y es que a mi también me parecía raro que pasara todo a la vez... (la explicación la tenía antes de que me lo comentaras, eh? jajaja). Y bueno, Sephiroth por poco se carga a Tifa... y ahora no sabemos qué ha sido de Cloud! En fin, son cosas que hay que hacer para darle intriga al fic... Y es un recurso además que me gusta bastante! Jajajaja Bueno ya me dirás qué te ha parecido con las cosas buenas y las malas :D (espero que malas no haya muchas xD)


	9. La última vez

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo IX: La última vez

Así pues Sephiroth desenvainó su Masamune, sonrió fríamente sin quitarle los ojos a Cloud de encima y dio la estocada.

El rubio ni siquiera parpadeó, viendo venir el arma de Sephiroth a toda velocidad... Tras unos silenciosos segundos Cloud pudo sentir la Masamune contra su piel.

Hubo un silencio que se hizo eterno... Cloud entornó los ojos: Sephiroth tenía razón, si se hubiera movido tan solo un centímetro su estocada lo habría fulminado sin piedad. El hombre de una sola ala arrancó su espada del cadáver de aquella bestia rozando la mejilla de Cloud, pero sin hacerle ni un rasguño, recorriendo el mismo trayecto que había hecho hacía unos segundos y sonrió con prepotencia.

El joven rubio arrancó su propia espada de la garganta de aquella bestia y salió de su boca, algo lleno de babas. Luego volteó hacia Sephiroth que seguía mirándolo con esa sonrisa altiva. El hombre de cabellos plateados sentía una clara superioridad sobre Cloud, y se lo había demostrado una vez más al dejarle sentir tan de cerca su precisión manejando la Masamune. Entornó los ojos deleitándose aún con el momento en que tuvo al rubio a su merced, saboreando en su mirada lo humillado que se llegó a sentir en esos momentos.

Cloud frunció el ceño, algo disgustado por la situación, durante su pequeño duelo de miradas pero no pudo prestarle mucha más atención ya que Tifa corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente sin importarle lo sucio que pudiera estar.

-¡CLOUD!¡Estás bien! Yo pensaba... pensaba que...

-Estoy bien, Tifa-le dijo el rubio apartándola un poco y sonriéndole cordialmente.

Sephiroth no reparó en la escena, sino que dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la nave. Vincent lo observaba desde la lejanía: sentía curiosidad por aquel hombre tan misterioso y su ahora "aliado". El hijo de Lucrecia...

-¡Ey! ¿Estáis todos bien?-preguntaba mientras Yuffie a los guerreros de Wutai.-¡Lo sabía! ¡Ni una baja! ¡Ey, chicos! ¿Qué os parece el poder de Wutai, eh...? Envidiable, ¿verdad?-pese a que nadie la escuchaba ella seguía hablando orgullosa.-Ya... ya sé que os encantaría tener todo este potencial en vuestras ciudades... que con unos guerreros así dormiríais plácidamente todas las noches... pero...

-¡Maldición!-gritó Barret de repente mientras Yuffie seguía con su monólogo.-¿Por qué no ha desaparecido ya este maldito monstruo? ¿No piensa irse a la Corriente Vital?-esa pregunta hizo reparar a todos ellos en el cadáver que se descomponía a grandes velocidades pero que no desaparecía como pasaba normalmente.

-¿Jessica?-preguntó Tifa.-¿Por qué no...?

-Una bestia como esa...-empezó a explicar la doctora-que se alimenta de Corriente Vital no puede pasar a formar parte de ella. He mandado a Cid ir a por una muestra, cuando la consiga podéis incinerar el cadáver...

Y así lo hicieron. Cid, que se había quedado a cargo de la nave, se acercó con una especie de vaso en la mano y con cierta cara de asco y berreando toda clase de palabras malsonantes recogió una muestra del monstruo para Jessica. Una vez hecho esto Yuffie lo fulminó con su materia Fuego de alto nivel por lo que solo quedaron unas cuantas cenizas que se las llevaría el viento.

Llevaron la muestra a la doctora que les hizo una revisión a cada uno de ellos, excepto a Sephiroth que esta vez se negó en rotundo. Por su parte Yuffie, que se había quedado en su Wutai natal, les informó de que ya no quedaba ni rastro de aquella bestia en el lugar de batalla. Así pues decidieron volver cada uno a su vida normal: Shelke, que había estado esperando a Vincent junto a la doctora Hemler ayudándola en medida de lo posible con la maquinaria, partió junto a su amigo de largos cabellos oscuros hacia el norte. Red XIII y Cait Sith permanecieron junto a la doctora en busca de nuevas noticias; Sephiroth volvió a salir por la puerta del laboratorio sin decir dónde iba y el resto tomaron la nave Shera para volver a Edge.

---

Las siguientes semanas fueron tranquilas: no había rastro del resto de larvas y Sephiroth parecía cumplir con las revisiones semanales que le hacía pasar Jessica.

Tifa, por su parte, estaba como ausente desde entonces. La sensación que le dejó el creer a Cloud muerto la impactó de sobremanera y no dejaba de pensar en ello... En ese momento se le habían pasado por la cabeza tantas cosas que quería decirle, pensando que ya no podría hacerlo... Aunque no podía decir que esa fuera la primera vez que tenía esa sensación.

Desde que había reabierto el Séptimo Cielo tras esa dura batalla la joven camarera casi no daba abasto con el éxito que estaba teniendo su cóctel "Lifestream". Además, como no quería que Cloud supiera qué usaba para prepararlo, tenía que pedirle a Barret que fuera a buscarle los ingredientes por lo que de vez en cuando Marlene volvía al Séptimo Cielo durante un par de días.

Ese era uno de esos días en que la pequeña se había quedado a dormir con ellos. En ese momento estaba junto a Denzel en una de las mesas del bar tomándose unos zumos y esperando a que su padre volviera a por ella. Su vista se centraba en la barra: allí estaba Tifa hablando con Johnny. La joven camarera parecía indecisa, como si le quisiera decir algo a aquel amigo suyo... él mientras tanto disfrutaba de su cóctel "Lifestream": no hacía más que pedir lo mismo desde que Tifa lo sacó a la venta.

-¿Te pasa algo, Tifa?-le preguntó Johnny al verla con esa expresión de indecisión.

-¿Eh...? No... estaba... estaba pensando...

-Dime.

-Eh... mira... es que... tú eres el único amigo que tengo...-Johnny se emocionó. ¿Lo consideraba su único amigo?-fuera de Avalancha...

-Ah...-el muchacho se dio cuenta de que se había alegrado antes de hora.

-Y... verás... estaba pensando si... eh... ¿tú... tú crees que...?-a Tifa le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba hacer aquella pregunta-¿crees que merece la pena... confesar tus sentimientos... a la persona que... amas?-Johnny, que al ver lo mucho que le estaba costando hablar a la joven había aprovechado para tomar un trago de su bebida, escupió todo el líquido sobre la barra. Inmediatamente se dispuso a limpiarlo con una servilleta mientras le respondía:

-Eh... bueno... yo creo... que sí...-una vez hubo dicho esto se dio cuenta de lo poco que él mismo seguía sus consejos, pero se dispuso a argumentar su respuesta:-S... si no se lo dices... bueno... nunca sabrás lo que... bueno... lo que piensa esa persona... sobre... el tema...

-¿¡Y si ya sabes cuál será su respuesta?!-preguntó Tifa preocupada, quizás en un tono de voz demasiado alto que casi hizo caer de la silla a su interlocutor.-Eh... quiero decir... yo ya... ya sé cómo reaccionara... lo conozco muy bien...-continuó apenada.-Pero... crees... ¿que serviría para quitarme un peso de encima?

Johnny miró a su camarera favorita. Aquella chica le gustaba de sobremanera, siempre parecía tan fuerte y tan decidida... tan distinta a él.... Pero en ese momento, viéndola con esa expresión de preocupación, de tristeza y con las manos apretadas contra el pecho por su indecisión... Parecía tan frágil... Le daban ganas de protegerla.

-Hombre, si lo dices... nunca podrás arrepentirte de no haberlo hecho, ¿no?-respondió, no muy seguro, frotándose la cabeza con una mano.

-Arrepentirme por no haberlo hecho...-Tifa meditó unos segundos sobre esa frase. Después se le iluminó la cara, cosa que alegró a Johnny-¡Tienes razón! ¡Muchas gracias! Y por la ayuda que me has dado... ¡hoy invita la casa!

Marlene seguía mirando la escena desde su mesa. Denzel en cambio había recogido ya los vasos vacíos y había limpiado la mesa.

-Marlene, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Denzel!-gritó efusivamente la pequeña.-¿Qué te parece si hoy vienes a dormir a mi casa?

-¿A tu casa?-repitió el aludido confuso.

-¡Sí! Aún no has venido a verla, ¿verdad? ¡Nos ha quedado súper bonita! Además mi padre seguro que nos explica alguna de sus historias antes de irnos a dormir. ¿Qué te parece?-propuso, improvisando, Marlene.

-Eh... se lo tengo que preguntar a...

-¡Vamos, vamos!-la pequeña tomó de la muñeca a Denzel sin dejarlo terminar de hablar llevándolo hacia la barra para preguntarle a Tifa. Marlene sabía que la joven camarera no se negaría, pues le estaba ofreciendo la intimidad que quería para hablar con Cloud. Mientras se lo estaban preguntando, el joven repartidor entró por la puerta del bar.

-¡Cloud! Que pronto llegas...-saludó la camarera mientras los dos niños corrían hacia él para hacerle las preguntas pertinentes del día. Tifa sonrió mientras veía a Cloud subir por las escaleras tras devolverle el saludo seguido por los dos pequeños. De repente se dio cuenta...-¡Ah, Johnny! ¿No le buscabas antes?

-Eh... s... sí...-respondió el aludido, que se había quedado paralizado-pero ya es muy tarde y... tengo que irme...

Tifa vio confundida cómo su amigo abandonaba rápidamente el local. ¿Por qué se acercaba tan a menudo buscando a Cloud y cuando lo veía no tenía tiempo de hablar con él? Un griterío familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¡Ey, Tifa!-la muchacha lo miró con la expresión aún confusa.-¡MALDICIÓN!¡¿Me paso dos malditos días buscándote ingredientes para ese maldito cóctel tuyo y me recibes así?!

-Eh... ah... ¡perdón! Estaba pensando... eh...-parecía estar aún en las nubes.-¡Bienvenido, Barret!

-¡Eso está mejor! ¡Prepárame uno de esos malditos cócteles a mi también! Llevo como dos meses trayéndote los ingredientes y aún no lo he probado-Tifa asintió sonriente.-¡Bien! Entonces iré descargando las cajas mientras tanto.

Barret salió hacia su furgoneta donde tenía cajas y cajas de los ingredientes que usaba Tifa para su combinado especial. Marlene, que seguramente había oído los gritos inconfundibles de su padre, bajó corriendo. Lo intentó ayudar a cargar cajas pero al no poder con ninguna Barret decidió cargarla en su hombro.

-¡Papá! Hoy se vendrá Denzel a dormir, ¿verdad que puede?

-Si Tifa lo deja ¡claro que sí!

-¡¡Yupiiiiiiiiiii!!

La joven camarera sonrió ante esa escena paternal pero bajó la mirada rápidamente, algo melancólica. Tal vez Barret no tenía una familia perfecta, pero por lo menos se consideraban una familia... ella no podía decir lo mismo. Suspiró resignada mientras preparaba la nueva presentación que le había propuesto Marlene para el cóctel.

Una vez Barret hubo terminado de descargar todas las cajas y tras guardarlas en la despensa se dirigió a la barra donde estaba Tifa mientras Marlene volvía arriba a ayudar a hacer el equipaje a Denzel:

-A ver a que se debe tanto revuelo con esa bebida...-la camarera le sirvió su copa.-Uhm... ya veo de dónde le viene el nombre...-dijo mirando aquel líquido.-¿Seguro que esto es comestible?-le preguntó a Tifa.

-Querrás decir si es "potable"-reprochó un poco ofendida la joven.-Y claro que se puede beber, hombre. Esa es su finalidad, ¿no?-sin embargo Barret no parecía muy convencido. Aquel extraño brillo le ponía los pelos de punta. Aún y así terminó tomando un trago para no hacerle un feo a su amiga. Aquella bebida bajaba suavemente por la garganta, pero le daba una sensación extraña. De repente se sentía como más relajado, como si le fuera más fácil recordar.

-¿Se puede saber qué le echas?-preguntó.

-Barret... si eres tú el que me traes los ingredientes...

-¡¿Y con eso haces... esto?!-"La verdad es que la sensación era muy agradable" pensó. Tifa sonrió sabiendo que de la boca de su amigo nunca saldrían esas palabras.

Barret se terminó su copa en cinco minutos y empezó a divagar en sus recuerdos. En muchos de ellos estaba Marlene: aunque ella no estuviera físicamente siempre se acordaba de ella. Justo cuando estaba empezando a echarla de menos la voz de la niña resonó por las escaleras:

-¡Papá! Ya estamos listos...

-¡Marlene!-el susodicho se levantó de la silla y fue a coger a su hija como si hiciera meses que no la veía. Tifa rió ante la escena, Denzel los miraba confundido y Marlene reía alegremente sin saber muy bien a que venía eso.-¿Ya estáis preparados para irnos?

-Sí, papá, ¡vamos!

Los dos pequeños se despidieron de Tifa y subieron a la furgoneta de Barret. La joven camarera suspiró, cansada. Sin embargo había algo que quería hacer esa noche, justo al cerrar el bar.

Y así lo hizo: tras irse los últimos clientes Tifa cerró todas las puertas de entrada y subió al piso superior, hacia el despacho de Cloud. Se asomó por la puerta y vio al rubio en su escritorio, con la única iluminación de la lámpara de mesa. Se acercó sigilosamente para acabar comprobando que el joven se había dormido plácidamente sobre el escritorio. Tifa sonrió al ver aquella expresión de serenidad en su rostro y se quedó hipnotizada observándolo dulcemente. De repente la expresión del rubio cambió un poco, al fruncir levemente el ceño. Tifa pensó que se había despertado sobretodo al oírle pronunciar su nombre:

-Tifa...

-¿Sí?-contestó casi sin darse cuenta.

Cloud de repente abrió los ojos y se encontró con Tifa a unos centímetros de él, cosa que lo asustó en un principio. Se incorporó rápidamente en su silla y la miró durante unos segundos. Ella se rió al verlo "confundido".

-¿Te he asustado?-preguntó la joven entre risitas.

-Eh... n... no...-contestó aún un poco descolocado Cloud.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a hablar contigo...-le respondió sonriéndole, aunque estuviera un poco ofendida por la pregunta.

Cloud aún se sentía nervioso. Acababa de despertar bruscamente de un sueño que no le había gustado nada. Y últimamente tenía demasiados de esos: desde la noche en que bebió con Tifa su cóctel "Lifestream" y ella pronunció aquellas palabras...

Todos los sueños empezaban igual: Cloud y Tifa estaban juntos. Sin embargo había veces en que él no sabía cómo comportarse y la joven se acababa hartando de él, diciéndole que era un inútil, que solo hacía que traerle dolores de cabeza y se iba dejándolo solo. Otras simplemente salía Sephiroth o alguna clase de enemigo que atacaba a Tifa para herirle a él y poder derrotarle.

El rubio no recordaba cuál de las versiones había aparecido en sus sueños hacía unos momentos, pero sabía que aquella pesadilla había vuelto a repetirse, y aquello no hacía más que confundirlo.

Tifa miraba con expresión de preocupación la cara de Cloud. Pese a que no lo mostrara mucho ella notaba que algo no terminaba de ir bien.

-Cloud... ¿te pasa algo?-el rubio la miró sorprendido, sin embargo negó lo evidente. No quería que Tifa supiera nada sobre sus pesadillas y, por extensión, de que le estaba ocultando que sabía lo que ella sentía. La morena no se terminó de creer la negación de su compañero pero se resignó a no preguntar, como siempre solía hacer en aquellas ocasiones.

-¿Q... qué querías decirme?-dijo Cloud, intentando cambiar de tema y a la vez ganar tiempo para reponerse de su alteración.

-¿Eh...? Ah... bueno...-Tifa bajó la mirada un poco entristecida. Que Cloud de nuevo le ocultara qué se le pasaba por la cabeza le había quitado las ganas de hacer lo que había ido a hacer. Iba a decir "No es nada" cuando la horrible sensación que sintió las veces que había creído al rubio muerto la recorrió de nuevo de pies a cabeza. Miró a Cloud a los ojos recordando lo que le había dicho Johnny: "Si lo dices... nunca podrás arrepentirte de no haberlo hecho". Una vez más esas palabras fueron el impulso que ella necesitaba para seguir adelante, pese a que no supiera cómo...-Cloud, yo... hay algo que...-se quedó muda de repente apretando los labios con fuerza, como si estuviera reteniendo las palabras que venían después... aunque en realidad no las encontrara en su mente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, procurando calmarse e intentando sentir lo suficientemente nítido ese sentimiento como para poder expresarlo con palabras.

Cloud, por su parte, había conseguido tranquilizarse, no sabía si por la tenue luz de escritorio o por la expresión de serenidad que había adoptado Tifa en ese momento y que tanta paz le transmitía. Él la miraba curioso sin que se le pasara por la cabeza, siquiera, la idea de que la joven necesitaba decirle lo que sentía. De repente vio como la expresión de Tifa se volvía algo más triste y como las manos le empezaban a temblar. Casi por instinto las tomó entre las suyas y susurró su nombre. La morena abrió los ojos entonces, sintiéndose sorprendida. Casi sin darse cuenta, intentando buscar su sentimiento de amor hacia Cloud, se había encontrado con la impotencia de tenerlo delante y no poder expresarlo. Sin embargo, ahora que el rubio la tomaba de las manos y la miraba con esa expresión de preocupación, ella pudo sentir ese amor intensamente: sólo Cloud sabía mirarla así, sólo Cloud sabía tratarla de esa manera... sólo... quería tener a Cloud a su lado... ¿era eso tan malo?

Aquellos pensamientos la hicieron sentirse segura y pudo seguir hablando, por fin:

-Cloud...-suspiró.-Yo... te necesito-ante esas palabras el rubio alzó las cejas por la sorpresa y la incomprensión que sentía en ese momento. Ella continuó hablando, aprovechando el impulso que le había dado aquella frase.-Te necesito a mi lado Cloud, todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida...-él la miró confundido. ¿Acaso no vivían juntos? Ella, ignorando la expresión del rubio, tomó sus manos que aún seguían sujetando las de ella.-Te quiero, Cloud-añadió finalmente con seguridad.

Al joven de repente se le cortó la respiración. Su corazón latía muy rápido por el nerviosismo de no saber qué decir. Intentó encontrar las palabras en su cabeza, alguna idea, algo para... ¿para decir qué? Él no sabía lo que sentía... ¿aquellos sentimientos que tuvo de pequeño se habían esfumado? Ni siquiera se había planteado aquello hasta el día en que bebieron el "Lifestream" y Tifa se lo dijo antes de dormirse. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora pero no se le ocurría qué decir, para salir del paso. Tal vez debía serle sincero, y decirle que él... ¿que él qué? ¿Que él no sentía nada?¿Que él no sabía si sentía algo?¿Que ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber lo que significaba sentir algo? Sin saber muy bien qué decir abrió la boca:

-Eh... yo... –miró a Tifa algo avergonzado pero se sorprendió al verla sonriendo. Sin dejar aquella expresión de lado le acarició la mejilla y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. Cloud se sintió por una parte aliviado pero por otra... ¿cómo sería capaz de volver a mirarla a la cara? Se sentía inútil... un completo desastre. Cualquier otro habría sabido qué decir... de hecho cualquier otro habría sabido lo que sentía.-¡Espera!-alcanzó a decir antes de que cruzara la puerta. La joven se giró, sonriendo aún, pero él se volvió a quedar mudo así que ella tomó la palabra.

-Cloud, no hace falta que digas nada... yo sé que...

-¡N... no! Yo...-la interrumpió el rubio sin saber el porqué pero volvió a enmudecer, con la cabeza baja.

-Cloud...-Tifa se volvió a acercar a él.-No hace falta que digas nada...-de hecho se estaba acercando DEMASIADO a él. Le tomó del mentón haciéndole alzar la mirada para cruzarse con la de ella. Se acercó hasta que una distancia de solo uno o dos centímetros separaba sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando el corazón y la cabeza de Cloud empezaron a ir a toda velocidad. No podía dejar de pensar en aquellos sueños, se le pasaron una y otra vez cada una de aquellas horribles imágenes que llenaban sus pesadillas cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Tifa reconociendo lo inútil que era, lo poco que sabía tratar a las personas... otra que se desplomaba tras el ataque mortal de Sephiroth, una tercera que perdía ante la lucha contra algún monstruo que había ido en busca de Cloud... sólo la voz de la joven le hizo volver a la realidad. Habló sin moverse ni un centímetro respecto a su anterior posición, casi rozando los labios del rubio:

-¿Ves? Por muy cerca que estemos... tú siempre estarás a años luz de mí...-dicho esto se separó y definitivamente salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí. Sin embargo no había abandonado la sonrisa que se le había dibujado al decir lo que sentía. Tifa se apoyó en la puerta que acababa de cerrar a sus espaldas ampliando su sonrisa. Sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan aliviada y feliz.

Cloud por su parte no se había movido ni un centímetro. Pese a que su pulso y su respiración volvían a ser normales su mente en ese momento la ocupaba aquella frase _"Por muy cerca que estemos... tú siempre estarás a años luz de mí"_. ¿Por qué había pronunciado unas palabras tan tristes con esa sonrisa infinita en su rostro? ¿Y por qué había sentido a Tifa alejarse tanto de él cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta? Por un segundo tuvo la misma sensación que le produjo aquel sueño en que Aerith le dijo que se iba a la Ciudad Olvidada... como si fuera la última vez que iba a verla...

Cloud frunció el ceño volviendo su vista hacia el papeleo de su mesa. Se organizó los pedidos de la mañana siguiente y se dispuso a irse a la cama a dormir. Su cerebro había cumplido el cupo de pensamientos por aquel día...

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Cloud se ha salvado de una buena estocada de la Masamune... ¡pero no quiero dejarlo en paz! Ahora a pensar sobre qué le pasa por la cabeza. Creo que nunca lo ha tenido muy claro... He intentado aclararme un poco para reflejar qué le pasa a Cloud pero es algo complicado, ¿verdad? Y la actuación de Tifa... un poco descarada, me parece... pero bueno, puestos a tirarse al agua (ya de una vez, que ya tocaba tantos años sin decirlo... xD) ¡pues se tira de pleno! ¡Las opiniones y demás en reviews! :D

_**Próximo capítulo: El precio de la victoria**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Reviews:**

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu:** Aquí algo de Cloti... ¿Hablamos? Jajajajaja... Bueno Cloud igual de tonto que siempre pero hay que comprenderle, pobrecito... que lo ha pasado mal (pero parece que no quiera ser feliz xD jajaja) Sigo teniendo el poder pero eso no significa que haga lo que yo quiera (si fuera por mi ya estarían juntos ahí juntando las camitas xD) Pero bueno todo se andará... (o no :O)

**Aurenare:** A ver, lo de "los perdidos" está solucionado jajajaja (creo, si me he dejado alguno a ver si me lo encuentras... como me dijiste al controlar a tantos personajes es fácil que alguno se me olvide). No has tenido duelo Cloud-Sephiroth con espadas pero ha habido un pequeño duelo de miradas, espero que eso te haya servido para cubrir un poco el cupo de peleas ;D (ya sé, ya sé, nada que ver con una buena lucha de espadas pero qué le haremos :D)


	10. El precio de la victoria

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

_¡Hola! Si me lo permitís esta vez me cuelo antes de que empiece el capítulo (bueno, de hecho me cuelo igual xD). Es para especificar que éste lo haré indicando desde qué punto de vista estoy narrando la historia. Esto es porque ahora cada punto de vista cobra una importancia mayor, es decir, que en ve de narrar entre todos los puntos de vista una historia, se irán alternando y a veces habrá fragmentos de la historia que se repetirán desde varios puntos de vista._

_Lo indicaré en inglés, que siempre queda mejor, de la siguiente forma: "Cloud's viewpoint" dará comienzo a la parte en que el protagonista es EXCLUSIVAMENTE Cloud. Luego puedo cambiar a "Sephiroth's viewpoint" y repetir una parte de la historia que he contado antes, pero esta vez distinta porque es desde el punto de vista de Sephitroth. Como si cada punto de vista fuera un pequeño capítulo. Dicho esto, y esperando haberme explicado bien, empiezo:_

Capítulo X: El precio de la victoria

Cloud's viewpoint

Cloud se levantó de su cama. La verdad es que tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza, tal vez de tanto pensar la noche anterior, tal vez por haber dormido poco. Se giró hacia Tifa y la observó durante a penas unos segundos... sus palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza: _"Por muy cerca que estemos... tu siempre estarás a años luz de mí". _Aquello no había hecho más que intensificar sus peores pesadillas... y sólo hacía que se sintiera aún más inútil de lo que se había sentido la noche anterior. Fue por eso por lo que, hacía dos años, se había ido a vivir a la iglesia de Aerith... sintiéndose como un problema para todos aquellos que lo rodeaban, y aún más con el geoestigma en su brazo que no hacía más que menguar su utilidad.

Por un momento pensó en volver a ese lugar... pero la idea se esfumó rápidamente de su cabeza sabiendo que Tifa iría en su búsqueda sin complejos.

Finalmente el rubio decidió prepararse para salir: cogió sus pedidos, bajó al piso de abajo y tras montar en su moto partió.

Tifa's viewpoint

Tifa abrió los ojos encontrándose con la luz del día. Se incorporó y miró la hora: aún era pronto. La cama de al lado estaba vacía, pero gracias a las arrugas que se distinguían en las sábanas Tifa adivinó que no lo había estado toda la noche. Se levantó finalmente y se dirigió al baño donde pudo comprobar que aquella sonrisa seguía dibujada en su cara, y aquel alivio seguía estando en su corazón. Se alegraba de no haberse puesto triste aún sabiendo lo lejos que Cloud estaba de ella, sentimentalmente hablando. Como le había dicho el día anterior Johnny "Si lo dices... nunca podrás arrepentirte de no haberlo hecho", la sonrisa de Tifa se amplió. Se lavó la cara, se dio una ducha y tras vestirse bajó a la planta baja. Abrió las ventanas del bar y observó a través de ellas el magnífico día que hacía: sentía el sol acariciarle las mejillas. Se giró y observó el bar que estaba casi listo para abrir. Pero aún no era la hora así que tomó su móvil.

-¿Barret? ¿Puedo pasar a recoger a Denzel?-hizo una pausa escuchando a su interlocutor preguntándole por qué no se esperaba a que él se lo dejara.-Quiero que me ayude hoy a abrir el bar...-hizo otra pausa.-De acuerdo, cuando terminemos puedes llevártelos a dar una vuelta.

Y así, la joven salió del bar en dirección al hogar de Barret, dando un tranquilo paseo. Cuando llegó golpeó levemente la puerta. Marlene asomó tras ésta.

Marlene's viewpoint

-¡Tifa!-exclamó Marlene. Después se fijó en la cara sonriente de la joven, por lo que sacó sus propias conclusiones sobre los hechos. Sin embargo, se hizo la confundida.-¡Oh! ¿Y esa cara...?

-¿No hace un día maravilloso hoy?-respondió la morena mirando al cielo.

-Eh... sí... es muy bonito-afirmó, confundida, la pequeña.-¿Te ha pasado algo bueno...?-atajó.

-¿Eh?-Tifa no parecía prestar mucha atención a lo que le decía su interlocutora.-Oh... sí... me he quitado un buen peso de encima ¿sabes?-la miró sonriente.-Siempre que quieras decirle algo a alguien, lo mejor es hacerlo.

Marlene interpretó aquellas palabras como que todo había salido a pedir de boca por lo que ella también sonrió. Sabía lo mucho que Tifa quería a Cloud y le alegraba que él la quisiera igual, aunque no mostrara sus sentimientos. La hizo pasar y corrió, feliz, a llamar a Denzel. Entró en su cuarto gritando:

-¡Denzel! ¡Tifa ha llegado ya!

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta?-le preguntó, extrañado, el pequeño.

-Uhm... son cosas de mujeres-afirmó Marlene. Ella no soportaba que usaran la expresión "son cosas de mayores" contra ella, pero, tan solo por esa vez, decidió usar esa frase a su favor. Denzel arqueó una ceja y volvió a su equipaje: seguramente no le habría dado más importancia al asunto.

Marlene y Denzel bajaron hasta el comedor de la pequeña casa donde hablaban Tifa y Barret animadamente. Parecía que la alegría de la morena se contagiaba.

Barret's viewpoint

Una vez Tifa partió con Denzel, Barret dejó a Marlene a cargo de la comida que se llevarían aquel día. Él revisó su furgoneta: en el viaje que había hecho en busca de los ingredientes para Tifa se le había estropeado el motor. Había aguantado hasta llegar a su casa, pero sabía que no lo haría por mucho más tiempo. Así se dirigió caminando hacia el taller de reparaciones de la ciudad en busca de un nuevo motor.

Cuando llegó aún no habían abierto pero, al aporrear la puerta, los mecánicos se asomaron. Al ver de quién se trataba lo saludaron efusivamente: Barret, como descubridor del yacimiento de petróleo, les había ofrecido su ayuda inestimable para que pudieran prosperar rápidamente en su negocio y por ello le estaban eternamente agradecidos. Lo hicieron pasar para mantener una larga charla.

Cloud's viewpoint

Cloud terminó de entregar el primer paquete del día en Kalm. Acababa de sentarse en su moto, repasando el siguiente pedido cuando su móvil sonó. Lo descolgó sin decir nada:

-¡Cloud...!¡Ha despertado la segunda larva!-la voz de la doctora Hemler sonaba al otro lado del aparato.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó secamente Cloud.

-Por el sureste de Edge... ¡aún no ha salido de bajo tierra pero no tardará mucho!-Cloud comprendió la preocupación de Jessica: aquella larva estaba demasiado cerca de una ciudad, donde podría atacar a toda aquella gente inocente.-¡Sephiroth va para allá!

-Bien, yo estoy cerca...

-¡Avisaré a los demás! Necesitaréis toda la ayuda que podáis recibir...

-Llama primero a Tifa...-dijo colocándose las gafas, dispuesto a arrancar su moto en breve.-Ella tiene las manillas con los sensores... hoy necesitaremos esa información lo más rápido posible.

-¡De acuerdo!-y dicho esto colgó mientras el rubio arrancaba su moto para dirigirse hacia su nuevo enemigo.

No tardó más de diez minutos en llegar al punto indicado por la doctora donde, efectivamente, se estaba produciendo una especie de terremoto. Cloud miró hacia su derecha donde, no muy lejos, se vislumbraba claramente la ciudad de Edge. Debía guiar a aquel monstruo hacia otra dirección así que esperó a verlo salir. Cuando por fin emergió de las profundidades de la tierra el joven rubio se tomó unos segundos para observar a su horrible contrincante: parecía una especie de lagartija gigante, quizás tan grande como un camión. Lo sorprendente de aquella bestia eran sus dos cabezas y sus cuatro colas. Su espalda tenía una forma algo parecida a un abanico al disponer, el monstruo, de cuatro columnas vertebrales.

El rubio no se paró más a observar aquel horrible monstruo y arrancó su moto. Se dirigió a la parte de las cabezas, las cuales golpeó con su espada para dirigir la atención de su enemigo hacia él. Al conseguir ser el objetivo de éstas arrancó de nuevo para dirigirse en dirección contraria a Edge. Aquel bicho lo perseguía a una velocidad bastante sorprendente, debido al aspecto pesado que tenía, pero gracias a Fenrir no lograba alcanzarlo. O eso parecía al principio: tras unos minutos el monstruo pareció cansarse de aquel juego por lo que sacó una larga lengua viperina de una de sus cabezas y derrumbó la moto con ella. Cloud cayó algo lejos de la bestia debido a la velocidad a la que corría con su vehículo. Empuñó su espada, dispuesto a enfrentarse a aquella larva, aún y no haber podido alejarse más de la ciudad, y empezaron una ardua batalla. El joven espadachín tuvo que dividir su espada en dos para poder defenderse de las dos cabezas y sus respectivas lenguas. El monstruo pareció cansarse de no poder comerse a Cloud así que levantó sus patas delanteras y las hizo impactar bruscamente contra el suelo, haciendo perder el equilibrio a su contrincante. Pese a haberse caído Cloud podía controlar perfectamente la situación, seguía teniendo una facilidad increíble para defenderse de aquellas lenguas, pero no veía la oportunidad de atacar. Sin embargo aquello serviría para distraer a la bestia hasta que llegara Sephiroth y pudiera avisar de dónde se encontraban para que Tifa acudiera a recoger los datos para la doctora.

Así, al cabo de un rato de lucha, Cloud pudo ver la silueta de Sephiroth en aquel cielo despejado. Sonrió satisfecho, sin embargo cuando aquel hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca gritó:

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Cloud Strife está en apuros?

-Más quisieras... –respondió fríamente Cloud.

Sin más dilación Sephiroth atacó a aquella bestia con su Masamune cosa que hizo que ésta fijara su atención en él. El hombre de un solo ala planeaba a diez metros del suelo por lo que, con una de sus lenguas, el monstruo le lanzó un ataque rápido que esquivó por poco.

Lucharon con él durante un par de minutos hasta que Cloud pudo apartarse un poco para llamar a Jessica. Sin embargo, cuando iba a coger su móvil, su adversario hizo algo que no se esperaba: en medio de la lucha contra Sephiroth, seguramente al ver que aquello no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, hizo un agujero rápidamente en el suelo por el cual se coló y desapareció bajo tierra. Con sus colas se ocupó de tapar aquel hueco para no dejar casi huella. Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio. Sin embargo a los pocos segundos Cloud se percató de un pequeño rastro que dejaba aquel bicho en su camino: la tierra se quedaba un poco levantada. Obviamente el rastro los llevaba hacia Edge así que ambos se dirigieron hacia allí lo más rápido que pudieron mientras el rubio usaba su móvil para informar a la doctora de la nueva situación.

Tifa's viewpoint

Tifa paseaba tranquilamente de la mano de Denzel de camino al bar. Mantenían una interesante charla sobre cómo Tifa decidió unirse a Avalancha. Ella no profundizaba mucho en los detalles, como el de la muerte de su padre, pero le explicaba su entusiasmo por luchar por el planeta lo mejor que podía. Sabía que Denzel podía entender todos aquellos valores de los que hablaba: Reeve le había contado toda la historia del pequeño dándole a entender a la morena que aquello lo llevó a querer alistarse en la WRO. Denzel parecía identificarse con todo lo que Tifa le explicaba, y ella se sentía cada vez mejor y mejor: sentía que el haberse deshecho de aquel "peso" en su corazón estaba dando ya sus frutos.

Entraron al bar y oyeron un sonido cercano... era el móvil de Tifa sonando. La susodicha se palpó la ropa y se dio cuenta que, al llamar a Barret, se lo dejó descuidado en el bar. Se acercó al aparato y se impresionó al leer en la pantalla que tenía 27 llamadas perdidas así que atendió rápidamente la entrante:

-¿¡Jessica?!¿Pasa algo?-preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

-¡Tifa! ¡Por fin contestas!-gritó alterada la doctora al otro lado del aparato.-Ha salido una nueva larva, al sureste de Edge. Cloud la está intentando alejar de la ciudad pero necesita que vayas con las manillas para allá.

-¡Voy!-la joven colgó y subió a toda prisa a buscar sus manillas y el transmisor. A través de él retomó el contacto con Jessica mientras bajaba las escaleras. Le dijo a Denzel que avisara a la gente de los alrededores de que había un monstruo que podía atacar la ciudad y que estuvieran preparados para lo peor.

Así salió corriendo hacia la salida sureste de la ciudad. La voz de Jessica sonó alarmada de repente:

-¡Tifa! ¡¡La larva se acerca a Edge!!-la mente de la joven morena trabajó a toda velocidad: si el monstruo venía del sureste de la ciudad, al llegar lo primero que se encontraría sería... la casa de Barret.

-¡¡Marlene!!-gritó acelerando aún más, si cabe, su marcha.

Cuando estuvo frente a aquella casa, la alivió el no ver ni rastro de destrucción por la zona, pero su alegría no duró mucho tiempo. Pronto la tierra empezó a temblar y justo de enfrente de la morena salió una especie de lagartija gigante. Después de salir de bajo tierra se empezó a ensañar con la casa que tenía más cerca: aquella donde seguramente estaban Marlene y Barret. Tifa al principio solo pudo encargarse de cubrirse para no recibir ningún golpe de los escombros que aquella bestia lanzaba sin piedad pero al darse cuenta de que la pequeña estaba sola en casa al oír sus gritos y no los berridos de su padre, la morena se introdujo por el agujero que aquel enorme lagarto había hecho en la fachada de la casa en busca de Marlene. El interior parecía sostenerse correctamente pero seguramente no seguiría así por mucho tiempo por lo que Tifa buscó con la mirada el origen de aquellos gritos. No tardó en ver a la pequeña niña escondida debajo de la mesa del comedor pero justo cuando la joven de Nibelheim se dirigía hacia ella, para sacarla de allí, el monstruo consiguió atravesar la pared, quedando en medio de las dos.

-¡Maldición!-bramó Tifa con impotencia.

-¿Tifa, qué pasa?-oyó a la doctora Hemler. Pero la morena no tenía tiempo de describir su situación. Miró hacia los costados planteándose rápidamente todas las posibilidades que tenía en ese momento y escogió la única que vio:

Corrió en dirección a las dos cabezas y dio un gran salto que la hizo aterrizar con fuerza sobre la más cercana, consiguiendo estamparla contra el suelo. Rápidamente dio otro salto hacia atrás, dibujando una voltereta en el aire que le permitió dar dos fuertes patadas a la mandíbula de la segunda cabeza. Aterrizó en el suelo y aprovechando el desconcierto de aquella bestia volvió a concentrarse en ir a por Marlene. Sin embargo un rápido lengüetazo de la larva la tomó por la cintura y la mandó contra la pared del lado contrario a Marlene. Ella volteó rápidamente para aterrizar de pie en la pared y tomar impulso para volver al ataque, sin embargo la pared debilitada de aquella casa no soportó el golpe, por lo que se destrozó bajo sus pies. Los escombros se le cayeron encima y un gran trozo de pared le golpeó la cabeza por lo que se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos: casi no sentía su propio cuerpo y escuchaba un fuerte pitido como clavado en sus oídos. Además la vista la tenía también un poco borrosa y le parecía sentir sangre bajándole por la frente. Se levantó algo confundida con respecto a dónde estaba o cómo moverse pero una idea la movía casi por instinto: debía salvar a Marlene. En un último esfuerzo, y con un potencial sacado de la nada, corrió en dirección a la pequeña de nuevo y de un salto esquivó las dos cabezas justo en el momento en que aquel bicho le daba con el morro a la niña mandándola contra la pared. Pero esta vez Marlene ya estaba a salvo: Tifa le hizo de escudo. Lo último que sintió la joven fue como un latigazo en la espalda y un intenso dolor en la cabeza. De repente todo se volvió oscuro.

Sephiroth's viewpoint

Sephiroth volaba a toda velocidad tras el rastro que dejaba aquel monstruo en el suelo. Al cabo de unos minutos pudo oír y ver como la larva salía de bajo tierra dentro de la ciudad. Él aún estaba algo lejos pero al ver a aquel bicho entretenido con una de las casas cercanas el hombre de pelo plateado sonrió: la verdad es que ya estaba cansado de jugar a las carreras, ya era hora de una buena lucha.

Tardó unos minutos en alcanzar a la larva y, cuando lo hizo, desenvainó rápidamente su Masamune y atravesó las cuatro colas del animal de golpe. Esto hizo que la bestia, que parecía ensañada con aquella casa, se girara hacia el hombre de un solo ala profiriendo un rugido aterrador, pero que no sirvió para alarmar a Sephiroth: a éste le parecía que a su enemigo le gustaba demasiado jugar a las casitas como para considerarlo una amenaza para el planeta... sin embargo lo miró fríamente a los ojos con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Si quieres el poder de la Corriente Vital deberás deshacerte de mi primero...-dicho esto levantó su espada arrastrando a la larva por los aires durante unos segundos y de un pequeño salto clavó su arma en el suelo, inmovilizando a aquella bestia y produciéndole una grave herida a la vez. Sephiroth arrancó su espada de las cuatro colas de su enemigo y de un salto iba a asestarle uno de sus mejores ataques.

-¡QUIETO!-le mandó una voz cercana.

-¿Qué te pasa, Cloud?-preguntó Sephiroth.-¿No te gusta que no deje nada para ti?-añadió, sarcástico.

-Recuerda que estamos en una ciudad-respondió Cloud más seco que de costumbre, ese día debía de tener un humor de perros.-Debemos sacar al monstruo de aquí antes de atacarlo...-Sephiroth soltó una carcajada.

-¿Siempre lo haces todo tan aburrido?

-Tú simplemente encárgate de mantenerlo a ralla... NADA de ataques-ordenó Cloud.

Sephiroth arqueó una ceja. ¿Quién se creía que era para darle órdenes a él? Sin embargo en ese momento al hombre de una sola ala no le convenía empezar una batalla contra Cloud. Si había vuelto como "Arma Vital" era para que esas larvas no se hicieran con el poder de la Corriente Vital que le pertenecía a él. Y, aunque no le hiciera ninguna gracia, sabía que necesitaba a aquel chico rubio para conseguir su objetivo así que se dispuso a empezar una aburrida lucha intentando no destrozar mucho los alrededores.

En un momento que alzó la mirada hacia su ahora compañero vio como éste hablaba por teléfono. Sephiroth frunció el ceño: Cloud siempre anteponía a los demás a una buena batalla.

* * *

¡Hoy toca capítulo doble! Bueno, en realidad es un solo capítulo pero lo he cortado en dos para que mantengan más o menos la medida estándar... además que tan largo y con este estilo de narración puede hacerse un poco pesado tanto repetirse los acontecimientos... jajajaja pero a mi me parece interesante ver algunas cosas desde varios puntos de vista. Aquí aún no se nota mucho pero en el siguiente ya se ve más todo. Así que si queréis seguir ¡estáis invitados! Y si os queréis tomar una pausa también jajajaja (o si queréis dejar un review...)


	11. El precio de la victoria Finale

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

_Aquí la segunda parte del capítulo. Espero que la disfrutéis ;)_

Capítulo XI: El precio de la victoria (Finale)

Jessica's viewpoint

La mañana había empezado tranquilamente, con los trabajos de laboratorio diarios de la doctora. Sin embargo al poco rato había empezado a sonar aquella alarma de emergencia por lo que en ese momento Jessica se encontraba en el panel de control buscando el punto en concreto dónde había despertado una nueva larva mientras se ponía en contacto rápidamente con Sephiroth:

-¡Sephiroth! ¡Dirígete hacia Edge, va a despertar una nueva larva allí!

-Bien... ya me estaba empezando a aburrir...-dijo sin mucha preocupación por el peligro que comportaba la aparición de aquel monstruo.-¿Has dicho Edge?¿Eso dónde está?-la doctora recordó que el hombre de cabellos plateados había desaparecido antes de que Edge se construyera.

-Es una ciudad que está por las cercanías de Midgar. No tiene pérdida.

Dicho esto, la doctora llamó rápidamente a Cloud. Éste atendió al teléfono, como siempre, sin mediar palabra.

-¡Cloud...!¡Ha despertado la segunda larva!-informó Jessica.

-¿Dónde?-la voz de Cloud sonaba fría y seca: parecía algo enfadado. Aunque quizás solo fueran imaginaciones suyas.

La doctora Hemler le informó de la localización de la larva y de que Sephiroth se dirigía hacia allí. Al colgar, tal y como le había dicho el rubio, se dispuso a contactar con Tifa. Sin embargo nadie atendió la llamada. La doctora, preocupada, se dirigió hacia sus dos compañeros:

-Nanaki, Reeve, por favor llamad al resto de Avalancha para que vayan rápidamente en la Shera hacia Edge. Yo seguiré intentando contactar con Tifa...

-¡Eso está hecho!-exclamó Cait Sith, con entusiasmo.

Mientras Jessica volvió a intentar tomar contacto con Tifa varias veces más hasta que:

-¿¡Jessica?!¿Pasa algo?-por fin Tifa contestó. La doctora empezaba a temer que le hubiera pasado algo.

La joven le colgó tras explicarle la situación para luego volver a ponerse en contacto con la doctora a través del transmisor. La estaba escuchando dar instrucciones a Denzel de que permaneciera en el Séptimo Cielo, para informar a los vecinos del nuevo peligro cuando una de las terminales del laboratorio empezó a sonar: Cloud la estaba llamando.

-¡Jessica! La larva se dirige bajo tierra hacia el sureste ciudad. Sephiroth y yo vamos tras ella pero...

-¡Entendido!-respondió antes de colgar. Volvió a activar el micrófono para hablarle a Tifa a través del transmisor:-¡Tifa! ¡¡La larva se acerca a Edge!!-hubo un silencio tras el que su interlocutora gritó:

-¡¡Marlene!!

La doctora sabía que ese era el nombre de la hija de Barret así que dedujo que ambos vivían en esa zona de la ciudad. Entonces fue cuando más impotente se sintió por no poder salir a luchar, de sentarse en la silla de su lejano laboratorio mientras gente inocente sufría... Sin embargo sacó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente intentando convencerse de cómo ella mejor podía colaborar en aquella lucha era de esa forma.

Unos golpes y unos rugidos horribles se oyeron a través del transmisor de Tifa. La doctora se quedó helada ante esos sonidos escalofriantes, no sabía qué estaba pasando. Solo pudo oír más golpes, algún grito lejano y algún que otro rugido antes de que Tifa se pronunciara:

-¡Maldición!

-¿Tifa, qué pasa?-pero su interlocutora no contestó. Unos segundos más tarde oyó un golpe mucho más cercano que cualquiera de los anteriores que hizo que su corazón se parase por unos segundos-¿Tifa?-insistió con un hilo de voz, pero nadie respondió. Escuchó algunos gritos más en la lejanía y algunos golpes más. Después un rugido aterrador. Y luego silencio...-¡¡Tifa!!-empezó a gritar Jessica desesperada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Red XIII y Cait Sith volvieron al lado de la doctora al oír sus gritos.

-¿Qué pasa, Jess?-preguntó, un poco temeroso, Red.

-He perdido el contacto con Tifa... ¡No responde!

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Quieres decir que... le habrá pasado algo?-dijo Cait Sith algo alterado.

Sin darle tiempo a responder la terminal que contactaba con el móvil de Cloud empezó a sonar. Jessica descolgó:

-¿Cloud?

-¿Cuál es la situación?-preguntó fríamente su interlocutor.

-Eh... ¿estás solo?-hubo un silencio estremecedor antes de recibir ninguna respuesta... realmente Cloud estaba de muy mal humor.

-...No... Estoy con Sephiroth en la entrada de Edge...-a la doctora le heló la sangre aquella respuesta: Cloud no sabía nada de Tifa, y ambos se habían dirigido hacia el mismo punto de la ciudad. Empezó a pensar en lo peor...

-Cloud-intervino Nanaki al ver que la doctora no reaccionaba.-Hemos avisado a los demás, pronto estarán allí-satisfecho con esa respuesta el rubio colgó.

-Tifa...-susurraba Jessica, inmensamente preocupada. Sin embargo, sabiendo que tenía que reaccionar, pulsó el botón que lo pondría en contacto con el puesto de mandos de la Shera.-¿¡Cid?! ¿Ya habéis llegado a Edge?

-¡Claro que sí! Hace cinco $%&# minutos que aquellos dos se han lanzado con el aerodeslizador.

-¿Te refieres a Vincent y a Shelke?-preguntó la doctora.

-¡Sí! ¡Aquella $%&# de Yuffie dijo que iría por su cuenta!¡¡Se refirió a mi Shera como a una jodida lavadora!!-y así Cid empezó a bramar todo tipo de palabrotas y maldiciones dirigidas a la ninja de Wutai.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto-dijo Jessica antes de cortar la conexión.

-¿Jessica?-sonó una voz provinente del transmisor.

-¿¡TIFA?!-gritó, desesperada, la doctora.

-No... soy Shelke...-se identificó.

-¿Shelke?¿Qué haces con el transmisor de Tifa?

-Estaba... tirado en el suelo de una casa en ruinas...

-¿En el suelo... de una casa en ruinas...?-repitió la doctora intentando atar cabos: Tifa se había dirigido hacia el sureste de la ciudad en busca del monstruo... sin embargo lo que más le preocupó fue Marlene... tal vez aquella casa...

-¡¡MALDITO MONSTRUO!!-se oyó a través del transmisor, en la lejanía, acompañado del sonido de una metralleta.-¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI CASA?!

-¿Barret?-fue lo único que Jessica pudo decir, palideciendo ante las ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza al pensar en lo que le habría pasado a Tifa y a Marlene.

Shelke's viewpoint

Shelke y Vincent corrían a través de la nave de Cid hacia el área de los aerodeslizadores: se iban a lanzar encima de Edge para ayudar en la lucha contra la larva que había despertado. Cuando por fin llegaron se colocaron en sus posiciones le dieron instrucciones a Cid para que abriera la puerta de salida. Sobrevolaron Edge dirigiéndose al sureste, tal y como les habían indicado. Sin embargo aterrizaron algo lejos de la ciudad y más hacia el este que hacia el sur.

-Tu habilidad para aterrizar lejos del objetivo sigue intacta, Vincent-comentó la chica recordando que, dos años antes en la lucha contra el Deepground, el moreno aterrizó demasiado lejos de su objetivo. Sin embargo éste no se dio por aludido y empezó a correr hacia la ciudad, exterminando a los monstruos lejanos con su arma, para que no se interpusieran en su camino.

Al llegar a la parte exterior de la ciudad empezaron a rodearla hacia el sur vigilando bien en dónde habían signos de batalla, para que no les pillara desapercibidos. Lo primero que se encontraron fue un hueco enorme en una de las casas por lo que decidieron entrar a investigar. Shelke miró a su alrededor: estaba casi todo el domicilio destrozado. Siguió mirando los escombros de su alrededor caminando a través de la estancia hasta ver otra abertura enfrente suyo que los llevaría a la entrada de la ciudad. Fue entonces cuando oyó unas voces cerca de sus pies. Miró al suelo y finalmente encontró un transmisor tirado en el piso. Lo observó, extrañada, escuchando la conversación que se oía al otro lado del aparato: reconoció los gritos de Cid y la voz de Jessica. Cuando dejaron de hablar Shelke tomó la palabra:

-¿Jessica?-preguntó a través del micrófono.

-¿¡TIFA?!-la voz de la doctora sonó tan fuerte que Shelke tuvo que apartarse el auricular del oído.

-No... soy Shelke...

-¿Shelke?¿Qué haces con el transmisor de Tifa?

La joven pelirroja le explicó dónde se había encontrado el aparato, cosa que pareció asustar a su interlocutora. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera preguntar nada se oyeron unos gritos dentro de la ciudad:

-¡¡MALDITO MONSTRUO!!¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI CASA?!-la voz de Barret se oía fuerte aunque estuviera a varios metros de aquella casa. Su prótesis tenía forma de una enorme metralleta y disparaba en dirección a una pequeña montaña verde que se alzaba ante él.

Shelke no pudo distinguir lo que era hasta que se dividió en cuatro colas implacables, parecidas a las de un dragón. Una de ellas se alzó más que las demás y dejó caer todo su peso encima del brazo derecho de Barret. Éste cayó como un peso muerto y parecía que Barret no podía moverlo así que, con la ayuda de su brazo izquierdo levantó la metralleta como pudo para seguir disparando. Sin embargo no parecía que su arma estuviera funcional en esos momentos. Justo cuando parecía que las tres colas de aquella bestia que permanecían alzadas fueran a aplastarlo, una mancha roja lo hizo desaparecer justo a tiempo. Shelke se giró hacia Vincent y, como ya se había imaginado, vio a Barret a su lado.

-No merece la pena arriesgar tu vida sin motivo-le riñó la chica con una voz bastante neutra.-Solo hazlo por tus seres queridos.

-¡Marlene!-bramó de repente Barret, si cabe, más enfadado que antes.-¿¡Dónde está?!

-No lo sabemos...-respondió Shelke mientras Vincent registraba la casa con la mirada, como si hubiera algo por ahí.-Nosotros acabamos de llegar-le enseñó el transmisor que se había encontrado en el suelo.-Tifa también ha desaparecido...

Se hizo un silencio en el que a Shelke le pareció oír unos sollozos en el lateral contrario de la casa, justo al lado de Vincent. Éste se giró hacia una montaña de escombros y susurró:

-Marlene...

-¿¡QUÉ?!¿MARLENE ESTÁ ALLÍ?-bramó Barret justo antes de empezar a sacar piedras de aquella montaña junto al hombre de la capa roja. Shelke se acercó y vio como Barret sacaba a su pequeña de debajo de aquellos escombros.-¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Qué hacías allí debajo?¿Qué ha pasado?-parecía preocupado mirando a la pequeña de arriba abajo. Sin embargo Shelke, al echarle un pequeño vistazo, se dio cuenta de que solo cabía preocuparse por el susto que tenía encima y por el polvo que la cubría: no presentaba ninguna herida, ni siquiera leve.

-...Ti...Tifa...-consiguió decir entre sollozos Marlene mirando la montaña de escombros.

Así los dos hombres siguieron sacando piedras de aquella montaña para descubrir a la segunda víctima de aquel incidente. Sacaron a Tifa de allí y la tumbaron en el suelo. Su estado era realmente lamentable: la joven estaba totalmente inconsciente, le salía una preocupante cantidad de sangre de la frente y del oído y sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertas de moratones y heridas varias... seguramente tendría algo roto. Sin embargo su respiración, aunque algo débil, aún se oía.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-gritó Barret impotente.-¿¡Qué demonios...?!

-¿Barret?¿Qué está pasando?-sonó la voz de Jessica por el transmisor.-¿Habéis encontrado a Marlene y a Tifa?

-Sí-respondió lo más tranquilamente que pudo Shelke.-Marlene está bien pero Tifa...

Hubo un silencio, daba miedo hasta moverla, pues parecía que se fuera a romper. Se oyeron las máquinas de la doctora funcionar a toda velocidad.

-Las manillas no han sufrido ningún daño-dijo Jessica de repente.-Hice bien en hacerlas tan resistentes...

-¿¡CÓMO TE PREOCUPAS AHORA POR TUS MALDITAS MÁQUINAS?!-bramó Barret ante la sorpresa de todos. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta a quién se dirigía. Sin embargo la respuesta que recibió fue firme:

-¿Quieres que esa horrible larva destroce más hogares y le haga daño a más gente?-Barret no respondió.-Eso pensaba... porque en ese caso las necesitamos... Shelke, ¿puedes ponértelas?-la chica obedeció.-Bien, apunta con el puño hacia Tifa, le sacaré una foto para analizar los daños antes de que me la traigáis...

Una vez hecho esto Vincent tomó la palabra:

-Barret, coge a Marlene y a Tifa y llévalas con la doctora...

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No pienso huir de ese monstruo! ¡¡¡Después de todo lo que ha hecho se merece una buena paliza!!!

-Sí... y tu no puedes dársela-respondió Vincent secamente aludiendo claramente al brazo roto de su amigo.

-Yo... yo quiero luchar... por la gente a la que quiero...-murmuraba lleno de rabia Barret.

-Puedes luchar-intervino Shelke.-Salvar a inocentes también forma parte de la lucha y ofrecer ayuda a los que la necesitan...-su interlocutor la miraba sin terminar de convencerse.-Esta vez nos ocupamos nosotros de "darle una buena paliza"... Cuenta con nosotros.

Esas palabras convencieron a Barret que cargó con Marlene en su hombro derecho y se puso a Tifa, lo más suavemente que pudo en su hombro izquierdo. Antes de marchar preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Denzel?

-Tifa le dijo que permaneciera en el Séptimo Cielo-contestó Jessica. Barret cogió su teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja tras lo que empezó a correr hacia el norte, por dentro de la ciudad, en dirección al Séptimo Cielo bramando:

-¡¡¡CID, MUEVE EL MALDITO CULO METÁLICO DE TU MALDITA NAVE HACIA EL ESTE DE LA MALDITA CIUDAD!!! ¡¡COMO NO TE ENCUENTRE EN EL MALDITO SÉPTIMO CIELO EN DOS MALDITOS MINUTOS NO RESPONDO DE MIS MALDITOS ACTOS!!

Vincent y Shelke observaron como su amigo desaparecía rápidamente de sus vistas, tal vez maldiciendo demasiado. La voz de Jessica sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento:

-Cloud y Sephiroth necesitan la forma de vencer a la larva rápido. No podrán detener su afán de destrucción durante mucho más tiempo...

-Estas manillas...-empezó a decir Shelke-funcionan cuando se produce una vibración, ¿verdad?

-Eso es...

-Creo... que yo puedo usarlas-sentenció.

-¿Tú... sabes artes marciales?

-No... no sé de eso... pero puedo darle con la palma de la mano...-explicó la pelirroja. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Shelke es muy veloz-intervino Vincent.-No tendrá ningún problema en acercarse a la larva... ni en alejarse sin haber recibido ningún golpe.

-Está bien, entonces...-hizo otra pausa, algo larga esta vez.-Tifa está muy grave... voy a preparar la sala para atenderla cuando llegue... os dejo con Cait Sith y Nanaki a los mandos...

-¡Que empiece la acción!-sentenció una voz estridente.

-Reeve...-susurró Shelke.

-¡Cuento contigo!-respondió el gato mecánico.

Shelke se colocó, por fin, el transmisor en su oído, revisó sus manillas, miró a Vincent y corrieron hacia el monstruo. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con sus cuatro colas de frente. Al otro lado Cloud y Sephiroth mantenían una no muy animada lucha contra la bestia. El segundo, de hecho, parecía estar aburriéndose.

Shelke informó a sus dos interlocutores de su posición y apuntó al enemigo con el puño para que le sacaran una foto, tal y como le indicaron.

-Vaya... la foto no es muy buena-se quejó Reeve. Shelke observó los movimientos de la larva durante unos segundos: estaban en una calle algo estrecha para aquella situación debido a los edificios que había a los lados... si pasaba por uno de los laterales su muerte sería segura. Decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Vincent, cúbreme.

El moreno asintió, saltó encima de una de las casas y empezó a disparar a las cuatro colas del monstruo. Mientras éste intentaba darle a Vincent que saltaba hábilmente de un edificio a otro, Shelke se coló por un hueco entre las colas cayendo en la espalda de la larva con las manos para poner en funcionamiento los sensores de las manillas. Después de dar una voltereta y aterrizar sobre sus pies, aún encima del bicho, corrió lo más que pudo hacia las dos cabezas. Cerca del cuello de la larva dio un salto que la hizo caer tras Cloud y Sephiroth que seguían impidiendo que la bestia avanzara. Una vez allí apuntó de nuevo a su enemigo con el puño para que Cait Sith sacara una foto frontal.

-¡Eso es!-exclamó con su voz estridente.-Esta foto nos irá bien... ¡y además estamos recibiendo la información de los sensores a la perfección! Ahora solo nos queda esperar los resultados...

Shelke asintió con la cabeza aún a sabiendas de que ni Cait Sith ni Red XIII la veían. No apartaba la vista de la batalla que aquellos dos hombres llevaban a cabo. Solo se defendían para no destrozar nada alrededor y solamente atacaban en caso de que el monstruo desviara su ataque hacia algún edificio cercano. Así estuvieron los cinco minutos que tardaron en el laboratorio en obtener los resultados.

Cloud's viewpoint

Cloud, al enterarse de que Jessica había avisado a todos sus compañeros, se añadió a la lucha contra la larva. Sus movimientos eran muy limitados puesto que, con tan solo pasarse un poco con la fuerza, podría hacer daño a alguien. Quizás era por eso que aquella bestia les iba ganando terreno poco a poco. Si seguían así terminarían metidos en medio de la ciudad... Pero tampoco tenía ningún plan coherente para sacar aquella bestia de allí: suficiente tenía con defender las edificaciones cercanas y procurar que esta vez no huyera bajo tierra. A la que veían que iba a hacer un agujero para huir lo atacaban desde abajo para impedírselo. La parte de las colas estaba bastante tranquila hasta que se oyó un ruido de ametralladora provinente de esa zona. Cloud se detuvo unos segundos a mirar a Barret, que gritaba algo que no llegó a entender por culpa de los rugidos de las dos cabezas de la larva. El rubio frunció el ceño pensando que seguramente lo estaría maldiciendo por haber entrado en la ciudad.

Cuando aquel ruido de disparos paró de repente, Cloud se alarmó y volvió a mirar hacia la parte trasera de la bestia, pero esta vez no vio a nadie. ¿Se habría ido Barret al ver que sus balas no afectaban al monstruo?¿O quizás habría ido a dar la vuelta para atacarle por delante? El rubio suspiró, resignado: lo único que les faltaba era tener a Barret disparando a diestro y siniestro a sus espaldas...

Pasó un rato, en el que aquella larva seguía ganándoles terreno, de repente volvió a oír disparos provinentes de la parte trasera de la bestia, pero esta vez eran los de Vincent. Al mirar se encontró a Shelke corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos y dando un salto que la hizo quedar por detrás de los espadachines. A Cloud le extrañó ese comportamiento, sobretodo al ver que Vincent había dejado de disparar en cuanto Shelke había llegado a tocar el suelo de enfrente del monstruo. Sin embargo no se detuvo a pensar en ello, pues la lengua de aquella bestia pretendía entrar por una ventana cercana: con un rápido movimiento de su espada lo detuvo. Entonces fue cuando se empezó a impacientar de verdad, ¿cuánto tiempo pensaba tardar Tifa en aparecer con las manillas? No podían estar eternamente esperándola. Esos pensamientos hicieron que el enfado que sentía hacia sí mismo esa mañana se empezara a transformar en una rabia incontrolable hacia Tifa.¿A caso estaba tardando tanto porque no quería estar cerca de él?¡Ese no era momento para hacer tonterías así! ¡La necesitaban para vencer a ese maldito monstruo! En un momento de tensión máxima en su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de escapársele un ataque demasiado potente para la seguridad de la ciudad, sin embargo se contuvo a tiempo. Unos segundos más tarde escuchó una voz detrás suyo:

-Tengo los datos que necesitáis-se giró un poco, era Shelke la que hablaba. Los dos hombres pararon de luchar, y Vincent entró en acción continuando con su estrategia de distracción, mientras Cloud y Sephiroth hablaban con Shelke sobre la forma de deshacerse de ese monstruo. En ese mismo momento Yuffie aterrizó con ayuda de su paracaídas y, sin preguntar, se dispuso a entretener aquella bestia junto a Vincent.

-¿Qué datos...?-preguntó el rubio sin entender. La joven levantó sus brazos mostrándoles las manillas cosa que hizo que Cloud se ofendiera: ¿era Tifa capaz de haberle dado las manillas a Shelke para no acercarse a él?¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

-¿Esperas algo para decírnoslo, niñita?-preguntó Sephiroth con un tono un poco burlón, seguramente por la apariencia de Shelke: tenía el cuerpo de una niña de entre diez y doce años.

-Las columnas...-contestó sin tener en cuenta la forma en que le había hablado aquel hombre.-Debéis atacar sus columnas vertebrales.... Las cuatro a la vez, partirlas desde el nacimiento hasta el final de la cola...

Cloud dividió su espada en dos pero de repente miró a Sephirot. Él no tenía más que una espada y, por muy poderosa que fuera, no podía con dos columnas a la vez. El rubio le ofreció una de sus dos espadas a Sephiroth:

-Yo solo lucho con mi Masamune... no me hace falta ninguna de tus estúpidas espadas-dijo fríamente Sephiroth.

-¿Estás sordo?-contestó de muy mal humor Cloud.-¿No has escuchado que necesitamos cuatro espadas para derrotarlo?

-¿¡Queréis dejar de discutir?!-se oyó la voz de Yuffie a sus espaldas mientras lanzaba su Shuriken al aire para distraer a una de las cabezas.-¡Esta bestia se está cabreando!

Sephiroth cogió de mala gana la espada que el rubio le ofrecía mientras Cloud volvía a dividir en dos su espada. Se dispusieron a darle el toque final a aquella larva justo cuando Vincent y Yuffie se apartaron de ella. Los dos espadachines saltaron encima de las cabezas de aquella lagartija gigante, clavaron las espadas de una forma increíblemente sincronizada en el inicio de las cuatro columnas y corrieron hasta el final de las colas. Para acabar dieron un salto que los hizo quedar de espaldas a su enemigo, sin embargo no les hizo falta girarse: éste cayó desplomado casi partido en cuatro.

-¡Una presentación genial!-exclamó Yuffie, la cual cogió una muestra de una de las aberturas de aquella bestia.-Llegó la hora de la limpieza-con su materia fuego prendió una pequeña llama en las puntas de las cuatro colas de aquel bicho para que se quemara lentamente. Una vez quemado creó una pequeña ventolera para limpiar el lugar.-¡Limpio!¡Vamos al laboratorio de la doctora!

-Yo no voy-dijo secamente Cloud dirigiéndose hacia la salida de Edge para ir en busca de su moto. Sentía una ira por dentro demasiado grande como para contenerla, así que decidió irse a desfogar por las montañas de los alrededores.

-Cloud Strife...-Shelke, que era la única que tenía la irritante manía de pronunciar el nombre completo de la gente, lo detuvo.-Tienes que ir al laboratorio...-el rubio se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido: esperaba una explicación.-Los demás están allí...

-¿Los demás...?-repitió.

-Sí, todos...

Parecía que la pelirroja estaba ocultando algo. Cloud entornó los ojos mientras se lo planteaba: ¿Barret abandonando un campo de batalla? No se le ocurría ninguna razón por la que eso pudiera suceder, sin embargo Shelke no tenía porque mentirle así que decidió ir con ellos. Justo en ese momento la nave de Cid sobrevolaba sus cabezas.

Cuando embarcaron en ella el rubio notó miradas tensas entre Shelke y Vincent. Sin embargo, y debido a su inmenso enfado, decidió pasar por alto todo aquello. Miró a Sephiroth el cual le sonrió: parecía hacerle gracia ver a Cloud tan enfurecido. Al dirigir la vista hacia Yuffie vio como ésta no podía hacer más que aguantar estoicamente el mareo y las miradas asesinas que le mandaba Cid desde el puesto de mando.

Finalmente Cloud suspiró, se sentó en el suelo y bajó la cabeza: no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Cuando al fin llegaron Cloud salió lentamente esperando una bienvenida alegre, que no le apetecía para nada. Sin embargo no hubo reacción y de hecho todo parecía más silencioso que de costumbre. Vincent y Shelke iban delante con un paso no demasiado rápido, acompañados de Yuffie, que parecía no entender la cara de preocupación de aquellos dos. Cid, al bajar de la Shera, se dirigió a una pequeña nave que había aparcada cerca y se dispuso a hablar con el piloto que acababa de salir del interior mientras sus pilotos adjuntos revisaban la nave. Sephiroth, por su lado, se quedó rezagado: seguramente no le apetecería nada pasar por una de las inspecciones de Jessica así que se estaría intentando escabullir.

Cuando por fin llegaron al laboratorio Cloud miró a su alrededor: todo eran caras de preocupación y curiosamente todas las miradas se centraban en él. Frunció el ceño... ¿a caso tenía algo en la cara?

-¿¡Qué pasa?!-dijo visiblemente enfadado.

-Eh... no... ¿no te han dicho nada?-preguntó Jessica, para después mirar a Vincent y a Shelke. Al mirar hacia la doctora Cloud pudo ver a Barret sentado en el fondo de la sala, de espaldas a él, con la cabeza escondida bajo su brazo izquierdo, el derecho colgando y algo encorvado hacia delante.

-Creo... que lo mejor será que lo vea él mismo...-propuso Shelke. Cloud miró impaciente a todos los de su alrededor: lo estaban poniendo nervioso y con el enfado que llevaba eso no era nada bueno... Solo se le pasó una pregunta por la cabeza al ver que nadie estaba convencido respecto a qué hacer:

-¿Dónde está Tifa?-la reacción de los demás le traía sin cuidado, pero quería hablar muy seriamente con ella por estar escondiéndose de él tan descaradamente. Finalmente Jessica pareció reaccionar.

-Te llevaré con ella-le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y el rubio obedeció.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la salita pequeña y al pasar por al lado de Barret lo oyeron murmurando "Es culpa mía, yo debería ser el que estuviera allí...". Cloud frunció el ceño, ¿qué le pasaba a Barret?

Delante suyo Jessica abrió la puerta y él pasó sin dejar de mirar a su abatido compañero. Luego recorrió lentamente la sala con la mirada pero no vio a nadie más. Jessica lo esperaba en el fondo, al lado del tubo de aislamiento que volvía a estar lleno de aquel espeso líquido, por lo que Cloud se acercó lentamente con cara de interrogante. Cuando estuvo a un metro apartó la mirada de la doctora para llevarla hasta el contenido de ese recipiente ya que en ese momento podía distinguirlo claramente. Lo que vio hizo que su enfado, que creía tan severo, se desvaneciera en menos de un segundo y que sintiera como el corazón se le paraba de golpe:

Tifa estaba dentro de aquel tubo, llena de heridas y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, con una expresión demasiado serena para su situación y con el pelo ondeando en aquel líquido que la rodeaba. Por una milésima de segundo la imagen de Aerith hundiéndose en aquel lago de la Ciudad Olvidada se clavó en su retina. Cloud quería preguntar pero no le salía la voz... si la respuesta era la que temía él no sabría... el no podría... no podría soportarlo. Las palabras de Barret entonces tomaron sentido en su cabeza "Es culpa mía, yo debería ser el que estuviera allí..." y además se sintió completamente identificado con ellas: Cloud prometió salvar a Tifa siempre que ella estuviera en un apuro... ¿Dónde quedaba ahora esa promesa?¿Dónde quedaba ahora... TODO? Finalmente, se atrevió a abrir la boca...

-¿Ella está...?-sin embargo no pudo pronunciar la última palabra de su pregunta. Le dolía sólo de pensarlo... "muerta"...

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Sí... lo hice... lo dejé en el peor momento... después de un capítulo más largo que un día sin pan, partido en dos... (no os quejaréis que los he colgado a la vez, ¿eeeh?) y se queda aquí. Las amenazas de muerte mandádmelas a la siguiente dirección: experta_en_cortar_el_capitulo_en_el_peor_momento(arroba)estonoesunmailreal(punto)ja

Las críticas (buenas y malas) en el apartado review, ¡como siempre!

Muchas graciasssss.

_**Próximo capítulo: Debilidad y fuerza**_

_**

* * *

**_**Reviews:**

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu: **Uhm... creo que de esta ya no salgo, no? xD Voy haciendo testamento? Nooooo, sigo teniendo el podeeer! Si me aniquilas el fic se queda así xD Bueno, pediste que Cloud sufriera y está en ello, no? xD Así que no todo es tan malo ;) Ya me dirás!

**Demona 0:** Ay lo de estos dos se complica, a ver cómo sigue esto... Y respecto a Sephiroth... se ha aclarado un poco qué es lo que busca pero puedes seguir sin fiarte de él, jajajaja.

**Love Sephiroth:** De momento tenemos a Tifa herida y no sabemos si muerta... en el próximo capítulo se sabrá ;) Lo de Aerith, Tifa y Cloud se puede leer de muchas maneras. Y está claro que Cloud no puede olvidar a Aerith, igual que no puede olvidarse de Zack ni del desastre de su pueblo. Si hay algo más allá sigue siendo algo subjetivo.

**Aurenare:** Después de uno relajadito, toca otro movidito ;) Como te dije Shelke toma un poco más de importancia (tiene punto de vista propio y todo!) pero no es a esto a lo que me refería. Ya verás más adelante ;)


	12. Debilidad y fuerza

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo XII: Debilidad y fuerza

-¿Ella está...?-sin embargo no pudo pronunciar la última palabra de su pregunta. Le dolía solo de pensarlo... "muerta"...

-Está en coma-respondió Jessica, para alivio del rubio.-Pero... su estado es muy grave... Solo hay que verla...

-Es... es mi culpa...-decía Cloud con la cabeza baja y apretando los puños.-Yo le prometí... que siempre que estuviera en apuros... yo... yo la salvaría... –hizo una pausa.-Es... mi... culpa...

-¡¡MALDICIÓN!!-sonó un bramido a sus espaldas, pero Cloud ni se movió. Barret sin embargo siguió gritando:-¿¡TU CULPA DICES?! ¡NI SIQUIERA SABES QUÉ ES LO QUE LE PASÓ!

-No cumplí mi promesa-sentenció Cloud como si eso le bastara para echarse la culpa.

-¡¡ARGHHH!!¡ME PONÉIS ENFERMO TÚ Y TU ESTÚPIDA PROMESA!¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?¿¡EL MALDITO PROTAGONISTA DE UN MALDITO VIDEOJUEGO?!-Cloud quedó en silencio.-¡¡NO TODO GIRA ALREDEDOR TUYO!! TIFA, QUEDÓ ASÍ... ¡POR PROTEGER A MARLENE! ¡¡A MARLENE!! ¡TENÍA QUE SER YO EL QUE PROTEGIERA A MARLENE!-empezó a bajar el tono de voz.-¡Pero no...! Yo tenía que estar fuera y dejarla sola... Y tenía que venir Tifa a salvarla... y... y... –se calló. La culpa que sentía no lo dejaba seguir.

Cloud frunció el ceño: era verdad que él no podía tener forma de saber qué le pasaba a Tifa... sin embargo sí que fue capaz de enfadarse con ella sin razón. Ella estaba protegiendo a Marlene y él... solo pensando en que Tifa se escondía. Alzó la vista hacia la joven y le dio un pinchazo el corazón al mirarla detenidamente... su estado era lamentable. No sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía... qué sentir.

-¡POR ESO!-volvió a tomar la palabra Barret.-COMO LA CULPA ES MÍA, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE SEPARES NI UN SEGUNDO DE ELLA-Cloud esta vez sí que se giró hacia su amigo, sin entenderle.-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿ES QUE NI SIQUIERA SABES ESTO?!¡Tú eres al único al que querrá ver cuando despierte!¡TE NECESITA!¡Igual que tú a ella cuando tuvo que devolverle la cordura a tu puntiaguda cabeza!¡ELLA NO SE APARTÓ DE TU MALDITO LADO NI POR UN MALDITO SEGUNDO!¡¡SE LO DEBES!!-Cloud volvió a mirar a Tifa con las palabras de Barret resonando en su cabeza. Asintió:

-Yo... tampoco quiero separarme de ella ni por un segundo...

Fue entonces cuando Barret se calmó por completo. El rubio se sentó en el suelo al lado del tubo de aislamiento y bajó la cabeza. Jessica y Barret abandonaron la sala dejándolo solo. Entonces decidieron con el resto quedarse a dormir en el Cañón Cosmo para pasar las pertinentes revisiones que les obligaba a tener la doctora a la mañana siguiente.

Amaneció un nuevo día y Jessica se dispuso a mirar detenidamente a todos aquellos que hubieran luchado contra la larva para mayor precaución. Entró en la salita pequeña donde Cloud seguía sentado al lado del tubo de aislamiento de Tifa. Primero se dirigió al panel del recipiente para comprobar que el estado de la morena no había cambiado en absoluto: la mayoría de sus huesos seguían completamente rotos y sus heridas no se habían cerrado. Además de los daños internos producidos por los golpes en la cabeza... esos eran los que más le preocupaban.

Después se agacho frente al rubio para pedirle suavemente que dejara que le revisara las heridas. Cloud se dirigió a la camilla en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de ese tubo mientras Jessica le vendaba algunos rasguños y comprobaba el estado de sus articulaciones. Sin embargo había una herida que ella no podía curar: la que rompía su alma en pedazos.

Cuando terminó con Cloud lo dejó volver a sentarse donde antes, mientras salía de la salita sin mediar palabra. En el laboratorio revisó a Vincent y a Yuffie los cuales no tenían ni un rasguño para después mirar a Shelke, que tenía algunos golpes y alguna rozadura en la rodilla: nada grave. Luego les dio un repaso a los dos pequeños comprobando que, efectivamente, estaban totalmente ilesos. Si Tifa no hubiera protegido a Marlene seguramente la niña estaría herida de gravedad... o incluso muerta. Según la pequeña, que no podía dejar de recordar la historia, Tifa había intentado acercarse a ella pero aquel horrible monstruo se había puesto en medio así que luchó contra él para ganar tiempo para salvarla. Fue entonces cuando recibió un golpe tras el cual se oyó una colisión muy fuerte. Pero, cuando aquel monstruo iba a por Marlene, Tifa salió de la nada con la frente sangrando, la abrazó y salieron disparadas hacia otra de las paredes... y ya no se movió más.

A Jessica le impresionaba que la joven hubiera podido moverse tras el primer golpe en la cabeza pues, según sus escáneres, la chica tendría que haber quedado en coma entonces. "La voluntad de salvar a las personas a las que se quiere puede dar una fuerza enorme..." pensó.

Barret miraba apenado a Marlene contar su historia, la pequeña se sentía culpable, pero... el verdadero culpable era él. Cuando la niña acabó su relato hizo un pequeño silencio tras el que preguntó:

-¿Está... está muy grave...?

-Sí-respondió contundentemente la doctora haciendo que Barret la mirara sorprendido. ¿Por qué le decía eso tras escuchar la horrible historia de la pequeña?¿Quería hacerla sentir peor?

-Entonces... ella está así.... por mí...-la pequeña empezó a llorar de nuevo. Pero cuando su padre fue a abrazarla y a decirle que no, que la culpa era de él la doctora intervino de nuevo:

-Sí-repitió con rotundidad. Marlene la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando Barret iba a empezar a maldecir a diestro y siniestro Jessica siguió:-Tifa arriesgó su vida porque te quiere mucho...-dijo tiernamente.-No es tu culpa... no es culpa de nadie... fue su decisión-hubo un silencio.

-¿Porque me quiere...?-repitió la pequeña, Barret ya ni sabía como reaccionar.

-Sí... La gente, cuando ama a otras personas, no quiere que les pase nada y por eso cometen locuras para salvarlas, y hasta son capaces de dar su vida por ellas. Si alguien es capaz de dar la vida por ti... es porque te quiere muchísimo...-sonrió dulcemente y le acarició la mejilla a la pequeña.-¿Verdad que tú también la quieres?-la pequeña asintió aguantándose las lágrimas.-Entonces lo que tienes que hacer es demostrárselo cuidándola ahora que te necesita...-se acercó a ella como contándole un secreto y bajó la voz.-Y si además cuidas de Cloud por ella seguro que la haces muy feliz.

Marlene la miró y asintió efusivamente, con una sonrisa radiante en su cara por todo lo que le había dicho la doctora. Salió corriendo del laboratorio, animada por esas palabras, en busca de algo de comida para Cloud, llevaba más de un día sin comer y ¡seguro que Tifa lo reñiría si se enterara!

Barret se quedó mudo. No sabía qué decir pero no hizo falta, Jessica tomó la palabra haciéndolo sentar para hacerle su revisión:

-Pensaba que me ibas a destrozar el laboratorio... al principio...-dijo sonriente.

-¿Eh? Yo... no...-estaba avergonzado. ¿Eso pensaba de él la doctora? Aunque parte de razón tenía... Por falta de ganas no había sido...

-Jajajaja, ya sé que no lo habrías hecho...-hizo un silencio comprobando aquel brazo roto de Barret.-No es bueno mentirles por ser pequeños... lo mejor es demostrarles que se les tiene confianza.

-Yo... solo quiero que Marlene sea feliz...

-Y lo será si confías en ella-la doctora palpaba el brazo en busca de los huesos rotos.-Siendo sincero también puedes hacerla feliz...

-Pero... decirle... que fue por ella...

-No seas así-le riñó con una sonrisa en la cara mientras le quitaba la prótesis rota.-Pensaba que tu entendías más que nadie lo que era dar la vida por la gente a la que quieres...

Terminó de quitarle aquella metralleta encallada del brazo, quedándose éste sin mano alguna. Aquella visión a Barret le parecía de todo menos agradable pero al mirar a la doctora se dio cuenta de como miraba su brazo dulcemente, dejando la prótesis en una mesa contigua. Luego le acarició suavemente el brazo haciendo entender al hombre de qué hablaba: él había dado su mano por Dyne, y desde luego no era algo que lo avergonzara, o que pretendiera ocultar.

-Es maravilloso... que alguien sea capaz de luchar así por ti-dijo Jessica algo melancólica, vendándole el brazo fuertemente a Barret.

-Usted... ¿no tiene a nadie que...?-preguntó él pensando que nunca les había hablado de su familia ni de sus amigos.

-Sí... los tenía... y de hecho dieron la vida por mi...-hizo una pequeña pausa.-Mis padres dieron la vida por mi...

-Oh... yo... lo... siento...-Barret bajó la cabeza, pero recordó que Jessica tenía un hermano.-¿Y... su hermano?

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo a penas tenía un año... y mi hermano me crió... hasta los nueve...-sonrió melancólica.-ShinRA le quitó la vida.

Jessica le explicó a Barret que los ShinRA por esa época tenían dos "especimenes" de Cetra, pero que sus investigaciones tardarían más de lo que duraran las vidas de esas dos mujeres, que Barret dedujo que serían Ifalna y Aerith, así que necesitaban un Cetra para juntarlo con ambas y tener más sujetos para sus experimentos. Los planes de ShinRA eran horribles: les daba igual juntar a un niño de trece años con una mujer y su hija a la vez con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Sin embargo él no se dejó atrapar... y opuso toda la resistencia que pudo, luchando para no ser apresado. A los SOLDADOS que lo perseguían "se les fue la mano" y lo mataron. Desde entonces Jessica vivió sola.

A Barret lo conmovió la dureza de la historia de la doctora, nunca se habría imaginado algo así de aquella mujer tan inteligente y dulce. Siempre se mostraba firme, incluso frente a Sephiroth, y no estaba triste casi nunca. Pero parecía que el recordar aquella historia... hacia aflorar esos sentimientos de tristeza, así que Barret tomó la palabra:

-¡NO SE PREOCUPE, DOCTORA! ¡Ya no está sola!-la mujer alzó la mirada, sorprendida.-Ahora me tiene a mi... ¡QUIERO DECIR! A nosotros... ¡NOSOTROS la protegeremos siempre que haga falta!-Barret se había puesto rojo ante su equivocación cosa que hizo reír a la doctora.

-Muchas gracias... la verdad es que si alguna vez se me plantara un monstruo delante... yo no sabría qué hacer... Soy demasiado débil para luchar...

-¿Y cómo ha sobrevivido durante todo este tiempo?-le preguntó su interlocutor.

-Mi hermano me refugió en un pueblecito muy tranquilo... y ahí me apañé como pude...-explicó con una sonrisa melancólica. "Completamente sola..." añadió para sus adentros.

Aquella confesión creó una larga pausa. Barret no sabía qué decir... si bien Nanaki les había explicado la historia de la doctora cuando se reunieron por el cumpleaños de Aerith... nunca se habría imaginado, conociendo la vitalidad de la doctora, que su pasado pudiera ser tan duro. Lo que él no sabía era que esa felicidad no era más que una máscara que Jessica se había impuesto a sí misma para poder seguir adelante... ocultando su inseguridad.

En eso mismo estaba pensando la doctora cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia su interlocutor: la verdad es que era la primera vez que le explicaba con tanto detalle su vida a alguien. A Nanaki se lo había explicado por encima, sin entrar en muchos detalles, cosa que formaba parte de su máscara: en realidad la atemorizaba acercarse a la gente, pero no sabía muy bien porqué, Barret le daba una confianza que nunca nadie le había dado. Tal vez fue por eso que rompió el silencio:

-¿Sabes? Nunca he usado energía MAKO en ninguno de mis aparatos...-confesó mientras le acababa de vendar el brazo.-Mi hermano... siempre decía que esa energía consumía el planeta... y por eso me busqué otras formas de hacer funcionar mis inventos-Barret la miraba fascinado, él había hecho exactamente lo mismo. ¿Habría encontrado petróleo antes que él?

-¿Usa petróleo para sus máquinas?

-No...-admitió, algo sonrojada, parecía que le fuera a contar un secreto.-Bueno... sé que esto sonará algo raro... pero a veces mi hermano se me... "aparece en sueños"... y... gracias a él descubrí otro tipo de energía-a Barret la historia de Jessica y su hermano le sonaba a la de Cloud y Aerith, pero permaneció en silencio para que la doctora prosiguiera.-Aprendí a usar la luz del sol y la fuerza del viento...-entonces Barret se levantó con un ímpetu impresionante.

-¡ESO ES GENIAL!-bramó con demasiada fuerza, quizás.-¡ES USTED IMPRESIONANTE!

-¿Tú crees...?-preguntó, no muy segura de ello y algo sonrojada.-Pero... cuando yo estoy aquí mientras vosotros lucháis en el campo de batalla... me siento un poco... inútil...

-¡NO PIENSE ESO NI POR UN SEGUNDO!-la interrumpió Barret.-SIN SU AYUDA NO PODRÍAMOS HACER NADA... USTED HABLA CON EL PLANETA Y ADEMÁS ES CAPAZ DE ENCONTRAR EL PUNTO DÉBIL DE AQUELLAS LARVAS... ¡SIN TODO ESO YA ESTARÍAMOS TODOS MUERTOS!¡CUANDO LUCHAMOS JUNTOS ES CUANDO SOMOS FUERTES! Y USTED FORMA PARTE DE ESA FUERZA-la doctora le sonrió agradecida, pero no pudo decir nada ya que Marlene acababa de entrar corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Jessica!-gritaba dirigiéndose hacia la doctora.-¿Tienes cocina aquí?

-Sí, claro...-se fijó en las manos de la pequeña, que sostenían un par de bolsas.-¿Has traído algo para cocinar?

-¡Sí! ¡Voy a hacer la comida de todos para hoy!-empezó a enumerar:- Hay para Cloud, para Red XII, para papá, para ti, ¡y para mi!

Jessica sonrió y asintió. Los demás se habían ido después de su revisión así que solo quedaban ellos. De Sephiroth no había rastro... tal vez apareciera la semana siguiente para su revisión semanal. Así cogió una de las bolsas de la pequeña y, tomándola de la mano, se dirigieron a la cocina. Barret miraba embelesado la escena: a Marlene realmente le hacía falta una madre... Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos agitó la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-¡Barret!-lo llamó la doctora.-¿Vienes?-el aludido sonrió y asintió: él también necesitaba ese respiro.

---

Pasaban los días pero la situación no mejoraba demasiado: a Tifa se le estaban curando bien las heridas externas, pero su cabeza parecía seguir inactiva. Cloud a penas se movía de su lado, sin embargo Marlene le traía comida tres veces al día y lo sacaba de allí a rastras todas las tardes. Al principio el rubio se negó en rotundo a salir de allí o a comer siquiera, pero, tal vez por la insistencia de la pequeña, acabó cediendo. Marlene le hablaba a Cloud sin cesar sobre lo que pensaba hacer cuando Tifa despertara:

-... y entonces volveremos todos juntos a Edge... ¿Sabes? Reeve dice que están reparando nuestra casa... así que podríamos ir a verla, ¡seguro que estará quedando muy bien! Y luego iremos al Séptimo Cielo... seguro que los clientes de Tifa están impacientes por que abra... piensa que su cóctel "Lifestream" es de receta secreta y ¡tenía mucho éxito! Seguro que se está muriendo de ganas de volver a prepararlo...

Cloud no hablaba, pero tampoco hacía falta. Sin embargo a veces se dejaba llevar por el entusiasmo de Marlene y él también imaginaba qué haría cuando Tifa despertara: tenía ganas de decirle que todo estaba bien, que todo había pasado y que todo volvería a ser como antes. Él se esforzaría para hacerla sonreír y en aclarar todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos: no quería que Tifa pensara que era un inútil. A medida de que habían ido pasando los días se había dado cuenta de las ganas que tenía de abrazarla: ese cristal que los separaba a veces lo hacía sentir... impotente. Quería abrazarla y sentir que realmente estaba viva, que no lo había dejado solo.

Denzel entraba a aquel pequeño cuarto de vez en cuando para observar a Tifa dentro del tubo de aislamiento. La miraba preocupado, pero manteniendo la serenidad en su rostro aunque en el fondo tenía miedo de que no despertara: ya había perdido a dos "madres" con anterioridad. Después se acercaba a Cloud y, en silencio, se sentaba a su lado para hacerle compañía.

Pasaron diez días desde aquella batalla contra la segunda larva antes de que Sephiroth decidiera presentarse en el laboratorio. Cuando entró se lo encontró vacío, pero al cabo de unos segundos la doctora apareció de detrás de unas máquinas. Lo saludó sonriente, pero él no le respondió: era realmente molesto tener que volver cada semana a ese lugar. Sephiroth empezó a andar hacia la salita del fondo, donde siempre, sin esperar invitación alguna. Cuando pasó por su lado Jessica lo detuvo:

-¡Espera! Hoy haremos la revisión aquí-explicó.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el hombre de una sola ala fríamente, sin girarse hacia Jessica.

-Eh...-la doctora no sabía si explicarle el verdadero motivo así que atajó contando una media verdad:-Tengo a un paciente...

-¿Un paciente...?-se giró hacia la doctora Hemler con el ceño fruncido. Si bien había aceptado acudir cada semana a que aquella científica le hiciera una revisión, no pensaba aceptar ningún otro capricho suyo.-Me da igual...-respondió fríamente.-No me molesta...-añadió altivamente.

-Bu... bueno... no es por que a ti te moleste... es...-pero la doctora no pudo terminar la frase: Sephiroth siguió avanzando hacia la puerta de la salita. Así que no le quedó más que suspirar, resignada, y seguirlo para hacer lo más rápida y amenamente posible su revisión.

El hombre de cabellos plateados abrió la puerta y observó la sala con detenimiento. Al cabo de unos segundos vio a Cloud sentado en el suelo, en el fondo de la sala, con las rodillas flexionadas y la cabeza baja. No supo distinguir si estaba herido, muerto o solo dormido así que, después de que la doctora entrara en la sala, cerró la puerta de un portazo. Cloud a penas se movió, pero alzó un poco la cabeza para dirigir la mirada hacia Sephiroth. Al verle volvió a agachar la cabeza, como si no le interesara nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decirle aquel individuo.

-Vaya, Cloud, ¿ya ni me saludas?-dijo con insolencia y aires de grandeza mientras se dirigía a la camilla, por indicaciones de la doctora.

El aludido no respondió así que Sephiroth se sentó mientras la doctora le hacía estirar el ala: siempre se entretenía con ella... Después empezó con sus aburridas pruebas de siempre, mirándole detenidamente la dilatación de las pupilas, los oídos... Sin olvidarse de aquellas preguntas absurdas como si sentía dolor o entumecimiento en alguna parte del cuerpo. Cuando la científica se hubo dado por satisfecha Sephiroth se levantó y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Cloud para después desviarla hacia el objeto que tenía al lado: el tubo de aislamiento. Fue entonces cuando se percató de lo que le pasaba al rubio:

-Ah, ya entiendo... se te ha muerto otra de tus amiguitas, ¿eh?-dijo con una sonrisa impertinente dibujada en su cara.

Al escuchar estas palabras Cloud sintió una furia inmensa dentro suyo y, casi sin pensarlo, se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse hacia Sephiroth: lo único que tenía en mente era pegarle una paliza aunque fuera con sus propias manos.

-¡CLOUD!-gritó la doctora, lo más rápido que pudo, para hacerlo detenerse.-¡Por favor...!-se había colocado entre los dos hombres para evitar una disputa. Cloud se había detenido a un metro de Sephiroth aún lleno de ira, pero recobrando el sentido común. Fue entonces cuando alzó la mirada hacia el hombre de cabellos largos y le dijo con odio:

-¡Tú no sabes NADA! Tú no sabes lo que es querer ni sabes lo que es que te quieran... ¡Tú no sabes lo que es luchar por la gente que te importa!-Sephiroth, que ni se había inmutado en todo ese rato, soltó una carcajada.

-¿Luchar por la gente que te importa, Cloud?-dijo con un tono burlón.-Ese es tu problema... siempre antepones tus amiguitos a la lucha... siempre hay que estar pendientes de que no se pongan en medio para no hacerles daño... y por eso no puedes atacar con todas tus fuerzas... ESO es lo que te hace débil...

-Tú nunca llegarás a entenderlo...-murmuró algo sombrío Cloud.-Luchar por la gente a la que quiero... protegerlos... ¡ESA es mi fuerza!-hizo una pausa tras la que miró a Sephiroth con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.-Por eso... tú nunca podrás vencerme... estás SOLO...-el hombre de pelo plateado lo miró entornando los ojos, dibujó una pequeña sonrisita burlona en su cara y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida. Sin embargo antes de atravesar la puerta de la salita habló de nuevo:

-No sé si esa chica moribunda pensará lo mismo...-volteó levemente hacia Cloud.-Al fin y al cabo... ella está así por creer en tus palabras... ¿no?-añadió, insolente.

Después siguió caminando hasta la puerta que lo llevaría al aire libre con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pasando por alto que la doctora tuviera que volver a tomar a Cloud del brazo para que no lo atacara por detrás. Cuando hubo atravesado la puerta la cerró tras de sí encontrándose allí con Shelke que lo miraba apenada. Él le devolvió la mirada con desprecio y alzó el vuelo. Cuando desapareció en la oscura noche la pelirroja habló, como para sí misma:

-Él también lucha por proteger aquello que le importa... Él es fuerte... para salvaguardar su frágil alma...-su mirada no se apartaba del punto en el que había desaparecido la silueta de Sephiroth. Una voz salió de entre las sombras.

-¿Qué...?

-Yo... pasé por el mismo infierno durante diez años...-interrumpió recordando sus tiempos en el Deepground.-Vincent Valentine...-continuó tras un silencio bajando la mirada al frente, al fin.-Siempre sigues y observas a ese hombre desde las sombras... Pero lo que realmente quieres es hablar con él, ¿verdad?

-Sí... pero no parece que pueda sacar nada en claro de sus palabras...

Sin embargo a Vincent lo que le preocupaba en ese momento era la mirada de su compañera. La WRO se había encargado de devolverle un cuerpo normal a Shelke y de separar su conciencia de la de Lucrecia... pero Vincent no sabía si lo habían logrado del todo. ¿La forma casi maternal en que miraba a Sephiroth era parte de sus propios sentimientos o restos de los de la doctora Crescent en su mente?

-No lo sé...-dijo Shelke bajando la mirada al suelo y tras una pequeña pausa volvió a mirar al frente.-Yo no sé... de dónde salen estos sentimientos...-Vincent entornó los ojos, a modo de sorpresa.-Parece que al fin empiezo a conocerte... ¿no?-añadió con una pequeña sonrisa Shelke tras lo cual volvió a alzar la vista al cielo.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_¡Y aquí termina otro capítulo! Esta vez he sido buena y no lo he cortado en el peor momento, ¿eh? Pero es que este ha sido bastante tranquilito.

¡Me encanta cuando Barret se enfada! Es que siempre que Barret se enfada, no sé por qué, ¡pero me hace gracia! ¡La salida de "¿quién te crees que eres el maldito protagonista de un maldito videojuego?" es genial! Modestia a parte: cada vez que la leo me empiezo a reír sola... jajajaja

¡Ah! Y a Barret le he puesto "pareja"... creo que Jessica es un personaje casi creado para él (es que me da penita que siempre se queda solo en todas las historias jajaja) pero no se sabe qué piensa ella... ¿Y Tifa? ¿Despertará o qué? Pueden pasar años y años... o tal vez no...

Un pequeño inciso sobre el estado de Tifa... xD a ver, ya sé que es muy típico eso de: chica queda en coma, chico se traumatiza y se da cuenta de que la quiere, chica despierta y son felices juntos. Pero espero haber dejado claro desde un principio que si bien la situación puede ser un tópico el CÓMO la trato no lo es ;) (para mi el tópico habría sido que Cloud se enterara el primero y se cabreara y matara al monstruo él solo o algo así pero ya visteis que de eso nada :D y habrá más cosas fuera del "tópico"... de hecho creo que casi todo xD).

Qué me decís de la extraña... ¿relación? Entre Vincent y Sephiroth... ¿Logrará hablar Vincent algún día con el hijo de su amada? ¿Y qué querrá decirle? Parece que Shelke está algo metida en el ajo... A ver si lo van a acabar adoptando... jajajaja, que no que es broma... si a Vincent no le hace falta adoptarlo... muajajajaja... pero si os gusta la idea siempre podéis decirlo con un review (indirecta)

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

_**Próximo capítulo: Buscando la luz al final del camino**_

_**

* * *

**_**Reviews:**

**Aurenare: **Bueno, aquí tienes un capítulo más. Y la importancia de Shelke se empieza a entrever... Me tienes que decir si era eso lo que te esperabas (yo creo que sí pero bueno, ya veremos por dónde lo llevo ;))

**Demona 0:** Aquí la continuación... espero que no me sigas odiando. Y si lo haces... no perderé la esperanza de que dejes de hacerlo ¡que esto continúa! ;)


	13. Buscando la luz al final del camino

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

_¡Aquí va otro capítulo basado en los puntos de vista! Como ya os expliqué cómo iban hace dos capítulos (y medio) no os entretengo más. Solo decir que esta vez no nos vamos a "marear" con tantos puntos de vista distintos... así que... ¡Vamos a ello!_

Capítulo XIII: Buscando la luz al final del camino

Cloud's viewpoint

Habían pasado ya trece días desde que Tifa había entrado en coma. Cloud estaba en ese momento a oscuras en la pequeña sala: siempre se apagaba las luces a partir de las doce de la noche para intentar dormir, aunque no siempre lo conseguía. Justamente eso era lo que le pasaba en ese momento: se había perdido entre sus pensamientos.

Estaba intentando recordar detalladamente su última conversación con Tifa... el sueño del que lo había sacado, todo lo que le dijo con esa energía... La sonrisa que dibujó antes de salir del despacho... y aquella sensación que tuvo... lo lejos que sintió a Tifa mientras salía por la puerta. ¿Quizás era una especie de premonición? ¿O tan solo era por lo segura de sí misma que se había mostrado... y lo indeciso que él se sentía? Suspiró... seguía sin saber qué era lo que él deseaba exactamente... pero en ese momento estaba convencido de que, de una forma u otra, lo que quería era tener a Tifa a su lado. Acarició aquel cristal que los separaba lentamente con su mano desnuda mientras apoyaba la mitad de su frente en aquel frío tubo. Alzó la mirada hacia Tifa: aunque sus moratones y heridas hubieran desaparecido casi por completo, a él seguía encogiéndosele el corazón cada vez que la miraba. Aquella expresión de serenidad era demasiado dulce como para que la tuviera alguien que había sufrido tanto daño. De hecho era una expresión parecida a la que había adoptado Aerith una vez muerta. El rubio bajó la mirada rápidamente, intentando que esos pensamientos no invadieran su mente: sabía que en esos momentos la cabeza de Tifa no mostraba ningún signo de vida y tal vez... no volviera a mostrarlo nunca más.

Cloud cerró los ojos para recordar con más precisión el tacto cálido de su compañera... recordaba cuando le tomaba las manos mientras hablaban en la barra del bar... cuando le acariciaba la cara a modo de comprensión... incluso cuando, en su última conversación, la tuvo a penas a unos centímetros de su boca. Aún podía recordar cómo el aliento de ella acarició sus labios durante unos segundos tan suavemente... Volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con aquella luz tenue que desprendía el líquido verde que rodeaba a Tifa. Por un segundo sintió como si volviera a estar frente al "Lifestream", el cóctel que había inventado la morena, y entonces sus palabras de la noche en que lo probaron volvieron a su cabeza: "Nuestros recuerdos...". Sonrió levemente recordando, igual que aquella noche, la primera vez que habló con Tifa. Se preguntaba si alguna vez aquellos momentos volverían a repetirse...

De repente se giró volviéndole a dar la espalda a aquel tubo de cristal. Pensó en cuando era él el que sufría aquel envenenamiento por MAKO y Tifa estuvo a su lado hasta que se despertó. No debía darse por vencido, ni tener pensamientos tristes... debía ser fuerte por ella. Acompañado por esa idea sus ojos se cerraron casi solos por el cansancio...

Unas horas más tarde una pequeña luz blanca se coló a través de sus párpados, y abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse a la doctora de pie en la puerta abierta de la salita. La luz del día había iluminado un poco aquella habitación dejando algo deslumbrado al rubio.

-Buenos días, Cloud... ¿has podido dormir hoy?

-Un poco...-respondió estirando las piernas: la derecha se le había dormido.-¿Qué hora es...?

-Son las ocho... hora de vuestra revisión diaria...-respondió con energía Jessica.

La científica se acercó a su escritorio tomando su bloc de notas y mirándolo detenidamente, esperando a que el joven rubio se adaptara a la luz del día antes de encender el fluorescente de la sala. Después se dirigió al interruptor y lo accionó sin quitar la vista de sus notas para después caminar hacia el tubo.

-Bien... a ver que nos encontramos hoy...-dijo, al fin, alzando la mirada. Cuando lo hizo se detuvo en seco, con los ojos muy abiertos. Cloud la miró asustado y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, aún teniendo la pierna medio dormida.

Al dirigir la mirada hacia aquel tubo de aislamiento se encontró con que Tifa había abierto los ojos. Los miraba algo confusa, quizás tanto como ellos la observaban en ese momento, mientras mantenía su mano derecha alzada, rozando con la punta de los dedos el cristal que tenía delante. Cloud estaba paralizado, no sabía qué pensar... tal vez estaba soñando. La doctora, por su lado, se dirigió al panel de control de aquel recipiente y empezó a teclear. De repente el tubo de aislamiento empezó a vaciarse de aquel líquido verde mientras Tifa miraba a su alrededor, como algo desorientada. Cloud, ya sin importarle si era un sueño o la realidad, se acercó al tubo y acarició el cristal por la parte por donde Tifa tenía su mano. La joven miró la mano de Cloud y luego lo miró a él, pero no intentó decir nada. Esperó pacientemente a que la doctora abriera la puerta. Cuando esto estuvo hecho, sin embargo, Tifa no avanzó.

-Ven, Tifa-le dijo Jessica tendiéndole la mano. La morena la imitó y tendió su mano así que la doctora Hemler la tomó y la atrajo hacia ella. Tifa dio un pequeño paso tras el cual perdió el equilibrio. Pero Cloud, con unos reflejos envidiables, extendió su brazo derecho y la tomó de la cintura antes de que ella cayera al suelo. Al hacer esto notó que todo su cuerpo temblaba así que la dejó suavemente en el suelo arrodillada, y la miró. Casi le daba miedo tocarla... parecía tan frágil...

Ella lo miraba sin abrir la boca y sin ninguna expresión en su cara. Después observó a la doctora y luego a su alrededor: parecía confundida aún...

-Tifa... ya has despertado...-le dijo Cloud sonriente.-No tengas miedo, estoy aquí contigo...-la joven lo miró pero no pareció entenderlo. Entonces el rubio se decidió a hacer aquello que anhelaba desde hacía tantos días: la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacía él dándole un cálido abrazo.-Ya está todo bien...-le susurró.

-Parece que...-oyó a la doctora a su lado-aún está en shock... Creo que está algo confundida...-Cloud alzó la mirada hacia Jessica.-Tendré que comprobar su estado.

Cloud suspiró y la soltó mirándola a los ojos. Ella seguía con su mirada perdida, así que, muy a su pesar, decidió abandonar aquella salita pidiéndole a la doctora que lo avisara en cuanto terminara. Realmente no sabía donde ir... seguramente Fenrir seguiría tirada en las cercanías de Edge... Y a pie no podía ir muy lejos, sin embargo le apetecía moverse un poco. Para empezar decidió darse su ducha diaria, para despejarse un poco y después empezó a andar sin un destino fijado, armado con la espada que usó para luchar contra aquella larva. Cuando se hubo alejado de Cañón Cosmo vio a su izquierda una pequeña montaña con un bosque en lo alto... Lo habían visitado cuatro años atrás cuando, al derrotar a Arma Última, ésta se desplomó en ese lugar, dándoles acceso al mismo. Era un bosque bastante místico y tranquilo conocido como "El Bosque de los Ancianos".

Cloud decidió ir hacia allí, ya que estaba cerca de Cañón Cosmo, para cuando la doctora lo llamara. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que ese bosque no había cambiado en absoluto. Parecía que allí se hubiera parado el tiempo desde hacía mucho. Caminó entre los árboles hasta encontrarse con una cueva en la cual decidió adentrarse. Estaba algo oscura pero había una especie de resplandor en frente suyo que no dejaba que se ennegreciera del todo. Cuando llegó al final se encontró con un extenso lago el cual desprendía el mismo brillo que el líquido que rodeaba a Tifa cuando estaba en el tubo de aislamiento. Al fijarse más se dio cuenta de que, además, había una silueta que no le costó mucho distinguir: Sephiroth. Estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeándose a sí mismo con su única ala, como si durmiera. Sin embargo, al parecer notando la presencia de Cloud, de repente alzó la voz:

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo fríamente desplegando su ala y volteando la cabeza para mirar al rubio. Cloud frunció el ceño.

-No quiero nada... he llegado aquí por casualidad...-se explicó.

-Entonces... ¡lárgate!-parecía realmente irascible en esos momentos así que el rubio abandonó aquella cueva.

Una vez fuera no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que hacía Sephiroth allí. Cloud no se había parado a pensar en lo que estaría haciendo mientras no luchaba... pero si se lo hubiera imaginado seguramente habría sido observando a gente de lejos... imaginándose como les clavaba su Masamune mientras sus familiares lloraban. Su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando empezó a sonar. Lo cogió de su bolsillo rápidamente y lo descolgó:

-¿Cloud...?-era la voz de Jessica.-Puedes venir en cuanto quieras...

-Ahora voy-contestó animado antes de colgar.

Así pues se dirigió hacia Cañón Cosmo corriendo, subió ágilmente las escaleras que lo llevarían hacia el laboratorio de la doctora y abrió la puerta. Allí lo esperaba Jessica al lado de la puerta de la salita, así que se dirigió hacia ella. Tras él entró Barret, en silencio, así que la doctora se dirigió a los dos:

-Tifa está en la salita... mejor que entre Cloud primero...-el joven asintió y caminó decidido hacia la puerta del fondo.-¡Cloud, espera!-lo llamó la doctora al ver la decisión del chico, pero éste no se detuvo y abrió la puerta.

Vio a Tifa sentada en la camilla, con un vestido gris largo hasta las rodillas puesto... aunque a Cloud le parecía más una camiseta que le venía larga. Sin pararse más en los detalles se acercó a ella sonriéndole.

-Hola, Tifa... ¿cómo te encuentras?-la joven lo miró con esa mirada perdida que tenía desde que había despertado. Cloud se giró hacia la doctora que lo miraba apenada desde la puerta.-¿Qué le pasa...? ¿No puede hablar?-preguntó, preocupado. La doctora se acercó unos pasos, pero parecía no atreverse a contestar.

-Verás... Tifa...-dudaba.

-¿Qué le pasa a Tifa?-preguntó nervioso.

-Ella recibió dos golpes muy fuertes en la cabeza...-hizo una pausa.-El primero debería haberla dejado en coma... pero al parecer pudo levantarse... para salvar a Marlene...-Barret la miraba desde atrás, con cara de preocupación pero ella no se giró a mirarlo. Siguió hablándole a Cloud:-Por eso... el segundo golpe le produjo un shock muy fuerte... que le hizo perder la voz...

-¿Perder la voz?-repitió Cloud, alterado.

-Es algo temporal-explicó Jessica para alivio de los dos hombres.-Pero...-hizo otra pausa-Tifa sufre... sufre amnesia...

-¿A... amnesia?-el rubio habría preferido quedarse sólo con la primera mala noticia.-¿Temporal?

-N... no estoy segura...-murmuró triste la doctora.

-¿¡Qué tipo de amnesia?!-intervino esta vez Barret. Entonces Jessica sí que se giró hacia él, lo miró y después volvió a voltear, para observar a Tifa.

-Amnesia... total...-hubo un silencio.-Aunque pudiera hablar, no se acuerda de nuestro idioma... no entiende nada de lo que decimos... no sabe dónde está ni... quiénes somos...

-¿No... no nos reconoce?-preguntó perplejo Cloud. La doctora solo atinó a negar con la cabeza. El rubio volvió a mirar a Tifa, realmente lo miraba con cara de nada... no lo reconocía...

El joven oyó cerrarse la puerta tras de sí, seguramente Jessica y Barret los habían dejado a solas. Cloud se acercó a Tifa y le tomó las manos: ahora el que temblaba era él... por la impotencia que sentía. Bajó la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas y apretándole las manos. Se sentía tan perdido... tan solo... Delante suyo estaba Tifa... sin embargo ella no podía reconocerle... Los ojos le empezaron a arder irremediablemente, derramando las lágrimas que llevaba tantos días aguantando. ¿Ahora para quién tenía que ser fuerte? ¿Dónde quedaban todos esos momentos que lo habían mantenido con esperanza durante esos trece largos días? ¿Habían muerto para ella? ¿No habían existido nunca...?

De repente sintió como Tifa apartaba sus manos y Cloud alzó la mirada, sorprendido. La morena rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella, dándole un abrazo. Él se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos... ¿lo había reconocido? Sin saber muy bien la respuesta él correspondió el abrazo y siguió llorando en el hombro de la chica, librándose de las lágrimas que había aprisionado durante tanto tiempo.

Tifa's viewpoint

Oscuridad. Sólo eso... oscuridad. No había nada más... No existía nada más... hasta que una pequeña línea horizontal se hizo presente... Desapareció pero volvió a aparecer, agrandándose poco a poco. Acababa de abrir los ojos, casi por instinto, y lo que vio le pareció igual de irreconocible que lo anterior. Una especie de luz verde la rodeaba. Intentó recordar algo instintivamente... pero su mente estaba vacía... De alguna forma en su cabeza se empezaron a formar pensamientos simples... aunque más bien eran sentimientos difusos. Se sentía confusa, pues no sabía dónde estaba... creía que debía ser capaz de reconocer algo... como si tuviera conciencia de tener un pasado. Aunque, de hecho, no sabía si aquello que veía formaba parte de la realidad... o tal vez pronto vería una nueva línea horizontal que le mostraría otra distinta, como le había pasado hacía unos segundos.

Al ver que esto no sucedía, se decidió a investigar, de alguna manera, aquello que la rodeaba. Instintivamente logró mover la cabeza, aunque le producía un dolor muy desagradable el hacerlo, para explorar su alrededor. Pero no logró ver más allá de esa luz verde. Lo que sí pudo ver, cuando se fijó más, fue una forma humana justo enfrente suyo, que le devolvía la mirada. Movió su cabeza hacia un lado y esa figura la imitó. Sin pensarlo levantó la mano para tocarse la cara y aquella figura hizo lo mismo... por lo que dedujo que aquello que ella veía era a sí misma... aún y no recordarse. De repente una pequeña línea, esta vez vertical, hizo aparecer una tenue luz clara en frente suyo... pero ésta no le mostró una realidad nueva... sino que cambió un poco la que tenía delante. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la mano que acababa de mover al verla más claramente cerca suyo, la miró algo asombrada y la movió levemente. Tal vez podría explorar su alrededor con esa mano... así que se puso a ello... alargó la mano hacia su reflejo y notó algo duro delante suyo. Lo palpó suavemente, pero, al igual que con todo, no recordaba aquella sensación... Se quedó inmóvil al ver de repente una luz blanca que invadía ese lugar. Entonces vio algunas formas más allá de donde tenía la mano... pero ella no tenía manera de llegar a ellas. Lo intentó varias veces pero, efectivamente, no llegaba más allá. Entre esas formas distinguió una que se parecía relativamente a su reflejo, ya que era una mujer, y se dirigía hacia ella. De repente aquella figura alzó la mirada... y la clavó en ella. Tifa se asustó al principio, o tal vez se sorprendió... no sabría decirlo pues eran sentimientos que sentía bastante difusos dentro de ella... Otra figura se situó al lado de la primera y también la miró. A ella le empezaron a invadir una serie de sensaciones que no sabía a penas distinguir acompañadas de unos sonidos lejanos... Pero eso dejó de preocuparle cuando, al desaparecer una de las dos figuras, ese mundo verde tomó color mientras la luz verde se iba hacia abajo. Al descubrir todos esos colores recorrió aquello que la rodeaba con la mirada, aún confundida... aún sin reconocer nada... La figura que permanecía delante suyo se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre la de Tifa. Ella miró aquella mano, confundida... el tacto no se sentía distinto... luego pasó a mirar a aquella figura de un hombre a los ojos... esos ojos brillaban de una forma parecida a la de la luz verde que la rodeaba hacía unos segundos... pero no igual.

Un ruido bastante fuerte la sacó de su embelesamiento, miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía pero no vio nada raro. De repente la figura de aquella mujer apareció para tenderle la mano... ella la tendió también y la mujer la agarró con fuerza emitiendo un sonido irreconocible. Tifa sentía una sensación extraña en su mano... era como... ¿cálida? Aquella mujer tiró hacia ella, lo que hizo que Tifa diera un paso hacia delante, pero no muy seguro por lo que terminó perdiendo el equilibrio, pero algo cálido rodeó su cintura, impidiéndole tocar el suelo. De repente se encontró arrodillada mirando a aquel hombre de enfrente suyo... la verdad es que sentía mucho... frío... volvió la mirar a la doctora y, una vez más, revisó aquello que la rodeaba... la sensación de que tenía que reconocer algo de todo eso volvió a ella... sin embargo... no era capaz de recordar nada... se sentía confundida, le dolía la cabeza y además tenía frío... Un sonido que le pareció inmensamente agradable enfrente suyo hizo que volviera a mirar a aquel hombre. Él parecía feliz... entonces volvió a emitir esos sonidos totalmente incomprensibles... Tifa se frustró de nuevo al darse cuenta de que, a parte de no reconocer nada, tampoco era capaz de entender qué querían esas personas... volvió a sentir el dolor de cabeza, el frío y la confusión con fuerza pero aquel chico de repente la rodeó con su brazos y la atrajo hacia él. Tifa no entendía nada... su cabeza le seguía doliendo, aunque sentía menos frío al tener tan cerca el calor de ese chico... y además se sentía menos... confusa... Como si nada importara en ese momento.

Sin embargo ese chico se fue y se quedó a solas con aquella mujer. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle aquella fría ropa, rodeándola con una más cálida, que la ayudó a quitarse la humedad del cuerpo. Después la vistió con una prenda gris, mucho más cómoda que su vestimenta anterior. La ayudó a caminar unos pasos hasta llegar a sentarse en un objeto alargado. Entonces aquella mujer empezó a palparle los brazos, las piernas, la cabeza... La miraba de arriba abajo y a veces usaba objetos extraños que emitían alguna especie de luz u otros que parecían no tener ninguna utilidad. Mientras la investigaba no dejaba de emitir aquel sonido característico mientras la miraba... tal vez esperara una respuesta... Tifa abrió la boca imitando los movimientos de esa mujer... pero de ella no salía ningún sonido. La mujer la miraba preocupada... y ella empezó a preocuparse también... no sabía el porqué pero ese sentimiento la invadió repentinamente. Su compañera se alejó de repente, yendo hacia el fondo de la sala, de la cual volvió con algunos papeles en la mano. Su preocupación aumentó... la de ambas... La mujer miró a Tifa y volvió a emitir ese sonido... y después la dejó sola en ese lugar... Ella no se movió: no tenía razones para hacerlo... simplemente miraba a su alrededor... donde empezaba a reconocer algunos objetos, pero simplemente por haberlos visto unos minutos antes... entreteniéndose así el rato que estuvo sola.

Aquel chico rubio abrió la puerta de repente y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, después abrió la boca para emitir ese sonido que a Tifa le parecía tan agradable... no se cansaría de escucharlo nunca. Entonces el chico le dio la espalda y aquella mujer se acercó hacia él. Tifa, al levantar la vista, vio a otro hombre que la miraba detrás de aquella mujer. La morena se quedó embelesada mirando a la nada escuchando los sonidos que venían de aquellas personas... pero de repente uno muy fuerte lo sobresaltó. Provenía del hombre grande que estaba más lejos de Tifa. En ese momento volvió la mirada hacia el rubio de delante suyo, a la vez que él la miraba con tristeza. Ella lo miró sin entender... y aquello pareció ponerlo más triste. La mujer abandonó la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándola solo con la compañía de aquel muchacho... él se acercó a Tifa y le tomó las manos... ella pudo sentir como temblaba... lo miró pero él no le devolvió la mirada... bajó la cabeza apretándole las manos. Poco a poco Tifa volvió a sentir como la confusión la invadía... acompañada de un nuevo sentimiento no muy agradable... podía ser... ¿tristeza? La joven en ese instante pudo recordar algo: recordó aquello que a ella la había hecho sentir mejor minutos antes. Así que se soltó del agarre del joven y lo rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia ella... Efectivamente, entonces, al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de aquel chico... esos horribles sentimientos volvieron a calmarse. Sintió como él volvía a rodearla con sus brazos y como lloraba en su hombro... su tristeza fue apaciguándose a medida de que las lágrimas caían...

Jessica's viewpoint

La doctora, tal y como le había dicho a Cloud, estaba revisando a Tifa, que acababa de despertar. Al principio la cosa pintaba bien: físicamente su estado era casi perfecto. Sin embargo cuando le hablaba Tifa no respondía y, como mucho, movía la boca imitándola. Jessica se dirigió al tubo de aislamiento para imprimir los últimos datos que había recogido y los revisó asombrada: Tifa sufría una amnesia severa... su función cerebral era casi nula hasta el final del informe, es decir, hasta que la sacaron del tubo. Volvió hacia Tifa mientras la preocupación la invadía...

-Voy... voy a llamar a Cloud...-le explicó aún sabiendo que no la entendía.

Hizo lo propio llamando a Cloud al móvil... y también decidió llamar a Barret. Primero llegó el rubio y después su compañero. Jessica tomó la palabra:

-Tifa está en la salita... mejor que entre Cloud primero...-el rubio inmediatamente obedeció, sin embargo ella primero quería explicarle la situación de Tifa así que intentó detenerlo:-¡Cloud, espera!-pero él no le hizo caso.

Entró y se dio de bruces con la cruel realidad... la doctora le explicó los síntomas que había notado en Tifa durante su revisión, a él y a Barret. Cuando lo hubo hecho salió de la salita dejando a Cloud y a Tifa a solas. Hubo un silencio. La doctora tenía la puerta a sus espaldas, pero veía perfectamente como Barret miraba por encima de su hombro, viendo a través del pequeño cristal de aquella puerta lo que hacía la pareja. Aquel hombre pareció aliviado:

-Mire, doctora, ¡parece que Tifa ha reconocido a ese mamarracho!

-No-negó duramente su interlocutora después de observar la escena durante un breve silencio. La expresión de Tifa no reflejaba para nada la alegría de haber recordado algo: al contrario, se podía ver claramente lo triste y confundida que estaba. Sin embargo... a Jessica aquella reacción le recordaba algo:-Seguramente está imitando lo que Cloud ha hecho por ella cuando ha salido del tubo de aislamiento y se sentía confusa...

-¿Entonces...?-preguntó sin entender el moreno. La doctora cerró la mirilla de aquella puerta.

-Parece que Tifa tiene capacidad de aprendizaje... si Cloud permanece a su lado y la ayuda... probablemente vaya aprendiendo cosas que la ayuden a recordar...-explicó.-Además de que parece haber adquirido una empatía muy fuerte con la gente que la rodea... tal vez para suplantar de alguna forma todo lo que ha perdido...

-¿Piensa... decírselo a Cloud?-preguntó Barret.-Que realmente no lo ha recordado... quiero decir.

-Sí... ahora más que nunca necesita que seamos sinceros... para poder ayudarla a recuperarse.

Después ambos se quedaron en silencio en aquel laboratorio... el sol deslumbrante que hacía un rato entraba por las ventanas ahora estaba cubierto por nubes de tormenta... parecía que Cañón Cosmo también lloraba...

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_¡Fin de otro capítulo! Éste ha sido más triste... y de hecho no le he metido ninguna de mis notas de humor... pero es que aquí no pintaban mucho... quería representar la dureza de la situación a la perfección... ¡espero haberlo logrado! Además de que hacer el punto de vista de Tifa ha sido muy complicado... teniendo en cuenta que tenía que narrar lo que veía y sentía un personaje que no tenía nada en la cabeza... así que le he colado algunas explicaciones para que se entendiera mejor... que al fin y al cabo esa es la finalidad de la historia: ¡que se entienda!

¿Qué os parece la situación? ¿Sigue sonando típica? Bueeeeeno, bueeeeeno, calma que lo mejor está aún por llegar ;) (aunque de momento ya me he apartado del "Tifa despertó y fueron felices porque se querían"). Ahora a ver cómo reacciona Cloud ;D

Bueno, yo espero vuestras opiniones y comentarios, ¡hasta el próximo!

_**Próximo capítulo: Trozos de esperanza**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Reviews:**

**Ailyn: **Aquí tienes la continuación ;) No sufras que Vincent y Shelke saldrán más adelante, a ver qué pasa ;D

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu:** Como ves el tema no se va a solucionar tan rápido xD E aquí un poco más de emoción... Sí, ya sé que me estoy cebando con Tifa, pobrecita... Pero por lo menos no está criando malvas con Aerith! xD Me tienes que decir con quién juntarías a Sephiroth, aunque solo sea para saciar mi curiosidad! Jajaja

**rukiachan25: **Oooooh! Estás escondida en mi fic? Jajajaja y vas manipulando a Cloud para que sienta cosas por Tifa! Ajáá, así que eres tú la responsable de los pensamientos de Cloud al principio del capítulo... (me he permitido el lujo de que Cloud pensara un poco a lo Cloti... aunque no mucho jajaja) Espero que tú shock se te pase prontoooo jajaja

**Aurenare:** Vale, ¿qué te parece? ¿Muy previsible? Bueno, me voy alejando leeeentamente de lo que es previsible (aunque alomejor a ti no te lo ha parecido, quién sabe) Dame tiempo ;) (Bueno, dame capítulos, como quien dice jajaja) Espero tu siempre sabia opinión ;)

**Aguante yo:** Me alegro de que te guste la historia... ehm... y... ¿perdón? por seguir "maltratando" a Tifa... jajaja Yo voy a ponerme mi armadura por si un cuchillo volador me ataca... o algo ;)


	14. Trozos de esperanza

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo XIV: Trozos de esperanza

Llamaron a los demás miembros de Avalancha informándoles del estado de Tifa. Los hicieron acudir por si entre todos podían hacer recordar a la morena algo que abriera su mente. Cuando estuvieron reunidos fue cuando sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de la situación: Tifa parecía tan serena... pero tan vacía a la vez... Mientras ellos hablaban ella mantenía la mirada perdida, aunque ninguno de los presentes sabrían decir si era esa mirada la que les preocupaba... o la de Cloud. El rubio no se separaba de su lado y, pese a no soltarle la mano por nada del mundo, parecía incapaz de mirarla. Por el contrario mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, casi sin parpadear, pese a que él sí que participaba en la conversación.

Harta de esa escena Yuffie, que parecía la única que conservaba su vitalidad en esos momentos, intentó tomar medidas:

-¡Ya está bien!-todos la miraron, sorprendidos por su excesivo entusiasmo.-En ve de estar aquí deprimidos todos como marmotas ¡tenemos que pensar en algo que le haga recordar!-mientras algunos se planteaban la validez de aquella comparación, el resto esperaron expectantes la idea de la joven ninja. Ésta, que había hablado por hablar, pensó en algo rápidamente y, como cabía esperar, solo una cosa se le pasó por la cabeza:-¡MATERIA!

-¿Ma... materia?-repitió Red confundido, esperando una idea más... convincente...

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!-afirmó, cada vez más entusiasmada.-Seguro que si le enseñamos una materia recuerda algo... es imposible de olvidar ese brillo tan especial.

Dicho y hecho, la joven de Wutai sacó una materia de su bolsillo y se la acercó a Tifa, que hacía rato que la miraba confundida con tanto griterío. La joven miró aquella piedra brillante sin comprender, pero la acabó cogiendo para observarla con más detenimiento. Al cabo de un minuto se le cambió la cara, como si se le hubiera pasado algo por la cabeza.

-¿Lo veis? ¡Reacciona!-dijo Yuffie posando orgullosamente, como si fueran a hacerle una foto.

Sin embargo la morena se soltó de la mano de Cloud y caminó hacia una estantería cercana, donde había una pequeña colección de fósiles de Jessica, y puso allí aquella pequeña piedra. Se giró hacia Cloud que la miraba entre sorprendido y preocupado... pero ante esa actitud solo pudo soltar una pequeña carcajada, que hizo sonreír inmensamente a Tifa, casi orgullosa de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿¡QUÉ?!-exclamó, en cambio, indignada la ninja mientras "rescataba" rápidamente su preciada materia de entre esos "piedruchos".-¿¡Me estás comparando una materia de alto nivel con unas piedras sucias y andrajosas?!

Fue entonces cuando el resto de los presentes se echaron a reír, cambiando por completo el ambiente de la sala: parecía que como más contenta estuviera Tifa, más felices estaban sus compañeros y viceversa. A la joven de Nibelheim se la veía mucho más feliz y llena de vitalidad, confirmando así las sospechas de la doctora: la empatía que había desarrollado Tifa era muy fuerte. Jessica planteó su teoría ante todos los presentes aunque, increíblemente, el más interesado en el tema fue Vincent que, pese a no mediar palabra al respecto, se quedó pensativo en su rincón. Shelke lo observó en silencio, intentando adivinar qué se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Cloud sin embargo, ante ese nuevo ambiente, tomó una decisión: Tifa seguía viva y estaba a su lado y, pese a que no lo recordara... él quería luchar por su sonrisa. No permitiría que, después de todo lo que había sufrido, Tifa fuera infeliz. Esa determinación hizo que su expresión de felicidad se ampliara mientras la joven morena se sentaba a su lado. Ella lo miró y dibujó una de esas sonrisas llena de inocencia que acababan de conmover a todo el grupo... pero especialmente a Cloud. Parecía un trocito de esperanza entre tanto dolor...

Pasaron algunos días en los que Tifa no parecía progresar en cuanto a recuerdos, pero, por el contrario, cada vez se la veía más feliz y más activa, dispuesta a explorar todos los rincones de Cañón Cosmo. Cloud, por supuesto, supervisaba todos sus movimientos, con una sonrisa en su cara: era como si él también explorara el mundo por primera vez.

Cuando no estaba con Cloud, o mejor dicho, cuando el rubio se resignaba a separarse de ella, Tifa pasaba ratos sueltos con Marlene y Denzel. La pequeña parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea de poder enseñarle cosas a la morena y no hacía más que abrazarla y darle señales de cariño. El pequeño a veces también se sumaba a algún abrazo aunque era más reacio, ya que se centraba más en la tarea de mostrarle cosas a la joven de Nibelheim.

Barret también había conseguido sacar algún rato que pasar con Tifa que aprovechó, junto a la doctora, para enseñarle el magnífico simulador de Bugenhagen: una de las únicas cosas que habían quedado intactas de su laboratorio. Aquel pequeño universo pareció fascinar a Tifa que no hacía más que girar a su alrededor para contemplar todos los detalles de aquel magnífico lugar. Sin embargo, no parecía que nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle sentir algo más que curiosidad por el mundo: la Tifa que todos conocían no se "asomaba" por ningún lado. Aunque el verla tan inocente y feliz parecía quitarle importancia al asunto.

Desde luego para Cloud aquellos estaban siendo los días más felices que recordaba en mucho tiempo: no tenía que preocuparse por nada ni por nadie, y aquella muchacha parecía tener el poder de hacer aflorar los sentimientos del rubio a la par que sus pensamientos. Ella no iba a juzgarle y nunca borraba su sonrisa de la cara. Ni siquiera la visita semanal de Sephiroth hizo que esa felicidad menguara, pese a sus miradas de desprecio.

Cloud le había pedido a Reeve que recogiera su moto de las cercanías de Edge y que se la arreglara. El día en que se la trajo salió junto a Tifa a enseñársela. La joven parecía impresionada, pese a no tener ni idea de para qué servía ese aparato.

-Un día de estos la usaremos y verás para qué sirve-le comentó Cloud, sonriendo al ver a Tifa girar el manillar.

El rubio, entonces, se entretuvo mirando a su adorada Fenrir: Reeve la había dejado tal y como estaba antes del ataque de aquella larva. Cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que Tifa no estaba así que se dirigió, sonriendo con resignación, hacia la entrada de Cañón Cosmo: quizás la morena se había aburrido y había ido a jugar con la cola de Nanaki, parecía que esa nueva afición la entusiasmaba. Sin embargo, un fuerte rugido lo hizo girarse, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Tifa en la lejanía de espaldas a él, peligrosamente cerca de un monstruo que casi la igualaba en altura. Cloud palideció de golpe y empezó a correr hacia la indefensa muchacha gritando desesperadamente su nombre. La morena giró el torso hacia el rubio al oír su voz pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Cloud pareció asustarse más. Aquel monstruo se le acercaba por detrás y el joven de Nibelheim se temía que no llegaría a tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando el enemigo iba a atacar, Tifa, casi sin darse cuenta como si no fuera dueña de sus actos, alzó uno de sus puños y, a la vez que se giraba hacia su contrincante, le asestó un revés, luego un golpe y después otro para terminar clavándole la cabeza en el suelo de un talonazo. El monstruo desapareció dejando a una confundida y asustada Tifa sola. Cloud no paró de correr hacia ella y la tomó de los brazos mirándola como si la que acabara de recibir una paliza fuera ella. La morena lo miró apenada, por lo que Cloud la rodeó con su brazo y juntos se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio de Jessica donde le explicaron lo ocurrido. La doctora, sorprendentemente, parecía contenta con los hechos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué sonríe de esa forma?-preguntó Cloud, indignado.-¡Podría haberse hecho daño!

-Pero no se lo ha hecho...-contestó Jess sin mirarlo, aún revisando a la joven.-Parece que sus instintos de lucha siguen intactos... ¡Tifa está empezando a mostrarse!-exclamó, orgullosa.

-¡Maldición, Cloud! ¿A qué viene esa cara?-berreó Barret.-¡No me digas que vuelves a culparte por no haber cumplido tu estúpida promesa! Tifa sabe defenderse solita ¡y tú deberías saberlo más que nadie!

Cloud sin embargo seguía enfadado: no podía entender cómo no les importaba que Tifa se enfrentara a un monstruo, si en su vida diaria a penas podía valerse por si misma. Bueno... tal vez fuera cierto que él quería proteger a Tifa... y también era verdad que cuando se reencontraron tras el desastre de Nibelheim, ella podía defenderse sola... y eso... ¿lo frustraba? Cloud agitó la cabeza, no, no era eso... no podía ser eso...

Sus pensamientos lo acecharon toda la noche. Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente tenía fuerzas para llevar a Tifa a algún lugar que le gustara, tal vez para demostrarse a si mismo que ella aún lo necesitaba... y que él podía seguir haciéndola sonreír.

-Podrías llevarla a Nibelheim-sugirió la doctora, excitada con la idea.-Seguro que ese lugar le hace recordar algo...

-Sí... quizás cómo se quemó...-respondió Cloud, enfadado: se comportaba así con la doctora desde el incidente del día anterior.-O tal vez...-añadió fríamente mirándola a los ojos-pueda recordar cómo mataron a su padre...

-Cloud...-la doctora no entendía el por qué del comportamiento del muchacho.-Pero... allí os criasteis... tienes que estimular sus recuerdos para que afloren...-explicó girándose hacia la muchacha que jugaba con Red XIII cerca de ellos.

-No puedo hacerle recordar algo tan cruel-dijo secamente el rubio.-Sino... su sonrisa se desvanecería...-añadió casi como un suspiro terminando de preparar su moto.

-Cloud...-susurró la doctora abriendo mucho los ojos, por la sorpresa.-No me digas que...-cuando iba a voltearse hacia el rubio éste pasó por su lado en busca de su compañera, sin hacerle caso.

La doctora se quedó muda mientras los dos jóvenes de Nibelheim subían en la moto y se alejaban pero mantuvo sus pensamientos en la cabeza "No me digas que te estás enamorando de ESTA Tifa..."

Cloud al principio dudaba sobre dónde podría llevar a Tifa: tenía que ser un sitio alegre, que le trajera buenos recuerdos... quizás podría llevarla a Costa del Sol... "No... demasiada gente" pensó. Tal vez a Gold Saucer... "Demasiado ruido". Entonces fue cuando recordó algo que fascinaba a la morena: cuatro años antes, en el parque de atracciones, Cloud participaba en las carreras de chocobos para conseguir un chocobo dorado que les permitiera conseguir algunas materias raras para enfrentarse a Sephiroth. A Tifa le gustaba participar de vez en cuando en las carreras y solo había un lugar lo suficientemente vacío, tranquilo y con chocobos: la granja de chocobos.

Cuando llegaron Cloud bajó de la moto y ayudó a Tifa a descender también. La morena, tal y como había pensado, se entusiasmó al ver a aquellos grandes pájaros aunque le dieran un poco de miedo, al principio. Cloud la dejó en compañía de las aves de fuera mientras se dirigía al establo, donde guardaba a una vieja amiga. Al entrar un joven granjero lo saludó:

-¡Hola, Cloud! ¿Vienes a por Crystal?

-Hola, Billy... Sí, me gustaría sacarla un rato.

-Voy por ella-respondió el joven granjero mientras caminaba hacia uno de los establos.-¿Tienes otra entrega en algún lugar remoto?

-No...-era cierto que ese chocobo le había ayudado a hacer entregas a sitios donde no podía llegar con Fenrir... pero esa vez era distinto:-Quiero presentársela a alguien...

Billy apareció con un chocobo dorado, el chocobo de Cloud: Crystal. La verdad es que Tifa y los demás lo habían visto poco, pero esperaba que ese fiel animal pudiera ayudar a Tifa, en el sentido que fuera. El rubio saludó a aquel bello pájaro rascándole el cuello, acto que el ave agradeció, para después llevarlo hacia fuera, con un saco de verduras en la mano. Cuando se acercó a Tifa junto a Crystal la morena se quedó embelesada ante ese pájaro tan impresionante ante lo que Cloud sonrió, Tifa hizo lo mismo. Él la tomó de la mano para acercarla al pájaro y la ayudó a montar. La morena tenía una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro por lo que Cloud empezó a guiar los pasos de Crystal, feliz. Se dirigieron calmadamente hacia un prado cercano lleno de flores, donde pasarían el día los tres juntos.

Mientras tanto en Cañón Cosmo Jessica paseaba de un lado a otro de su laboratorio alterada. Estaba segura de que sus suposiciones eran ciertas: Cloud al principio se había desesperado ante la amnesia de Tifa pero en cuanto ella pasó de no tener conciencia de nada a parecer una joven ingenua y adorable... ¿cómo podía estar tan ciego? ¿Cómo podía estar dejándose llevar por la situación? ¿Y por qué Tifa no era capaz de recordar aún teniendo la capacidad de aprender...?

-Cloud ha sufrido mucho...-apareció Red XIII detrás de ella, sabiendo cuales eran sus pensamientos: llevaba todo el día murmurando lo mismo.-Y Tifa también... pero ahora... parece que él ha encontrado una nueva esperanza.

-Pero ella... ella no es Tifa... ¡No puede ser feliz con alguien que no tiene identidad! Es... un recipiente vacío...-dijo Jessica mientas se sentaba, abatida, en su silla.

-¿A ti nunca te ha pasado...-empezó a preguntar Nanaki apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de la doctora-que necesitas tanto un poco de esperanza que incluso un poco de felicidad, aunque sea falsa, te vale...?-la doctora quedó en silencio, pero no hizo falta que hablara: Marlene tomó la palabra, al entrar en la sala.

-Tifa siempre decía que en los ojos de Cloud se podía ver su sufrimiento...-dijo mientras jugueteaba con su ropa con inquietud.

-MAKO...-susurró la doctora, al entender a qué se refería Tifa.

-Pero...-siguió la pequeña-¿Tifa quiere que Cloud deje de sufrir... aún a costa de sus propios recuerdos?

Jessica entonces se sorprendió dándose cuenta de que unas palabras que siempre había tenido muy presentes en su vida habían tomado un nuevo significado: "Dar la vida por los demás..." ¿Tifa era capaz de no querer recuperar su verdadera identidad sólo para ver feliz a Cloud? ¿Sólo para PODER hacerlo feliz?

Aquellos pensamientos empezaron a acechar su mente. Sin embargo había una cosa que la doctora tenía clara:

-Los errores... el sufrimiento... es lo que nos guía en nuestro camino... lo que nos hace querer superarnos a nosotros mismos... no hay forma de borrarlo de nuestras vidas... Y eso es algo de lo que Cloud tendrá que darse cuenta... tarde o temprano.

El silencio llegó a la sala. Ninguno de los presentes podía saber cuánto tardaría Cloud en ver aquella realidad... y despertar del sueño que creía hacerlo feliz... Sin embargo, ellos no podían hacer mucho por ayudarlo.

"Además hay otra cosa de la que Cloud debe darse cuenta..." Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que Jessica empezara a plantearse desde cuándo se implicaba tanto en el asunto... sonrió con nostalgia, mientras acariciaba la cabeza a Nanaki... nunca se había involucrado tanto con nadie desde que su hermano murió. Tal vez empezaba a ser hora de volver a relacionarse seriamente con la gente... hacía tanto que no lo hacía...

Miró a Marlene y le sonrió alargándole la mano: de alguna forma le recordaba a ella misma de pequeña, sin embargo aquella niña no había perdido la sonrisa, ni las ganas de acercarse a la gente pese a haber vivido tantas desgracias a su alrededor. Aquello le dio fuerzas para dejar su máscara de felicidad a un lado... y seguir verdaderamente adelante ella también.

---

Cloud y Tifa permanecían sentados entre las flores. Ella había cogido una y se la había puesto en el pelo. Cloud la miraba mientras sentía que una paz interior enorme lo invadía: pensó que quizás que Tifa no recordara nada no fuera algo malo... sino la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida... los dos... llena de paz y armonía y de momentos felices. Donde el dolor, el sufrimiento y los pecados no tuvieran cabida. Esa vida era algo que Cloud verdaderamente anhelaba y se alegraba de haberla encontrado. Miró a Tifa, sonriente, y ella sonrió de esa forma tan dulce. Al rubio le dieron ganas de acercarse a ella, de abrazarla... aunque no se atrevía a hacerlo, por lo que apartó la mirada. Sin embargo de repente sintió como la morena se le había acercado y le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos para darle un tierno abrazo. Fue entonces cuando él también se dejó llevar y la abrazó. Estuvieron un rato el uno contra el otro hasta que Tifa se apartó un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla: era lo que Marlene solía hacer después de abrazarla. Sin embargo Cloud se quedó casi helado ante ese gesto y la miró a los ojos. No pudo evitar recordar aquel momento que se le había pasado tantas veces por la cabeza... cuando tuvo los labios de Tifa a unos centímetros de los suyos... Casi sin darse cuenta se fue acercando hasta estar en la misma situación que aquella vez... tragó saliva: pese a su timidez, no tenía ya ninguna duda respecto a lo que quería... Se acercó más, dispuesto a unir finalmente sus labios cuando...

-¡¡KUE!!-Crystal reclamó su atención y Tifa se giró hacia ella rápidamente, antes de que nada sucediera. Se levantó, soltándose del abrazo de Cloud, y corrió hacia aquel pájaro para ofrecerle alguna verdura.

Cloud las miró sorprendido... no podía asumir que aquel chocobo acabara de interrumpirlo en aquella decisión a la que tanto le había costado llegar. Sin embargo sonrió algo avergonzado: "Tal vez no fuera el momento" pensó considerando la reacción que había tenido Tifa, al distraerse tan rápidamente. Ella lo miró sonriéndole algo sonrojada, cosa que apoyó su teoría. Sin embargo aquel chocobo, al verla distraída, le dio suavemente un toque con el pico en la mejilla, haciéndola reír. Cloud se sintió inmensamente feliz al oír el sonido de aquella risa... y aún más cuando cayó en la cuenta:

-¡Tifa! ¡Has recuperado la voz!

Entonces decidió dejar a Crystal en el corral de nuevo para volver con Tifa a Cañón Cosmo para que la doctora viera los progresos de Tifa.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio se encontraron a Jessica en el panel del fondo, tal vez hablando con el Planeta. Se acercaron a ella para saludarla e informarle de que Tifa había superado el shock que le impedía emitir sonido alguno. La doctora se alegró, aunque parecía algo distante... o pensativa, pero decidió dejar las pruebas para la mañana siguiente. Entonces Cloud decidió subir al punto más alto del Cañón con Tifa para observar las estrellas. Se sentaron al lado de ese enorme telescopio y se quedaron en silencio. Al cabo de un rato Tifa bajó la mirada y, casi inconscientemente, la dirigió hacia unas luces a las afueras del Cañón: las luces de Nibelheim se veían desde ahí. Cloud la miró y decidió satisfacer su curiosidad:

-Eso de allí es Nibelheim... donde tú y yo nacimos...

-¿Ni... Nibelheim?-repitió la morena.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo has dicho!-se alegró el rubio. Aunque no quería hablarle mucho del pueblo por si recordaba algo desagradable así que intentó desviar la conversación hacia los recuerdos felices:-Allí hicimos una promesa...

-Promesa...-repitió Tifa, sonriendo. Cloud asintió.

-"Yo siempre te protegeré"-explicó, intentando evitar palabras como "problema" o "apuro". Tifa sonrió aunque de repente la recorrió un escalofrío.-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó preocupado, pero justo cuando iba a acercarse para rodearla con su brazo fue ella la que se acercó, así que la abrazó, dándole algo de calor. Cloud no pensó en nada, dejándose llevar por el momento. Fue entonces cuando Tifa habló por voluntad propia:

-Cloud...-susurró.

-Has.... ¿has dicho mi nombre?-se sorprendió el rubio. Ella, sin embargo parecía igual de sorprendida, por lo que Cloud se lo tomó como que sólo había recordado el nombre... nada más... pero eso no le importó demasiado.

Tifa entonces se acurrucó más entre sus brazos mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Cloud. Fue entonces cuando al rubio le llegó un aroma como a flores: el pelo de Tifa se había impregnado del olor de aquel campo donde habían estado. Eso hizo que Cloud se sintiera más sereno y relajado. Tifa, al cabo de un rato levantó la mirada hacia Cloud y lo miró intensamente a los ojos, casi sin ninguna expresión en su cara. Él sintió la necesidad de volver a acercarse para besar sus labios pero de repente...

-MAKO...-aquella palabra había salido de los labios de la morena.

-¿Q... qué?-preguntó Cloud, con todo el cuerpo en tensión.

Sin embargo la morena no repitió esa palabra, por el contrario pareció tensarse también, como si hubiera comprendido lo que implicaba haber recordado aquella palabra. Eso asustó más a Cloud que se levantó rápidamente llevándose la mano a sus ojos... entonces comprendió que él nunca podría mantenerla lejos de todo aquello que le recordara el sufrimiento de su pasado... pues él formaba parte de ese sufrimiento... Sus ojos llenos de MAKO le habían hecho recordar esa horrible palabra... ¿qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza? ¿Tal vez los reactores de ShinRA? ¿El odio que sentía hacia esa corporación? ¿Quizás recordara la historia de por qué Cloud tenía MAKO en los ojos: aquella que incluía la destrucción de Nibelheim? Cloud se apartó lentamente de Tifa mientras ella parecía no poder ni moverse: sin embargo lo miraba con cara de pánico.

El rubio bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia el laboratorio encontrándose a Jessica y a Marlene por el camino. La doctora lo detuvo, tomándolo por el brazo.

-Cloud, ¿qué te pasa?

-Tifa...-hablaba sin mirarla a los ojos.-Tifa ha recordado... "MAKO"

-¿MAKO?-repitió la doctora. Cloud se giró a mirarla con aquellos ojos llenos de aquella sustancia, como para hacerle entender de dónde había sacado aquella palabra.

-Tengo... que alejarme de ella.

-¿¡QUÉ?!-intervino entonces, Marlene.-¿Alejarte de ella? Pero... si está recordando...

-Por eso mismo...-dijo casi como un susurro.-Si me quedo a su lado recordará todas las cosas horribles que...

-Pero... ¡esos son SUS recuerdos!-insistió la pequeña.

-Ella ha tenido la oportunidad de seguir viva sin recordar nada malo de su pasado...

-Pero esas cosas son las que la hicieron llegar a ser como era... ¿no te gustaba esa Tifa... NUESTRA Tifa?-Cloud quedó en silencio mientras Tifa llegaba donde estaban ellos. Entonces Jessica decidió intervenir para abrirle los ojos al rubio:

-Esta Tifa... La Tifa a la que crees que amas no es más que un recipiente vacío...-le tiró del brazo para hacerlo girarse a mirarla.-¿¡La ves?! Ella no tiene identidad, no tiene pensamientos, no tiene sentimientos...

-Claro que tiene...-empezó a decir Cloud.

-¡MÍRALA!-gritó, furiosa, mientras señalaba a la morena. Cloud la miró: esperaba encontrar una expresión de preocupación en su rostro pero sólo encontró miedo, dudas...-Siente tus sentimientos con tal fuerza que los asimila como suyos...-explicó la doctora.-¡Cuando crees que ella sonríe sólo lo hace porque lo estás haciendo tú también!-Cloud miró a la doctora confundido, recordando todas las sonrisas de Tifa... era verdad que siempre sonreía cuando él lo hacía...-Su empatía la está bloqueando... ¡porque ella siente que tú no quieres que recuerde!

Cloud sintió una impotencia y una rabia enormes volviendo la mirada hacia Tifa. Ella tenía exactamente la misma expresión en la cara y en el cuerpo, que le temblaba de sobremanera. Sin embargo lo peor estaba en los puños: los tenía en tensión y apretados... con tanta fuerza que hasta le salía sangre. Fue entonces cuando la intención de Cloud de huir se intensificó.

-Yo... no puedo ayudarla, debo irme...-se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Jessica y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Cloud!¿Y sus recuerdos?-preguntaba Marlene a sus espaldas.-¡Sólo tú puedes hacerla volver!

Y era verdad, tal como él la bloqueaba, solo él podía hacer fluir sus recuerdos... tal vez por eso, al relajarse en lo más alto del Cañón Cosmo, Tifa había podido recordar su nombre. Sin embargo esa razón no lo hizo convencerse: si Tifa seguía recordando... no encontraría más que dolor y sufrimiento, por lo que aceleró su paso.

-¡Cloud! ¡Tifa necesita recordar!-insistía la niña detrás suyo.-Ella... ¡ella apreciaba sus recuerdos más que nadie!-sin embargo el rubio no la escuchaba.-¡CLOUD, POR FAVOR...! ¡Mira en su diario... allí lo escribía todo! Ella... ella no quería olvidar... ella no quería perder aquello que la hacía ser como era...-su voz sonaba cada vez más débil hasta que se apagó gracias al motor de Fenrir. Cloud se alejó del Cañón Cosmo... y no pensaba volver.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_¡Buenas! He vuelto con mis cortes extraños... jajajaja... Este capítulo ha sido algo difícil de escribir porque quiero expresar cosas demasiado difíciles... a la vez que quiero mantener a Cloud en su línea... pero al fin y al cabo también tiene sentimientos... Ay, ¡que difícil!

Y... tenemos a un Cloud que se va... otra vez... este chico no aprende... aunque el título del fic le pega "ciclo eterno"... ¡siempre igual!

Bueno espero vuestros reviews, ¡como siempre! ¡Graciasssss!

_**Próximo capítulo: Memorias relegadas**_

_**

* * *

**_**Reviews:**

**rukiachan25:** Uhm... xD No tortures mucho a Cloud por huir que lo necesito para continuar con el fic... Jajajaja. Weeeeeno, perdónale aunque sea por tener "claras" las ideas durante la mitad del capítulo? Aunque bueno, en realidad... mientras me lo devuelvas medio decente para que pueda seguir con la historia me vale... (lo reconozco yo también tendría ganas de aniquilarlo xD por tonto) Pero bueno, que la historia no se acaba aquí, a ver qué sigue.

**Aurenare:** Bueno, espero que te siga gustando el camino por dónde llevo el fic, sigo intentando sorprender y el capítulo de hoy lo he cortado de una forma más "drámatica" (ya me cargué el tópico de "cuando despiertas es todo perfecto" aunque lo haya usado durante un rato jajaja) Como siemrpe espero tus sabios consejos jajaja

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu:** Me pregunto si saldré viva de esta... si te enfadas que lo pague Cloud! xD (como ya he dicho un poco más arriba, yo también estaría enfadada en este punto) Pero bueno, este capítulo ha tenido "sabor" a Cloti durante un rato ;) Así que... ten piedad!! (que yo sigo teniendo el poder! xD)

**Aguante yo:** Cloud como profesor es un poco inepto, todo hay que decirlo... no quiere enseñarle (para que no sufra, pobrecita) y cuando empieza a recordar por ella misma... se va! Los cuchillos voladores y demás armas arrojadizas enviáselas a Cloud, que al fin y al cabo yo sólo soy fiel a su carácter xD (o eso intento) ¡Espero que te haya gustado ;D!


	15. Memorias relegadas

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo XV: Memorias relegadas

Cloud se preguntaba cuántas veces habría entrado ya por esa puerta. También se preguntaba porqué siempre, saliera de dónde saliera y por la razón que fuera, terminaba en el mismo sitio... La primera vez que estuvo en esa iglesia fue tras caer del reactor número 5, caída que creía que terminaría con una muerte segura... Quizás cada vez que se sentía mal era como si cayese de nuevo... y por eso siempre terminaba allí esperando salir ileso. O tal vez sólo fuera por la paz que le transmitía ese lugar... o quizás sólo esperaba ver a Aerith...

Suspiró mientras levantaba la mirada, habiendo llegado al borde de aquel pequeño lago que se formaba bajo sus pies: el sol, como siempre, entraba en la iglesia con fuerza pero de forma suave acariciándole las mejillas. Esa sensación era verdaderamente reconfortante tras toda una noche de viaje. Cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa contra su piel.

De repente sintió una presencia tras de sí... una presencia cordial y amable que reconoció al instante, por lo que no se movió.

Aerith, que había aparecido en la entrada de la iglesia, avanzó hacia Cloud que permanecía de espaldas a ella. Pese a estar convencida de estar muerta, casi podía sentir como si su corazón palpitara rápido dentro de su pecho a medida de que se acercaba a aquel joven rubio: aún y habiéndose visto varias veces tras su muerte aquella la sentía más especial... tal vez porque era la primera vez que se encontraban a solas después de que Cloud pudiera perdonarse por su muerte...

Cuando por fin llegó donde estaba Cloud lo abrazó por detrás, aún sabiendo que no podían tocarse. Sin embargo, en esa posición casi era como si pudiese sentir el tacto del rubio... y parecía como si él también pudiera sentir a Aerith. Ella cerró los ojos "apoyando" su cabeza en la espalda del chico y fue entonces cuando lo notó: los sentimientos de Cloud fluían suavemente alrededor suyo, casi haciéndole ondear el pelo... casi como una caricia. Él, por alguna razón, al fin había dejado de encerrar sus sentimientos... Aerith los sentía tan suaves... tan cálidos... tan reales... Si algo había que la joven Cetra pudiera sentir con claridad en ese entonces, eso eran los sentimientos, ya que era en lo que ella se había convertido: un sentimiento... un recuerdo...

Aerith se decidió a hablar:

-¿Por qué has venido esta vez...?-fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios pese a que no necesitara hacer esa pregunta: sabía que ese era el refugio de Cloud. Aunque también había una razón por la que la hizo: la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera "Por ti".

Sin embargo esa no fue la respuesta. De hecho no hubo contestación, sólo silencio: un silencio que, entonces, Aerith pudo percibir como algo doloroso... culpabilidad... frío... soledad... incluso impotencia. La joven castaña entreabrió los ojos, y pudo ver los puños de Cloud apretados, cosa que entristeció su expresión. Ella llevó sus manos hacia los brazos del rubio, acariciándolos con suavidad. Seguramente, si él pudiera sentir el contacto con su piel, eso lo habría tranquilizado...

Aerith, comprendiendo la situación, se alejó de Cloud rodeando aquel lago hacia la izquierda. De repente sintió la mirada del rubio clavada en su espalda pero ella no volteó, sino que volvió a hablar lo más animadamente que pudo:

-¿Ya vuelves a huir?-dijo mientras caminaba juntando sus manos en la espalda mientas daba pasos lentos, casi como saltitos.

-Yo... no...-Cloud tampoco sabía qué responder así que bajó la cabeza. Sin embargo a Aerith sus sentimientos se lo habían dicho todo.

-¿Sabes...?-dijo de repente, deteniéndose, pero sin mirarlo.-Mientras viví en Midgar había veces en las que venía buscando un refugio donde poder estar sola... no ver a nadie... incluso dejar de existir...-Cloud la miraba sin comprender dónde quería llegar, pero ella prosiguió sin hacer caso de su expresión de confusión.-Sin embargo... con el tiempo me acabé dando cuenta...-miró a Cloud dulcemente, con una sonrisa melancólica-que nunca podría huir de mi misma...

Cloud se quedó sorprendido: pese a que él no era capaz de entender la razón por la que había acudido a aquel lugar... Aerith dijo las palabras exactas para hacerle comprender sus propios sentimientos.

-Aquí no es donde deberías estar-siguió la Cetra.-Debes salir a buscarte, Cloud... debes apagar este dolor...

El rubio bajó la mirada sin acabar de entender muy bien... sin embargo... de repente sabía dónde era que debía buscar. Asintió y, tras dedicarle una última mirada a Aerith, salió de aquella iglesia.

La joven Cetra lo miró hasta el último momento en que Cloud permaneció en su ángulo de visión. Cuando estuvo sola en aquella iglesia le echó un pequeño vistazo mientras algunos recuerdos volvían a ella, cerró los ojos para sentirlos mejor: todos aquellos momentos en los que se sentía miserable por ser la última Cetra, a sabiendas de que ShinRA iría a por ella algún día... cuando Zack desapareció de su vida con una promesa entre los labios... cuando se dedicó a escribirle incansablemente esas 89 cartas... hasta que un día... una pequeña luz de esperanza cayó del cielo: Cloud. En ese entonces pensó que era una señal... que por encontrarse con él de ESA forma y que le recordara tanto a Zack, tal vez podrían ser felices juntos... pero su destino no fue ese... por mucho que a ella le pesara...

Aerith se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sus muñecas quedaron cruzadas encima de sus rodillas y su mirada se dirigía al agua transparente de aquel misterioso lago, con los ojos ligeramente cerrados. Aún y así podía ver perfectamente que ella no tenía reflejo alguno en esa agua cristalina cosa que no hacía más que recordarle que pertenecía a un mundo completamente distinto al de Cloud. Habló con un hilo de voz:

-¿Zack...?-el joven apareció a su lado justo cuando ella pronunció su nombre. Al sentirlo allí presente siguió hablando.-Es... es curioso... que pueda sentir... como si se me rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos...-entornó los ojos mientras con sus manos se recorría los brazos hasta abrazarse a sí misma. Zack fue a acercarse a ella, pero no se atrevió.-Sin embargo... no soy capaz... de llorar...-cerró los ojos mientras sentía como si mil agujas le atravesaban el cuerpo. Finalmente el moreno supo acercarse a ella poniéndose enfrente suyo.

No hicieron falta palabras... él estaba a su lado, y siempre que se sintiera sola él aparecería... y cada vez que la oscuridad la acechara él le recordaría que debía buscar la luz en su interior... Sonrió algo nostálgica mirándolo a aquellos ojos que reflejaban la inmensidad del cielo y eso hizo que, al fin, el moreno encontrara fuerzas para acogerla entre sus brazos.

Aerith cerró los ojos sintiendo aquello tan parecido a un abrazo... Tal vez, de alguna forma, ella seguía siendo real... Algo más que un recuerdo... y tal vez pudiera hacer algo más que recordar...

Con esos pensamientos ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

---

Cloud llegó temprano en la mañana a Edge. Caminaba al lado de su moto para no despertar con el ruido a los vecinos, sin embargo, vislumbró una silueta en la entrada del Séptimo Cielo que, al verlo acercarse, salió corriendo. El rubio, extrañado dejó a Fenrir aparcada y miró la entrada del local: quien quiera que fuera había dejado una nota en el suelo... o tal vez se le hubiera caído al huir. La miró viendo que iba dirigida a Tifa y frunció el ceño. Él más que nadie, como repartidor, estaba acostumbrado a no leer la correspondencia ajena... sin embargo, no sabía muy bien porqué los ojos lo traicionaron esta vez:

_Querida Tifa,_

_el otro día vi a Reeve en mi bar y le pregunté por ti. Me contó que por fin habías salido del coma pero que tu memoria no había vuelto contigo... He pensado dejar esta carta en tu buzón para que la leas cuando vuelvas... para que sepas lo mucho que te estamos echando de menos aquí... Mis clientes me preguntan a diario por tu bar y bueno... yo también encuentro a faltar nuestras largas conversaciones y lo bien que siempre me haces sentir. Desde que no estás me siento un poco deprimido... ojalá vuelvas pronto y podamos volver a sonreír juntos._

_Firmado:_

_Johnny_

Cloud entornó los ojos tras leer aquella nota. No terminó de entenderla, pues el mensaje parecía algo difuso... como si Johnny al escribirlo no pudiera centrarse en lo que realmente quería decir. Sin embargo el rubio se fijó en dos partes de ese mensaje "lo bien que me siempre me haces sentir" y "podamos volver a sonreír juntos". Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, durante esos últimos días, no había extrañado ni por un segundo a aquella Tifa que se ocupaba de aquel bar... y también se percató de lo mucho que la estaba comenzando a echar en falta entonces.

Al entrar al bar ese sentimiento se intensificó cuando se encontró aquella barra vacía, donde siempre solía estar la joven camarera saludándole sonriente. La misma barra donde siempre podía acudir para hablar con Tifa que, por alguna razón, siempre lo hacía sentir mejor... con sus gestos de comprensión o incluso haciéndole entrar en razón a él, cuando estaba equivocado. Entonces la verdad le llegó como una puñalada: pese a que llevaba días intentando evitar esos pensamientos, él necesitaba a Tifa... a aquella Tifa que había sufrido con él, la que recordaba cómo se había quemado su pueblo ante sus ojos, la muerte de su padre, el odio hacia ShinRA, la lucha contra Sephiroth... Aquella Tifa que aún era capaz de sonreír y de hacerlo a él sentirse bien... ¿Cuándo exactamente había olvidado aquello?

De repente oyó como un murmullo en su cabeza "Seguro que ella es más feliz sin recordar su dolor". Cloud bajó la mirada... sí, ese pensamiento era el que le había hecho olvidar a aquella Tifa que él necesitaba... el que le había hecho olvidar que junto a ella también era feliz. Pero... ¿se acababa de dar cuenta ahora de que lo era? ¿Le había hecho falta perderlo todo para darse cuenta que con las pequeñas cosas del día a día él era feliz...? Se sintió mal... muy mal... se había encontrado a sí mismo, había recordado lo feliz que era por el simple hecho de que Tifa estuviera ahí dispuesta a apoyarle siempre, cuidándole, soportando sus errores... pero aquellos sentimientos le parecieron egoístas. Él no se merecía tenerla al lado... porque ella se lo ofrecía todo desinteresadamente... y él nunca se atrevió a darle nada. ¿Protegerla...? ¿Para qué? Si quién más dolor le producía era él...

Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Marlene "¡Mira en su diario... allí lo escribía todo! Ella no quería olvidar...". Cloud volvió la vista hacia la nota de Johnny que aún tenía en su mano planteándose lo mal que estaría que, a parte de leer su correspondencia, también leyera su diario, donde escribía sus más profundos pensamientos. Suspiró... seguramente no podría sentirse más ruin de lo que ya se sentía así que tampoco tenía nada que perder. Dejó aquel papel encima de la barra y subió al piso de arriba, hacia su cuarto. En la habitación se dio cuenta de que no sabía exactamente dónde buscar... así que decidió empezar por la mesita de noche de la joven. Allí no encontró nada parecido a un diario y de hecho pensó que eso habría sido demasiado fácil. Miró a su alrededor, buscando debajo de la cama, en el escritorio hasta que llegó al armario. Antes de abrirlo se planteó qué era lo que realmente le estaba impulsando a hacer aquello, a buscar como un desesperado los pensamientos de Tifa... ¿Era porque Marlene le había dicho que lo leyera? ¿O tal vez era que quería sentir a la verdadera Tifa un poco más cerca?

Fuera por lo que fuese acabó abriendo el armario registrando entre la ropa y los cajones hasta que miró en el altillo. Allí encontró una cajita que le resultaba algo familiar... recordó que ese fue el último regalo que le hizo su madre a Tifa antes de morir por lo que dedujo que el diario debía estar allí. La abrió y un aroma a hierbas invadió el cuarto, luego extrajo una especie de saco pequeño que contenía algunas plantas que Cloud no sabría reconocer... aunque le interesaba más saber qué hacían allí. Sin embargo aquellos pensamientos se alejaron de su cabeza al encontrarse con un pequeño libro que era el candidato perfecto para ser el diario de Tifa. Cloud lo abrió por una página cualquiera y comprobó que así era: la letra de la morena se dibujaba a lo largo de las páginas.

El rubio se sentó en el suelo empezando a leer las primeras páginas donde explicaba, resumidamente, su vida hasta ese momento: allí estaba todo escrito sin importar lo bueno o malo que fuera. Tras ese resumen encontró otros escritos que explicaban varias anécdotas... su vida con Denzel, Marlene... el descubrimiento de la doctora Hemler... y muchos, muchos momentos pasados junto a Cloud. Recorriendo aquellas letras lentamente el rubio sintió la soledad y la impotencia que Tifa sentía a veces en su interior al no sentirse capaz de hablarle de sus sentimientos...

_A veces siento como si mi oprimieran el pecho... como si me costara respirar... Creo que la situación me está superando, pero... no encuentro el momento... ni la manera de decírselo..._

Tras leer esas palabras Cloud se sintió apenado, incluso culpable. ¿Tan distante se mostraba? Recordó su forma de huir, intentando evitar el tema, cuando Tifa le confesó sus sentimientos inconscientemente, después de beber el Lifestream... Y eso le hizo pensar que realmente lo único que sabía hacer era hacer sufrir a la gente a la que quería... Empezó a compararse con toda clase de montruos hasta que otras palabras aparecieron delante suyo al girar la hoja:

_¡Le quiero! Sí, le quiero... y en días como hoy todas las dudas y el dolor se esfuman con el viento. Cuando podemos compartir esos momentos, como si fuéramos una familia de verdad... cuando me mira a los ojos y me sonríe... o cuando finalmente nos quedamos a solas y es capaz de contarme qué se le pasa por la cabeza... Me hace tan feliz... Si tan solo pudiera hacerle entender... que no necesito nada más..._

Cloud frunció el ceño, algo sonrojado: esas palabras lo habían incomodado un poco aunque no podía decir que no las entendiera... Dedicarle una mirada... una sonrisa... un poco de sinceridad... ¿Sólo con eso la hacía feliz? ¿Sólo con eso a Tifa le bastaba para calmar su dolor? Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta... de las pocas veces que había hecho eso por Tifa... como si a veces le costara sonreír... como si le costara mostrar sus sentimientos... Y de hecho le había costado siempre... hasta hacía unos días... Sus pensamientos volvieron a interrumpirse al volver a pasar página:

_¿Sabes? Hoy he hecho una tontería... cuando ha intentado decir algo como respuesta a mis sentimientos, para hacerle entender que sé lo lejos que está de mi... me he acercado como si fuera a besarle... por un segundo he pensado en hacerlo pero... se le veía tan indefenso... _

Allí terminaba el diario de Tifa. Cloud frunció el ceño... ¿qué significaba eso? ¿A caso era una especie de broma para ella? Él lo había pasado realmente mal por ese momento, le había hecho dar mil vueltas a la cabeza... Sin embargo se paró a leer los párrafos de encima del que acababa de ver:

_Por fin... soy feliz... COMPLETAMENTE FELIZ... Hoy le he dicho a Cloud que le quiero y... me he quitado un gran peso de encima... Ahora creo que soy capaz de todo.... ¡tengo ganas de comerme el mundo!_

_Sí... ya sé... que por mucho que yo le quiera... por muchas veces que se lo repita... su mente siempre anda lejos y que nunca me corresponderá... Pero siento que, por lo menos, yo podré ser siempre sincera con él... Nada de jugar a las escondidas y de intentar mostrarme serena cuando en realidad me muero por abrazarle..._

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió: aquella felicidad que mostró esa noche... por dejar de ocultar algo tan fuerte en lo más profundo de su corazón... Tal vez fuera parecida a la que él sintió al encontrarse a sí mismo en la Corriente Vital... al encontrar su verdad...

La voz de Tifa sonó en su cabeza: "Nuestros recuerdos...", entonces una pequeña brisa entró por la ventana haciendo pasar las páginas de aquel diario llegando, casi por casualidad, a las últimas páginas donde había algo escrito. En la penúltima, encabezada con el título de "LIFESTREAM" había un listado de hierbas. En la última una frase:

_Aquí guardo los pedacitos de mi corazón... para poder encontrarlos siempre que mi cabeza los olvide... Mi tesoro más preciado: mis recuerdos._

Aquello hizo que el muchacho se derrumbara... sus recuerdos... su tesoro más preciado... y él había menospreciado todo aquello que le importaba a Tifa... incluso olvidando lo que a él mismo le importaba... por una falsa esperanza. Había creído enamorarse de un recipiente vacío... que no era más que un reflejo de su aparente felicidad. Cloud cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas... ¿cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿Qué debía hacer...? Se sentía tan perdido como al principio... No se merecía volver a mirar a Tifa a los ojos... ni acercarse a ella...

"Sólo tu puedes hacerla volver" las palabras de la pequeña Marlene volvieron a su cabeza, como para hacerle recobrar el sentido. Entonces fue cuando Cloud lo vio claro... había cometido un error pero él podía repararlo... no era demasiado tarde para hacer volver a Tifa... no era demasiado tarde para él... no era demasiado tarde para sus sentimientos... y sobretodo: no era demasiado tarde para cumplir DE VERDAD con su promesa... No permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a Tifa... ni mucho menos él con sus estupideces.

---

Sephiroth reposaba tranquilamente en aquella cueva del bosque de los Ancianos... sin embargo, como tantas otras veces, volvía a sentirse observado... Seguramente volvían a ser aquel hombre de aspecto lúgubre y aquella niña que lo miraba siempre de esa forma tan extraña, como si sintiera algo por él.

Tantas veces se había preguntado el porqué lo observaban que aquella cuestión había incluso perdido todo el sentido: al principio pensó que querrían tenerlo controlado, por lo que no hizo caso de aquellas presencias. Total, lo único que hacía en todo el día era matar monstruos y reposar en aquel lugar que había tomado como suyo... "Ya se cansarán" pensó. Cuan equivocado estaba... pues aquellos dos no parecían cansarse de mirarlo. La verdad es que sentirse observado durante casi todo el día era algo realmente perturbador, por lo que en algunas ocasiones los había echado... pero siempre acababan volviendo. Así que Sephiroth acabó por resignarse... usando su ala para cubrirse mientras descansaba calmadamente... Tampoco tenía ningún otro lugar dónde ir... Ni nada más que hacer... por el momento.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_¡Ayyyy! Este capítulo me ha quedado algo más corto de lo normal... creo... Más transición, pero parece que Cloud se ha aclarado un poco, ¿no? Después de darle tantas vueltas al tema... ¡como para no aclararse! Y pobre Aerith... yo la iba a dejar llorando como toque de impacto, pero he decidido consolarla al final... jajajaja

¿Y Sephiroth? Bueno, como hoy el capítulo me había quedado algo corto he decidido poner esta pequeña introducción al siguiente, jajaja. ¡Pobre, que se siente observado por Vincent y Shelke todo el rato! ¿Qué querrán esos dos? XD

Mientras lo pensáis podéis dejarme algún review con opiniones, despotricando contra Cloud, ideas, paranoyas, sabias opiniones... ¡o lo que surja! ¡GRACIAS!

_**Próximo capítulo: La verdad encubierta**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Reviews:**

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu: **Aquí tienes el capítulo de esta semana, que ya sabes que soy siempre puntual ;) Emo-Cloud al ataqueeee!! Pero parece que ha aprendido la lección (repito: parece...) Ahora falta ver a la hora de la verdad qué hará... Uhm... ¿Hace falta que diga que tengo el poder? Jajajaja, nah... ya lo sabes xD (PD: no me pegues por la escena con Aerith... xD tengo que escribir de forma imparcial jajaja)

**Aurenare:** Puf... para profundidad la de este capítulo... Lo escribí un día sin mucha inspiración así que seguramente deja algo que desear... pero por mucho que me lo he mirado no he sabido qué ponerle (tal vez es que las lamentaciones de Cloud tampoco dan mucho más de si jajaja)... Bueno tus sabios consejos siempre serán bien recibidos ;)

**aguante yo:** Ánimo que el Cloti se está arreglando, a ver qué hace ahora este chico... Aunque aún queda mucho por ver ;) Las cosas no serán tan fáciles... Jajajaja

**rukiachan25:** Tus amenazas han hecho efecto... (bueno yo iba a actualizar igual pero para que estés contenta jajaja no me apetece que me disparen con un bazoka...) Aunque el capítulo va sobre las lamentaciones de Cloud al final se ha aclarado un poco, queda ver qué va a hacer al respecto... No me lo dispares ahora que se está portando bien (más o menos xD). Dale una oportunidaaaaaad jajaja


	16. La verdad encubierta

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo XVI: La verdad encubierta

Hacía horas que había amanecido, pero Tifa no se apartaba de aquella ventana del laboratorio por donde había visto marcharse a Cloud, como un perrito que esperaba que volviera su dueño: se había quedado sentada en el marco de la ventana y de ahí no se había movido en horas. Sin embargo, con Cloud lejos, parecía capaz de mostrar sentimientos propios, pues las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Y eso era algo que a la joven morena no le gustaba en absoluto: ¿hasta cuándo tendría que soportar ese dolor? ¿Cuándo dejarían de arderle los ojos? ¿Cómo podía quitarse esa sensación de presión en el pecho? Si hasta hacía unas horas casi no había sido capaz de sentir nada por su cuenta... ahora se encontraba con que no sabía cómo calmar sus sentimientos. Sólo era capaz de decir una palabra con un hilo de voz, casi la única que sabía:

-Cloud...

-No sufras... seguro que volverá pronto-le decía la doctora, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Sin embargo Tifa la miraba sin entender.

La doctora suspiró con frustración: si bien Tifa había tenido un rato de fluidez mental al lado de Cloud... parecía que volvía a estar bloqueada por completo... Y ella creía entender por qué: mientras Tifa recordaba, al pronunciar la palabra "MAKO" Cloud se asustó y huyó... provocando que a Tifa le diera miedo seguir recordando... como si pensara que todos se alejarían de su lado. Sin embargo, por suerte, aquello que había recordado... aún estaba en su mente.

-Creo que debería dormir un poco, doctora... –se oyó la voz de Barret a sus espaldas.-No le servirá de nada quedarse aquí sufriendo con Tifa.

-Gracias, pero... no creo que sea bueno dejarla sola...

-Llamaré a Marlene para que la cuide ella... no se preocupe...-Jessica asintió y se dirigió hacia el moreno sonriendo. Cuando estuvo a su izquierda se detuvo, le acarició la mano y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla para después susurrarle:

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mi...

Y dicho esto se fue hacia su cuarto dejando a Barret congelado, sin poder reaccionar. Cuando al fin fue capaz de volver a moverse le habló a Tifa:

-No te muevas... ahora vendrá Marlene...-y salió del laboratorio.

Tifa dejó de mirar entonces por la ventana y se encontró sola en la sala, sin embargo la sensación de soledad no había aumentado, era la misma. Al fin se levantó y salió por la puerta, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la salida del Cañón: necesitaba hacer algo para quitarse esa sensación y, si algo había aprendido en esos días, era que quedándose quieta no lograría nada. Tal vez si salía a buscar a Cloud, si lo encontraba y le daba uno de aquellos abrazos que la hicieron sentir mejor las otras veces... quizás entonces todo se arreglaría.

Empezó a caminar sin ir en ninguna dirección en concreto, tampoco recordaba nada de lo que había a su alrededor... y aunque supiera que en las cercanías estaba Nibelheim, no sabía el camino. Iba descalza pero la sensación de la tierra ardiente o las piedrecillas que se encontraba por el camino no tenía ni punto de comparación con el malestar que sentía dentro, por lo que no le importaba. De repente un monstruo se interpuso en su camino, ella se detuvo y miró cómo se acercaba a toda velocidad para morderla: cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo derribó con sus propios puños, como había hecho hacía algunos días. Pero esa vez no tuvo miedo, simplemente se dejaba llevar por el instinto: su instinto de luchadora. Siguió caminando hasta vislumbrar un bosque en lo alto de una montaña. No recordaba que ese fuera el camino que había tomado cuando salió con Cloud el día anterior... sin embargo el color era parecido al del lugar donde habían estado así que decidió ir a buscar allí. Se topó con algunos monstruos más que derribó sin problemas, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo... al fin y al cabo para ella lo era.

Entró en el bosque y se quedó impresionada: era un sitio verdaderamente tranquilo aunque algo misterioso... pero para ella casi todo lo era así que tampoco le preocupó mucho. Avanzó hasta llegar a la entrada de una cueva. Allí se quedó insegura al ver el brillo verdoso que provenía de dentro... su corazón dio un vuelco... le recordaba demasiado al brillo extraño de los ojos de Cloud... esa horrible palabra... "MAKO"... Dio unos pasos hacia atrás... ¿qué era esa sensación...? ¿Tal vez miedo? Sin embargo, al oír un ruido provinente de la cueva, decidió seguir avanzando: su sensación de soledad era mayor que su miedo.

Cuando llegó al final vislumbró una extraña silueta frente a un lago de color verdoso... de repente Tifa sintió la tensión en su cuerpo, sin embargo era una tensión que no provenía de ella... tal vez fuera algo que sentía aquella silueta en frente suyo. Entonces aquel hombre desplegó su ala y se giró a mirar a Tifa, amenazante, pero ella no se movió... no sentía miedo de aquel hombre, pues no sabía sentirlo... no, por lo menos, hacia él.

Sephiroth al notar la sangre fría de la joven "visitante" decidió hablar amenazadoramente:

-¿Qué quieres?

-...

-He dicho que qué quieres...

El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, aquella chica permanecía en tensión pero no había rastro del miedo que solía sentir la gente hacia él... ¿Acaso era idiota? ¿No sabía a quién se enfrentaba? Aunque de repente, al mirarla mejor, reconoció a aquella chiquilla.

-¿Tú no eras una de las amiguitas muertas de Cloud?-volvió a no recibir respuesta, por lo que frunció el ceño.- Bah... me aburres-sentenció dándole la espalda de nuevo.-Lárgate.

Tifa no entendió nada de lo que le decía aquel hombre, sin embargo parecía tan solitario como ella por lo que se acercó a su lado y se sentó a su izquierda. Él la miró con desprecio y ella le devolvió una mirada confusa... aunque esa mirada acabó teniendo tonalidades de desprecio también. Sephiroth alzó una ceja y decidió dejar de perder el tiempo prestándole atención a aquella chica así que volvió a quedar en silencio mirando al frente.

La morena sin embargo, sentía curiosidad hacia aquel hombre... no era como el resto de gente que había visto aquellos días, que solían expresar sus sentimientos con el cuerpo... ese hombre permanecía impasible mientras sus emociones flotaban en el aire, más fuertes que las de ningún otro ser que Tifa recordara. La joven de Nibelheim sintió serenidad en el ambiente... demasiada... de hecho era casi empalagosa. Un escalofrío de desagrado recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que su acompañante volviera al mundo real, como si se hubiera evadido momentos antes. La miró con desgana pero retándola a mantener la mirada. Ella se quedó embelesada con sus ojos: brillaban igual que los de Cloud... con esa sustancia: "MAKO"... Al recordar esa palabra agitó la cabeza y apartó la mirada: por nada del mundo quería pronunciarla de nuevo y que su nueva compañía se fuera igual que Cloud. Bajó la mirada apenada aunque no podía evitar mirar de reojo a aquel hombre de pelo plateado que seguía observándola cada vez más extrañado...

Sephiroth se preguntaba qué clase de chica era esa... no le había tenido miedo hasta ese momento pero ahora parecía temblar al mirarle a los ojos, como si hubiera algo terrible en ellos, aunque seguía sin apartarse de él. Quizás su mirada fulminante la había atemorizado tanto que no se podía ni mover... sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón aquella chica seguía mirándole a los ojos de reojo. El hombre del pelo plateado alzó una ceja, algo exasperado con el comportamiento tan extraño de aquella muchacha, sin embargo se cruzó de brazos y volvió la vista al frente. Entonces por el rabillo del ojo vio como ella volvía a mirarle a los ojos, por lo que suspiró y se giró para mirarla de nuevo, provocando que diera un pequeño salto, como del susto. Él se empezó a carcajear, no porque le hicieran gracia sus "monerías" sino por el hecho de poder asustarla con una sola mirada:

-¿Te da miedo mi mirada?-preguntó con una sonrisa altiva.-O tal vez... te da miedo el MAKO que hay en mis ojos...

La joven negó impetuosamente con la cabeza al oír la palabra "MAKO" y agarró a aquel hombre por el brazo mientras bajaba la cabeza con los ojos apretados, como para impedirle que se fuera. Él la miró con desprecio y se soltó del agarre de la joven, por lo que ella pareció asumir que se iba a quedar sola de nuevo. Sin embargo cuando subió la mirada se encontró con que su compañero no se había ido por lo que sonrió levemente. A él no obstante no le hizo ninguna gracia aquella situación.

-Debes ser imbécil para tenerle más miedo al MAKO que a mí...-dijo mirando al frente.-Aunque quizás...-volvió la mirada hacia aquella chica con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro-pueda hacerte entender QUÉ es lo que realmente debería atemorizarte...

Tras decir esto hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano izquierda para empuñar su Masamune tras lo cual dio un golpe seco con su arma en dirección a Tifa, sin embargo ella no se movió. Sephiroth había detenido el golpe a un centímetro de la cara de aquella chica y, de hecho, le provocó un corte en la mejilla debido a la fuerza con la que había atravesado el aire. La morena parpadeaba confundida, mientras un hilo de sangre le recorría la mejilla, sin embargo no había sentido miedo en ningún momento... solo seguridad... la seguridad que sentía Sephiroth al empuñar su espada. El hombre de una sola ala soltó una pequeña carcajada tras la que volvió a guardar su espada.

Mientras tanto alguien los observaba desde una distancia prudencial, en las sombras y pese a haberlo visto todo, no había ido al rescate de Tifa cuando parecía que Sephiroth la fuera a cortar por la mitad. Vincent frunció el ceño pensando en las consecuencias que estaba teniendo el interesarse tanto por los actos de ese hombre... ¿habría sido capaz de que matara a Tifa ante sus ojos sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba? ¿O tal vez lo había observado tanto que sabía que no lo haría? Sin embargo no se paró a pensar en ello pues, por alguna razón, Tifa también sabía de alguna manera que aquel ataque no iba en serio... tal vez fuera el momento que tanto había esperado así que se decidió a salir de entre las sombras sin decir nada, acercándose a aquellos dos por la espalda. Sephiroth no tardó en oír sus pasos:

-Pensaba que había dejado claro qué clase de reuniones me gustan, hace cuatro años...-dijo el hombre de pelo plateado, sarcástico. Vincent entornó los ojos, planteándose si podía tomarse eso como una broma, o si debía tomárselo como una amenaza. Sephiroth siguió hablando ante el silencio del moreno:-¿Por fin te has cansado de espiarme entre las sombras...?

-Hay una razón por la que te observo-explicó, con un tono algo lúgubre, Vincent.

-¿Una razón?-Sephiroth parecía divertido ante las expectativas de esa conversación, Tifa sin embargo miraba a Vincent insegura.-Y supongo que habrás aparecido, al fin, para explicármela...

El hombre de la capa roja entronó los ojos en silencio. Sus razones eran claras pero no sabía cómo planteárselas a su interlocutor. Volvió la mirada hacia Tifa que parecía impaciente ante lo que Vincent tenía que decir... y teniendo en cuenta de que ella no era capaz de entenderle, eso significaba que ella reflejaba los verdaderos sentimientos de aquel hombre... tal y como Vincent estaba buscando. Empezó tanteando el terreno:

-Yo conocí a tu madre...

-Mi Madre... ¿JENOVA...?-Sephiroth se reía pero Tifa parecía confundida.

-No esa... tu madre de verdad...-su interlocutor calló de golpe bajando la cabeza, parecía algo desquiciado. Vincent miró a Tifa la cual había clavado su mirada en la nada y parecía que a penas ni respiraba por la tensión.

-Yo sólo tengo una madre...-dijo el hombre de pelo plateado con una voz tan dulce que daba miedo.-A ella le pertenece este planeta... y por ella he vuelto para exterminar esas estúpidas larvas que quieren tomar lo que es suyo...

La joven morena ahora temblaba mientras respiraba profundamente, como si estuviera llena de ira. Vincent entendió que había hecho enfadar a Sephiroth antes de tiempo, pero no iba a cambiar el curso de la conversación.

-Tu madre es humana... de carne y hueso... de Jenova solo tienes algunas células que te injertaron durante su embarazo.

-Ah... ¿entonces me estás hablando del tubo de ensayo?-dijo con desprecio, alzando la mirada de nuevo.-Lo siento, pero los utensilios científicos no me interesan...-volvió a darse la vuelta, dando la conversación por terminada. Sin embargo Tifa, aún con el cuerpo en tensión, miró al moreno, como con curiosidad, por lo que Vincent siguió hablando:

-Se llama Lucrecia Crescent... y se ofreció para el proyecto Jenova sin que yo fuera capaz de detenerla...-en ese momento entornó los ojos, al recordar su falta.-Por eso... debo pagar por mi pecado...

-No me interesa tu vida-cortó Sephiroth aún de espaldas al moreno, pero Tifa parecía... ¿dolida?

-Ella también pagó por injertarse las células de Jenova en su cuerpo... quería morir para pagar su pecado... –hubo un silencio, esta vez el hombre de una sola ala no lo interrumpió mientras Tifa lo miraba con cara de interrogante.

-¡Devuélvemelo!-sonó una voz femenina, casi desgarrada, en la entrada de la cueva.-¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!-Vincent se giró, algo sorprendido parecía la voz de... ¿Lucrecia?-Déjame verlo... tan solo una vez...-Shelke bajó el tono de voz en esa frase, tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera recordando, o más bien reviviendo, algo de su pasado... y de algún modo... así era.

Vincent comprendió: sus palabras habían hecho aflorar algún fragmento de la conciencia de Lucrecia que Shelke guardaba en su interior. La pelirroja cayó de rodillas al suelo, abatida. Vincent volvió la mirada hacia Sephiroth que parecía tenso pero no se giraba. Tifa miraba entre sorprendida y tensa a Shelke.

-Ese fue su pecado...-explicó Vincent.-No poder tenerte entre sus brazos...

-¡CÁLLATE!-gritó de repente Sephiroth girándose, al fin.-¡Te he dicho que tus historias no me interesan!

-Lucrecia no está muerta...-continuó calmadamente Vincent.-Ese es su castigo... las células de su cuerpo no la dejan vivir... pero tampoco puede morir...

-¡Ja!-rió recuperando la compostura.-¿Y qué pretendes ahora...?-alzó una ceja, desafiante.-¿Quieres que llore por un simple tubo de ensayo? O quizás esperas que la llame "madre"...-de repente su mirada se iluminó, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro.-Ah, ya sé... quieres que la mate, ¿verdad? Para hacerle un favor...

Vincent dirigió la mirada hacia Tifa, que permanecía en el suelo sentada, encogida sobre si misma... aunque su pelo le cubría la cara parecía algo perturbada. Así que decidió terminar con aquella charla:

-No me importa lo que tú hagas por ella... tan solo quiero cumplir su único deseo... –miró a su interlocutor con dureza.-Ver a su hijo... tan solo una vez...

Sephiroth tan solo alzó una ceja, desafiante, así que Vincent observó de nuevo la reacción de la morena que había levantado su mirada, sorprendida.

Tifa, que hacía unos minutos, sentía una especie de ira contenida, en ese momento sentía confusión causada por las palabras del moreno... pese a no entenderlo sentía esa emoción en el aire... provinente del hombre de pelo plateado...

Entonces el hombre de una sola ala se fijó en la dirección de la mirada de Vincent, se giró a mirar a Tifa y, tal vez al comprender lo que estaba pasando, desenvainó su espada y la usó contra la morena... o por lo menos eso intentó, ya que una mancha roja la sacó del lugar.

Tifa a penas se había dado cuenta de nada... entre la confusión que percibía de repente sintió un pinchazo de furia en las sienes, de forma muy intensa... Parecía que la cabeza fuera a explotarle... después... oscuridad.

---

Cloud viajaba a toda velocidad con Fenrir. Había un paquete muy importante que debía entregar, no había tiempo que perder: la cajita de Tifa... donde guardaba sus tesoros más preciados... debía entregársela...

---

En la salita del laboratorio de la doctora se encontraban Vincent, Shelke, Jessica y Barret, que había estado buscando a Tifa como un loco. La morena había vuelto a ocupar su lugar dentro de ese tubo de aislamiento. La pelirroja permanecía sentada en la camilla mientras la doctora le miraba la dilatación de las pupilas. Tras comprobar que su estado no era grave le recomendó algo de reposo. Sin embargo aquello no consoló a Vincent, que se sentía culpable por el estado en el que había quedado la morena. "Las heridas físicas son muy leves pero... ha sufrido un grave shock cerebral..." fue el diagnostico de la doctora.

-No te culpes, Vincent...-intentó consolarlo Jessica.-Tú no podías...

-Yo provoqué esa situación-confesó.-Aún a sabiendas de lo peligrosa que podía ser para ella...

Los allí presentes se quedaron en silencio. Era verdad que dejar que Tifa sintiera tan de cerca las emociones de Sephiroth podía ser realmente peligroso... pero la furia que había sentido aquel hombre tenía que ser altamente desmesurada como para provocarle el coma y ese shock a la morena... Y eso era algo que verdaderamente no se podía prever... igual que no se podía saber ni cuándo ni cómo despertaría ella.

---

Por la cabeza de Tifa pasaban toda clase de recuerdos, sin embargo no eran más que visiones fugaces que ella misma no permitía que se estacionaran en su mente: no quería recordar... no, si eso implicaba quedarse sola... que todos huyeran de ella.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar que un recuerdo volviera a su mente... _se sentía tan bien... entre los brazos de aquel rubio... Pudo cerrar los ojos e incluso recordar su nombre:_

_-Cloud...-pronunció...Sí ese era su nombre. Sintió la sorpresa y la alegría del rubio mientras hablaba. Y ella se sintió igual de sorprendida y alegre._

_Sus sentimientos y sus recuerdos fluían suavemente por su mente... se acercó más al rubio y al cabo de un rato levantó la mirada encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules llenos de un verde realmente misterioso. Fue entonces cuando otra palabra le volvió a la cabeza... sí... ese verde tan brillante en su mirada era..._

_-MAKO..._

MAKO... MAKO... desde que había pronunciado esa palabra... sentía tristeza... impotencia... rabia... soledad... mucha soledad... Sin embargo, por alguna razón no podía quitarse esa palabra de la cabeza... MAKO... MAKO... Las imágenes del rubio alejándose de ella como si estuviera infectada volvieron a su cabeza... sentía que la soledad era vencida por otro sentimiento... furia...

MAKO... MAKO.... MAKO... su furia iba en aumento... no quería oír más esa palabra, no quería recordarla, no quería decirla, no quería...

Abrió los ojos, como si acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla y lo que se encontró no hizo más que aumentar su alteración. Estaba rodeada de aquel líquido verde de nuevo... "MAKO" volvió a su mente... fue entonces cuando su furia se desató y empezó a golpear todo a su alrededor, no quería que aquel líquido la tocara, no quería verlo, no quería sentirlo.

Vincent acababa de ver a Tifa abrir los ojos, cosa que lo alegró, pero sólo durante unos segundos pues la morena empezó a removerse dentro de aquel tubo golpeando todo a su alrededor, llena de furia. El moreno llamó a la doctora que estaba en el laboratorio y ésta entró corriendo.

-Oh, Dios mío...-fue lo único que logró decir ante la escena. Parecía que la furia de Sephiroth seguía en la cabeza de Tifa. Sin embargo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Tifa empezó a moverse con más facilidad dentro de aquel tubo por lo que asestaba golpes demasiado fuertes a los cristales de ese recipiente. La sangre de los cortes que se estaba produciendo empezó a flotar en ese líquido.

-Doctora, ¡vacíe el tubo!-ordenó Vincent.

-Pero... si lo vacío... ¡se hará más daño!-respondió Jessica, dudosa.

-¡HÁGALO!-gritó el moreno. La doctora corrió hacia el panel de control, pero a Vincent le pareció que el proceso sería demasiado lento por lo que ordenó a la doctora que se apartara y sacó su pistola para apuntar a ese recipiente. Disparó tres balas certeras que atravesaron el cristal, vaciando aquel contenido verde en la salita mientras Tifa seguía golpeando su alrededor sin cesar, cegada por su ira. Los cristales de aquel tubo se rompieron entonces provocándole varios cortes en los brazos a la morena, sin embargo no había tiempo para pararse a observar: Vincent apuntó hacia la cerradura del tubo para abrir la puerta, cosa que hizo que el líquido verde terminara de derramarse en el suelo. El hombre de la capa roja corrió a inmovilizar a Tifa, para que parara de golpear, pero no era tarea fácil... tenía más fuerza de la que podía llegar a parecer a simple vista. De hecho consiguió soltarse casi sin dificultad, empujando con fuerza a Vincent hacia atrás, haciéndolo impactar contra los cristales que quedaban vivos en aquel tubo. Ella dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante casi perdiendo el equilibrio, mientras Vincent se incorporaba, y se quedó quieta respirando torpemente durante unos segundos... hasta que un ruido le llamó la atención, en la otra punta del laboratorio: Cloud acababa de entrar por la puerta y la miraba desde allí, algo confuso. La morena pudo distinguir aquel MAKO en los ojos de Cloud... ¿cómo podía verlo desde ahí? ¿Cómo podía brillar tanto esa sustancia? No quería que la siguiera perturbando, ¡no quería verla nunca más! Corrió sin miramientos hacia el rubio que, por la sorpresa de los acontecimientos no se movió, dispuesta a descargar su furia contra aquel brillo que desprendían sus ojos. Sin embargo Vincent llegó a tiempo de detenerla, a un metro de Cloud.

-¿Qué...?-fue lo único que atinó a decir el recién llegado antes de que Tifa volviera a soltarse del agarre del moreno, dispuesta a pegarle una paliza al rubio. Sin embargo esta vez Vincent estaba preparado:

_¡BANG!_

El disparo resonó por toda la sala, mientras Tifa, tras un último suspiro, caía derribada en los brazos de Cloud. El rubio vio, casi a cámara lenta, como ella se desplomaba, y tras la morena pudo ver claramente a Vincent con su pistola apuntando hacia el punto exacto donde se encontraba Tifa unos segundos antes: le había disparado sin miramientos. Cloud tardó un poco en reaccionar, por la confusión: había quedado arrodillado en el suelo aguantando a Tifa que estaba llena de sangre. Sin embargo, cuando la dejó en el piso levantó la mirada, lleno de rabia hacia Vincent cerró el puño y le asestó en la cara lo más fuerte que pudo. El moreno recibió el golpe estoicamente sin oponer resistencia para terminar chocando, por la fuerza del impacto, contra una de las máquinas de ese laboratorio. Cloud iba a lanzársele encima para atizarle sin miramientos pero Jessica se interpuso:

-¡Cloud PARA!-pero el rubio sólo paró un segundo, para tomarla del brazo y empujarla fuera de su camino. Dirigió su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su espada, lleno de ira, dispuesto a cortar a Vincent en pedazos, si hacía falta.-¡¡ERA UN SEDANTE!!-gritó entonces Jessica, con la voz desgarrada. Cloud retiró la mano de su espada y se giró hacia Tifa para comprobar que, efectivamente seguía respirando. Entonces volteó hacia Vincent, extrañado por la nula resistencia que había opuesto. Él habló sin mirarlo a la cara:

-Puedes golpearme... no me importa...-lo miró a los ojos.-Yo le he hecho daño a la mujer a la que amas-sentenció.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Ala, y aquí dejo el capítulo... ¡las explicaciones restantes en el próximo! No os quejaréis que esta vez no lo he cortado en el momento en que Cloud va a matar a Vincent porque cree que Tifa está muerta, ¿eh? Jajajaja Aunque esta mujer cada vez está peor... xD Pobre, cuanto sufrir...

En este capítulo ha habido bastante acción, pero no hemos avanzado en la historia central... Aunque todo esto es necesario para acabar comprendiendo el final... ¡Así que espero que os vaya gustando y no se os haga pesado!

Por cierto, para la escena de Sephiroth en la cueva, no sé si habréis tenido en cuenta que Sephiroth es zurdo... lo digo para que entendáis la situación jejeje.

Cualquier queja, protesta, crítica o incluso halago... a los reviews, ¡plis! ¡¡GRACIAS!!

**Próximo capítulo: Enfrentándose al destino**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu: **Síííí, Cloud ha regresado y más violento que nunca!! Poco más y nos mata a Vincent por creerse que él le había hecho daño a Tifa... (bueno y se lo ha hecho en realidad xD). De momento Cloud va bien encaminado... (Tifa no que a este paso acaba muerta xD tanta herida jajaja)

**rukiachan25:** Creo que Cloud se está salvando de tú bazooka, no? (bueno y de tus otros "ataques" xD) Aunque tendrá que mantenerlo... ¿podrá? xD

**Aurenare:** Ooooooooooooh!! Emo-Cloud ha desaparecido y ha dejado paso a un Cloud agresivo (ahí pegando a Vincent y todo xD)! Ay, pero no sé si más adelante me apetecerá volver a jugar con sus depresiones varias... (lo digo como si no lo tuviera escrito ya jajaja xD). Aunque bueno, su inseguridad no se puede ir de un día para el otro así que tendrá que manifestarse por algún lado ;)

**Aguante yo:** Ay gracias por tus palabras :D Vuestros reviews sí que me dejan a mi sin palabras... Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ;)


	17. Enfrentándose al destino

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo XVII: Enfrentándose al destino

La doctora había decidido vendarle las heridas a Tifa ya que su tubo de aislamiento estaba roto. Por eso se encontraba, junto con Cloud y Vincent, en la salita de su laboratorio atendiendo a su paciente en la camilla mientras permanecía dormida. El moreno le había explicado al rubio la situación: le contó que había "usado" la empatía de Tifa con Sephiroth pese a saber los riesgos que eso comportaba y que por ello comprendía que Cloud se enfadara.

-Yo no puedo enfadarme...-afirmó Cloud recogiendo los destrozos de aquella sala.-Porque yo soy quien más daño le ha hecho... Cuando recupere su memoria ella decidirá...

-¿Entonces... quieres que recupere la memoria?-preguntó, entusiasmada, la doctora. Cloud asintió.

-Sus recuerdos... son su tesoro más preciado-explicó mirando a Tifa tiernamente.-Ella era feliz aún con sus pecados a cuestas... y yo también lo era con ella...-Jessica sonrió, pero luego se mostró algo preocupada.

-Cloud... creo que cuando Tifa despierte seguirá en el mismo estado que antes...

-¿Por qué... estaba así?

-La furia de Sephiroth...-respondió Vincent.-Su ira le bloqueó la mente y la invadió llenándola de odio...

-¿Odio?-preguntó Cloud.

-MAKO...-aclaró la doctora.-Tifa, aunque no pueda recordar, es capaz de aprender... y de alguna forma "aprendió" que pronunciar la palabra "MAKO" era algo terrible, creándole un bloqueo mental... Eso mezclado con la furia de Sephiroth que se le clavó en la mente... Bueno, ya lo has visto... estaba dispuesta a atacarte...-Cloud frunció el ceño... era él quien la había confundido, y era él quien lo iba a arreglar.

-Dejadme a solas con ella...

Y así lo hicieron. Cloud estaba decidido, fuera como fuese, a arreglar lo que él había hecho: todo por que Tifa pudiera recuperar su memoria. Se quedó de pie junto a la camilla observando cómo dormía la morena y no pudo hacer más que sonreír recordando todas aquellas veces que había llegado a casa a altas horas de la noche y se la había encontrado durmiendo. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla que no tenía vendada inundado por aquel aroma de hierbas y flores que tenía la sala, al igual que la propia Tifa. Cloud se preguntó de que estaría hecho ese líquido que la doctora usaba en su tubo de aislamiento y que ahora encharcaba el suelo. Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello pues Tifa abrió los ojos nuevamente: primero fijó la vista en el techo para después girar la cabeza hacia Cloud, que aún tenía su mano en su mejilla. Cuando se encontró con sus ojos se tensó y casi de un salto se sentó apoyándose contra la pared, intentando alejarse de aquel brillo que la atemorizaba. Él la miró algo apenado por su reacción, pero le tendió la mano: iba a hacerle comprender como fuera que no tenía porque temer ese brillo. Tifa, sin embargo, no se atrevía ni a mirarlo a los ojos y temblaba de arriba abajo... de hecho parecía que se estuviera enfadando... Y así fue: al cabo de unos segundos se abalanzó encima de Cloud para atizarle, pero él hábilmente la tomó de las muñecas, aunque no era fácil mantener el agarre intentando no hacerle daño. Por eso, al cabo de un rato decidió acercarla hacia él, abrazándola, para que no pudiera golpearle, y para que a la vez lo escuchara:

-Tifa, no tienes porqué temer...-le susurró al oído, parecía que al oír su voz se calmó un poco.-"MAKO" no es nada malo-la joven se revolvió al oír esa palabra pero Cloud no la soltó, debía seguir hablando:-Es por mi culpa que ahora le tengas miedo... que te pongas así solo por oírla... o por ver ese brillo en mis ojos... Sé que no debí irme... que fui un idiota por huir... y un imbécil por querer que te quedaras tal y como estás ahora...-Tifa respiraba profundamente, pero parecía algo más calmada pese a que de vez en cuando intentaba soltarse aún.-Pero yo quiero que vuelvas... que vuelvas a recordar, que vuelvas a ser aquella Tifa fuerte y alegre que siempre estaba a mi lado...-la apartó para mirarla a los ojos.-Una vez te dije que te recordaría cuando hiciera falta lo alegre y fuerte que has sido siempre... y ha llegado la hora de cumplir mi palabra...

Tifa lo miraba casi llorando, no soportaba esa mirada llena de MAKO... sentía tanta furia por dentro... Aunque la voz de Cloud la calmaba, sus ojos volvían a despertar esa ira... Su cuerpo no respondía a su mente, no podía evitar aquellos espasmos que le producían esas dos sensaciones contradictorias en su corazón...

-Sé que no puedes entenderme, pero... necesito que comprendas que MAKO no es algo malo...-continuó Cloud, intentando aguantar el cuerpo de Tifa, para que dejara de sufrir esos espasmos.-Necesito que lo digas... –no obtuvo reacción... y tampoco sabía cómo hacerse entender así que lo único que le quedaba era insistir-Tifa... di MAKO... por favor...-la joven morena respiraba agitadamente sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Cloud, su vista se movía entre su ojo izquierdo y el derecho, como atemorizada y sin entender. Él volvió a abrazarla, para susurrarle al oído.-Sé que es duro... para mi también lo es... esa palabra... a mi a veces también me asusta... experimentaron conmigo durante cinco años... y me tuvieron metido en un tubo lleno de MAKO durante todo ese tiempo... privado de la vida, de la libertad...-hizo una pausa.-Salí de allí sufriendo una grave intoxicación... Y Zack murió por salvarme... Mi cerebro... mi cerebro asumió su vida... creía ser lo que no era... pero... pero tu viniste a salvarme entonces... por eso... yo quiero salvarte ahora...-otro silencio.-Es... es lo que las familias hacen... ¿no?

-¿Familia...?-esa última palabra pareció hacer reaccionar a Tifa. Cloud la soltó para que ella retrocediera lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos. La morena vio más allá de aquella sustancia que la atemorizaba... no había entendido lo que Cloud le había dicho sin embargo... pudo recordar la terrible historia que se escondía detrás de ese extraño brillo... pudo sentir el miedo que Cloud sentía también... y cómo lo había superado al hablarle de ello.-Cloud...

-Tifa, por favor... dilo...-la morena dudó... de alguna forma había entendido lo que el rubio quería, como si hubiera una conexión muy estrecha entre los dos. Después lo miró como quien pide permiso. Él asintió dándole ánimos.

-M...-parecía costarle un poco pero finalmente se decidió.-MAKO...

Cloud sonrió: al fin Tifa había vencido sus miedos. La tomó por las mejillas y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, acción por la cual ella se quedó sorprendida, mirándolo con cara de interrogante.

-Recuperaremos tus recuerdos... cueste lo que cueste... te lo prometo.

---

Jessica se encontraba trabajando en el panel de control de su escritorio: repasaba los archivos de las conversaciones con el planeta y de la información que habían extraído de las muestras de aquellas dos larvas... pese a que no había tenido tiempo de comentárselo a Avalancha pensaba hacerlo pronto. Ni siquiera se lo había podido comentar a Cloud ya que él se había estado ocupando de Tifa, como era normal, aunque solo llevara una semana intentando que recuperara sus recuerdos.

Apretó un botón que accionó una animación de ordenador en la que caían cuatro larvas en el planeta... cuando les enseñó anteriormente esa animación, sólo eran suposiciones sacadas de alguna traducción de lo que el planeta había dicho... pero en ese momento estaba segura de que ese era el número exacto de larvas que habían aterrizado en el planeta. Siguió tecleando para llegar a los informes de los tejidos de los dos monstruos derrotados: no se podía estimar el tiempo que llevaban en la tierra pero pudo confirmar que necesitaban de la Corriente Vital para vivir... pero además la usaban para evolucionar... quién sabía lo que ocurriría si alguno de esos monstruos llegaba a acceder aunque fuera un poco a la Corriente Vital...

Barret la sorprendió por detrás:

-¿Doctora...?

-¡Barret!-se giró sonriendo.-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido con Marlene...

-No podía volver a Kalm, ¡¿quién sabe cuándo puede volver a atacar alguno de esos malditos bichos?!

-Oh... vaya...-Jessica se volvió hacia su pantalla algo apenada.

-¿Q... qué le pasa?-preguntó, confundido, el moreno.

-Pensé... que tal vez...-hizo una pausa tras la que lo miró con una sonrisa algo sugerente.-Pensé que quizás te habías quedado por mi...

-¿P... por ti? Quiero decir... ¿usted?-se sorprendió Barret. Jessica se rió.

-Puedes tutearme todo lo que quieras, Barret...

-Eh... ah... sí... lo siento...

-No sufras-continuó la doctora, sonriendo.-Ya he visto que mis ilusiones eran infundadas...

-Eh... n... n... yo... no sé... qué decir...-aquel hombre tan grande y fuerte parecía confundido y algo avergonzado, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no sentía nada parecido por nadie... que no fuera Marlene.

-No te preocupes, no hace falta que digas nada-Jessica se volvió a girar para seguir tecleando en su panel de control con una sonrisa... aunque al darse cuenta de eso pensó lo tonta que era: "He dicho que basta de falsas sonrisas, ¿no?", pensó. Entonces su expresión se volvió un poco triste... tal vez había sido demasiado directa diciéndole eso a Barret... pero es que nunca había hecho nada parecido y no sabía cómo...

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS...?!-oyó a Barret a sus espaldas, enfadado. Ella se giró sorprendida, pensaba que el moreno ya se había ido...-¡¡Claro que hace falta que diga algo!! ¡Para que lo sepa, yo...!

-¡¡¡DOCTORA!!!-la voz estridente de Cait Sith inundó de repente el laboratorio. Entró montado en el lomo de Nanaki.-¡Doctora, por fin me han llegado los informes de la WRO que estábamos esperando!

-¿De verdad? Déjame verlo...-se acercó a Red XIII pasando por el costado de Barret al cual miró con cara de "tendremos que seguir luego". El moreno suspiró frustrado.

---

Cloud y Tifa acababan de llegar a la entrada de Nibelheim. Él no se atrevía a entrar en aquel lugar solo... era demasiado duro para él volver allí, y eso era algo que había podido comprobar en su visita al pueblo después de derrotar a Sephiroth en el Cráter del Norte. El rubio miró a Tifa: llevaba casi una semana recuperándose de sus heridas, por lo que únicamente llevaba los brazos vendados. También llevaba esa especie de vestido gris que le puso la doctora al despertarse del coma... parecía que le era cómodo, sin embargo esta vez llevaba unas deportivas para no tener que ir descalza. Mientras Cloud la observaba, la morena se adentró corriendo, por fin, en el pueblo. El rubio entró detrás de ella y la vio mirando la furgoneta que estaba en la entrada, seguramente la había recordado. Después avanzaron hacia el pozo del pueblo el cual Tifa señaló:

-Allí...-dijo. Parecía que empezaba a ser capaz de recordar algo más que palabras sueltas pudiendo formar algo parecido a una frase:-Allí... nuestra... promesa...-el rubio asintió mientras ella trepaba para subirse en aquel pozo. Una vez arriba cerró los ojos.-Estrellas...-los volvió a abrir mirando al cielo, pero no se lo encontró tal y como estaba en su recuerdo... tal vez debería esperar a la noche para verlas.

Después se dirigieron a la casa de la morena donde pareció recordar más cosas sobre su infancia: recordaba dónde estaba exactamente su habitación e incluso se aventuró a tocar el piano cuando lo vio. Aquella canción que Cloud escuchaba tan a menudo durante su infancia volvió a sonar, algo torpemente, en ese piano...

Se adentraron con Fenrir en las montañas de Nibel, parando unos momentos delante del reactor que allí había. Tifa lo miró apenada... más recuerdos volvieron a su mente... y esos no eran nada agradables. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos, cosa que a Cloud no le gustó... pero debía recordar también lo malo para volver a ser ella misma... Así que le ofreció su mano para darle fuerzas, pero ella lo tomó del brazo y empezó a llorar en su hombro por lo que él apoyó su mejilla en la frente de la joven.

-Papá... Nibelheim...-balbuceó entre sollozos. Al rubio se le estaba haciendo demasiado duro todo aquello... demasiados malos recuerdos.-Cloud... tú viniste...-el aludido la miró sorprendido.-Viniste... a... salvarme...

Tifa miró al joven de Nibelheim con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero con una sonrisa en la cara: se alegraba de que, entre tantos malos recuerdos, pudiera encontrar uno bueno. Cloud había ido a por ella, tal y como le había prometido. Él asintió, un poco aliviado por la pequeña sonrisa de su compañera.

Cuando salieron de las montañas se encontraron de nuevo en el campo. Cloud meditó cuál podría ser su próximo destino. Mientras, Tifa se tomó la libertad de recoger algunas flores que le gustaron, haciendo un pequeño ramo con ellas. El rubio la miró y sonrió... un ramo de flores... tal vez... debían ir a la Ciudad Olvidada.

---

Jessica observaba los informes de la WRO tras comentarlos durante largo rato con Cait Sith: se habían encargado de investigar los alrededores de las demás ciudades del mundo y parecía que no quedaba ninguna larva cerca de ellas. Aquello tranquilizó a la doctora, pues los habitantes estarían tranquilos... pero a la vez la inquietaba el paradero de los monstruos restantes... Si consiguieran encontrarlos antes de que aparecieran...

-¿Jessica?-la voz de Barret la sacó, una vez más, de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Ah! Barret, lo siento... la reunión con Reeve se ha alargado un poco más de la cuenta... te has debido aburrir, ¿no?

-Eh... la verdad...-la verdad era que, pese a no tener nada que hacer en Cañón Cosmo, no se había aburrido. Se había sentado delante de la hoguera a pensar las mil formas de explicarle a la doctora lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza... pero ninguna lo había convencido lo suficiente, así que en realidad estaba igual que al principio... pero quería hablar con ella de todos modos.-La verdad es que yo... –decidió soltarlo sin pensárselo mucho:-¡Yo... NECESITO UNA MADRE!-hubo un silencio, en el que se oyó reírse a la doctora. Barret se sonrojó por su equivocación así que pasó a añadir con menos ímpetu:-Para Marlene... Marlene necesita una madre...-miró a Jessica que, si bien había dejado de reír, ahora lo miraba con cara de interrogante:-Ehm... bueno... yo también necesito una... esto... madre... para Marlene... y...-frunció el ceño, se sentía avergonzado y eso lo hacía enfadarse consigo mismo:-¡¡DEMONIOS!! ¿¡Tanto me cuesta decirle que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?!-pensó. O por lo menos eso creía... hasta que se dio cuenta de que ese "pensamiento" había sonado demasiado fuerte... como un grito. La cara de sorpresa de la doctora acompañaba claramente esa teoría. Barret se quedó mudo... ¡¿qué acababa de hacer?!

-¿Es cierto... eso que acabas de decir?-preguntó Jessica, algo sonrojada... se sentía como una quinceañera... o por lo menos eso creía, ya que realmente nunca había tenido antes esa sensación.

-Bu... bueno...-Barret pensó que lo "peor" estaba dicho, así que siguió hablando:-La verdad es que... bueno, te preocupas tanto por el Planeta... y sabes ocuparte de Marlene... y... ¡y hasta supiste arreglarme mi prótesis! Ni en mis mejores sueños me habría imaginado una mujer tan perfecta... ¿cómo iba yo a poder...?-se había vuelto a quedar mudo, así que volvió a enfadarse consigo mismo:-¡MALDICIÓN!-fue lo único que pudo decir, ante su frustración por no saber explicarse.

-Me... me alegra mucho... que pienses todo eso de mi...-le dijo la doctora con dulzura tomándole su mano humana.-Tú para mi también eres una persona muy especial...

---

Habían llegado: la Ciudad Olvidada. Cloud y Tifa bajaron de la moto cerca de aquel lago... La morena miró a su alrededor y caminó hasta la orilla. Al mirar hacia aquel extraño edificio que tenía enfrente casi pudo vislumbrar de nuevo cómo Cloud sostenía el cuerpo de una chica con vestido rosa en sus brazos y lo soltaba, haciéndolo caer suavemente hasta el fondo de ese lago.

-Aerith...-susurró la joven. Cloud se acercó a ella y permaneció a su lado en silencio: en realidad no sabía muy bien qué hacer así que esperó a que Tifa actuara por sí sola. Entonces la morena se adentró en las aguas con su ramo de flores en la mano y lo soltó más o menos en el mismo punto en el que se había hundido el cuerpo de su amiga en ese entonces.-Gracias...-susurró, con una lágrima recorriéndole la mejilla.-Muchas... gracias...

Su horrible muerte volvió a su cabeza, a la vez que la fuerza con que Sagrado y la Corriente Vital salvaron al planeta de Meteorito, gracias a Aerith. Recordó todas aquellas veces en que la Cetra los había ayudado... y cómo siempre estaba allí, de alguna forma, apoyándoles. De hecho, en ese lugar, parecía que los recuerdos fluían con más facilidad así que cerró los ojos dejando aparecer nuevos recuerdos en su mente... la iglesia de Aerith, las veces que Cloud les contó que la había visto...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente por un punzante dolor de cabeza. Tifa se llevó las manos a la cabeza, gritando de dolor... las piernas le temblaban así que acabó perdiendo el equilibrio. Sin embargo sintió como un oportuno Cloud la cogía y la llevaba a tierra. Una vez allí, se quedó encogida en el suelo: las manos le temblaban, el cuerpo lo tenía en tensión, las lágrimas le salían solas de sus ojos ardiendo y su cabeza le punzaba... Sin embargo Tifa era consciente de que ese dolor no provenía de ella... lo sentía en el ambiente, era algo exterior... era igual que cuando sentía las emociones ajenas... pero... ¿de dónde venía ese horrible sufrimiento?

Cloud, confundido, intentaba tranquilizar a Tifa... ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Quizás era demasiado duro aquello que había recordado... ese lugar lo tendría que haber dejado para más adelante...

Cuando se estaba empezando a arrepentir su móvil sonó así que lo descolgó:

-¡Cloud! ¡UNA LARVA!-sonó la voz de la doctora al otro lado del aparato.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Ahora... ahora no!-dijo Cloud, casi enfadado mirando a Tifa.

-¿Qué pasa, Cloud?

-Tifa... está... sufriendo una especie de ataque... ¡no sé qué le pasa!

-¡Le diré a Cid que os pase a recoger!¡¿Dónde estáis?!

-En la Ciudad Olvi...-de repente Cloud cayó en la cuenta.-¿Cuánto hace que la alarma ha empezado a sonar?

-¿Qué...?-la doctora no entendió a que venía esa pregunta.-Hará... ¡menos de un minuto!

-¡¡MIERDA!! ¡Doctora, dígale a Cid que nos venga a recoger a la Ciudad de los Huesos!-dicho esto colgó: Aerith había escogido ese sitio para rezar por Sagrado, seguramente porque en ese lugar había una conexión especial con el planeta... y si Tifa era sensible a algo en esos momentos era a las "conexiones". Seguramente en ese lugar podía sentir el dolor del planeta, gracias a su empatía.

El rubio cogió a su compañera lo más rápido que pudo, la montó en la moto y se sentó él delante haciendo que la joven lo rodeara con los brazos para que no cayera. Mientras conducía con la mano derecha, la mano izquierda la usaba para mantener el agarre. Así puso su moto a la máxima velocidad para sacar a Tifa de aquel lugar. Sentía la presión de las manos de la morena contra su estómago, y cómo le temblaba todo el cuerpo hasta que, por fin, salieron del bosque dormido. Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo de la muchacha se relajó, pero Cloud no se detuvo hasta estar en la entrada de aquel lugar, alarmando a todos los presentes. Una vez allí bajó de la moto para comprobar que Tifa se había desmayado, pero ya no parecía sentir ningún dolor. Buscó la nave de Cid en el cielo, y al cabo de unos minutos la vio acercarse a gran velocidad.

Cuando embarcaron se encontraron con que Barret, Vincent y Shelke estaban esperándoles. Sephiroth estaba en un rincón, separado de todos los demás, esperando que comenzase la acción. Al entrar el hombre del brazo arma fue el primero en acercarse, hizo que Cloud dejara a Tifa en el suelo. Él sacó unas manillas de su bolsillo y se las colocó a Tifa.

-¿¡Qué?!-se alteró Cloud.-¡No pensarás que Tifa vaya a bajar para recoger la información para la doctora!-Barret lo miró, enfadado.

-¿¡Por qué clase de monstruo despiadado me tomas?!-bramó.-Jessica ha rediseñado las manillas para que recojan información sobre las constantes vitales de quien las lleva... ¡por eso se las he puesto!-después se dispuso a hablar por su transmisor.-Jessica, ya le he colocado las manillas a Tifa... De acuerdo, ahora le doy las suyas a Shelke.

Dicho y hecho sacó otras manillas iguales y se las dio a Shelke para que se las pusiera, de nuevo iba a ser ella quien las usara esa vez. Barret le dio también un transmisor que la comunicaría con la doctora.

-¡Toma, Cloud!-le tendió otro de esos aparatos al rubio.-Esta vez todos llevaremos uno, así será más práctico.

-¿Dónde nos dirigimos?-preguntó al darse cuenta de que aún no sabía su destino. Hubo un silencio bastante perturbador, en el que nadie pareció atreverse a contestar. Sólo la voz de Sephiroth interrumpió ese silencio:

-Al Cráter del Norte...-contestó secamente.

-Parece que una de las larvas cayó cerca del Cráter... no sabemos lo peligrosa que puede ser, ni la cantidad de Corriente Vital que haya podido absorber... pero debemos estar preparados para lo peor-explicó la doctora, desde su transmisor.-Tifa parece que está bien, sólo sufre un desmayo, así que de momento no hace falta que me la traigáis... lo primordial es acabar con ese monstruo cuanto antes.

-¡Cinco minutos para llegar al destino!-anunció Cid.

-Shelke...-dijo Cloud.-Tú recoge la información en cuanto antes y luego sal de allí... no será seguro que haya más gente a parte de nosotros allí abajo...

-Yo me encargaré de cubrirla-habló Vincent desde su sitio.-En cuanto termine volveremos a la nave.

El moreno de cabellos largos sonó entre seco e intimidante, pero eso no le preocupó a Cloud: sabía que podía confiar en Vincent para no tener que preocuparse por Shelke. No quería que nadie más fuera herido por ninguna de esas larvas, si podía evitarlo. De repente un grito interrumpió sus cavilaciones:

-¿¡QUÉ %&$# ES ESO?!-era la voz de Cid, que miraba por las ventanas de la nave.

Cloud volteó a ver lo que había en el exterior: de dentro del Cráter salían una especie de cables que brillaban con un color verde iluminado, demasiado parecido al color de la Corriente Vital. Alguno de esos cables se clavaba en la tierra mientras que otros se agitaban violentamente en el aire. Cloud frunció el ceño, eso no pintaba nada bien.

Sin embargo Sephiroth parecía entusiasmado, dentro de su limitada expresión facial, con aquella lucha que tenían por delante. Seguramente debía pensar que ese era un enemigo que podría considerarse "digno" para él.

El rubio dedicó sus últimos minutos en esa nave para preparar sus espadas, habiendo dejado a Tifa a cargo de Barret. Le había hecho prometer que si su estado empeoraba volverían hacia Cañón Cosmo sin pensárselo. La batalla que les esperaba iba a ser muy larga... y no sabía cómo saldrían de ella.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_¡Se acabó! El capítulo, ¿eh? La historia, como podéis ver, sigue. ¡Y aún hay para rato! Os guste o no... ¡¡muajajajaja!! Aunque supongo que si seguís leyendo es porque os gusta, y si leéis por lo contrario.. ¡dejad vuestras malas críticas en reviews que prometo leérmelas todas! Y las buenas también, ¿eh?

_**Próximo capítulo: La lucha contra lo imposible**_

_**

* * *

**_**Reviews:**

**Aguante yo:**Jajajaja Tifa ha intentado machacarlo pero él se lo ha impedido (tener todos los huesos rotos no le iría muy bien para luchar contra las larvas xD) aunque bueno, creo que Cloud ya se ha ganado que no queramos golpearle, no? ;) La pobre Tifa sigue sufriendo todos los males de mi fic, xD parece que le tenga manía... pero no se la tengo, que conste!

**rukiachan25:** No sé si se salva de "tus otros ataques" pero como mínimo del bazooka creo que sí (tú dirás xD).

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu:** Uhm... bueno no sé si me leerás ^^ Pero bueno ya ves que con Vincent todo arreglado (ni un rasguño xD si es que Cloud sin una espada no es nadie) y nuestro pelo-chocobo ya se porta como todo un hombre!! (Y no como un emo... ¬¬)

**Aurenare:** Jajajaja, bueno gracias a ti ya estoy aún mejor informada ;) Así que habrá menos errores en el fic (espero) Aunque últimamente no se me escapa ninguno!! :D Ya me dirás qué tal este... ;D


	18. La lucha contra lo imposible

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo XVIII: La lucha contra lo imposible

Cloud se encontraba preparado en la habitación de los aerodeslizadores: debían bajar con ellos ya que la nave no podría aterrizar. A su derecha Vincent y Shelke estaban listos también para bajar, a su izquierda Sephiroth esperaba a que abrieran esa puerta para volar con su ala hasta su objetivo.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, TÍOS!-se oyó la voz de Cid.-¡Listos para el desembarque en tres... dos... uno...!

La puerta de aquella nave se abrió así que Cloud, Vincent y Shelke se lanzaron al vacío mientras Sephiroth emprendía el vuelo en dirección al Cráter.

El rubio se concentró todo lo que pudo en manejar el aerodeslizador hasta un punto seguro de aterrizaje ya que no era un buen momento para sucumbir al mareo. Una vez hubo llegado al suelo se deshizo del vehículo para encaminarse hacia la cima del Cráter. Podía ver aquella especie de tentáculos aún golpear el cielo con extrema violencia, de hecho uno de ellos se aventuró a estrellarse en una zona cercana por donde caminaba el rubio, por lo que se empezó a preocupar por los demás.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-preguntó usando su transmisor.

-Hemos aterrizado un poco lejos... pero nos dirigimos hacia la cima-explicó Shelke, hablando también en nombre de Vincent. Luego solo hubo un silencio por lo que Cloud se resignó a preguntar:

-¿Sephiroth...?

-No sé para qué preguntas...-respondió una voz fría.

El rubio frunció el ceño: sabía que no merecía la pena preocuparse por Sephiroth, pero igualmente quería cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Sabía que a la que se despistaran podía pasar algo terrible.

Al cabo de unos minutos, que se le hicieron eternos, Cloud llegó a lo más alto del Cráter. Pudo observar el interior de aquel hueco, que seguía desprendiendo ese brillo que lo caracterizaba. También pudo observar una especie de parásito enganchado en una de las paredes: parecía ser el origen de los tentáculos y además se desplazaba hacia el centro del Cráter sin que nadie se lo impidiera... sin embargo, a parte de por sus mortíferos látigos que defendían la entrada del lugar no parecía, para nada, un enemigo al que temer.

-¡Cloud! Estamos en la cima-informó Shelke. El joven levantó la mirada y pudo distinguir las dos siluetas no muy lejos de él.

De repente un tentáculo cayó del cielo, sin embargo éste no parecía tener la intención de atacar... más bien parecía haber sido mutilado. Cloud alzó la vista para ver a Sephiroth, que se divertía de lo lindo cortándole los tentáculos a aquel monstruo. El rubio suspiró, resignado.

-Shelke, ¿ves el origen de los tentáculos?

-Sí... parece una pelota... es bastante pequeño...-hizo una pausa, seguramente para escanear con las manillas al bicho en cuestión.-Voy hacia allí.

-No te confíes-advirtió el rubio.

Shelke empezó su descenso protegida por Vincent, que disparaba a todos aquellos tentáculos que hicieran ademán de acercarse a la joven. Una vez estuvo allí se percató de que esa pequeña bola brillante de MAKO no parecía que fuera a oponer resistencia a un par de puñetazos así que Shelke se preparó para atacar... sería algo rápido tras lo que huirían de nuevo hacia la nave.

---

-¡MALDICIÓN, CID!¿No puedes acercarte un poco más? ¡No veo nada de lo que está pasando!-gritaba Barret, buscando desesperadamente la manera de ver la acción, ya que no le habían dejado formar parte de ella.

-¡¡Cállate, maldito $%&#!! ¡Suficiente faena tengo con mantener la nave intacta! ¡¿No ves que esos tentáculos nos destrozarían el $%&# trasero si fuéramos lo suficientemente $%&# como para acercarnos?!

En ese momento Tifa abrió los ojos, quizás despertándose a causa de tanto grito. Miró a su alrededor... no recordaba qué había pasado. La última imagen que se le venía a la cabeza era la de estar en la moto de Cloud sufriendo un horrible dolor de cabeza. La joven buscó al rubio en aquella habitación pero no parecía haber rastro de él por allí. Se levantó y salió de aquella salita donde se encontraba para caminar por los pasillos, hasta que se halló ante la puerta más grande de la nave. Al atravesarla se encontró en el puesto de control, de donde provenían esos berridos. Dedicó unos segundos a mirar, confusa, a aquellos dos hombres que gritaban cosas casi incomprensibles para ella... aunque el más incomprensible de los dos era el hombre del pelo color ceniza... de hecho parecía que los otros tripulantes tampoco lo entendían mucho. Finalmente su mirada se centró en lo que se veía a través de los cristales que tenía delante... una especie de cables fustigaban todo aquello que tenían alrededor sin piedad. Sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención a la joven fue el brillo verde que éstos tenían.

-MAKO...-dijo.

-¿¡Tifa?!-Barret increíblemente la había oído y se había girado a verla.-¿¡Cómo te encuentras?!-ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y con un poco de expresión de temor: no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran gritándole... Cloud lo hacía con mucha más dulzura. Además, tampoco entendía muy bien lo que le decía. El moreno se percató de las circunstancias así que le habló lentamente:-¿Teeeee.... encuentraaaaas... bieeeeeeen?-la joven morena ladeó la cabeza sin entender, aunque pudo notar la preocupación de aquel hombre así que contestó con algo de dificultad:

-Es... estoy... bien...

-¡¡ESTUPENDO!!¡Así nos podemos quedar a ver cómo aquellos dos le patean el trasero a aquella larva inmunda!-Tifa parpadeó confundida, pero había una pregunta que quería hacer por lo que, al no entender de qué le hablaban, decidió formularla:

-¿Cloud...?

-¡SÍ, CLOUD ESTÁ HACIENDO DE ESE MONSTRUO UN PINCHO MORUNO!-clamó Barret entre orgulloso y celoso. Tifa volvió a fruncir el ceño sin entender por lo que el moreno, ante su incapacidad de comunicarse correctamente con la joven, decidió señalar dónde se encontraba Cloud.

Tifa ahogó un grito. ¿¡Cloud se encontraba entre todos esos látigos?! Se acercó al cristal con aire preocupado, intentando ver a su rubio amigo pero, al igual que Barret unos minutos antes, no pudo distinguir nada. De repente notó una mano en su hombro y se giró para ver la prótesis de aquel gran hombre.

-Cloud estará bien... no te preocupes-le dijo con aire tranquilizador.

Pese a que Tifa no había acabado de entender esas palabras, supo lo que Barret le quiso decir así que asintió con una sonrisa. Sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarse qué estaría pasando en el lugar de batalla.

---

Shelke cerró los puños, dispuesta a atacar a aquella pequeña pelota para recoger la información para la doctora. Miró a Vincent, quien asintió para darle su aprobación y se dispuso a atacar. Le dio un puñetazo a aquel pequeño balón cosa que hizo, para sorpresa de todos, que reventara. De dentro de aquella especie de bolsa salió un gas verde que rodeó a Shelke pero Vincent, con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba, la sacó de allí.

-¡Shelke!-gritó Cloud al ver la escena y oír la fuerte explosión.

-Era... una bolsa de aire...-le llegó la voz, ahogada, de la joven pelirroja a través del transmisor.

-Ha salido una especie de gas verde de dentro...-informó Vincent.-No sabría identificarlo...

Cloud se fijó en el lugar donde antes estaba esa pequeña pelota y pudo ver que ahora los tentáculos salían de debajo de la tierra, de entre las piedras quebradas. ¿Su enemigo estaba allí? ¿Cómo llegarían hasta él?

-Las manillas han recogido información sobre ese gas... parece que puede ser algo tóxico... Pero las constantes de Shelke se mantienen estables...-informaba la doctora a través del transmisor.-Seguramente no es nocivo en pequeñas cantidades.

-Estoy... bien... sólo me ha descolocado la explosión-dijo Shelke.-Sin embargo... ahora no tengo ningún punto al que golpear...

-Quizás si Sephiroth partiera las rocas con la Masamune...-ideaba la doctora observando la imagen que le había llegado de las manillas de Shelke-podríamos ver verdaderamente qué es lo que hay debajo.

Sin previo aviso Sephiroth se acercó velozmente a aquellas rocas usando su Masamune contra ellas. Una especie de líquido viscoso salió del agujero que acababa de abrir, pero después empezó a salir una sustancia más espesa, como una masa verde.

Shelke apuntó hacia esa abertura con una de sus manillas y sacó otra foto para la doctora. Parecía que, fuera lo que fuese lo que se escondía tras aquella corteza de rocas, no pensaba salir por lo que ella debía entrar. Se levantó y se dirigió corriendo hacia aquel lugar dispuesta a asestarle dos golpes rápidos. Saltó por encima de algunas rocas sobresalientes y chocó su puño contra aquella blanda masa, para después retroceder. Shelke no estaba segura de que hubiese funcionado, pues aquella masa le había parecido demasiado inconsistente como para producir vibración alguna en las manillas, pero parecía que estaban en funcionamiento así que se retiró de nuevo esperando oír las indicaciones de la doctora.

-Creo que lo tengo... puedes retirarte, Shelke...

Sin embargo, una vez hubo terminado de decir esas palabras, un terremoto de procedencia desconocida hizo temblar el Cráter. Entonces se dieron cuenta que de aquella abertura que había hecho Sephiroth empezó a salir la masa viscosa que allí se escondía. Aquella masa empezó a recoger aquellos tentáculos que tanto divertían al hombre de una sola ala, como si quisiera concentrar toda su presencia en un solo punto. Cuando no quedó ningún resto de tentáculos y aquella masa había salido completamente de su escondite hubo un silencio... todo estaba tranquilo... e incluso aquel engendro parecía que se estaba empezando a deshacer.

-¿Ya está?-preguntó Shelke, confundida.-¿Con un par de puñetazos se ha acabado todo?

---

Desde la nave de Cid pudieron ver cómo el Cráter del Norte de repente absorbía aquellos tentáculos que hacía unos minutos se agitaban incesantes. Un silencio sepulcral llegó a la nave, hasta que Barret se decidió a bramar:

-¡Acerca la maldita nave!

Y así lo hicieron: la nave se posó encima del Cráter donde reinaba una paz abrumadora. Todos respiraron tranquilos al ver una masa inconsistente deshacerse en una de las paredes del cráter: habían vencido.

Sin embargo Tifa no opinaba lo mismo... aquella paz le resultaba incómoda. Se sentía como en el ojo de un huracán, cuando la calma no hace más que pronosticar el horror que viene después. La joven temblaba de pies a cabeza, de alguna forma podía sentir en el ambiente que algo horrible estaba por venir... y de hecho quería avisar a sus compañeros pero la frustraba no saber cómo.

-Cloud...-musitaba, sin esperanzas de que la oyera.-Cloud...-repitió.

-¿Quieres hablar con Cloud?-le preguntó Barret, la mar de tranquilo, satisfecho con lo que consideraba una victoria abrumadora.-Toma, te prestaré mi transmisor. ¡Seguro que está esperando por tus palabras de admiración por su victoria!-Cid, en su puesto, no supo si considerar esa última frase como una burla o como un sentimiento sincero, sin embargo no entró en la conversación.

-¿Cloud...?-preguntó la morena, no muy convencida de recibir una respuesta en ese momento, mientras veía a Barret alejarse, dispuesto a comenzar a preparar una fiesta de victoria.

-¿¡Tifa?!-la voz del rubio sonó clara en su oído, cosa que desconcertó a la joven morena. Aunque no se tomó mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

-Cloud... cuidado...-advirtió. Hizo un silencio.-Por favor...

-Gracias... iré con cuidado-contestó el rubio.

---

Tras hablar con Tifa por su transmisor volvió a ponerse en guardia. No sabía muy bien si era aquel brillo de MAKO que días antes atemorizaba de sobremanera a su amiga de la infancia, o si realmente Tifa podía sentir el peligro en el ambiente, pero decidió no bajar la guardia por el momento. Un minuto más tarde la tierra volvió a temblar, tal vez más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho antes. Aquel ser que parecía estar deshaciéndose ante sus ojos ahora empezó a mutar, haciendo que aquella masa se revolviera como el mar en día de tormenta.

Aquello puso en tensión a todos los que estaban en ese cráter, ante la duda de qué pasaría después. Aquella larva empezó a cambiar de forma hasta adoptar la de una especie de medusa, recuperando así sus tentáculos, los cuales clavó en lo más alto del Cráter dejando el centro de aquel monstruo suspendido en el aire. Mientras algunos tentáculos restantes colgaban hacia abajo, y parecían ir alargándose poco a poco, tal vez en busca de la Corriente Vital que fluía en el centro de ese lugar.

Sephiroth sin perder ni un momento se dirigió hacia los tentáculos que colgaban para impedirles llegar a su destino. Cloud no supo qué hacer hasta que vio que esa especie de medusa desprendía grandes cantidades del gas que anteriormente había atacado a Shelke, en dirección a la nave que volaba a sus alrededores. Fue entonces cuando se dirigió sin miramientos hacia el centro de aquel monstruo armado con su espada y lo empezó a atacar al grito de "¡¡SALID DE AHÍ!!".

La nave se alejó prudencialmente del lugar por lo que Cloud se sintió más libre para atacar: parecía que el gas salía de algunas protuberancias que tenía aquel bicho en la "cabeza", que venía a ser el centro de la medusa. El rubio intentaba exterminar esas protuberancias desde una distancia prudente, pero a la que se deshacía de una salía otra en otro sitio.

Shelke aprovechó entonces para trepar a lo más alto del Cráter de nuevo y echar a correr por uno de esos cables que sujetaba al monstruo en el aire para llegar al centro y poder darle de nuevo: según la doctora, cada vez que ese monstruo cambiaba de forma también cambiaba la forma de derrotarlo. Por el camino se le interpuso algún látigo provinente de abajo, que Vincent se encargó de exterminar. Llegó al centro y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó aquella enorme masa central, para después retroceder de nuevo. Permanecieron alejados en lo alto del Cráter a la espera de la información de la doctora: Vincent mantenía a ralla algún látigo perdido que intentaba atacarles mientras Shelke fijaba la vista en ese hombre de largos cabellos plateados, el cual luchaba incesante contra decenas de tentáculos que lo rodeaban, con una facilidad sorprendente. La joven pelirroja se quedó embelesada ante los gráciles movimientos de aquel hombre... verdaderamente la desconcertaban esos sentimientos... ¿provenían de ella misma o no era más que el reflejo de lo que Lucrecia habría sentido al ver a su hijo? Mientras pensaba sobre ello Shelke pudo observar como una protuberancia de esas que contenían gas tóxico se alargaba hacia abajo, casi formando un nuevo tentáculo, igual que los que Sephiroth cortaba sin piedad. La joven se dio cuenta de que, si nadie se lo impedía, aquel hombre caería en la "trampa" que aquel bicho había preparado para él, pues desde su posición era imposible distinguir si los nuevos tentáculos que crecían eran de verdad o simples protuberancias llenas de una sustancia mortal.

-¡Cuidado, Sephiroth!-intentó advertir la joven, pero aquel hombre ni se inmutó.

Shelke, entonces, empezó a correr Cráter abajo, dejando a sus espaldas a un desconcertado Vincent que intentó seguirla. Unos cuantos tentáculos se pusieron en su camino pero ella, cegada por llegar a advertir a Sephiroth del peligro que corría, los usó para acercarse a su objetivo, aún recibiendo unos cuantos golpes por el camino. Cuando se estaba acercando se encontró que en ese momento también debía esquivar los ataques de la Masamune, pero ella era lo suficientemente rápida como para conseguirlo, pese a que notaba que empezaba a desfallecer. Justo cuando iba a llegar a su objetivo, aquel hombre blandió su espada, dispuesto a cortar sin dudarlo ni un segundo, aquel tentáculo falso, junto con todo lo que se interpusiera en el camino de aquel filo.

Fue entonces cuando Shelke, desesperada al comprobar que Sephiroth no escuchaba sus gritos de advertencia, saltó con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que el hombre de un solo ala atacara. Cuando le hubo inmovilizado el brazo, más por la sorpresa que por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, unos cuantos tentáculos aprovecharon para flagelar la espalda de la joven, haciendo que ambos fueran a estamparse contra unas rocas. Solo la rapidez con que el hombre de cabellos plateados usó su ala para frenar impidió que esto sucediera.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES, NIÑATA?!-gritó con furia.

-Uno de los tentáculos... contiene un gas tóxico...-consiguió decir la joven escupiendo sangre debido, quizás, a los graves golpes que acababa de recibir.-Si lo cortas...

Sephiroth comprendió. Aquella niñita había intentado salvarlo de lo que suponía una amenaza para él... Pero, aunque realmente lo fuera, esa no era forma de advertirle: odiaba que la gente se pusiera en medio, o que lo interrumpieran en el transcurso de una batalla. Por eso lo más fácil había sido siempre cortar a esa gente en pedacitos sin piedad... pero esa vez no había tenido ocasión de hacerlo, ¡pues la muchacha se le había lanzado encima! Sephiroth tiró violentamente a Shelke contra unas piedras cercanas, para quitársela de encima de una vez. Aunque de hecho ese gesto era bastante amable por su parte, ya que lo más fácil para él habría sido dejarla caer en la Corriente Vital, directamente.

-¡Las constantes de Shelke están empeorando por momentos!-escuchó de repente a la doctora que, de hecho, llevaba un rato gritando.-¡¡Vincent, debes llevarla a la nave!!

Sephiroth suspiró: si aquella niña no hubiera sido tan imbécil de ponerse en medio ahora estaría vivita y coleando, no luchando por su vida, aunque eso a él le importaba más bien poco... tan solo sería una amiga muerta de Cloud más... De hecho, a él su gesto le había parecido inútil pero, ya que lo había avisado, decidió fijarse mejor en cuales eran sus objetivos antes de atacar para asegurarse que no contuviera ninguna clase de gas tóxico: pese a que sabía que ningún gas lo afectaría, no le apetecía respirar ningún gas provinente de las entrañas de un monstruo.

-¡Parece que el gas actúa con retraso!-informaba la doctora.-¡Id con cuidado!

Cloud escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones de la doctora, a la espera de las instrucciones finales para derrotar a ese monstruo. Por el momento intentaba mantener a ralla aquellos bultos que desprendían gas, para que la nave pudiera acercarse lo suficiente como para que Vincent y Shelke pudieran subir a bordo. Esperaba que la información que debía darles Jessica llegara pronto pues parecía que a medida de que absorbía Corriente Vital de las paredes del cráter aquel monstruo se hacía más poderoso... y temía que pudiera volver a cambiar de forma, haciendo así que la información que había recogido Shelke se volviera inservible. Cada vez ese monstruo le parecía más imposible de vencer.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Tatatachááán! ¡Aquí acaba otro capítulo! ¡Esta lucha es intensa así que tendrá que durar otro capítulo! La verdad es que creo que las escenas de acción se me dan bastante mal... pero bueno, espero que no os estén resultando aburridas... ¡como ya sabéis este fic tiene que tener de todo! Yo lo hago lo mejor que puedo aunque lo que mejor se me da es el humor y el drama, creo yo... jajajaja.

Bueno... vosotros diréis: críticas, bofetadas, dulces y elogios ¡en reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

_**Próximo capítulo: La Unión en el Cráter del Norte**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Reviews:**

**rukiachan25: **Parece que Cloud se escondió bien de ti antes del combate que está en plena forma! xD Jajajaja sino habría caído desfallecido ya... ais... Bueno ya me dirás qué te parece este combate ;) Ah! Y los "matices" de Cloti que le he dado (poquitos pero bueno jaja)

**Aguante yo:** Bueno la evolución de la pareja se verá más adelante xD No sé yo si habrá beso o no... me lo pensaré!! Jajaja ya sabes que soy imprevisible ;D

**Aurenare:** Como te dije... (ayer xD jajaja) ya empiezo a dar sustos con otra gente (parece que el que sale peor parado de toda la lucha es el que lleva las manillas puestas!!)... Además con el trato que da Sephiroth a los enfermitos seguro que se curan antes... (sí, claro, con la amabilidad que lo caracteriza... ME ENCANTA! xD) Y bueno... Barret sigue diciendo de las suyas aunque esta vez queriendo... pero sigo usándolo de bufón xD (bueno pero desde el respeto, eh? jajaja) A ver qué te parece este capítulo... que la acción es más difícil de escribir (almenos para mi) así que me interesa mucho una buena crítica :D (bueno, mala también me sirve si me pa merezco xD jajaja)


	19. La Unión en el Crater del Norte

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo XIX: La Unión en el Cráter del Norte

Vincent y Shelke acababan de subir a la nave, por lo que ésta se estaba preparando para su retirada. Cuando Tifa vio que se alejaban del lugar no pudo evitar gritar:

-¡¡CLOUD!!-miró desesperadamente hacia donde podía distinguir la figura del rubio, luchando contra el centro de aquel monstruo. No quería dejarlo solo, no quería dejarlo a su suerte pero lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo a través de aquel cristal... ni siquiera sabía cómo salir de esa nave para ir con él.

Cid miró a Tifa, que no parecía contenta por tener que retirarse de ese sitio. De hecho a él tampoco le parecía buena idea dejar a Cloud allí solo, sin ninguna clase de apoyo o de medio para huir... Pero ¡demonios! ¿Qué otra les quedaba? No podían dejar a Shelke en esa nave... ¡se estaba muriendo, maldición! Y además ¡permanecer cerca de aquel lugar suponía un peligro para todos los presentes debido a ese jodido gas! Apretó fuertemente el volante de la nave dispuesto a salir volando de allí pero, por alguna razón, los sollozos de Tifa no le dejaban arrancar. Estuvo durante un minuto apretando cada vez más el volante y los dientes mientras fruncía el ceño con fuerza, como si eso fuera a ayudarle a arrancar. Finalmente golpeó con un puño uno de los paneles laterales resignado: sólo quedaba una alternativa...

-¡¡ROBERT!!-el aludido pegó un bote por el susto, tras el que se giró a mirar a su capitán, bien erguido.-¡Prepara la $%&# nave de reserva!-tras recibir como respuesta un "¡Sí, señor!" pulsó el botón que lo comunicaría con la pequeña enfermería de la nave.-¡VINCENT! ¡Te están preparando una $%&# nave para que lleves a Shelke al $%&# laboratorio de la doctora! ¡¡Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí por si ese $%&# pelopincho de Cloud necesita ayuda!!

-De acuerdo-fue lo único que recibió por respuesta.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudo ver cómo aquella nave de reserva se desprendía de Shera, así que le dio una profunda calada a su sufrido cigarro: no les quedaba otra que seguir esperando. Sin embargo cuando miró a Tifa y la vio algo menos nerviosa supo que aquello era lo que tenían que hacer.

---

-¡Cloud, estamos procesando los datos lo más rápido que podemos!-sonaba la voz estridente de Cait Sith al otro lado del transmisor.-¡Danos sólo cinco minutos!

Cloud suspiró mientras seguía atacando aquellas protuberancias llenas de gas tóxico. La doctora había dejado los mandos de la operación a Nanaki y a Cait Sith para prepararse para atender a Shelke: su estado era bastante grave. Sin embargo ellos dos iban más lentos usando aquellas máquinas... cosa que a Cloud no le hacía ninguna gracia, pues no sabía cuándo le daría por mutar de nuevo a aquel monstruo... además de que iba absorbiendo la Corriente Vital a través de sus tentáculos... y eso no hacía más que darle fuerza e incluso inteligencia.

Sephiroth, en cambio, seguía pasándoselo en grande con ese enemigo: si bien no podía pelear contra Cloud, aquella bestia no lo hacía nada mal. Sólo había un inconveniente: no sabía como derrotarla definitivamente y ese parásito no hacía más que beber de la Corriente Vital que le pertenecía a él. Sin embargo, si cortaba aquellos tentáculos que aguantaban a la larva en el aire que eran con los que absorbía el MAKO del subsuelo, ésta caería en el centro del Cráter llegando, entonces, a aquella gran cantidad de Corriente de la vida. Era por eso que Sephiroth aguantaba estoicamente con su juego de cortar tentáculos, intentando esquivar protuberancias venenosas.

Al cabo de un rato su enemigo volvió a quedarse quieto, como si lo hubiesen derrotado. Los dos combatientes sabían perfectamente lo que aquello significaba: la larva había absorbido suficiente MAKO como para volver a mutar... y si lo conseguía... los esfuerzos de Shelke no habrían valido para nada.

Desde la nave los pensamientos eran similares: pese a que allí tuvieran unas manillas como las de Shelke, éstas estaban a cargo de Tifa... y ninguno de los allí presentes iba a permitir que fuera ella la que bajara a usarlas. Cid pensó que el único que tenía agallas de bajar, a parte de él mismo, era Barret... pero él no podría siquiera equiparse con las manillas... sus brazos eran demasiado grandes. Si el monstruo mutaba de nuevo sus esperanzas de ganar se reducirían visiblemente.

-¡¡RÁPIDO!!¡Maldita sea!-bramó Cid, de repente, casi fuera de sí por los nervios.-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ OS PASA EN EL LABORATORIO?!

-¡Cálmate, Cid! Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos...-respondió Cait Sith, a través del comunicador de la nave.

-¡¡TODO LO QUE PODÉIS NO ES SUFICIENTE!! ESE MONSTRUO VA A VOLVER A DEFORMARSE $%&#$%&# ¡¡¡COMO NO OS DEIS PRISA OS JURO QUE VENGO A BUSCAROS PARA TIRAROS A VOSOTROS PRIMERO EN LAS FAUCES DE ESE $%&# MONSTRUO!!

Se hizo un silencio. Tifa miraba atemorizada a aquel hombre, aunque parecía que, al no entender lo que decía, era la que menos miedo le tenía. Volvió a girarse para ver a ese monstruo... Se sentía frustrada por no poder hacer nada, por no poder ayudar a Cloud... sabía que algo iba mal, pero ella tenía que estarse quieta.

De repente le vino como un flash de imágenes en las que ella se enfrentaba a otras bestias... esas imágenes fueron pasando por su cabeza a toda velocidad hasta que dos recuerdos se detuvieron en su mente: las dos veces que ella se había enfrentado con las otras larvas. Recordó cómo la última la había dejado K.O. por proteger a Marlene y también cómo con la primera fue ella la que recogió la información con sus manillas. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó al darse cuenta de que ella podía ayudar desde su posición: sus manillas podían ser de utilidad, aún desde la lejanía. Apuntó con ellas hacia aquel monstruo permitiendo que desde el laboratorio pudieran obtener información visual que procesar sobre aquella larva.

-¡Lo tenemos!-gritó Red XIII, cuando la situación parecía perdida.-Su punto débil está en el centro... Pero hay que llegar a él desde el centro de la parte de arriba y desde el centro de la parte de abajo...

-Tendrás que explicarte mejor...-dijo Cloud. Sin embargo, Nanaki no sabía decirlo mejor... y aún menos con la presión de que esa larva fuera a cambiar de forma, haciendo inservible aquella información.

-¡Bueno, ahora tiene forma de medusa, ¿no?!-Cait Sith recibió un silencio como respuesta.-Pues si Cloud encuentra el centro de la parte superior y Sephiroth el centro de la parte inferior... y atacan hacia abajo y hacia arriba respectivamente... ¡TACHÁN! Como si fueran a encontrarse en el centro de todo...

-De camino al centro encontraréis algunas partes más duras que deberéis ir eliminando... si lo conseguís os encontraréis en el centro con su punto débil el cual deberéis atacar a la vez... aunque siempre procurando no haceros daño el uno al otro-terminó de explicar Red.

-Está bien... –dijo Cloud.

-Debéis daros prisa, según nuestros cálculos ¡no tardará más de dos minutos en cambiar de forma!-Nanaki pudo obtener esa información gracias a las manillas de Tifa ya que se le había ocurrido el usarlas para enfocar al enemigo, obteniendo así información a tiempo real del mismo.-¡Solo dispondréis de una oportunidad!

-Cloud... no me decepciones ahora-se oyó la voz fría de Sephirot... podía considerarse como si le estuviera dando ánimos... a su manera. Cloud sonrió, seguro de sí mismo y respondió:

-Lo mismo te digo.

Los dos hombres buscaron el punto que parecía el central de aquel bicho, esquivando los tentáculos o las protuberancias con gas tóxico que se les ponían por el camino. Cuando estuvieron cada uno en sus posiciones y Nanaki les confirmó, gracias a las manillas de Tifa, que se encontraban en el lado correcto hicieron una pequeña cuenta atrás tras la que ambos se lanzaron hacia el centro de aquella larva. Sephiroth cogió algo de impulso y Cloud dio un gran salto para coger fuerza para atravesarlo con facilidad. Debió pasar tan solo medio minuto, pero se hizo eterno para todos los allí presentes. Aquella larva parecía cada vez más dispuesta a cambiar de forma, sin importarle que los dos hombres estuvieran en su interior... y eso era algo bastante peligroso.

Tras ir eliminando algunas esferas plateadas que se encontraron por el camino Cloud y Sephiroth se encontraron de frente dentro de aquel bicho: los separaba especie de esfera dorada, que seguramente debía ser su objetivo. Llegaron increíblemente sincronizados a ella y le clavaron sus espadas a la vez. Entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse durante un segundo... el segundo antes de que aquella esfera se desintegrara en una fuertísima explosión.

Desde la nave pudieron ver cómo aquella medusa de golpe se desintegraba lanzando restos gelatinosos a todo su alrededor. Lo que sobrevivió del centro de aquella bestia cayó dentro del Cráter.

-¡Cloud!-gritaba Tifa, buscándolo con la mirada desesperada.

-¡Demonios! ¡¡ARRANCAD!! ¡Acerquémonos al $%&# cráter!-bramó Cid.

Y así lo hicieron encontrándose que estaba repleto de aquella gelatina verde MAKO que iba deshaciéndose lentamente. Pero no había rastro de vida humana por allí.

-¿Cloud...?-la morena seguía buscando a su rubio amigo con la mirada, sin éxito.

-¡¡DESCIENDE, PEDAZO TARADO!!-gritaba Cid, desesperado a uno de sus copilotos.

-Pero...

-¡NI PEROS NI $%&#, HE DICHO QUE DESCIENDAS!

La nave bajó lentamente por ese estrecho cráter, aunque no conseguían ver nada más allá de los restos de la larva. Cuando estuvieron casi abajo del todo pudieron distinguir un par de siluetas metidas dentro de la Corriente Vital del fondo del Cráter.

Cloud y Sephiroth habían salido disparados hacia la Corriente Vital a causa de esa explosión... sin embargo ambos parecían inmunes a sus efectos así que salieron sin problemas. Estaban repletos de aquellas babas que había desprendido la larva al explotar pero eso no les importó, no al menos a Cloud, cuando vio acercarse la nave. Desde ella les lanzaron una escalera por la que ambos subieron, ya que Sephiroth había guardado su ala, para encontrarse con una cálida bienvenida.

Cloud sonrió ante el entusiasmo de los allí presentes pero no tardó en reparar en las lágrimas de Tifa por lo que se acercó a ella, preocupado.

-Cloud...-musitaba entre lágrimas para después mirarlo a los ojos con cara de pena. Estaba descargando toda la tensión que había sentido.

-Ya pasó todo...-le dijo sonriéndole. Pese a sus ganas de abrazarla, le sabía mal mancharla con las babas que lo cubrían. Sin embargo esa sonrisa le bastó a Tifa para sentir que todo iba bien.

---

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, sin embargo, lo que se encontraron no fue tan alentador: Vincent permanecía taciturno en un rincón sombrío mientras la doctora caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa. Cuando los vio llegar, sin siquiera saludarlos exclamó:

-¿¡Dónde está Sephiroth?!-todos se sorprendieron ante aquella pregunta, pero no tardaron en hacerle paso al hombre de cabellos plateados, para que entrara en la sala.-¡Ven, rápido!-y dicho esto la doctora se llevó a Sephiroth dentro de la salita, dejando a los allí presentes algo confundidos.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de aquella pequeña habitación Sephiroth pudo oír muy fuerte el sonido de la respiración agónica de alguien. Dirigió su mirada a la camilla para encontrarse con aquella niña pelirroja allí tumbada, conectada a una especie de máquina que parecía respirar por ella. Él miró a la doctora a la espera de que le explicara el por qué de tanta urgencia así que Jessica se lo explicó:

-Tengo que operar a Shelke, pero no quería que lo hiciera hasta que no te viera-Sephiroth alzó una ceja. ¿Qué clase de obsesión tenía esa chiquilla con él?

-No me interesa...-dijo dispuesto a marcharse, pero una voz que sonaba como enfrascada, lo detuvo.

-¿Sephiroth.... está... bien...?-se aventuró a decir Shelke pese a que la simple tarea de respirar ya le suponía un sobreesfuerzo.

-Sí, Shelke, ha vuelto y se encuentra bien...-le respondió dulcemente la doctora. "Tal vez demasiado..." pensó para sus adentros, viendo que ni en esa situación Sephiroth era capaz de mostrar algo de compasión.

-Me... alegro-sonrió, al fin, la joven cosa que hizo que Sephiroth se carcajeara.

-¿Se puede saber por quién me tomas...?-se reía, pero parecía algo ofendido.-No me vengas con esa tonta afición que tenéis de querer ayudar siempre a los demás... Porque todo lo que has hecho no ha valido para nada... A mi un gas de pacotilla no me hace ningún daño-parecía algo alterado ante la insinuación de que él había necesitado la ayuda de aquella niñita para salir vivo de esa.-Sé arreglármelas solo...

-Me alegra... oír... eso...-fue lo único que respondió Shelke, con una sonrisa aún mayor en su rostro. Sephiroth frunció el ceño: no pretendía animarla, más bien intentaba bajarle los humos... Sin embargo, sin ningún interés por aquella escena salió de la habitación.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes?-escuchó una voz en la penumbra.

-¿Qué quieres...?-preguntó con un tono más agresivo de lo habitual: aquellos dos lo exasperaban.

-Shelke hace tiempo fue usada para recoger información... le instalaron un cuerpo autómata que fuera capaz de asumir la conciencia que Lucrecia había dejado informatizada antes de desaparecer... Por eso ella aún conserva restos de esa conciencia y actúa de esta forma...

-¿Crees que me interesan vuestras historias de autómatas, conciencias y madres suicida...?-replicó, sarcástico el hombre de pelo plateado. Vincent lo miró con dureza:

-No recuerdo haberte obligado a escucharme...-esa frase hizo indignarse aún más a su interlocutor por lo que, tras chasquear la lengua, se fue.

---

Cait Sith y Red XIII llevaron a Cloud y a Tifa hasta la habitación de Jessica, por órdenes de la doctora. Cait cogió una muestra de babas de las que Cloud llevaba pegadas al cuerpo para que la doctora la estudiara más tarde. Después de revisar que la morena no sufriera ninguna alteración física por el desmayo de la mañana, se quedaron observando a Cloud.

-¿Te duele algo?-le preguntó Reeve, sin acercar mucho a su robot.

-No...-admitió el rubio preguntándose qué clase de examen médico era ese...

-Uhm... entonces quizás mejor que primero te duches...

Cloud asintió, algo aliviado: hacía rato que no pensaba en otra cosa.

-Atravesando esa puerta encontrarás el baño-indicó Nanaki.

-¿Y qué hago con la ropa?-preguntó Cloud. Aunque se duchara, si volvía a ponerse esa ropa llena de gelatina no habría servido de mucho el esfuerzo.

-Tal vez puedas ponerte algún vestido de Jessica... tengo entendido que no sería la primera vez...-sonó una voz burlona tras la puerta: era la voz inconfundible de Barret. Cloud frunció el ceño pronunciadamente mientras se preguntaba CÓMO Barret había obtenido esa información...-Tal vez incluso le hicieras memoria a Tifa sobre esos tiempos...-el rubio empezaba a plantearse cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerle callar cuando de repente vio que el moreno le llevaba ropa nueva para ponerse.-No te enfades, hombre... ¡que era broma!

A Tifa aquel ambiente le gustaba... y le hizo recordar aquella noche que tomaron licor de Corel... en que tuvieron la idea de reabrir el Séptimo Cielo. También recordó una noche en la hoguera de ese mismo sitio, pero esa vez era con Barret con quien se metían... aunque no recordaba muy bien el por qué.

Cloud entró en el baño para ducharse. No tardó ni diez minutos en salir de allí sin ni un pegote de larva y con los pantalones negros y el jersey que le había traído Barret, muy parecidos a los que llevaba normalmente. Salió descalzo y con una toalla alrededor de sus hombros con la que se secaba su húmedo cabello que, pese al agua, no había perdido su forma. Se quedó mirando a todos los allí presentes tras lo que decidió sentarse en la cama, al lado de Tifa. Así ella pudo sentir lo bien que olía el rubio en esos momentos, sensación que la hizo sonreír. Él la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces empezaron una animada charla que a Tifa, pese a no entender mucho de qué hablaban, le encantó: el ambiente que la rodeaba era muy cálido.

Sus acompañantes, pese a estar preocupados por Shelke, sabían que a Tifa no le convenía estar en un ambiente triste así que hicieron todo lo que estuvo en su mano para estar lo más animados que pudieron.

Unas horas más tarde la doctora entró en el cuarto, algo agotada pero con una sonrisa en la cara:

-¡Jessica!-gritó Cait Sith.-¿Cómo está Shelke?

-La operación ha salido bien... ahora está descansando...

-Tú también deberías descansar-aconsejó Barret.-Te dejaremos sola-dijo, tras lo que todos salieron por la puerta... todos excepto Cloud.

-Doctora... me gustaría comentarle algo...-dijo algo serio.-¿Podremos hablar luego?

-No estoy tan cansada... puedo escucharte ahora...-afirmó la científica. Cloud pareció dudar, pero finalmente cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-He estado pensando... sobre las larvas y la Corriente Vital... y... creo que deberíamos asegurarnos de que no queda ninguna cerca del Cráter del Norte.

-Estoy de acuerdo-afirmó la doctora.-Le pediremos a Reeve que mande a algunos soldados de la WRO para...

-No-cortó Cloud.-Debo... debo hacerlo yo...-bajó la mirada.-Si realmente hubiera alguna larva ahí... los soldados de la WRO no podrían hacer nada contra ella... pero yo podría retenerla... hasta que llegara Sephiroth en mi ayuda...

-Pero Tifa...

-Lo sé-volvió a cortarla.-Le prometí que la ayudaría a recuperar sus recuerdos...-hizo una pausa.-Y no pienso faltar a esa promesa-añadió rápidamente, al ver que Jessica abría la boca para decir algo.-Pero debo velar por la seguridad del planeta... y por la de Tifa. Hoy hemos llegado a tiempo... pero si apareciera otra larva con acceso a la Corriente Vital... tal vez entonces no podríamos con ella.

Jessica frunció el ceño: pese a que entendía perfectamente la preocupación de Cloud, no le acababa de convencer la idea de que se alejara de Tifa: parecía depender tanto de él...

-Había pensado que tal vez Barret podría llevarla al Séptimo Cielo... allí... allí seguro que es capaz de seguir recordando.

La doctora Hemler miró entonces a Cloud: parecía que a él le resultaba muy duro separarse de su amiga de la infancia y tomar la decisión de buscar la última larva... pero había decidido que eso era lo que debía hacer. Jessica suspiró y asintió por lo que Cloud salió de su cuarto, en parte, complacido.

Había tomado una decisión e iba a cumplirla... costase lo que costase... no dejaría que otra larva se acercase a esa "fuente" de Corriente Vital. Pese a que eso significara tener que alejarse de Tifa por tiempo indefinido.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_¡Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! Esto no se acaba, es acción continúa! XD Siempre tiene que pasar algo... ahora Cloud se aleja de Tifa para buscar la última larva... ¿Qué pasará? :-O

A ver una cosita que quiero comentar... ya sé que Tifa es ultra-maxi-pesada con su diálogo que consiste en "Cloud... Cloud... Cloud..." pero pensar que no es capaz de decir mucho más xD Y que decir una frase le cuesta bastante por lo que su cerebro no está como para formar una en condiciones de estrés!

Bueno, ya sabéis, críticas, regalos, paquetes bomba... todo a reviews! (no me seáis vagos y escribidme aunque sea una frase... para ver qué os parece)

_**Próximo capítulo: El regreso**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Reviews:**

**rukiachan25: **Vale... ya puedes hacerle lo que quieras a Cloud... y a Sephiroth que sigue siendo un borde xD JajajajaYo me mantengo al margen, eh?**  
**

**Aurenare:** Bien... aquí se han cambiado los papeles... el bufón ya no es Barret sino que es él quien se ríe de Cloud (OMG! se ríen de él!! sacrilegio!! Jajajaja) y bueno Cid ha tenido una parte más activa en la historia (tomar una decisión como el "taxista" que es... pero realmente me gusta esa parte del capítulo en que no censuro nada de lo que piensa y se plantea qué hacer) además de la amenaza a Red XIII y Cait Sith (basándome claramente en su amenaza a los soldados de la WRO: "Como os dejéis morir iré al infierno a por vosotros y os mataré de nuevo!!" o algo así xD). Prometo que no está hecho a posta, ya estaba así de antes xD


	20. El regreso

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo XX: El regreso

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Cloud se había despedido de todos para ir al Cráter del Norte donde se aseguraría de que no había ninguna otra larva. Al principio Tifa se sentía algo insegura sin él, pues Barret gritaba demasiado para su gusto y a veces la asustaba un poco... aunque sabía que en el fondo era un trozo de pan. Marlene y Denzel eran los que pasaban con ella la mayor parte del día durante el primer mes en que el bar permaneció cerrado. La pequeña se empeñó en enseñar a leer a Tifa, cosa que no le costó mucho ya que todo era cuestión de recordar. Por las noches la ayudaba a leer su diario pues, al fin y al cabo, no había mejor fuente de información de los recuerdos de Tifa que esa. Denzel se ocupaba de limpiar toda la casa al principio, pero Tifa se unió a los pocos días. Poco a poco la ayudaron a aprender a atender el bar y a entender sus conversaciones, aunque se le hacía imposible cuando platicaban demasiado rápido. También reaprendió a hablar, aunque eso le costaba bastante más: se expresaba mediante frases cortas ya que si intentaba hacer una más larga era difícil entenderla.

Barret permaneció un mes en Edge, para vigilar que Tifa no tuviera problemas, pero pronto volvió con la doctora a Cañón Cosmo... según él "para arreglar unos asuntos" aunque los demás no acababan de estar convencidos de ello. Al mes y medio de haber vuelto reabrieron el Séptimo Cielo, cosa que facilitó que Tifa entendiera el idioma, pero entorpeció su propio habla: parecía trabarse al platicar en público o con desconocidos. A menudo aparecían clientes habituales del bar que, obviamente, no sabían nada de la nueva situación de la chica. En esas ocasiones ella sonreía gentilmente haciendo ver que sabía de qué hablaban: le era mucho más cómodo que tener que llamar a Marlene para que les fuera explicando su pérdida de memoria... además de que no le resultaba agradable la idea de que todo el mundo se enterase.

Sin embargo con Johnny fue diferente: desde el primer momento le inspiró ternura y confianza... casi podía decir que recordaba haberlo visto en alguna parte. Además él parecía estar informado de su situación, así que le hablaba con mucho cuidado y con lentitud para asegurarse que podía llegar a entenderlo.

Fueron pasando los días hasta que se cumplieron dos meses desde que Tifa había regresado a Edge: dos meses sin ver a Cloud. La morena se despertó algo deprimida por ese hecho... encontraba mucho a faltar al rubio. Sin embargo decidió abrir el bar para entretenerse y no pensar en ello. Las primeras horas pasaron rápidamente. A media mañana Johnny entró por la puerta y, como siempre, se sentó en la barra. Cuando Tifa se le acercó le hizo la pregunta de cada día:

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-a Johnny le encantaba sustituir su antiguo "¿está Cloud?" por esa pregunta, pues la respuesta era mucho más agradable.

-Bien, gracias... –respondió Tifa con una sonrisa casi celestial en la cara... o al menos así la veía su interlocutor.-¿Qué... qué querrás... tomar?-preguntó con cierta dificultad. Pese a que esa era la pregunta más frecuente en su puesto de trabajo no solía hacerla ya que los clientes pedían sin esperar a que les preguntaran, así que aún le costaba un poco.

-Un Lifestream, como cada día-contestó Johnny, orgulloso. Tifa había aprendido a hacer ese cóctel antes de volver a abrir el bar, pues Marlene estaba segura de que sería lo que más le pedirían.

-¡Marchando!-respondió con más seguridad la morena.

Tras servirle la bebida a su amigo se dispuso a limpiar con un trapo la barra. Johnny la observaba fascinado, como si en realidad estuviera esculpiendo una obra de arte con sus propias manos.

Marlene los miraba desde lejos algo disgustada. Johnny se estaba ganando demasiado la confianza de la camarera... La pequeña aún pensaba que el día en que les atacó la larva en Edge Tifa estaba feliz porque Cloud había aceptado su amor, por lo que pensaba que eran novios.... aunque la joven no lo recordara aún. Seguramente cuando llegaran, al fin, a las últimas páginas de su diario se acordaría de todo... seguro que algo había escrito sobre eso.

Marlene suspiró y apartó la mirada diciéndose a sí misma que, pese a que la cabeza de Tifa hubiera olvidado, su corazón lo recordaba todo y que ella no sería capaz de sustituir a Cloud por Johnny... ni por ningún otro. Sin embargo, y solo por si acaso, se acercó a la barra para escuchar la animada conversación de los dos amigos... o más bien el largo monólogo de Johnny que Tifa escuchaba con fascinación:

-... y entonces me caí al agua. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Pero por suerte tú no te diste cuenta... de hecho no sé porqué te lo cuento ahora...-decía algo avergonzado mientras Tifa se reía.-Y no sé si recordarás ese día que nos fuimos en tren al sector 4 y nos perdimos... ¡Nos bajamos en la parada que no era y no sabíamos dónde buscar!

La joven de Nibelheim reía, divertida, ante las anécdotas de su amigo a la vez que iba recordando algunas de ellas. De hecho era gracias a él que no se sentía tan sola y perdida sin Cloud... le estaba muy agradecida por su compañía.

---

Shelke, tras dos meses de intenso descanso, al fin recibió el alta de la doctora para salir de Cañón Cosmo. Que el tubo de aislamiento se hubiera roto era la razón por la que había tardado tanto en recuperarse de su grave intoxicación. Sin embargo, cuando al fin pudo salir de allí le pidió a Vincent que la llevara a aquella cueva en las cercanías de Nibelheim: la cueva donde estaba Lucrecia.

Durante aquel tiempo había meditado profundamente sobre aquello que la había impulsado a reaccionar como lo hizo: saltar tan temerariamente para salvar a Sephiroth de aquel gas, aún sabiendo que él seguramente sería inmune... y aquel sentimiento de preocupación que la invadió, que la hizo querer cerciorarse de que Sephiroth estaba sano y salvo antes de ser operada, pese a que esa intervención le era urgente.

Cuando se encontró frente a aquella bella mujer la miró en silencio sin saber muy bien dónde encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas. Sabía que aquellos sentimientos formaban parte de la conciencia de Lucrecia y aquello la apenaba... a veces podía oír su voz en su cabeza repitiendo esas palabras: "Déjame verlo... ¡tan solo una vez!". Sin embargo su hijo no parecía estar dispuesto a ir a verla, ni siquiera a considerarla una madre... o a valorar mínimamente las acciones que ella misma hacía llevada por la conciencia de Lucrecia. Tras observarla prolongadamente decidió hablarle aunque, pensándolo bien, no tenía mucho que decirle... ¿Tal vez que su hijo no quería ni verla? ¿Qué la despreciaba? Suspiró largamente bajando la mirada hasta que oyó una voz detrás suyo.

-¿Así que ese es su escondite?-era una voz fría que hablaba con tono burlón. Sin embargo Shelke se alegró mucho de oírla por lo que se giró con una sonrisa en la cara para encontrarse con Sephiroth, aunque la impresionó verlo sin su ala desplegada... Tal vez por eso no le salieron las palabras, por lo que aquel hombre siguió hablando:-Has venido a ver a ese tubo de ensayo... ¿verdad?-frunció un poco el ceño mientras sonreía maliciosamente mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.-Que gesto más bonito por tu parte... venir a ver a la mujer gracias a la cual casi mueres...

-Ella no... ella no tiene la culpa-defendió Shelke, apartando la mirada.

-Vives en un precioso mundo de color de rosa...-empezó a decir Sephiroth caminando en dirección a Lucrecia-del cual no eres capaz de salir ni estando al borde de la muerte...-hizo una pausa sin dejar de caminar.- Admirable...-calificó finalmente con tono de desprecio.-¿Verdad que sí... madre...?-si bien su tono había sido despreciativo durante toda la frase la palabra "madre" casi la había escupido. Shelke volteó a ver a Sephiroth, que permanecía de pie delante de Lucrecia.-¡Ja! Aquí me tienes madre...-cada vez la palabra "madre" parecía más un insulto en boca de Sephiroth-¿no piensas venir a darle un abrazo a tu hijo?-preguntó abriéndose de brazos.

-Ella está...-empezó a hablar Shelke.

-... "entre la vida y la muerte", ¿verdad?-Sephiroth se giró levemente hacia la joven pelirroja con una sonrisa increíblemente maliciosa en su rostro, pero pronto se volvió a girar para ver a la mujer que allí descansaba.-Que triste... no puedes vivir... no puedes morir... Las células de Jenova son realmente fascinantes, ¿verdad... madre?-a Shelke le dio un escalofrío al oír el "madre" que acababa de pronunciar aquel hombre: cada vez que lo decía le sumaba un poco más de desprecio a la pronunciación.-No te preocupes... tu agonía no se alargará mucho más... tan solo hasta que consiga hacerme con la Corriente Vital de este planeta para emprender un pequeño viaje... en el que le entregaré a Jenova lo que le pertenece...-Shelke entrecerró los ojos, no se imaginaba que ese hombre pudiera ser tan despreciable como para hablarle así a su propia madre... en ese estado... Pero cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle una voz sonó en su cabeza:

-_Me lo merezco..._-era la voz de Lucrecia. Aunque no sabría decir si era esa mujer encerrada la que hablaba, o la que habitaba en su conciencia.

-No... no es cierto-murmuraba para sus adentros.-No mereces que te hable así... eres... eres su madre...-cerró los ojos con fuerza recordando la suya propia a la cual había perdido siendo ella muy pequeña. Las veces que había soñado con reencontrársela y poder hablarle eran muchas... y Sephiroth... él que tenía la oportunidad...

-_Tengo suficiente con poder verle..._-contestó la voz en su cabeza. Pero esa respuesta no contentaba a la pelirroja:

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!-gritó Shelke de repente. Su voz resonó por toda la cueva.-¡Tu madre hizo mal ofreciéndose para experimentar contigo! ¡¡PERO ELLA MISMA LO ESTÁ PAGANDO!! ¡Y hasta es capaz de aguantar tus palabras llenas de desprecio solo por poder tenerte delante!-Sephiroth se carcajeó.

-¿Pretendes que sienta pena...?-preguntó con una marcada ironía.

-¡No pretendo que sientas NADA!-bramaba, enfadada Shelke.-Pero por lo menos... ella no se merece que la trates así...-el tono de la joven fue menguando a medida de que hablaba. Sephiroth, en cambio, siguió riéndose mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Es cierto... ella no merece que la trate... de ninguna manera...-se detuvo justo antes de salir para girarse levemente con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en su boca.-Al fin y al cabo... no es más que un tubo de ensayo...-dijo finalmente para después salir del lugar.

Shelke apretó los puños con rabia. Vincent, que había permanecido en las sombras durante todo el rato se acercó a la joven, poniéndole una mano encima del hombro:

-Así está bien...-afirmó para después mirar a Lucrecia. No estaba seguro pero le parecía más sonriente que de costumbre, pese a alguna lágrima que le recorría la mejilla.

---

Estaba anocheciendo en el Séptimo Cielo mientras Tifa, Marlene y Denzel recogían para cerrar el bar. Aún quedaba algún cliente en las mesas, pero pronto se irían. Los dos niños charlaban animadamente mientras la camarera los observaba desde la barra, con una sonrisa. Cuando tuvo secos todos los vasos se agachó para colocarlos, fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz provinente de la puerta:

-He vuelto... –Tifa se quedó paralizada durante un segundo, pero inmediatamente después se levantó como un rayo para ver al recién llegado.-¡He vuelto a casa!

Cloud la miraba sonriente desde la puerta mientras los dos pequeños lo rodeaban: Marlene incluso se aseguraba de que no tuviera ninguna herida. Tifa dejó los vasos que la ocupaban en ese momento y salió corriendo hacia Cloud... tenía tantas ganas de darle un abrazo... Pero cuando estuvo en frente de él se detuvo de golpe y se quedó estática, bajando la mirada al suelo. El rubio pareció extrañado pero entonces fue él el que se acercó y la abrazó tiernamente produciendo en ella un brusco escalofrío.

-¿Te encuentras mal?-preguntó preocupado el joven de Nibelheim, separándose un poco para verla bien.

-N... no...-atinó a decir Tifa.

La verdad es que no entendía qué pasaba... cuando se había acercado a él, cuando lo había mirado a los ojos había sentido... miedo... y cuando la había abrazado sintió algo muy desagradable e incluso frío. Tras estos pensamientos se alejó de Cloud sin mediar palabra y volvió tras la barra. El joven la miró extrañado para después observar a los dos pequeños, que entendían la situación menos que él.

El rubio decidió, entonces, subir al piso de arriba para tomarse un largo baño. Marlene aprovechó el momento para acercarse a la joven camarera:

-¡Tifa! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué recibes a Cloud de esta manera tan fría?

-Yo... no... no lo sé...-sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía la pequeña pues ella, en parte, se sentía igual. Después de esperarlo dos largos meses... ese regreso no había sido como había esperado. Se sentía algo triste... y frustrada...

-No te preocupes, seguro que es solo el cansancio-la animó Marlene, al ver su expresión. Tifa la miró y asintió: tal vez fuera eso... ahora que lo decía sí que se sentía un poco más cansada de lo habitual.

Cuando terminaron de recoger el bar cerraron las puertas y Tifa se dirigió a su habitación junto con Marlene. Allí, como cada noche, leerían un poco su diario. Sin embargo, al llegar vieron que Cloud estaba ya en su cama dormido, por lo que decidieron no molestarle así que Marlene se fue a dormir.

La joven morena entró en el cuarto algo insegura, pero el ver que él dormía la hizo sentir mejor. Decidió coger ella misma su diario y leer algunas páginas del mismo: se centró en las veces que hablaba de Cloud, tal vez para recordarse a sí misma que el miedo que había sentido antes era irracional. Sonrió ante las dulces palabras que le dedicaba casi siempre en ese pequeño libro las cuales, tal y como había deseado, la hicieron sentir mejor. Dejó su diario en aquella cajita dentro del armario y se dispuso a dormir.

La luz del día se empezó a filtrar por los párpados de Tifa por lo que la joven apretó un poco los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, antes de despertarse. No sabía porqué pero sentía sus manos heladas... Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Cloud mirándola sentado en la cama de la morena. Tifa ahogó un grito pero del susto se cayó al suelo. El rubio se levantó rápidamente, acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse:

-¿¡Estás bien?!-le preguntó.

-S... ¡sí!-respondió la aludida algo nerviosa. Sin embargo se levantó sin dejar que él la ayudara, después se tocó nerviosamente las manos para comprobar que no estaban frías y finalmente miró al joven a los ojos.-Gr... gracias...

Inmediatamente después apartó la mirada y salió disparada hacia fuera de la habitación, dejando a su amigo de la infancia confundido.

Ella fue al baño a lavarse la cara... necesitaba despejarse, ya que se seguía sintiendo algo cansada. Parecía que no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Verdaderamente despertarse tan de golpe no podía ser bueno. Se miró al espejo, tal vez sí que estaba algo pálida... por lo que decidió bajar al bar a desayunar para comprobar que, efectivamente, cuando hubo comido se encontró mejor. Entonces vio bajar a Marlene por las escaleras.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó alegremente.-¿Ya estás mejor?-la joven asintió.-Me alegro... Acabo de hablar con papá y le he dicho que Cloud está aquí. Se ha alegrado mucho al saber que estaba de vuelta-informó, animada.-¡Dice que se pasará un día de estos para verlo!-Tifa sonrió, seguramente la alegría de la pequeña se debía al reencuentro con su padre.

Se oyeron más pasos en las escaleras: Cloud y Denzel bajaban hablando animadamente de las luchas del rubio durante esos dos meses. El joven de Nibelheim sonreía mientras rodeaba al pequeño por los hombros, como si fueran dos amigos contándose batallitas.

Cloud decidió llevarse ese día a Marlene y a Denzel a dar una vuelta ya que, al haber estado tanto tiempo fuera, no tenía ningún encargo. Tifa se alegró ante la propuesta y no le importó quedarse sola durante todo el día, al rechazar la propuesta del rubio de acompañarlos. Sin embargo su decisión le pasó cuentas a media mañana, cuando empezó a deprimirse por no tener a nadie con quien hablar. Pero en ese momento, como si lo hubieran invocado, entró Johnny así que estuvieron hablando durante horas aunque a la hora de comer él tuvo que irse. La tarde le pasó algo lenta a la morena, pero ya no se sentía desanimada, pues recordaba las anécdotas de Johnny que siempre la hacían reír.

Cuando era casi de noche Cloud, Marlene y Denzel volvieron. Tifa no se atrevió a acercarse para saludar así que lo hicieron ellos:

-Hola, Tifa...-la voz de los pequeños sonaba algo apagada.

-¿Qué pasa...?-preguntó la joven preocupada.

-Están algo cansados-informó el rubio.-Hemos aprovechado bien el día, ¿verdad?-los pequeños asintieron para después despedirse de Tifa e irse a dormir. Ella sintió un escalofrío que le subía por la columna cuando se quedó a solas con Cloud. Él la miraba tan intensamente... pero ella hacía como que no se daba cuenta. Entonces el joven se sentó en la barra.

-¿Me pones un Lifestream?-la joven asintió y le sirvió la bebida.-Gracias...-hubo un silencio.-¿Quieres beber conmigo?

-Eh...-iba a decirle que sí pero al mirarle a los ojos la volvió a invadir esa sensación desagradable así que apartó la mirada.-N... no... gracias...

Él suspiró, resignado y permaneció en silencio hasta que se terminó la copa. Luego se dirigió al piso de arriba sin mediar palabra. Tifa se sintió un poco mal por eso pero... ella no podía evitar comportarse así. Había algo en él que la atemorizaba.

De hecho parecía que esa sensación iba en aumento pues, cuando al fin había cerrado el bar y se dispuso a entrar en su cuarto para dormir, se encontró con que no se atrevía a traspasar la puerta. Vio al joven durmiendo desde la puerta pero esa vez no la tranquilizó esa situación. Fue entonces cuando decidió ir al cuarto de los pequeños, coger un saco de dormir y un cojín de su armario y tumbarse allí... aunque no pudo dormir, pues las pesadillas la atormentaban. Pese a que no tenía frío sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba... ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Cuando se hizo de día Tifa se levantó y recogió el cojín y el saco, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que no había ido a su cama. Fue al cuarto de baño a asearse y después bajó a desayunar al bar. Allí se encontró con que tenían un visitante: Barret había llegado. Ella lo saludó tan solo con una sonrisa así que el moreno tomó la palabra:

-Vaya ojeras tienes... ¿A caso no has dormi...?-se interrumpió a sí mismo, para dibujar una sonrisa que pretendía ser de complicidad, pero que dejó confundida a la morena.-¿Con que era eso, eeeeh? ¡Vaya con el pelopincho! Y parecía tonto...

Tifa parpadeó confundida, sin entender de qué hablaba el moreno, ni el porqué su tono de voz sonaba tan feliz, cuando él siempre solía parecer enfadado.

-¡Papá!-Marlene apareció de detrás de Tifa para ir corriendo con su padre y lanzarse a sus brazos.

-¡Marlene! ¿Cómo estás?-la miró preocupado.-Estás algo pálida...-de repente el que palideció durante un segundo fue él.-¿Qué... ¡qué no has dormido bien!?-alzó la mirada hacia Tifa como a modo de reprimenda. Ella cada vez se encontraba más perdida con esa situación.

-No, papá... sí que he dormido bien... Es que ayer Cloud nos llevó a Denzel y a mi a dar una vuelta y nos cansamos un poco... Pero estoy bien...-aquella respuesta pareció tranquilizar al moreno.

-¡Me alegra oír eso!-gritó alzándola con ímpetu.

La morena decidió entonces ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Mientras ella estaba ahí atareada, oyó bajar a Denzel junto a Cloud los cuales saludaron también al recién llegado.

Barret dejó a Marlene en el suelo y el espadachín les pidió a los niños que fueran a ayudar a Tifa en la cocina ya que él quería comentarle algo al moreno.

-Ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh...?-dijo Barret cuando los niños ya hubieron cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó un turbado Cloud.

-¡Jajaja! No hace falta que te hagas el tonto... he visto la cara que hacía Tifa...-reía convencido de que su intuición no le fallaba.

-Ah... entonces... ¿lo has notado?-hizo una pausa.-Te... ¿te ha dicho algo?

-¿Qué...? Hombre, no... no me lo ha contado-respondió algo incómodo. Sólo había sacado el tema para molestarlo un poco: no pretendía entrar en detalles. Cloud suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla.

-Desde que llegué... se comporta así...-Barret se quedó perplejo: se había perdido.-Me evita, se aleja de mi y me mira... como si la estuviera amenazando con la espada.

-¿¡Q... QUÉ?!-desde luego no era de eso de lo que Barret estaba hablando.

-Baja la voz... por favor...-le pidió el rubio-Tú... ¿me harías un favor?

-¡C... claro!-respondió aún conmocionado con la extraña noticia.

-¿Podrías llevarte hoy a Marlene y a Denzel a Cañón Cosmo? Querría... querría estar a solas con Tifa para hablar... y hacerle entender que no tiene porque evitarme...

-¡ESO ESTÁ HECHO!-afirmó Barret.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Y aquí termino por ahora. Primero de todo una aclaración: supongo que la mayoría lo habréis pillado pero Barret cuando ha visto a Tifa con la cara de dormida ha malpensado de mala manera... Jajajaja y en realidad estaba pasando todo lo contrario. Y después... una propuesta a los más observadores: como dije este fic tiene de todo y ahora le sumo un poco de misterio ;) A ver quién adivina qué le pasa a Tifa (os advierto que he ido e iré dejando pistas al respecto así que ya podéis empezar a sugerir vía review ;))

Y a los menos observadores... ¡también podéis dejarme un review con vuesta siempre sabia opinión!

_**Próximo capítulo: Miedo irracional**_

_**

* * *

**_**Reviews:**

**rukiachan25:** Muajajaja!! Las rondas han cambiado, Cloud ha vuelto pero Tifa se porta raro pese a que él hace todo por acercarse a ella... Uhm... pobrete que ha pasado la noche solo xD Y Sephiroth... sigue siendo un borde -_-U no da más de sí...

**Aurenare: **Bueno, el reto de las adivinanzas te lo lanzo a ti directamente (si quieres aceptarlo), me interesará mucho ver tus teorías ;) Como ya ves el Cráter del Norte no ha tenido ni historia ni ha tenido nada... PERO, esto tenía que pasar ;) Y bueno, a parte más escenas de Sephiroth y Shelke, incluyendo ahora a Lucrecia en el "reparto de actores" xD Ya me dirás el qué ;D

**aguante yo:** Tranquilidad que Cloud ha vuelto aunque ahora es Tifa la que se porta raro... ¡así no puede haber ni beso ni nada! Pero no preocuparse que aún queda historia por delante... xD

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu:** (alabanzas mil) De verdad que contenta estoy de que hayas vuelto! :D Ais... Bueno a la historia xD cada vez soy más mala y lo dejo peor... pero si te atreves a investigar qué pasa (o a lanzar una teoría al tun-tun) lo acepto :D Tal vez incluso adivines qué le pasa a Tifa... Pero ya sabes que tengo el poder y hasta que yo no lo diga nadie lo sabrá por seguro MUAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJA!! (y más jajajaja) :D Ais, que felicidad... (y cuanta maldad xD pero lo hago con buena fe)


	21. Miedo irracional

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo XXI: Miedo irracional

Tras el desayuno Tifa abrió el bar. Los niños la ayudaban, como siempre, mientras Cloud y Barret se encargaban de ir a hacer los encargos en la camioneta del segundo. A la morena la aliviaba que el rubio fuera a pasar el día fuera, ya que así podía estar más relajada, sin embargo Marlene no compartía esa opinión: si Tifa tenía algún problema con Cloud debía arreglarlo. Sus pensamientos se intensificaron cuando Johnny hizo su visita pertinente a media mañana, se acercó a la barra y empezaron a mantener una animada conversación... ¿tal vez era cierto que Tifa ahora lo prefería a él?

Era cierto que la morena se sentía muy a gusto con Johnny, y cada vez confiaba más en él sobretodo ahora que Cloud había vuelto y despertaba esos sentimientos tan hostiles. Esa era la razón por la que podían estar horas sin parar de hablar y de reírse, y a Johnny le encantaba poder estar así con ella. Pero la cosa cambió cuando Cloud volvió: entró por la puerta y cuando lo vio la sonrisa de Tifa desapareció de golpe. Johnny volteó, sin entender qué le ocurría a su amiga, y le pasó lo mismo que a la morena, pero por distinta razón: no sabía que Cloud había vuelto. El rubio los miró a los dos, casi con expresión de celos por lo que Johnny empezó una conveniente retirada que solo un fuerte apretón en su mano pudo detener.

-Quédate... por favor...-le suplicó Tifa casi sin voz. Johnny volvió a voltear hacia Cloud que había dejado de mirarlos y se dedicaba a ayudar a Barret a entrar las cajas que habían traído, después volvió la mirada hacia Tifa: no pudo decirle que no a su mirada suplicante.

Ella no le soltó la mano hasta que el rubio no se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba, no sin antes echarles otra mirada a ambos. Cuando él salió del bar Tifa suspiró aliviada.

-¿Qué... qué pasa, Tifa?-preguntó entonces Johnny, mientras intentaba hacerse una idea del porqué se podía comportar así la joven. Una idea horrible se le pasó por la cabeza:-A... a... a... ¿acaso te pega?-susurró. La morena negó y de hecho, en ese momento ese pensamiento le pareció absurdo a Johnny. Seguro que en una lucha sin armas Tifa podría ganar a Cloud.-¿Entonces por qué...?

-No lo sé-cortó la joven camarera tensándose de nuevo. Estaba empezando a sudar frío, pues sentía la mirada de Cloud desde arriba de las escaleras.-Me da... me da miedo...

Johnny no entendía qué pasaba, pero decidió que lo mejor sería distraer a Tifa para borrarle esa cara de preocupación. Lo consiguió en parte, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse tensa.

Marlene estaba en el piso de arriba ayudando a Cloud: estaban convirtiendo el despacho del rubio en un pequeño restaurante, donde los dos jóvenes pudieran cenar tranquilamente y hablar sobre el comportamiento irracional de Tifa. ¡Estaba convencida de que con eso a ella se le pasarían todos los males! Habían despejado las mesas del papeleo que solía haber en ellas para llenarlas de velas que iluminarían tenuemente la sala, dándole el ambiente ideal. Había una mesa en el centro de la habitación que Marlene se había encargado de preparar, para que casi pareciera un restaurante de lujo. Cloud parecía satisfecho con el resultado y Marlene estaba satisfecha con el plan. Después la pequeña se fue hacia su cuarto para preparar su maleta.

Estaba empezando a anochecer cuando Barret llamó a los niños para llevárselos. Tifa se sorprendió con ese gesto ya que no la habían avisado, a petición de Cloud. Sin embargo, cuando se enteró, no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, pero tampoco pudo impedir que la vencieran las ganas de llorar. Se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a la barra, por lo que Johnny sintió la necesidad de consolarla:

-Ti... Tifa... no llores por favor... ¡yo estoy aquí contigo!-ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió.

Por una parte sentía una rabia inmensa por estar así a causa de Cloud... él siempre la había tratado bien, no le había hecho ningún daño... estaba allí cuando despertó de su coma y la consolaba siempre que se sentía mal. Entonces... ¿por qué ese miedo irracional? ¿Qué era lo que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza con tan solo notar que la miraba? ¿Por qué empezaba a sudar frío cuando se le acercaba? Y lo peor era que esa sensación de pánico iba en aumento.

Johnny estuvo con Tifa hasta la hora de cerrar. En ese momento se quedaron ambos en silencio pero la voz de Cloud los sobresaltó:

-Tifa, es hora de cerrar...-dijo bajando por las escaleras.-¿Quieres que te ayude?-se ofreció. Ella solo atinó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza: ya casi ni le salía la voz.

-A... a... aún... está... Johnny... aquí...-pudo decir, finalmente, con un hilo de voz.-C... cuando se vaya... cerraré... n... no te... preocupes.

Cloud la miró preocupado pero cuando iba a acercarse ella pegó un saltito, emitiendo un sonido muy agudo mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo. Johnny no había visto una reacción más adversa hacia alguien en su vida. Cloud pareció contrariado e incluso algo deprimido, y en ese momento a Johnny le dio pena... debía de ser frustrante que alguien te tratara así... y aún más si ese alguien era importante en tu vida. Pero la parte egoísta de su cabeza estaba satisfecha con esa escena: Tifa lo prefería a él antes que a Cloud... se preguntaba cuántas veces habría soñado algo así. Finalmente el rubio volvió al piso de arriba, cabizbajo. Entonces Tifa volvió a apretar la mano de Johnny y le suplicó con un hilo de voz:

-Sácame de aquí...-su mano temblaba de sobremanera y ni siquiera podía controlar la fuerza con la que apretaba la mano de su amigo: le clavaba las uñas tan fuerte que hasta le hizo sangre. Pero eso no hizo que Johnny rechazara su oferta, al contrario, al verla tan perturbada decidió que aquello era lo mejor.

Se aseguraron de que Cloud no vigilaba para cerrar el bar en silencio quedándose ellos fuera. Fue entonces cuando él se planteó dónde podría llevarla... sólo se le ocurrió un sitio: su propia casa. La tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar con la sola iluminación de las farolas, en silencio. A medida de que se alejaban de aquel lugar Tifa parecía más aliviada, incluso su respiración se normalizó y ella misma notó como su corazón dejaba de latir a esa velocidad alarmante.

Entraron en casa de Johnny, la cual no estaba muy ordenada, cosa que hizo sonrojar al joven: no planeaba tener visitas. Sin embargo a ella no pareció importarle en absoluto, y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Hoy puedes dormir en mi cama... voy a ponerte sábanas limpias. Pero no sufras que yo dormiré en el sofá, eh... jejeje-le explicó él.-Espérame aquí.

Ella obedeció mirando a su alrededor... aunque en realidad no veía nada: estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba qué la llevaba a aterrarse con la presencia de Cloud... tal vez... tal vez se estuviera volviendo loca. Esa idea no la tranquilizó, pero la hizo convencerse de que, si eso era verdad, lo mejor era permanecer lejos de él... y de toda la gente a la que quería.

Johnny no tardó en volver donde ella para acompañarla hacia su habitación que estaba sorprendentemente limpia. Lo que Tifa no imaginó fue que Johnny la había ordenado con una rapidez casi sobrenatural para ella. La joven sonrió nuevamente y le dio las gracias a su amigo tras lo que él se fue al comedor a dormir para no molestarla.

Cuando volvió a encontrarse a solas... a oscuras en aquella habitación que no conocía, sus pensamientos la acecharon de nuevo... Eso hizo que no pudiera dormir, dando vueltas en la cama. La imagen de Cloud preocupado por su desaparición le llegó a la cabeza... seguro que la estaría buscando. ¿Y si la encontraba? No... no quería que la encontrara... no podía estar cerca suyo nunca más. Fue entonces cuando se sentó en la cama, mirando la ventana de aquella habitación para luego asomarse por ella: estaba en un primer piso... si saltaba podría salir ilesa sin problemas. Pero antes decidió escribirle una nota a Johnny: buscó un papel y un lápiz con el que escribir y garabateó lo mejor que pudo "_Lo siento. He tenido que irme. Fdo. Tifa_". Miró apenada aquella nota y la dejó encima de la cama para después saltar por la ventana. Caminó por las tranquilas calles de aquella ciudad hasta que se encontró en un callejón donde oyó a un hombre que le ordenaba que se detuviera. Vocalizaba muy mal por lo que Tifa no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que decía... pero esa forma de acercarse a ella no le gustó ni un pelo. Y aún menos cuando le iba a poner una mano encima.

Salió de aquel callejón bien erguida, con el ceño fruncido, tras apalizar a aquel desconocido con malas intenciones. Finalmente encontró la salida de la ciudad y caminó sin rumbo: sólo pretendía alejarse de Edge.

---

Lejos de allí un hombre de cabellos plateados caminaba a través de las montañas. En las cercanías se podía oír una gran cascada: era hacia donde se dirigía Sephiroth. Una vez allí se situó delante de aquella cueva frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba el motivo que lo había llevado hasta ella: aquella mujer que se escondía allí no había dejado de acecharlo en sueños, haciéndolo despertar sudando frío. El recuerdo de ese momento le hizo tensar aún más su expresión. Sabía que sólo había una solución... si la mataba... dejaría de infiltrarse en sus pesadillas.

Empezó a caminar a paso seguro hacia el interior de la cueva y cuando se halló frente a aquella mujer la miró fríamente.

-¿Te diviertes intentando atormentarme en sueños?-le preguntó con desprecio.-Yo conozco otra forma con la que divertirme a tu costa...-cogió su Masamune con su mano izquierda y con ella apuntó hacia donde se encontraba la cara de aquella mujer. Sin embargo ella no reaccionó... tal y como era normal..

Sephiroth alzó una ceja, algo contrariado: encontraba que si su víctima no agonizaba un poco antes de morir la sensación de satisfacción no sería la misma... Se lo pensó unos segundos: en realidad aquello no le importaba en absoluto en esos momentos así que dio una estocada en el estómago de aquella mujer, atravesando el cristal que la cubría y su cuerpo inerte. Tras unos segundos desclavó su espada y la observó: no había ni una gota de sangre, y de hecho parecía que aquella estocada no le había hecho ni cosquillas ya que la carne que su espada atravesaba segundos antes se regeneró a una velocidad casi alarmante. Sephiroth hizo un silencio.

-Supongo que era lo que cabía esperar...-dijo frunciendo el ceño mirando su limpia espada. Después alzó la mirada hacia aquella mujer.-Seguro que tú debiste intentar algo parecido antes de encerrarte aquí... al saber cuales eran los planes de tu "querido hijo"-se regocijó pronunciando las dos últimas palabras con tono burlón.-Qué lástima...-continuó fingiendo decepción.-Esperaba poder acabar con esto hoy mismo... pero parece que tendremos que esforzarnos un poco más para encontrar la forma de matarte...-hizo una pausa que usó para guardar su Masamune.- Pero no te preocupes... madre...-siguió hablando con su tono de desprecio, aunque algo irónico esta vez-pronto hallaré la forma de quitarte la vida, al fin... Para que los dos podamos descansar en paz...

---

Tras un largo rato de camino Tifa llegó a lo que creyó recordar como "Midgar". Se adentró en aquel lugar desierto hasta toparse con algo que le resultó familiar: la iglesia de Aerith. Recordó la paz que siempre desprendía ese lugar: ¿podría ser que entrando allí pudiera quitarse esos miedos absurdos de encima? Se lo pensó unos segundos, tampoco tenía nada que perder así que se adentró. No recordaba nunca haberla visto tan oscura, sin embargo la sensación de paz permanecía allí dentro, alumbrada por las estrellas. Tifa caminó hasta el borde del lago que allí había y se sentó. Si bien se sentía mejor consigo misma, no notaba ningún cambio respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Cloud. Aquello hizo que su frustración volviera junto con las lágrimas en sus ojos. Bajó la cabeza para apoyarla en sus dobladas rodillas y, una vez sintiéndose amparada, empezó a llorar. Recordó las muchas veces que era él el que se escondía en ese lugar... y lo mal que eso la hacía sentir. ¿Por qué era ella en esos momentos la que se escondía haciéndole sentir mal a él? No le quedaba otra, pues cerca suyo no hacía más que notar el pánico recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Deseaba poder acercarse a Cloud, poder abrazarlo como lo hacía antes de que se fuera, poder hablarle... que no se le fuera la voz con su presencia... Pero eso no eran más que sus anhelos... cosas que, por mucho que deseara, tenía asumido que no se cumplirían.

Un pensamiento llegó a su mente, primero algo fugaz pero luego empezó a estacionarse en su cabeza: "Seguro que Aerith sabría hacerlo feliz..." Sí... ella no huiría de él cuando el rubio se empleaba al máximo en mostrar sus sentimientos por ella... Ni le tendría pánico...

Su cuerpo tembló súbitamente, cuando una ráfaga de aire entró por el techo de aquella iglesia. Dejó su mente en blanco durante unos segundos... fue entonces cuando sintió algo alrededor suyo, como una presencia. Alzó la mirada pero no vio a nadie... seguramente su locura la estaba llevando a imaginarse presencias que no estaban... Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a encogerse y volvió a sentir esa presencia... o más bien esos sentimientos alrededor suyo... Esa especie de sentimientos que siempre le llegaban desde el exterior, que pertenecían a alguien de su alrededor. Pero ella estaba sola... no podía estar sintiendo nada así. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotarle casi sin esfuerzo de los ojos... como más loca creía estar, más triste se sentía... ¿qué le esperaba entonces? Una vida llena de soledad... de paranoias... frustraciones... y tristeza. Suspiró largamente, no le quedaba más que afrontar su destino. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando aislarse del mundo cuando pudo oír una voz, casi como una ráfaga de viento.

-_¿Por qué te escondes...?_-Tifa frunció el ceño... ¿ahora hasta oía voces? Suspiró de nuevo y se dispuso a contestar... no creía que el hacerlo fuera más grave que ninguna de las locuras que estaba cometiendo esa noche:

-Yo... me estoy... volviendo loca...-hizo una pausa.-No quiero... estar cerca... de nadie...

-_Tener miedo no significa volverse loca_-repuso esa voz. Y razón tenía pero...

-Le temo... a alguien que se preocupa por mi...

-_¿Y eso por qué...?_

-Yo... no... lo sé... cuando se me acerca... me entra... el pánico... no puedo... respirar... no puedo... hablar...-hubo un silencio.-Cloud... no se merece... que lo trate así...

-_¿Cloud...?_-aquella voz fue interrumpida por otra que heló la sangre de la morena.

-¡¡TIFA!!-era Cloud, que se acercó a la joven rápidamente y la tomó por los hombros, haciéndole sentir, si cabe, más frío del que ya sentía.-Me tenías preocupado... por favor, volvamos a casa y hablémoslo... pero no huyas de mi...

Tifa empezó a llorar irremediablemente pero asintió: no le quedaba otra, por lo que ambos salieron por la puerta y caminaron hacia su casa acompañados por el silencio de la noche.

En la iglesia Aerith permanecía mirando la salida de aquel lugar, perpleja. Había podido hablar de alguna manera un poco con Tifa y, si al principio le había parecido una locura lo que le decía, en ese momento lo entendió todo. No... no podía ser verdad.

---

Cloud y Tifa caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada del Séptimo Cielo. El miedo casi la había saturado y ella andaba por pura inercia, él parecía no saber qué decir pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a soltarla, para que huyera de nuevo. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, subieron al despacho de Cloud y él hizo sentar a la morena en una de las sillas de aquella mesa, tenuemente iluminada por las velas que allí prendían desde hacía algunas horas. El rubio se sentó enfrente suyo y tomó la palabra:

-Tifa... ¿por qué huyes?-la voz del joven sonaba dulce, aunque estaba preocupado. No recibió ninguna respuesta.-¿Me... me tienes miedo?-aventuró. Ella sintió como si una pequeña descarga eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo: había dado en el blanco. Bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzada.-Me lo temía... he estado durante dos meses en ese Cráter... y seguramente mis ojos hayan acumulado algo más de MAKO...

Tifa se paralizó al oír eso: ¿podía ser que fuera eso? ¿Que MAKO la volviera a atemorizar? Alzó la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos, pero no pudo mantenerla durante mucho tiempo. Quizás sí... quizás era ese su problema... Y aquello irradió una pequeña luz de esperanza... Aún sin saber cómo solucionarlo, eso era mejor que estar loca...

-No pasa nada...-continuó hablando el joven.-Lo entiendo perfectamente... Fue mi culpa que le tuvieras miedo y ahora... pero yo te ayudaré a que lo vuelvas a superar...-le tomó las manos, cosa que hizo que a ella le temblara todo el cuerpo, pero no se apartó.-Tan solo... confía en mí... y no vuelvas a apartarte de mi lado... por favor...

Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Tifa. Seguía sin poder evitar sentir pánico de él, pero esa vez era superior la tristeza que le producía haberlo dejado solo por culpa de ese miedo... Quería superarlo e iba a hacer todo lo posible por dejar que él la ayudara.

Tras un rato ambos decidieron ir a dormir, a la mañana siguiente se encargarían de su problema. Tifa resolvió irse a dormir a la habitación de los niños, cosa que entristeció algo a Cloud, pero no se lo impidió. Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí echando el pestillo y se apoyó en ella durante unos segundos. Después empezó a andar lentamente hacia las camas... se sentía algo mareada y sentía como la cabeza se le iba... Tal vez el haber pasado tantos nervios le estaban pasando factura.

Un golpe seco sonó fuerte en aquella habitación: Tifa había desfallecido sin siquiera poder llegar a una cama.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Vale, vale... fans de Cloti sedientos de venganza pasen por la izquierda para cometer un asesinato... el resto podéis pasar por donde siempre a dejar reviews. Si sobrevivo los leeré sin falta, jajaja. ¡Gracias!

_**Próximo capítulo: La valentía de los débiles**_

_**

* * *

**_**Reviews:**

**rukiachan25:** **Neus mira el enorme bazooka de rukiachan con los ojos como platos** ¡¿Q... qué haces con eso?! **saca a Johnny de un lado y lo deja a su suerte mientras ella sale corriendo**¡¡Desahógate con éééééél!! **Neus sigue corriendo mientras deja a Sephiroth, a Kadaj (?¿), Loz (?¿?¿) y Yazoo (?¿?¿) por el camino y cuando ya ha tomado distancias sigue hablando** Bueno a parte de tus ansias de disparar tu adorado bazzoka, que espero que ya hayan quedado saciadas, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo... Aunque sea... ¿porque Cloud es adorable? xD (por probar...)

**Aurenare: **Uhm... recuerdo ese lejano día en que me comentaste algo como que Aerith no sólo se le podía aparecer a Cloud, sino que también podía aparecerse a otras personas para ayudarlas... :D Cuando lo dijiste recordé este momento en la iglesia y me pregunté si tendrías una bola de cristal o algún tipo de espía infiltrado en mi PC... En tu anterior comentario en que comentabas que Sephiroth le clavaría la espada a Lucrecia... me lo volví a preguntar xD Jajajaja, pero bueno supongo que es lo que tiene seguir más o menos (como buenamente puedo) con los carácteres originales :D Ahora... ¡DEDUCTION TIME! Me pregunto si la explicación de Cloud te ha dejado satisfecha o aún tienes alguna espinita clavada ;) (puede que esa explicación no esté completa... quién sabe :P:P) Veremos en el próximo :D

**hanabi_27: **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ^^ Los de Shinra no está previsto que aparezcan por aquí... por el momento, pero nunca se sabe por dónde pueden salir :P (es que controlando a tanto personaje es difícil que salgan todos...)


	22. La valentía de los débiles

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo XXII: La valentía de los débiles

Tifa pudo sentir la luz filtrarse por sus párpados... también sintió el frío y duro suelo sobre el que estaba tumbada junto a los temblores de su propio cuerpo que no podía controlar. Finalmente abrió los ojos y permaneció quieta durante unos instantes para después levantarse lentamente. Fue entonces cuando sintió el dolor de su caída en brazos y piernas... aunque la cabeza también le dolía un poco. Después se asomó por la ventana: debía de ser mediodía. Suspiró y abrió el pestillo para ir al baño a lavarse la cara para despejarse. Cuando hubo terminado, sintiéndose algo mejor, se dirigió al bar. Efectivamente Cloud lo mantuvo cerrado, sin embargo él estaba en la barra tomándose un zumo. Cuando la vio entrar la miró sonriente pero no se acercó, como si quisiera que ella se acercara a él cuando creyera conveniente, gesto que Tifa agradeció.

-Buenos días...-saludó ella con un ligero temblor en las manos y con una sonrisa claramente forzada.

-Buenos días, Tifa-respondió el rubio teniendo que resignarse a asumir aquellas lágrimas en los ojos de la morena cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

La joven de Nibelheim se quedó al pie de las escaleras, como si dar un paso más supusiera que todas aquellas sensaciones horribles volvieran a ella, aunque el verlo de lejos ya la hiciera temblar de pies a cabeza. El rubio permaneció impasible tomándose aquel zumo y cuando se lo terminó miró a su joven amiga, cosa que la hizo proferir un gritito y echarse hacia atrás, debido a la rapidez del gesto. Él suspiró e intentó empezar una conversación amena para procurar rebajar la tensión:

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Eh... yo...-Tifa no sabía qué contestar, el dolor que le producía el incesante temblor de su cuerpo le hacía recordar que aquella noche la había pasado sobre el duro suelo de la habitación. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la finalidad de esa conversación decidió responder:-Bien... ¿y tú...?-le preguntó algo apenada... sabía que debía encontrarse mal, por su culpa: por huir de él, por aterrarse con su presencia y por...

-Ahora mucho mejor-declaró el rubio con una de esas sonrisas que lo decían todo.. interrumpiendo así los pensamientos de su interlocutora.

Tifa lo miró sorprendida... recordaba perfectamente esa sonrisa, como si siempre la hubiera tenido presente... como si nunca la hubiera olvidado. Eso la hizo sonreír a ella también, siendo capaz de acercarse un poco más. Viendo que su estrategia funcionaba Cloud decidió seguir hablando:

-Antes he estado llamándote a la puerta pero como no despertabas he decidido dejar el bar cerrado-Tifa se sonrojó un poco: en realidad no estaba durmiendo... se había desmayado. Pero decidió no comentárselo al rubio, para que no se preocupase.-¿Te apetece ir a algún lado?

-¿Ir... a... algún lado...?-repitió, sorprendida, Tifa.

-Sí... a algún espacio abierto, quiero decir... Para que no te sientas tan incómoda-la morena meditó la propuesta durante unos segundos. La verdad es que ella solo recordaba los lugares donde había estado después del coma, por lo que no tenía muchos sitios dónde elegir, aunque tal vez podrían...

-¡Crystal!-gritó, entusiasmada con la idea.

-¿Crystal...?-repitió Cloud sin entender.

-Podemos ir a ver... a Crystal...-explicó la morena con una sonrisa adorable en la cara.

-Está bien-accedió el rubio levantándose de su asiento.-Si eso es lo que quieres...

Así ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la granja de chocobos, dando un paseo. Tifa caminaba a su aire mientras Cloud se esforzaba por permanecer a una distancia prudencial.

---

En la cascada de las cercanías de Nibelheim tres personas se encontraban subiendo hacia la cueva que allí había. Vincent y Shelke iban a visitar a Lucrecia y Yuffie simplemente los seguía porque opinaba que hacía mucho tiempo que no "se los encontraba" por casualidad.

-No me parece bien que prefieras cultivar una nueva amistad con Sephiroth a cuidar la nuestra, Vincent...-se quejaba la morena.-¿¡Qué ha sido de todas esas veces que os he salvado la vida?!

Efectivamente no recibió respuesta, pero no por eso dejó de quejarse. Cuando llegaron a su destino y entraron en aquella cueva Yuffie se empezó a plantear el porqué habían ido a ese lugar ya que, al seguirlos, no le habían informado de dónde iban.

-Parece que todo está bien-dijo Shelke cortando el silencio que se había formado mirando a la mujer que allí yacía.-Seguro que sólo fue una pesadilla...

-Allí...-señaló el hombre de la capa roja señalando a Lucrecia, entornando ligeramente los ojos.

-¿Eh? Sí, ya sabemos que allí está Lucrecia...-dijo Yuffie acercándose para verla mejor.-¿Qué es lo que quieres que...?-al ver algo extraño en aquella cristalización se exaltó.-¡Ey! ¿Qué es este agujero de aquí?

Efectivamente: el cristal estaba agujereado a la altura del estómago de Lucrecia, sin embargo la mujer estaba intacta.

-Sephiroth...-murmuró Vincent acercándose también.

-Parece que clavó su espada en la parte de delante del cristal...-explicó Shelke mirando aquel hueco.-¿Por qué lo haría?

Yuffie, tal vez gracias a su olfato ninja o tal vez solo por husmear, dio la vuelta a la cristalización para mirar la parte de atrás de ésta. Se impresionó al ver otro hueco en esa parte del cristal.

-Ey chicos...-dijo, temiéndose lo peor.-Aquí atrás hay otro agujero... y creo que está hecho en el mismo ángulo que el que hay delante...-por un momento no pudo evitar imaginarse a Lucrecia atravesada por la Masamune, al igual que lo estuvo Aerith una vez.

-¿Sephiroth... le clavó su espada...?-preguntó Shelke, horrorizada.

-Eso temía...-dijo Vincent: mientras dormía una sensación horrible lo había despertado.

-¿Te lo temías...?-dijo Yuffie volviendo hacia sus dos compañeros.-¿Tienes una de esas conexiones ancestrales con ella?-preguntó, algo irónica.

-Fui su guardaespaldas una vez...-respondió Vincent como si con eso bastara.

-¡Pero eso...!-empezó a decir la ninja antes de ser interrumpida por una fría voz provinente de la entrada de la cueva:

-Vaya, vaya... parece que mi madre tiene visitas...-dijo Sephiroth con el tono despreciativo que usaba siempre para hablar de Lucrecia.

-¡Tú!-gritó la joven de Wutai apuntando a Sephiroth con el dedo, como si señalara al asesino de una novela de detectives.-¡Tú la has intentado atravesar con tu espada!

-¿Intentado?-preguntó en tono burlón para después empezar a acercarse a la joven ninja haciéndole perder algo de la valentía que la acompañaba.-No... te aseguro que lo hice sin siquiera parpadear...-explicó orgulloso.-Lástima que las células de Jenova restauraran los tejidos dañados en cuestión de segundos...-hubo un silencio bastante incómodo tras el que el hombre de pelo plateado siguió hablando:-Pero no pasa nada, estoy buscando la forma de arrebatarle su patética vida...

-Pe... pe... pero... ¡si es tu madre!-repuso Yuffie, cada vez más indignada, pero sin demostrarlo mucho por si a Sephiroth le daba por intentar atravesar su estómago. El aludido miró a la ninja con desdén.

-Por eso mismo...-dijo con una sonrisa capaz de asustar a un ciego.-Haré todo lo que un buen hijo debe hacer... cumplir con los deseos de su madre...-volvió la mirada a Lucrecia.-Si quiere morir... yo seré quien cumpla su deseo-hubo otro silencio esta vez interrumpido por Vincent, o más bien por su pistola. Los allí presentes voltearon a observar al hombre de la capa roja. Él descargó su arma para luego meter solo tres balas en ella:

-Tres balas...-empezó a decir el moreno-son lo único que hace falta para terminar definitivamente con su vida...-apuntó hacia Lucrecia.-Si disparo a los tres puntos a través de los cuales le inyectaron las células de Jenova... morirá...-explicó con seguridad el exTurco.

Ante esa situación Shelke permaneció confundida, Yuffie estaba tan exaltada que no podía ni gritar y Sephiroth permanecía al lado de Lucrecia con los ojos brillantes, observando detenidamente a aquel hombre. Vincent entonces miró a Lucrecia con decisión, cosa que hizo que Yuffie se cubriera los ojos con las manos... después se oyeron tres disparos casi simultáneos... luego un ruido metálico. Hubo un pequeño silencio tras el que la ninja se decidió a ver qué había pasado: Vincent seguía con la pistola levantada apuntando a aquella mujer, pero Sephiroth, sin embargo, había tomado su Masamune y la había colocado frente a la cristalización de Lucrecia para... ¿protegerla? Efectivamente, parecía que con el filo de su espada había desviado las balas... Sin embargo su expresión parecía casi más maquiavélica que de costumbre.

-Muy astuto...-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible el hombre de cabello plateado.-Lo siento, pero...-continuó alzando la voz-me temo que soy el único autorizado para lacerarla-y sin dudar ni un segundo ni parpadear usó su Masamune para atravesarle el pecho a su madre, cosa que hizo ahogar un grito a Yuffie. Después se la arrancó como si tal cosa, sin siquiera mirarla y de forma sorprendente el pecho de aquella mujer se regeneró. Shelke y la joven de Wutai permanecían mudas ante la horrible escena que acababan de presenciar, sin embargo a Vincent se le escapó una pequeña carcajada.

-Era un farol, y lo sabes...-tras decir esto se dio media vuelta, satisfecho, y caminó hacia la salida. Shelke lo siguió al instante pero Yuffie sólo fue capaz de moverse al darse cuenta de que, de lo contrario, la dejarían sola en aquella cueva con Sephiroth.

-¿¡Se puede saber a qué jugáis?!-le riñó una vez fuera de aquel lugar, cuando estaban bajando por aquella cascada.-¿Es que os creéis que Lucrecia es una diana?

-Sabía que Sephiroth no dejaría que esas balas tocaran a Lucrecia...

-Sabes demasiadas cosas últimamente...-recriminó la ninja con mirada acusadora. Vincent la miró con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sephiroth no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera entre su víctima y él-dijo Shelke, con cierta comprensión hacia Vincent: tantos días de intensa observación a ese hombre de cabello plateado tenía que haber servido de algo.

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¿Y solo por eso ya has montado todo aquel rollo de los tres disparos?

-Parece que, a su manera, aún es capaz de protegerla...-explicó con profundidad y orgullo a la vez.

-¡No hay quien te entienda!-gritó Yuffie, realmente indignada.

En la cueva aún permanecía aquel hombre de cabellos plateados observando el punto por el que acababa de irse ese individuo. Realmente tenía agallas... y no sabía si eso le acababa de gustar. El sonido de su móvil interrumpió sus cavilaciones:

-¿Sephiroth?-preguntó una voz al otro lado del aparato.

-Ah... eres tú... ¿qué quieres?

-Te necesito... para que me hagas un pequeño encargo...

-¿Encargo?-repitió Sephiroth con desgana. Sin embargo al escuchar lo que su interlocutor tenía que decirle no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.-¿Matarle...? Con mucho gusto...

---

En la granja de chocobos Cloud permanecía sentado en la valla del exterior mientras Tifa paseaba montada en Crystal por los alrededores. El rubio las miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, seguramente por la satisfacción de poder ver reír, por fin, a Tifa. Ella, ajena a los pensamientos de Cloud, se lo pasaba en grande haciendo correr a aquel veloz chocobo para después darle algunas verduras como premio.

-¡Muy bien, Crystal!-clamaba la morena mientras le ofrecía su premio.

-¡Waaaark!-contestaba orgulloso el chocobo, moviendo graciosamente sus alas.

-Se las ve estupendas, ¿verdad?-escuchó Cloud la voz de Billy a sus espaldas, por lo que volteó a verle.-Los chocobos son capaces de hacer realmente felices a las personas con bien poco... por eso me gustan tanto...-explicó el granjero.

-Sí... tienes razón...-Billy rió ante esa contestación por lo que el rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido.-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Siempre has sido un hombre de pocas palabras... pero tus ojos no mienten. Te interesa mucho esa chica, ¿verdad?-Cloud entornó los ojos, para finalmente relajar su expresión.

-Sí... me interesa... muchísimo...-respondió el rubio, como midiendo sus palabras.-La deseo con todo mi ser-confesó siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Vaya, vaya...-dijo sonriente Billy.-Eso son palabras mayores, chico...-el rubio sólo lo miró, con expresión seria. Visto que no estaba muy de humor para sus bromas el granjero decidió retirarse.-Bueno, me voy a cuidar a los demás chocobos... si necesitáis algo ya sabéis donde estoy.

El rubio sólo volvió su mirada hacia la morena, sin embargo su silencio fue interrumpido por su móvil. Pese a que le costó unos segundos reaccionar, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado, terminó descolgando:

-¿Quién es?

-¡...Cloud!-sonó una voz femenina tras un pequeño silencio.-Barret me ha dicho que ya has vuelto así que he decidido llamarte...

-Sí, volví anteayer-respondió el rubio reconociendo la voz de Jessica.

-¡Vaya! Esperaba que por lo menos me avisaras cuando volvieras...-dijo la doctora, con un pequeño tono de riña.

-Lo siento... se me pasó...-se disculpó algo a disgusto el rubio.-He tenido algunos problemas por aquí...

-Ya lo sé, también me lo han contado... por eso te llamaba-hubo un silencio.-Creo que si venís los dos podría solucionarlo.

-¿Solucionarlo...?-Cloud no parecía convencido con la idea.-Pensaba hacerlo yo solo...

-Vamos, Cloud... Si venís e investigo dónde está el problema lo solucionaremos mucho más rápido...

-No creo que...

-No me digas que te dan miedo las pruebas que pueda hacerte...-interrumpió la doctora con algo de recelo

-No, pero...

-No hay "peros" que valgan-insistió Jessica.-¡Quiero ayudaros!

-Prefiero hacerlo yo solo, gracias...-contestó secamente, pero justo cuando iba a colgar dando por finalizada esa conversación la voz calmada e impasible de Jessica volvió a sonar al otro lado del aparato:

-De todas maneras tendríais que venir para una revisión... a Tifa hace dos meses que no la visito y querría ver sus progresos y tú... bueno de ti que voy a decir, has estado este tiempo expuesto a la Corriente Vital y eso es peligroso.

-Nos encontramos bien... ambos...-la doctora hizo una pausa.

-Cloud... ¿hay alguna razón por la que no quieras venir?-hubo un silencio.-Ya sé que a veces mis sugerencias no te gustan y que varias veces te he hecho enfadar... pero si hago lo que hago es por el bien de los dos...-otro silencio.-He mandado a Cid a buscaros... ¿estáis en el Séptimo Cielo?

-Estamos... en la granja de chocobos-se rindió finalmente el rubio.

-¡Perfecto! En media hora está allí...-respondió, satisfecha, antes de colgar. Cloud suspiró, no tenía ningunas ganas de ir a Cañón Cosmo.

-¿Vamos a ver a Jessica?-preguntó Tifa, acercándose bastante a su amigo de la infancia. Éste asintió por lo que ella pegó un saltito, pero esta vez de alegría.-¡Qué bien, Crystal! ¡Nos vamos de paseo!

Cloud la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Tal vez si aquello servía para acercarse a ella... valiera la pena.

Una vez la Shera aterrizó en Cañón Cosmo Tifa salió rápidamente, a lomos de Crystal. Cloud, en cambio, bajó con cara de disgusto mirando a su alrededor: no le apetecía nada estar en ese lugar.

-¡Bien, tíos!-se oyó la voz de Cid a sus espaldas.-¡La doctora os espera en su $%&# laboratorio!-clamó con una felicidad que no concordaba, para nada, con su forma de hablar.-¡Yo me largo que tengo trabajo!-fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a adentrarse en su nave para hacerla despegar.

Tifa se resignó a dejar atada a Crystal en la entrada del lugar para dirigirse al laboratorio. Cloud la seguía desde la distancia para no molestarla y por el poco entusiasmo que le suponía pasar la tarde siendo sometido a pruebas de laboratorio.

Cuando hubieron llegado la doctora los recibió con una sonrisa: Tifa estaba mucho más sonriente de lo habitual, pero Cloud... estaba mucho más distante. Jessica hizo pasar al rubio a la pequeña salita donde le hizo sus pruebas rutinarias: mirarle los oídos, los ojos, la musculación... Sin embargo al terminar sacó una jeringa que hizo que Cloud se apartara repentinamente:

-¿Para qué quiere eso?-preguntó, algo alarmado.

-No me digas que les tienes miedo a las agujas...-Cloud hizo un silencio, aún esperando una respuesta a su pregunta:-Sólo quiero sacarte sangre para unos análisis...

-¿Sangre...?-repitió entornando los ojos.

-Vamos, Cloud... No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que es...-el comportamiento del rubio era algo extraño.-Sólo es un pinchacito... Para ver que estás bien de salud... Nada más...

Resignado, una vez más, el joven de Nibelheim se dejó sacar la sangre que la doctora creyó pertinente. De repente en la sala entró Sephiroth, sin avisar.

-¡Sephiroth! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí...!-el hombre de cabellos plateados entornó los ojos a modo de disgusto mirando a Cloud. La doctora se giró a mirar al joven, comprendiendo qué quería el recién llegado:-Cloud, ya hemos terminado. ¿Te importa esperar en el laboratorio?

El aludido se levantó de la camilla y salió de la sala dejando a la doctora y al hombre de cabellos plateados a solas.

-¿Cómo tienes tu...?-su frase fue interrumpida al desplegar, Sephiroth, su ala: se le habían caído casi todas las plumas, por lo que solo dejaba ver los huesos que la formaban. Realmente era una visión algo desagradable.-Si no la escondieras se te curaría antes...

Aquella "lesión" se la había producido el gas tóxico de la larva del Cráter del Norte. Parecía que sí que le había resultado algo nocivo, aún siendo el Gran Sephiroth. Al hombre de una sola ala le costó admitir su mal, por lo que guardó su ala... sin embargo, en una de las revisiones semanales con la doctora al fin dejó ver aquel destrozo. Por suerte, el resto del cuerpo sí que había permanecido invulnerable ante aquel veneno.

Sephiroth no dijo nada, sólo se sentó en la camilla, así que la doctora tomó otra jeringa, ésta previamente preparada en una cajita transparente, y le pinchó en una de las articulaciones más importantes de aquella peculiar extremidad. El hombre no hacía más que mirar el reloj de la sala, como si esperara que ocurriera algo.

De repente el teléfono del laboratorio empezó a sonar por lo que la doctora salió de esa salita al grito de "¡Ya voy!" se situó en el panel de la sala, observada de lejos por Cloud, y descolgó el teléfono, usando sus auriculares.

-Al habla la doctora Jessica Hemler... –hizo una pausa para dejar hablar a su interlocutor.-¿Cómo dices...? ¿Está... estás seguro de eso...?-otra pausa, durante la cual Cloud miró con interés a la doctora.-E... esta bien... los mandaremos a echar un vistazo...-dicho esto colgó para colocarse ante la puerta de la salita.-Cloud... Sephiroth... parece que alguien ha descubierto el posible paradero de la cuarta larva-Sephiroth sonreía satisfecho guardando su ala, pero Cloud pareció sorprendido.-Tendréis que ir a echar un vistazo al desierto que rodea el Gold Saucer... por desgracia no hay ningún vehículo que os pueda llevar ahora mismo así que tendréis que ir caminando... Tal vez no lleguéis hasta mañana por la mañana...-calculó, viendo por la ventana que estaba anocheciendo.

Ambos se miraron e hicieron un silencio, después empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Tras ella se encontraron con Tifa que esperaba que Jessica la llamara por su revisión observando el paisaje. Cuando vio a Cloud tan cerca se apartó lo más que pudo, rápidamente, sin poder contener ese impulso, pero esta vez el rubio no parecía molesto por esa reacción... más bien parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta vieron a una oportuna Crystal allí atada.

-Podemos usarla para llegar...-propuso Cloud.

-¿Te da miedo ir caminando...?-sonrió burlón Sephiroth. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-No, pero sería mucho más rápido...

-También mucho más molesto-cortó Sephiroth.-Seguro que si tuviéramos que luchar esa bestia se pondría en medio...-Cloud hizo un silencio, tras el que siguió caminando hacia su destino, molesto. El hombre de cabellos plateados rió y lo siguió.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio Jessica le hacía algunas pruebas a Tifa, y algunos tests que le servirían para ver los progresos de la morena. Una vez hubo terminado le pidió a la joven que la dejara sola:

-Tengo que verificar los resultados de vuestras pruebas-explicó la doctora.-Tú puedes ir a dar una vuelta por aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

La morena asintió y salió de la sala en dirección a la salida, para ver a Crystal. Le dio unas cuantas verduras mientras le rascaba el cuello, meditando qué podría hacer... No le gustaba quedarse parada, y aún menos ahora que se había acostumbrado a atender el bar todos los días. Estaba mirando al horizonte cuando una ráfaga de viento le hizo volar el pelo cubriéndole la cara y haciendo que tuviera que girar en la dirección en la que se dirigía el aire. Cuando hubo parado la ventisca Tifa volvió a abrir los ojos para ver Nibelheim a lo lejos... era como si alguien le hubiera indicado qué camino seguir.

Sin pensar mucho al respecto la morena sonrió, y desató al chocobo para emprender el camino que se había marcado. Con la inestimable ayuda de su plumada compañera llegó al pequeño pueblo antes de que se hiciera de noche. Bajó de su montura y entró allí acompañada de Crystal. Pronto llevó su mirada al pozo del centro del poblado en el cual subió para verlo todo desde allí. No tardó en anochecer, apareciendo así el manto estrellado que la joven recordaba... una suave brisa volvió a hacer ondear su cabello mientras miraba las estrellas. Después cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el recuerdo de una promesa... aquella promesa que más tarde la uniría más que nunca a Cloud, convenciéndole para unirse a Avalancha. Se preguntaba si sin ella ahora estarían juntos... tal vez cada uno habría emprendido su camino... Volvió a abrir los ojos para deleitarse con el brillo del cielo, con una sonrisa, casi se sentía igual que aquella noche... Una voz sonó a su izquierda:

-Tifa...-la morena se sorprendió al oír, incluso, la voz de Cloud en sus recuerdos... Pero no bajó la mirada, esperando que aquella voz volviera a hablar.-Tifa... ¿me oyes...?-la joven de Nibelheim frunció el ceño: eso no era lo que ella recordaba que debía decir... Bajó la mirada y se encontró con el Cloud de carne y hueso mirándola algo extrañado desde la parte de abajo del pozo. Ella se asustó al principio por tenerlo tan cerca pero él, ignorando el pequeño espanto de la joven, trepó ese pozo para acercarse a ella y darle un cálido abrazo.

Tifa se estuvo quieta, pero en tensión, durante el primer segundo... después se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía miedo de él: su cuerpo no temblaba, ni se tensaba, no sentía frío cuando la tocaba ni tenía ganas de llorar... Se había curado, ¡ya no estaba loca! Sonrió ampliamente y, por el entusiasmo, abrazó a Cloud con tal ímpetu que lo hizo caerse al suelo. Él se quedó algo impresionado pero a ella no le importaba... se sentía tan feliz... ya no había nada que los separase... NADA... Lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Tifa...-susurró dulcemente el rubio, agarrándole del mentón para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.-No llores...-pidió mientras le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares, cogiéndola por las mejillas.-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos... estos dos últimos meses...

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Vale... iba a hacer que lo dijera Tifa pero lo diré yo en su nombre... "¿¡PERDÓN?!" ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Podemos barajar varias posibilidades entre las que encontramos: Tifa está soñando, Tifa cada vez está más loca, Tifa sigue en coma y "sueña" cosas raras, Cloud tiene un gemelo secreto, Red XIII se ha disfrazado de Cloud porque le hacía ilusión (cuál de los dos es ya lo dejo a vuestro gusto...) o tal vez solo lo haya hecho para darle emoción al tema y después Cloud dice "Ay dos meses... quería decir dos horas" jajajaja... Hay un sinfín de posibilidades...

Y además, ¡¿qué es eso del encargo de Sephiroth?! ¿¡A quién piensa matar este hombre ahora?!

A ver... a parte del fic tengo que deciros que mi ordenador ha explotado (uhm... más bien se apagó de repente... la fuente de alimentación murió xD) por lo que estaré un mes (más o menos) sin ordenador... Pero no sufráis que tengo los capítulos guardados en una memoria externa :D El problema es que he decidido retrasar las publicaciones de una semana a dos semanas... No por fastidiar, sino porque más adelante hay capítulos a los que les hice algunos cambios importantes y no los guardé... así que para poder colgarlos tendré que esperar a volver a tener mi ordenador. Para que no se note tanto el retraso de los capítulos en cuestión doblo el tiempo que tardo en colgar cada capítulo y ya está. Perdóóóón :(:(

Bueno, y ahora sí... todos aquellos que aceptastéis el reto de las pistas podéis dar vuestra solución ya que en el próximo se descubre todo ;) Y aunque no hayáis pensado nada podéis dejarme reviews igualmente dando vuestra opinión :D:D

_**Próximo capítulo: La luz de la verdad**_

_**

* * *

**_**Reviews:**

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu: **Ayyyyyy que nos mataremos mutuamente a disgustosss (o con las intrigas) Esta semana te toca colgar capi y dejarme en ascuassss!! Sino no colgaré el siguiente capítulo hasta que no me devuelvan el PC MUAJAJAJAAJAJAJA!! (ok, es broma xD) Espero que te haya gustado el capiiiii :D **Neus saca un foco mientras Sango lo mira con las pupilas dilatadas** y que no estés muy intrigada... MUAJAJAJA!! (me haré amiga de Sephiroth u.u' tanta maldad no puede ser buena)

**rukiachan25:** Uhm... no sé si vas a tener ganas de matar por cómo he cortado el capítulo, o si estarás demasiado atareada babeando con dos Clouds (es una de las posibilidades xD). Bueno sea como sea prefiero no ver un rastro de destrucción a mi alrededor así que espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y no te me deshidrates pensando en dos Clouds y dos Vincents y dos.. uhm... Voy a por la lancha que veo que va a haber inundación xD

**Aurenare: **La leche que se pegó Tifa le ha pasado un poco de factura, pobre mujer... Bueno ya sabes, tienes que dar una solución definitiva ya que se acabaron las pistas :D a ver qué será, seráááá? Sephiroth sigue igual de malo, atravesando a Lucrecia (de nuevo) y queriendo matar a alguien (de nuevo)... si es que... esto no puede ser


	23. La luz de la verdad

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

Capítulo XXIII: La luz de la verdad

Sephiroth y Cloud llegaron al fin a su destino tras toda una noche de caminata. Delante de ellos se extendía aquel gran desierto que rodeaba el Gold Saucer, sin embargo no parecía haber nada anormal allí.

-Tal vez debamos buscar por otro lado... si todavía está bajo tierra no será fácil de ver-propuso Cloud empezando a andar alrededor de la arena.

Sephiroth lo siguió dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Miraba al rubio con ojos inquisidores, sin centrarse mucho en la búsqueda de aquel monstruo enterrado. El joven de Nibelheim siguió indagando con la mirada aquella gran extensión de arena sin ver nada durante un rato tras el que se detuvo para girarse hacia Sephiroth, algo escamado.

-¿No deberías estar buscando en la arena en ve de mirarme a mi?-preguntó con toda la calma que le fue posible.

-¿Para qué...?

-Se supone que hemos venido para...

-Esa llamada era falsa...-interrumpió Sephiroth sin perder su sonrisa burlona.-Deberías saberlo...

-¿¡Q... qué?!-se sorprendió el rubio.-¿Para qué...?-Sephiroth entornó los ojos con maldad.

-¿No te imaginas para qué querría llevarte a un lugar como este...?

-¿Has sido tú...?-el joven de Nibelheim frunció el ceño, apretando los puños.

-Digamos... que ha sido un encargo...-explicó, restándole importancia, para después fruncir el ceño con esa sonrisa imperturbable que lo acompañaba.-Y ahora viene... la mejor parte...-continuó, empuñando su espada.

-¿¡Qué pretendes?!-bramó, empuñando él también su propia espada.-¡Si me matas no podremos vencer a la última larva!

-¿Matarte...?-se hizo el sorprendido.-No sabía que te fueras a dar por vencido tan pronto...

-Yo no...-pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues el hombre de cabellos plateados se abalanzó sobre él con claras intenciones homicidas. Sin embargo el rubio no tenía otra que defenderse.

-¿Qué pasa, Cloud...?-preguntó Sephiroth burlonamente, cuando estaban frente a frente haciendo fuerza ambos con sus espadas.-¿Has perdido tu destreza en todo este tiempo...?-el aludido solo frunció el ceño, a la vez que lo empujaba con fuerza con su espada, haciéndolo aterrizar a unos metros de él. Entonces Sephiroth clavó su espada en el suelo-No pasa nada...-comenzó a decir el hombre de un solo ala corriendo hacia su contrincante dejando el suelo agujereado a su paso-así me será más fácil...

Sephiroth alzó su espada, arrancando del suelo varias rocas que desorientaron a Cloud para después abrirle el pecho de un solo golpe.

---

Jessica corría como una desesperada por todo Cañón Cosmo preguntando por Tifa. Hacía pocos minutos que había terminado de examinar todas las pruebas que les había hecho a ella y a Cloud... pero cuando había salido a buscarla no la había encontrado. "¿Habrá salido tras Cloud y Sephiroth?" pensó horrorizada. "N... no... no puede ser... si hubiera ido ella..." Cuando estaba planteándose lo peor oyó un rugido de moto en la entrada del lugar. Se dirigió hacia allí, corriendo, encontrándose a Tifa atando a Crystal y a Cloud aparcando a Fenrir.

-¿C... Cloud?-la doctora palideció de repente.-¿Q... qué haces aquí...? ¿¡Y Sephiroth?!

-¿Sephiroth?-preguntó el joven, algo confuso.-No lo sé...

-¡¿Cómo que no?! Él se fue contigo a...-de repente calló. Se quedó observando a Tifa que la miraba desorientada, cogiendo a Cloud de la mano. La doctora tragó saliva y vio a aquel joven de delante suyo como si una nueva luz la hubiera iluminado.-¡CLOUD! ¡Eres tú!-el aludido frunció el ceño, a la vez que su compañera ladeaba la cabeza mostrando su incomprensión.-¿Cuándo has vuelto del Cráter?

-Eh...-el rubio seguía confundido al respecto pero se decidió a contestar.-Pues ayer me puse en camino... y me encontré con Tifa-explicaba mirando a la morena dulcemente-en Nibelheim...

-¿Nibelheim? Tifa, te dije que te quedaras "por aquí"...

-Nibelheim es por aquí...-contestó la aludida muy flojito, bajando la cabeza y haciendo un pequeño mohín. La doctora suspiró...

-Vamos al laboratorio... allí hablaremos mejor...

Los tres se encaminaron así hacia aquella estancia en silencio. Tifa seguía sin comprender la reacción de la doctora... ¿Cómo era eso de que había mandado a Cloud con Sephiroth? Si Cloud acababa de llegar del Cráter del Norte... Y si él acababa de llegar de allí... ¿cómo es que ella había visto a otro Cloud antes? Había decidido no darle vueltas a la cabeza con ese tema, ya que la felicidad de poder abrazar a su amigo de la infancia era mayor que sus preocupaciones pero, quizás, ese era el momento de obtener la respuesta.

Cloud, en cambio, seguía sin saber de qué iba todo eso... creía que eso de que él era Cloud quedaba bastante claro como para dudar al respecto teniéndolo delante... Pero también era cierto que la cara de sorpresa de Tifa al decirle que hacía dos meses que no se veían le había resultado sospechosa... aunque culpó de ello a que ella hubiera calculado mal el tiempo... pese a que él hubiera contado cada uno de esos días minuciosamente.

Jessica estaba enfrascada en sus propias cavilaciones... Cloud había vuelto del Cráter del Norte... aquello se ponía difícil... no sabía cómo saldrían de esa.

Finalmente llegaron al laboratorio de la doctora, y de allí se dirigieron a la pequeña salita. La doctora Hemler hizo sentarse a Cloud en aquella camilla donde le hizo varias pruebas, sobretodo para calibrar su nivel de MAKO.

-Parece que has absorbido bastante MAKO...-dijo la doctora, mirando sus complejos aparatos.

-Estaba rodeado por la Corriente Vital... era inevitable tocarla...-explicó el joven algo disgustado con esa noticia.

-No sufras, el tubo de aislamiento está arreglado... con él podré rebajarte el nivel de MAKO-el rubio miró aquel tubo con algo de desgana pero asintió. La doctora lo miró preocupada: tal vez le dieran claustrofobia ese tipo de recipientes por haberse pasado cinco años de su vida encerrado en uno de esos.

-Jessica...-intervino Tifa con un tono bastante débil de voz.-Había... ¿había otro Cloud...? O yo...

-No, Tifa... no te imaginaste nada-dijo la doctora para asombro de ambos jóvenes.-Realmente hay otro Cloud que fue a Edge... y que ha estado contigo estos días...

-¿Q... qué?-se impresionó el rubio.-¿Cómo que otro Cloud?-preguntó mirando a la morena, en busca de explicaciones, pero ella no pudo hacer más que bajar la cabeza al no saber explicarse.

-Una larva-intervino la doctora, produciendo un silencio sepulcral en la sala. Tifa levantó la mirada, asustada mientras Cloud miraba a Jessica totalmente perdido.-Al estar tú en contacto con la Corriente Vital durante tanto tiempo tu ADN ha quedado impregnado en ella... dando acceso a él a cualquiera que tomara la Corriente Vital...-hizo una pequeña pausa que usó para mirarlo a los ojos, duramente.-Al parecer la última larva hibernaba en un lugar donde tenía fácil acceso a ella por lo que ha adquirido la capacidad de cambiar de forma... y lo hizo... usando tu ADN... tomando con él tu físico y tus recuerdos... El resto es cuestión de actuación.

-¿Un lugar dónde tenía fácil acceso a...?-se preguntó a si mismo Cloud, teniendo en cuenta que el Cráter del Norte lo había tenido vigilado.-¡¿Mideel?!

-Seguramente...-asintió la doctora.

-¿Y ha estado con Tifa durante estos días?-se alarmó el rubio.

-También con Marlene y Denzel...-frunció el ceño, algo triste.-Ellos están bastante mal...-los dos jóvenes volvieron a alarmarse.-Pasaron demasiado tiempo al lado de aquella larva... y les absorbía la vitalidad, sin que se dieran cuenta...

-¿Qu... qué quieres decir...?-preguntó Tifa, sintiéndose culpable.

-Esa larva obtiene la Corriente Vital directamente de las personas, al tocarlas... la absorbe poco a poco hasta que... mueren...-Tifa ahogó un grito.-Por suerte los niños no llegaron a ese extremo... aquella larva no debió querer levantar sospechas... y aún menos teniendo un objetivo tan claro-miró a la morena.

-¿¡Tifa?!-se alarmó Cloud. La doctora lo miró y asintió.

-Ella... de alguna forma puede percibir la maldad de ese ser, gracias a su empatía... o tal vez sienta cómo le roba la energía cuando se acerca a él...–suspiró.-Por eso... al darse cuenta de ello deseó eliminarla con todas sus fuerzas... aunque sin levantar sospechas.

A Tifa aquellas revelaciones la horrorizaron... ¿entonces no se había vuelto loca? ¿Realmente estaba sintiendo el peligro que suponía ese "Cloud"? En cierta forma la aliviaba todo aquello pero tan solo de pensar que lo había dejado acercarse a los niños...

-¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?-se interesó Cloud.

-Digamos... que Tifa acudió a la persona adecuada...-miró a la morena sonriendo.

-¿La persona... adecuada...?-se extrañó la aludida.

-Aerith... ¿verdad?

-¡¿Aerith?!-repitió perplejo el rubio. Tifa, sin embargo se puso la mano en el mentón recordando... su visita a la iglesia del sector 6... aquella voz que escuchó...-¿Puedes hablar con Aerith?-le preguntó Cloud a la doctora, un poco alarmado.

-En absoluto...-respondió con una sonrisa.-Pero mi hermano sí...

-¿Su hermano...?

-Mi hermano Alexander... él también está muerto... Pero a veces me habla en sueños y me ayuda en todo lo que puede-explicaba algo melancólica.-Por eso... Aerith se lo explicó... Le contó que ese Cloud era una larva... y que estaba absorbiendo la energía de Tifa...

La morena recordó en ese instante lo cansada que se había sentido la noche anterior... su desmayo... ¿era porqué esa larva le estaba absorbiendo la vitalidad?

-El resto lo he deducido yo-sonrió, orgullosa, la doctora.-Por eso he mandado a Barret con los niños bien lejos de aquí... y os mandé venir ayer...

-Pero la larva... ¿dónde está?-preguntó Cloud.

-Se fue con Sephiroth al desierto que rodea Gold Saucer...-explicó la doctora, para después hacer una pausa.-Tifa... ¿puedes esperar en la entrada del laboratorio?

La morena asintió y salió de la sala, sin entender muy bien el porqué. Atravesó la puerta del laboratorio y observó la vista que tenía desde allí... La brisa fresca de la mañana hacía ondear sus cabellos a la vez que le producía un escalofrío. Después dirigió su mirada en dirección Nibelheim mientras un pensamiento le venía a la cabeza... ¿podía ser que aquella brisa que la había hecho querer ir a su pueblo natal... fuera Aerith queriendo que se reencontrara con el verdadero Cloud? Suspiró, recordando lo bien que había dormido aquella noche en la posada del poblado, con la compañía de su amigo de la infancia... sintiéndose protegida tras tanto tiempo. Fuera como fuese se alegraba de haber ido ahí... y se alegraba de que la noche los hubiera hecho hospedarse en el hostal.

-¿Tifa...?-oyó que la llamaba la doctora, por lo que volvió a entrar en el laboratorio, viendo a sus dos compañeros en el panel de control del lugar.-Cloud... necesitarás un medio de comunicación, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh...? Sí... mi móvil se me cayó en el Cráter pero ¿cómo...?

-Algo así pensé cuando me di cuenta de que era la larva quién tenía tu teléfono... debió llegar con las corrientes interiores hasta Mideel.

-¿Cómo supo que era...?-empezó a preguntar Tifa.

-Bueno... ese Cloud cuando atendió al móvil me dijo...-intentó imitar la voz y el tono serio de Cloud:-"¿Quién es?"-esa burda imitación hizo fruncir el ceño a Cloud y reír a Tifa.-Pero Cloud... nunca dice nada al descolgar... ¿cierto?-Tifa asintió, admirada por las dotes de deducción de la doctora.-Entonces, sabiendo de la existencia de la larva, supuse que sería ella... y por eso os hice venir-hizo una pausa.-Es bastante grosera, por cierto... Debía temer que la descubriera...

Jessica le tendió uno de sus transmisores a Cloud y otro a Tifa, además a la morena le puso sus manillas, cosa que hizo que una de las pantallas cercanas empezara a ofrecer información sobre sus constantes vitales. La morena miró aquellos aparatos intentando imaginarse el porqué se los habían dado.

-¿Vamos... a por la larva...?-la doctora asintió, cosa que hizo alterarse a la morena. Sus constantes vitales empezaron a ir más deprisa, reflejándose esto, en la pantalla.-N... no... Yo no quiero... acercarme...

-Tifa-la tomó Cloud por los hombros mirándola intensamente, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.-Sé que es duro para ti... pero ese espécimen tiene la misma apariencia que yo... y parece que tú eres la única que nos distingue. Recuerda que Sephiroth también tiene que luchar contra ella... y sin ti no sabrá a cuál atacar...-Tifa lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, pero él la abrazó cálidamente, cosa que la calmó. Aunque sus constantes vitales se aceleraron un poco más.-Tifa...-le susurró el rubio al oído-yo estaré a tu lado... no tengas miedo y confía en mi... ¿de acuerdo?-la joven morena asintió.-Pase lo que pase... confía en mi...

Ella entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel abrazo que al rubio parecía costarle tanto deshacer, finalmente los cerró empezando a sentir levemente los sentimientos del joven... como más recordaba más le costaba percibir los sentimientos: su empatía tan sensible había ido desapareciendo poco a poco. Sin embargo aún sentía el cariño de Cloud, aunque también percibía una emoción distinta... tal vez... dudas... miedo... incertidumbre... ¿culpabilidad...?

Finalmente el rubio la soltó y decidieron ponerse en camino. Se subieron a Fenrir y Cloud arrancó alejándose de Cañón Cosmo, sin mirar atrás... por muchas ganas que tuviera.

---

En las cercanías del Gold Saucer Sephiroth seguía allí de pie con una sonrisa en la boca. El suelo estaba lleno de sangre pero él no tenía ni una mancha... también había un cuerpo desangrándose tumbado en la tierra.

-Deja ya esta comedia-dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados.-Sé quién eres... larva inmunda...

-Je...-se oyó de repente desde el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo.-Por un momento he pensado que de verdad te querías cargar a tu compañero...

-¿Compañero...?-repitió con desprecio.-Sólo lo necesito para acabar contigo... al igual que con las otras tres... Nada más-aclaró. La larva con forma de Cloud se levantó a la vez que se le cerraba aquella grave herida del pecho.

-¿Acabar conmigo...? Creo que no vas a poder esta vez...-aquel Cloud sonrió satisfecho.-He estado durante todo este tiempo en un lugar donde he podido absorber Corriente Vital pura... hasta llegar a obtener esta forma... que es mucho más práctica de lo que te imaginas...

-Me dan igual tus aventuritas... vamos a acabar con esto.

-¿Sin nuestro invitado de honor...? Sabes que sin él no podrás eliminarme, por mucho que lo intentes...-sonrió.

-Tal vez... pero mientras puedo descalabrarte un poco más...-propuso empezando a correr hacia su enemigo.

-Como quieras, mas no te servirá de nada-sonrió maquiavélicamente.-Las células de Jenova regenerarán mis tejidos...

-¿Jenova?-repitió, Sephiroth, deteniéndose.

-Curioso, ¿verdad?-lo vaciló, satisfecho con esa reacción, el falso Cloud.-Parece que el ADN de este hombre incluía algunas células de Jenova... muy útiles, la verdad...

-Maldito... bastardo...-pareció enfadarse aquel hombre tan inalterable.-¿¡Además de intentar robar la Corriente Vital que me pertenece, te atreves a usar las células de Madre?!-para sorpresa de aquella larva, que creía haberlo dejado tan confundido como para no ser capaz de atacar, Sephiroth empuñó su Masamune con toda la rabia que pudo y atacó sin descanso a su contrincante, hiriéndolo por todas partes pero sin abatirlo.

Al cabo de un rato un rugido de motor alteró a los dos batallantes. El hombre de una sola ala se giró para ver a otro Cloud llegar junto a Tifa en su moto. Eso hizo que dejara de atacar, gesto que la larva aprovechó para regenerarse. La morena se sintió algo alarmada, sobretodo al sentir que aquel Cloud falso se giraba hacia ella, con una mirada lasciva y tremendo deseo. La joven sintió un escalofrío subirle por la columna, hasta que el verdadero Cloud se puso delante de ella, para cubrirla.

-Parece... que nuestro invitado especial ha llegado-habló la larva, con la voz de Cloud pero arrastrando las palabras.-Y me ha traído a una suculenta presa...-añadió con descaro.

-¿No puedes evitar traerte a tus amiguitas a las batallas importantes?-le preguntó entre burlón y disgustado, Sephiroth. Cloud sólo lo miró a los ojos con dureza, gesto que hizo resignarse al hombre de pelo plateado: total, a él no le importaba si aquella chica acababa muerta...

La batalla empezó entre los dos Clouds. Pronto la propia Tifa dejó de distinguir cuál era el de verdad... parecía que aquella larva, al verlo luchar, iba adquiriendo destreza con la espada. Sephiroth aún podía distinguirlos levemente, aunque sabía que no por mucho tiempo más. Dirigió la mirada hacia aquella chica morena y observó que llevaba unas manillas de esas que siempre usaban para analizar al enemigo... aquello le hizo preguntarse porqué se había lanzado Cloud contra su falso yo, en ve de mandar a la chica a pegarle un par de puñetazos.

Sin embargo no pensó mucho más en ello, pasando a dedicar toda su atención en aquella batalla esperando a que llegara su turno.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_¡Aquí termino por hoy! Sííí, ya séééé... este capítulo parecía más de una novela de detectives cuando están en los interrogatorios que de un Final Fantasy... pero ya sabéis que aquí hay de todo... y como había misterio, había que resolverlo... ¡aunque aún quedan cabos por atar!

Bueno, durante todo el capítulo he intentado ir resolviendo las incógnitas pero hay cosas que, por razones argumentales, no he podido explicar. Así que me tomaré la libertad de explicarlas aquí (aunque si me dejo alguna podéis preguntar... puede que se resuelva en el capítulo siguiente, o puede que me haya despistado y no me haya acordado de explicarlo, así que sea como sea en el próximo capítulo os podré las respuestas, ya sea durante la narración o sino en las respuestas a los reviews). Allá voy con las primeras:

Respecto a la llamada de la doctora al móvil de la larva-Cloud(por llamarlo de algún modo), digamos que ella llamaba al de verdad para advertirle que ya habían encontrado a la última larva... Si no se hubiera encontrado con el larva-Cloud al otro lado del móvil ya los habría llamado al móvil de Tifa o al Séptimo Cielo, para hacerles ir.

Y la espada de la larva-Cloud pues la compró en Mideel... o alomejor se cargó al vendedor y la tomó sin más (eso queda a vuestra imaginación xD).

PD: El próximo capítulo lo colgaré cuando recupere mi ordenador, es decir en otras dos semanitas :D (espero...)

¡Y recordad dejar review!

_**Próximo capítulo: Destinos cruzados**_

_**

* * *

**_**Reviews:**

**rukiachan25: **jajajaja no ibas mal encaminada, aunque ahora no sé si te hará mucha ilusión que haya 2 clouds... Venga, todos clonados!! Más larvas por favor!! ;);) :P (no me bazokees por favoooor xD)

**Aguante yo: **Ah, aaaaaaaah... Quien la desea con todo su ser es la larvaaaaaaaa, cachis, mala suerte!! Pero no se sabe qué es lo que quiere Cloud, aún tiene algo que decir (o no? O.o) Se verá en el próximo ;D

**Aurenare:** ¡BINGO! :D Me gusta que mis pistas casi imperceptibles sean lo suficientemente buenas como para llegar a descifrar lo que pasa, si te fijas ;) Más o menos lo he explicado todo aunque también falta clarificar cosas como que la larva no llevaba a Fenrir (y por eso iban caminando a todos lados xD) y puede que otros pequeños detalles que ahora mismo ni yo misma recuerde, jajaja. Aunque en este capítulo he abierto una nueva y pequeña intriga, pero no sufras que esta no durará mucho jajaja :P


	24. Destinos cruzados

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

_¡Aaaaaalleluya! ¡He vuelto!_ Bueno, me cuelo aquí para explicaros que la cursiva vienen siendo los recuerdos, para que no os liéis ;). ¡Nos "vemos" al final!

Capítulo XXIV: Destinos cruzados

Y allí estaba... batallando consigo mismo en una lucha que sabía que no podía ganar. Peleando casi por instinto con el que estaba llegando a ser su propio espejo: los movimientos de esa copia cada vez eran más idénticos a los suyos propios. Sabía que eso iba en su contra... sabía que eso haría que a Sephiroth le costara cada vez más distinguirlos... sin embargo los recuerdos de lo que la doctora le había dicho unas horas antes le hacían actuar así:

_-He mandado a Sephiroth lejos de aquí, junto a aquella larva para apartarla de Tifa...-le explicaba la doctora-y para que luchara contra la larva para cansarla mientras Cid iba en tu búsqueda.... Así cuando llegaras entre los dos podríais eliminarlo... sin embargo... creo que los planes han cambiado._

_-¿Qué quiere decir...?_

Una estocada traicionera apartó a Cloud de sus pensamientos, haciéndole dar una a él contra su objetivo el cual alcanzó de pleno. Sin embargo aquella larva dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro:

-Ya sabes que no puedes derrotarme... ¿verdad?

_-Esta larva ha estado expuesta durante mucho tiempo a la Corriente Vital... pese a que no posee una gran fuerza, su inteligencia es su mejor baza... eso y...-Jessica vaciló._

_-¿Y qué...?-preguntó, Cloud, nervioso._

_-En el ADN que dejaste en la Corriente Vital había células de Jenova...-confesó._

_-¿¡Q... qué significa eso?!_

_-Le hice un análisis de sangre a la larva... y he encontrado restos de células de Jenova... Su capacidad de regeneración será mucho mayor que la del resto de larvas contra las que habéis luchado-hizo una pausa.-Por mucho que la hiráis no servirá de nada... ni siquiera tiene puntos débiles, como las demás..._

Cloud frunció el ceño... pese a que no pudiera vencerlo, pese a que por mucho que la hiriera ella volviera a regenerarse... no iba a escatimar fuerzas en atacarla... no, porque...

_-Hay que mantenerla alejada de Tifa...-explicaba la doctora.-Por eso será mejor que no te la lleves._

_-... Lo siento... no puedo aceptar eso..._

_-¿¡Qué quieres decir, Cloud?! Tú debes... tú debes... ella no..._

_-Sé lo que debo hacer... lo he decidido y no voy a echarme atrás... Por eso mismo quiero que ella me acompañe-miró significativamente a la doctora, esperando que ella entendiera el porqué._

_-Si se lo pides... eso la destrozará..._

_-Acabará entendiéndolo...-la doctora suspiró y siguió hablando:_

_-Entonces... deberás asegurarte de que la larva no va a por ella...-el rubio asintió.-Si se le acerca... intentará robarle la vitalidad que se le hace tan apetecible..._

_-Entendido._

Al cabo de un rato de batalla, aquella larva dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia Tifa, cosa que hizo alarmarse a Cloud pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el falso Cloud lanzó un ataque Rayo hacia el verdadero, para correr hacia la morena.

La tomó de los brazos antes de que ella siquiera pudiera huir y pegó su cuerpo contra el de ella para impedir que lo atacaran.

Tifa temblaba de arriba abajo mientras sentía ese frío extremo procedente de las manos de aquel clon. Sentía como perdía las fuerzas poco a poco, pero no se dejó vencer: en un momento de lucidez, en que pudo tomar el control de su cuerpo de nuevo, le pegó una patada a aquella copia de Cloud en las costillas, haciéndolo desfallecer. Ella entonces aprovechó para empujarlo y salir corriendo, con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Se sentía confusa... aquel Cloud al que acababa de pegar... ese Cloud había parecido tan preocupado por ella en los días anteriores... Sus palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Tifa:

_Tifa...¿te encuentras mal?_

_¿Por qué huyes... me tienes miedo?_

_Lo entiendo perfectamente...yo te ayudaré a superarlo... Confía en mí..._

_Por favor, no te apartes de mi lado..._

La joven morena se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. ¿Cómo podía... cómo podía haberle dicho eso? Sólo para que se confiara y poder absorberle sus fuerzas... su energía... su vida...

Levantó de nuevo la mirada viendo la difícil lucha que había delante suyo... tan solo unos pequeños pitidos la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Miró sus manillas y vio que estaban procesando datos... ¿acaso con el empujón las había puesto en marcha?

-Buen trabajo, Tifa-escuchó a la doctora a través de su transmisor.-Intentaré encontrarle un punto débil...-la morena se alarmó.

-¿¡INTENTARÁ?!-recibió un silencio por respuesta.-¿Cómo que intentará? ¿Por qué no puede lograrlo? ¿Necesita que le vuelva a dar?-preguntó, levantándose, dispuesta a descargar el odio que sentía por aquella burda copia de Cloud.

-¡No, Tifa!-oyó, al fin, reaccionar a la doctora.-Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a aquel monstruo... Cloud está luchando para mantenerlo alejado de ti... no hagas que sus esfuerzos sean en vano.

Sephiroth mientras tanto observaba aquella lucha con los brazos cruzados. Como más miraba luchar a aquellos dos Clouds menos los distinguía... Más de una vez tuvo la tentación de atravesarlos los dos a la vez con su espada pero aquello, a parte de no traerle la satisfacción de una buena lucha, solo habría matado al verdadero Cloud, cosa que no le interesaba en absoluto. Aburrido de aquella pérdida de tiempo recordó qué era lo que hacía que aún estuviera allí esperando pacientemente, en ve de haberse ido ya:

_-¿Sephiroth?-sonó una voz al otro lado de su teléfono, el cual acababa de descolgar._

_-Ah... eres tú...-dijo reconociendo la voz de la doctora Hemler.-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Te necesito... para que me hagas un pequeño encargo..._

_-¿Encargo?-repitió Sephiroth, con desgana._

_-Hemos localizado a la cuarta larva... ha adoptado la forma de Cloud, por lo que hemos ideado un plan para deshacernos de ese clon... y te necesitamos-Sephiroth esperó en silencio el resto de explicaciones, con interés.-Ven hoy a Cañón Cosmo... como si fuera a hacerte una revisión y de paso... planificaremos una falsa llamada que os mande a buscar una supuesta cuarta larva en algún lugar lejos de aquí... Allí, deberás ir a por él... como si fueras a matarle..._

_-¿Matarle...?-repitió satisfecho, viendo la oportunidad de intentar deshacerse de una de esas larvas por sí solo.-Con mucho gusto..._

Sephiroth frunció el ceño... pese a que lo había intentado no había podido con esa larva... Si bien había podido rajarle el pecho, aquello no la había matado.

-Las células de Jenova...-repitió, susurrando para sí mismo...

Le producía una rabia inconmensurable que aquel ser que le intentaba robar lo que era suyo poseyera células de su Madre... y que además aquello fuera lo que lo mantenía vivo. Harto de tanta espera, Sephiroth decidió actuar por su cuenta. Clavó su espada con fuerza en el suelo y la sacó de allí con una velocidad envidiable: eso produjo que un gran número de rocas se elevaran en el aire, llamando la atención de los dos Clouds. Una vez hecho esto, sonrió maquiavélicamente y se acercó con rapidez a la morena que permanecía arrodillada a unos metros de él. Sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar a ninguno de los presentes Sephiroth acercó el filo de su espada al cuello de Tifa. Ambos rubios se quedaron paralizados de repente.

-Ya me he cansado de veros luchar sin sentido... ¿qué os parece si empezamos con la acción?

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces?!-gritó uno de los dos Clouds.

-Oh... un pequeño sacrificio para que me tengáis en cuenta...-respondió burlón antes de acercarle más el filo de su espada a la morena: tal vez eso lo ayudara a saber a qué Cloud debía atacar primero.

Sin embargo, la cosa no fue tan fácil ya que ambos se lanzaron hacia la morena, para salvarla de la Masamune de Sephiroth, pasaron cada uno por un lado del hombre de cabellos plateados por lo que él murmuró:

-Muy astuto...-aquel clon no iba a dejar que lo descubrieran así como así... sin embargo al voltear Sephiroth se encontró con que la morena había golpeado a uno de los dos lanzándose en los brazos del otro: ¿había escogido entre los dos el que más le gustaba o tal vez...? Entornó los ojos mirando al Cloud que abrazaba a aquella muchacha.-MUY astuto...-repitió, entendiendo de qué iba todo eso. Al otro lo atravesó sin dudar con su Masamune.

-Me parece que aún no has entendido las ventajas de tener este cuerpo...-dijo la larva, atrapada. Después tomó la Masamune con las manos y casi sin esfuerzo levantó a Sephiroth en el aire.-¿Te suena esto de algo...?-preguntó con un brillo en los ojos, Sephiroth sólo frunció el ceño.-Las aptitudes de este cuerpo son muchas: las células de Jenova, la resistencia, la fuerza, la destreza...-enumeró para después hacer una pausa que aprovechó para volver a dejar a Sephiroth en el suelo, cosa que éste aprovechó para clavar la punta de su Masamune contra una roca, inmovilizando así a su enemigo.-Eso mezclado con la Corriente Vital que he absorbido me hace inmortal...-sonrió maquiavélicamente, sin inmutarse siquiera por la acción de Sephiroth.-Por mucho que me ataquéis... no podréis vencerme... No tengo puntos débiles como el resto...

-Tal vez sea cierto...-intervino el verdadero Cloud.-Pero eso es un punto en tu contra... ¿no crees?

-No me asustan tus faroles-sonrió la larva.-¿Sabes cuál es la única forma de derrotarme...?-recibió un silencio por respuesta.-La única forma de que las células de Jenova dejen de funcionar en mi cuerpo es que las células de Jenova de las que las mías provienen dejaran de funcionar... ¿entiendes?-empezó a reír, desquiciado.-Para que yo muera, TÚ debes morir primero-siguió riéndose, hasta que Cloud lo cortó de forma tranquila.

-ESE es tu punto en contra...-sonrió... parecía satisfecho.-No tienes punto débil... pero si yo muriera tú caerías con la más leve ráfaga de aire... –aquello hizo reír aún más a aquella larva.

-Tal vez... pero no absorbí tu ADN al azar... sé que Sephiroth no puede contigo... nada ni nadie puede contigo...

-¿Tú crees...?-aquella pregunta en labios de Cloud hizo estremecer a Tifa y a aquella larva, que seguía clavada contra la roca.-Hay alguien que sí que puede derrotarme... y está aquí mismo...-aquello hizo volver a reír a su clon.

-JAJAJAJAJA... yo no pienso matarte, ¡por la cuenta que me trae!-gritó enloquecido.-¡¡Pero ten por seguro que tan solo con tocarte te mandaría al otro barrio!!-aseguró.

-¿J... Jessica...?-susurró Tifa a su transmisor... aquella conversación la estaba aterrorizando.-¿Has encontrado el punto débil de esa... larva?-la voz al otro lado del aparato tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-No tiene puntos débiles...-afirmó la doctora, con desazón.

-N... no puede ser...

-Todo lo que ha dicho es verdad... sólo hay una forma de eliminarla...

-N... no...-Cloud en ese momento volteó hacia ella y le sonrió con serenidad. Aquello la hizo horrorizarse mucho más que todo lo que se estaba diciendo. Luego él volvió a mirar a su enemigo.

-La verdad... es que no hablaba de ti...

-¡JA! ¡Sephiroth no puede derrotarte! ¡Y aún menos si yo también lucho para impedírselo!-Cloud negó con la cabeza y empezó a desmontar su espada, hasta sacar de ella una especie de daga. Después caminó tranquilamente hacia Tifa, ayudándola a levantar. Ella lo miraba sorprendida, casi adivinando sus intenciones, pero sin terminar de creérselo. Él empezó a hablarle dulcemente:

-Lo has oído, ¿verdad? Sólo hay una manera de deshacernos de esta larva...-Tifa negó con la cabeza, rápidamente, él la tomó por las mejillas haciéndola mirarle a los ojos.-Tengo que sacrificarme... para salvar el Planeta...-sonrió ampliamente.-Por fin lo he comprendido... el sacrificio de Aerith por el Planeta... Yo también quiero protegerlo... junto a toda la gente que hay en él... por eso... por eso no me importa morir.

-¿¡ESTARÁS DE BROMA, NO?!-se oyó la voz de la larva de fondo.

-Tú eres la única... que puede hacerlo...-hizo una pausa, mientras a Tifa le empezaban a salir lágrimas traicioneras de los ojos.-Tifa yo... te quiero...-confesó el rubio, para mayor sorpresa de la morena, cortándole el lloro.-Y sé... que a lo largo de mi vida... no he podido ofrecerte mucho...-añadió él con algo de pesadumbre.-Pero ahora... quiero darte lo más valioso que tengo... quiero entregarte mi propia vida...-sonrió. La morena, sin embargo, abrió mucho los ojos mientras sentía que nuevas lágrimas recorrían de nuevo sus mejillas.

Tifa quería abrir la boca... gritar que de ninguna manera, que debía haber otra forma... pero los ojos del rubio le decían que no la había, que eso era lo que él había escogido... y no había vuelta atrás... Incluso parecía que la única razón por la que había llevado a Tifa a ese lugar fuera esa: acabar con su vida... como si lo supiera de antemano.

Cloud hizo empuñar la daga a su amiga de la infancia, poniendo la punta del arma en su propio estómago, todo esto sin dejar de mirarla y sonreír. Después la agarró fuertemente de las manos, pero no hizo ningún movimiento:

-Hazlo-le dijo, convencido, sin perder la sonrisa.

Ella sentía su respiración entrecortada, sus manos temblaban irremediablemente al igual que todo su cuerpo. De repente bajó la mirada para ver aquella arma, a punto de atravesar al rubio de forma mortal, sin embargo él la tomó por el mentón y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, asintiendo para animarla a hacerlo. Finalmente ella cortó su propia respiración y de un empujón le atravesó el estómago a Cloud, en un alarde de algo parecido a la valentía, o tal vez a la locura. Él disimuló un gesto de dolor, sin perder la sonrisa... sin embargo un hilo de sangre le salía por la boca por lo que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de la morena: no quería que lo viera sangrar. Con su mano izquierda agarró con fuerza el hombro de la morena por detrás, apretándolo con fuerza.

Mientras, ella sostenía la daga con fuerza, sintiendo como la sangre caliente de Cloud recorría sus manos. Tifa intentaba permanecer con una expresión neutral pero el dolor que sentía por dentro le hacía temblar el labio... y las facciones en general.

¿Así era como debía terminar todo? ¿No quedaba nada por hacer...? ¿Nada por decir...? Habían estado destinados a cruzarse durante lo largo de sus vidas continuamente, pero siempre separados por alguna razón... Y no habían tenido la oportunidad de amarse ni una sola vez... ni una sola noche... ni un solo beso... ¿Todo debía terminar allí, arrebatándole la vida al hombre al que amaba, aceptando que él se la ofreciera... pese a que fuera de la forma más cruel? Todavía lo sentía respirar, todavía lo sentía apretar con fuerza su hombro para sentir más leve su dolor... o tal vez para aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas, hasta su último soplo de vida.

La voz del falso Cloud le llegaba a Tifa desde la lejanía, burlona e hiriente mientras intentaba liberarse inútilmente de aquella espada que lo atravesaba:

-Jajajaja, dejad ya este numerito... Ya sé que no puedes dejarlo morir... Él no puede morir...

La joven morena sentía su respiración agitada... le habría gustado poder aferrarse también a esas palabras. Pero la decisión estaba tomada. Los suspiros y jadeos del rubio invadían su oído izquierdo... haciéndola estremecer. Sentía que el fin se acercaba... el fin de aquella agonía... pero no el fin de su dolor. Tifa levantó la mirada al cielo, en busca de alguna respuesta, de alguna esperanza... tal vez esperando despertar de esa horrible pesadilla... tal vez esperando que alguien le arrebatara la vida a ella también.

Pronto la mano de Cloud dejó de apretarle el hombro, cayendo como un peso muerto, al igual que todo su cuerpo... Ella apretó fuertemente los ojos en ese momento y la sorprendió encontrarse con una gran cantidad de recuerdos nuevos que fluían en su mente... sentía como una brisa cálida le acariciaba las mejillas pese al frío día... Entonces lo supo... la vida de Cloud... se la había entregado en forma de recuerdos.

-Me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo aguantarás ahora...-dijo burlonamente Sephiroth, al ver el cuerpo inerte de Cloud, clavándole más bruscamente su Masamune a aquella larva.

-No... no puede ser verdad... ¡no es verdad!-bramaba el falso Cloud, desquiciado. Luego miró a Tifa.-Lo has dejado morir...-decía, incrédulo.-¡¡LO HAS DEJADO MORIR!!

Después aquel monstruo se deshizo, convirtiéndose en toda aquella Corriente Vital que había absorbido... un poco de esa vitalidad volvió al cuerpo de Tifa, otra parte de esa corriente se dispersó en diversas direcciones... el resto desapareció para volver al planeta. Dejando solo una pequeña larva clavada en la espada de Sephiroth... sin vida. Habían vencido... una vez más habían salvado el planeta...

Sin embargo Tifa, todavía inmóvil, no podía dejar de escuchar aquellas palabras en su cabeza...

_¡Lo has dejado morir...!_

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_¡Se acabaron las larvas! Aunque bueno el final... no ha sido como para celebrarlo, ¿no?

A ver, aclaraciones:

-Lo de entregarle la vida en forma de recuerdos a Tifa es porque al morir... es lo que se supone que quedan... recuerdos y sentimientos, en la Corriente Vital. Y Tifa los capta con la poca empatía que le queda... recuperándose así del todo.

-Ya sé que las células de Jenova no regeneran el tejido como he descrito en el caso de Cloud, pero en la larva (al haber absorbido corriente vital y ya como parte un poco de su propia fisonomía) crea ese efecto.

No diré mucho más... solo que el próximo capítulo es el final. Se llama igual que el primero para completar el "ciclo", tal como dice el título del fic. También estará en formato "diario de Tifa" y sabremos qué pasa con todos los protagonistas al final de esta aventura...

Muchas gracias por vuestra espera, no sufráis que el próximo lo colgaré la semana que viene (a no ser que pase algo MUY gordo) y recordad que viene con "sorpresa" (y no hablo del argumento, sino algo a parte :D ya veréis)

Y como siempre... ¡espero vuestras opiniones en vuestros fabulosos reviews!

**Próximo capítulo: El curso de la vida - Final**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Aguante yo: **Jajajajaja, que Cloud diga que la desea me parece un poco superficial, es mejor que diga que la quiere (que también implica desearla jajaja). Uhm... no sé si este capítulo ha sido bueno (por la confesión de amor) o malo (por la muerte del rubio y esas cosas...) Decide tú misma... pero los cuchillos asesinos y demás no me los tires aún que sino no podré colgar el finaaaaal!

**rukiachan25: **Weeee... recuperé mi ordenador! :D Y: weeeeee Cloud se aclaró!! Pero... ups! Cloud la ha palmado... segura que disparaste a la larva? xD Jajaja, que no que es broma :) Perdóname la vida por lo menos hasta que cuelgue el próximo... porfiiiiiis!! **carita de pena**

**Aurenare:** Sí, lo sé... sigo con los "fallos" en las explicaciones... Espero tus "riñas" de este capítulo, pero aprovecharé ya que estoy para explicar dos de los "fallos" de los que soy completamente consciente: Primero el "sentido" que puede a llegar a tener que las células de la larva dependan de las de Cloud... No tiene explicación alguna, simplemente es uno de los encantos de las células de Jenova (que nos ofrecen tantas situaciones inexplicables, como la situación de Lucrecia, etc etc.) Y segundo (esto no es un fallo de explicación pero bueno): la ausencia de las reacciones de Sephiroth en la escena final... el porqué deja que Cloud muera, etc etc... Bueno, primero no reacciona porque sus reacciones no tienen mucha importancia en esa escena (puedes imaginártelo a placer, vamos), y segundo... lo que le interesa en ese instante es quitarse a las larvas de encima así que le da igual lo que los demás hagan mientras pueda conseguir su objetivo.

Vale, ahora es cuando me dices "pues si en esas dos cosas ni me había fijado" xD... En fin, me apetecía explicarlo :D

**Dafne SchlossHerz:** Pues aquí tienes el capítulo jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que al principio surgió como un "capricho" por plasmar una idea... y finalmente se fue liando se fue liando y mira dónde estoy... 25 capítulos de fic... xD Jajajaja. Hay que ver lo que hace la imaginación de una...

**Pennyxz:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Jajajaja, a los de Square les haré un borrador de la historia a ver si me la compran (bueno y que me dejen supervisar el cómo la hacen... OOOOOH!! Estaría bien, eh?!) Yyyyyyy... bueno la escena Cloti está aquí... xD Que es Cloti y a la vez no lo es... Jajajaja acepto tu opinión al respecto.


	25. El curso de la vida Final

**Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cycle**

_Antes de empezar una aclaración: los trozos en cursiva forman parte del diario de Tifa. Los trozos sin cursiva son parte de la historia. Espero que disfrutéis de este último capítulo._

Capítulo XXV: El curso de la vida – Final

_Han pasado ya dos meses desde que acabamos con las larvas que amenazaban la vida del Planeta... Eso puso fin a muchas cosas... entre ellas... la razón por la que Sephiroth se había convertido en Arma Vital. Por eso tuvo que escoger cuál sería su destino... lo hizo en una cueva de las cercanías de Nibelheim..._

Sephiroth miraba con serenidad la figura de Lucrecia... habían hecho de sus silencios su nueva forma de hablar, aunque no se sabía si aquella costumbre excluía la idea de que Sephiroth siguiera despreciando a su madre.

Aquella calma fue interrumpida por los pasos de tres extraños, sin embargo el hombre de un solo ala no se giró, sólo desplegó su imponente ala en forma de advertencia.

-Sephiroth...-susurró Vincent, algo asombrado de encontrárselo allí.-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, alzando un poco la voz.

-Parece que el planeta planea encerrarme... como a esta mujer...-hizo una pausa.-Sin embargo... aún no he cumplido mi palabra...

-¿¡Aún quieres matarla?!-gritó Yuffie en un alarde de valentía que le desapareció cuando Sephiroth la miró, con su sonrisa maquiavélica. Sin embargo éste no respondió a su pregunta.

-Tan sólo tengo que escoger un lugar donde hibernar...-explicó caminando alrededor de Lucrecia.-¿Y qué mejor lugar que al lado de mi próxima víctima...?-añadió con desprecio. Vincent, frunció el ceño. Sephiroth lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.-¿No te gusta la idea...? No me importa... tú no eres nadie para objetar...-dicho esto se sentó a un lado de aquella mujer, envolviéndose con su ala.-Tan sólo es algo provisional... hasta que pueda volver para cumplir mis planes...-fue lo último que dijo antes de que una cristalización parecida a la materia lo envolviera.

Los tres visitantes salieron de aquella cueva en silencio, y empezaron a descender por la cascada.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-se sorprendió Yuffie.-¿Pero no habíamos venido a verla...?

-Vincent...-interrumpió Shelke, que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato.-¿Por qué... por qué no se lo has dicho?

-¿Qué...? ¿El qué...?-preguntó, sin entender la ninja, aprovechando el silencio del hombre de la capa roja.

-Vincent... ¡tú eres su padre!-confesó la pelirroja, haciendo detener el paso del moreno y, como consecuencia, haciendo chocar a la joven de Wutai contra su espalda, haciéndola caer de culo al suelo.-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho...? ¿Por qué no has evitado que...?

-Esa es su decisión...-contestó secamente Vincent sin mirar a la joven de los ojos azules.

-¿Su decisión? Pero él... ¡él nació del amor que os teníais tú y Lucrecia! ¿Por qué no... por qué no lo has hecho quedarse a tu lado?

-Él... es el fruto de nuestro amor...-repitió el moreno.-Pero también el de nuestros miedos, nuestro dolor, nuestros errores, nuestras debilidades... y nuestros pecados-miró duramente a Shelke.-No hay sitio para él en este planeta.

-P... pero-intervino la joven ninja.-¿¡Qué rayos estáis diciendo?! ¿No le habéis oído? Él volverá... y volverá a intentar llevar a cabo sus planes de... de viajar con el planeta hacia la Tierra Prometida... ¡convirtiéndose en un Dios y todas esas locuras! ¿Qué más da quién sea su padre o el sitio que tenga en este planeta?

-Por eso... cuando ese momento llegue...-hizo una pausa en la cual volvió mirar al frente-yo estaré preparado para detenerle...-dijo Vincent antes de seguir su marcha.

_Respecto a los demás... cada uno ha seguido con su vida: Cid en ciudad cohete, tomándose un merecido descanso tras todos estos meses de intensa lucha... en la que la nave Shera ha sido tan fundamental. Jessica, Nanaki y Cait Sith siguen en Cañón Cosmo trabajando por el bien del Planeta... Barret ha hecho las maletas para irse un tiempo con ellos._

Tifa caminaba por la calle de la mano de Denzel en dirección a la casa de Barret y Marlene. Cuando llamaron al timbre una niña pequeña les abrió la puerta saludando primero al niño y después a la joven.

-Cuídalo, ¿vale?-dijo mientras dejaba su maleta a un lado, a modo de despedida y tomando el camino de vuelta.

-¡Tifa!-gritó Marlene tomándola de la mano.-¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-He salido algo justa para traeros a Denzel... pero tengo que volver para abrir el bar...

-No vayas, por favor... vente con nosotros...-imploró suplicante.

La morena la miró comprendiendo que Marlene no quería que se sintiera sola. Pero ella... no podía ir a Cañón Cosmo...

-Lo siento, pero no puedo...-se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa.-Pero tu cuidarás de Denzel por mí durante el tiempo que esté fuera... ¿verdad?

-De acuerdo...-respondió, decepcionada, la pequeña.

-Muchas gracias...-le dijo acariciándole la mejilla y, ahora sí, partiendo hacia el Séptimo Cielo.

Barret salió a la puerta para verla alejarse. Después acarició la cabeza de su hija mientras le decía:

-No te preocupes por ella... Estará bien.

_Parece que van a empezar una nueva vida, como una familia...espero que sean realmente felices._

Tifa caminaba a toda prisa hacia el bar... llegaba algo justa para abrirlo, sin embargo a medio camino se encontró con Johnny.

-¡Johnny!-sonrió.

-Buenos días, Tifa...

_A Johnny, cuando volví a Edge, le pedí disculpas de nuevo por haber huido de su casa cuando él me había refugiado de ese clon de Cloud... A él sin embargo pareció no haberle molestado... De hecho, durante estos dos meses ha sido un pilar fundamental en mi vida, que me ha ayudado a mantenerme en pie._

-¿Qué tal estás?-preguntó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿y tú...?

-Bien... gracias...-respondió con la misma sonrisa, sin intención de moverse.

-Creo que llegas tarde a abrir tu bar...-advirtió Johnny al ver que la morena se había detenido por completo.

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!-se alteró.-¡Tengo que irme! ¡Lo siento!

Johnny sin embargo se quedó observando como Tifa corría hacia su destino... volver a verla con esa energía era algo que lo aliviaba.

_Respecto a mí... voy a empezar una nueva vida... después de tanto sufrimiento la vida sólo puede traerme cosas buenas, ¿no?_

Tifa abrió la puerta del bar para entrar repasando la estancia con la mirada. Después decidió subir al piso de arriba, para acicalarse un poco antes de abrir. Caminó por aquel pasillo en dirección al baño pero le extrañó encontrarse una de las puertas cerradas... no recordaba haberla dejado así... Algo contrariada tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró: allí dentro pudo ver la silueta de un hombre.

_¿La primera...? Ya la he recibido..._

-¿Cloud...?-se sorprendió.-¿E... eres tú?-preguntó incrédula.

_Cloud... Cloud murió en mis brazos. Pero Jessica, al saber que esa sería la única forma de vencer a la larva, hizo todo lo posible para ayudarlo a evitar ese fatídico final._

El joven empezó a caminar hacia Tifa a paso lento pero ella, debido a la emoción, corrió para saltar a sus brazos. Permanecieron abrazados un largo rato mientras ella contenía las lágrimas.

-Estás... estás aquí...-murmuraba con la voz rota y los ojos cerrados.

_Han sido dos meses en que Cloud se ha debatido entre la vida y la muerte... Dos meses en los que no he sabido nada sobre su estado, según la doctora: "Para que la culpa no me invadiera". Pero ahora..._

-Sí... estoy aquí-repitió Cloud, sonriente.-Contigo...

La joven abrazó con más fuerza a la cintura del rubio, acercando sus cuerpos todo lo que pudo para sentir el corazón de Cloud latir con rapidez. Aquella sensación era tan perfecta... Aunque de repente una pregunta se le pasó a Tifa por la cabeza, por lo que abrió los ojos y murmuró:

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora...?

-Hay sólo una cosa que quiero hacer...-respondió él tomándola de los hombros y apartándola ligeramente:-Luchar por ser feliz...-añadió, sonriente.

Tifa sonrió también. A penas unos centímetros separaban sus labios...

-Luchemos juntos por ello-asintió la joven.

Después miró la boca del rubio y con una sonrisa traviesa lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. Lo sintió tan cercano a ella... que incluso le pareció percibir en su mirada el deseo de acortar las distancias. Fue algo lento pero seguro, entre los dos disminuyeron el espacio que los separaba hasta unir al fin sus labios en ese ansiado beso.

**Fin**

* * *

Tachááán!! Cloud al final salió vivo (por poco) de esta... ¿Sorprendidos? No lo creo xD Los protas nunca mueren (regla fundamental)... aunque bueno sí que pueden morir xD si es que no se termina el mundo con ello (si Cloud muere qué hacemos con Sephiroth?!) Y hablando de Sephiroth... lo de que Vincent es su padre lo he puesto porque se nota bastante claramente en el Dirge of Cerberus (sólo si te fijas en el momento en que Lucrecia lo reta a detenerla... argumentando que "si sólo es asunto de ella..." que hará lo que le de la gana, cosa que me lleva a pensar... sabrá Hojo cómo se hacen los babys? Jajajaja)

Bueno, Jessica y Barret han acabado oficialmente juntos al fin... jajaja Que bonitoooooooo!! (al fin se queda con una pareja el pobre xD)

Los finales de los demás han sido bastante amenos... porque tampoco han intervenido demasiado (mucho personaje hay xD) así que todos felices...

Ahora toca... ¡dejar reviews! Para darme la opinión del fic, del capítulo o de lo que queráis... o también... xD muajajaja (aquí viene la sorpresa): ¡¡Para pedirme que suba la secuela!! ;)

Síííi, después de estar subiendo este fic durante meses y meses decidí crearle una secuela (jugar al Crisis Core me ayudó a tomar esa decisión xD ya que Génesis tendrá que formar parte de ella ;)). A parte de porqué este capítulo me parecía más una transición hacia algo que un final digno... xD Así que... ¡a seguir toca!

Para ir abriendo el "apetito" os dejo con un pequeño avance (o más bien descripción) de la secuela ;D ¡¡Espero que os gusteee!!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII: Forbidden Chains**

**Una lucha, dos objetivos, cuatro bandos... Cuando rompemos las cadenas que nos atan a la vida y a la muerte los resultados son impredecibles... cuando quienes antes eran tus aliados ahora son tus enemigos la victoria se hace casi imposible de alcanzar. ¿Qué normas hay que infringir para proteger aquello que más quieres? **


End file.
